Behind the bickering
by Boothbabe428
Summary: Booth and Brennan keep falling together throughout the series and their relationship is greatly affected by the cases they solve.
1. Chapter 1

They walked out of the bar smiling the rain pouring down around them. "oh hold on. Hold on, listen." He said stopping both her and the cab. Then turning to her "listen. I got something to confess."

"Is it the fact that you're a direct descendant of John Wilkes Booth? I already know that."

"Wait, how do you know that?" he asked confused.

"From your bone structure." She explained simply.

"Just keep that under your hat. Ok Brennan alright" he said with a light laugh and smiling as a smile spread across her beautiful face. "what I wanted to confess. See, I have a gambling problem." He said his face serious now. "But I'm dealing with it." He explained quickly.

She looked up at him admiringly. "why did you feel you had to tell me that?"

He hesitated a moment looking into her eyes. "I don't know. I just feel. Um. This is going somewhere."

She smiled lightly stepping closer to him. "why did you feel like this is going somewhere?" she asked closing the space between them.

"I just feel… I feel like I'm gonna kiss you." He admitted as she smiled kissing him sweetly.

She smiled pulling away from him and walking down the steps into the pouring rain.

"We're not spending the night together."

"Wait! Of course we aren't… why?"

"tequila"

He ran after the her closing the cab door as she was about to get in. "hey, so you're afraid that when I look at you in the morning that I'll have regrets?

"That would never happen." She said with a small laugh.

"Show me." He said pulling her into another stronger kiss.

He felt her lips smile around his and her mouth opened allowing him access. Booth tapped on the car letting it know they were all set.

"we don't have a ride." She pointed out smiling as she pulled away.

"we don't need one." He kissed her again. "I live right next door." He said matter-of-factly. She took his hand as it drove off and led her upstairs to his apartment.

The next afternoon, a parking garage. They stood watching as the FBI techs searched the car for evidence.

Booth balked over to an annoyed Brennan. "there something wrong?"

"I find I'm annoyed with you."

"why because I fired you and hired you back? It's the federal government."

"no. because you got me drunk to fire me and then have sex with me."

"whoa. No I got _myself_ drunk so I could fire you and you suggested we have sex."

"and then you made a move on me knowing I was drunk."

"which you encouraged." She stared at him for a moment knowing he was right but not wanting to admit it. "why? do you regret that decision?"

"no. I do not. it was my decision and stand by it." She said giving in.

"good because I don't regret it either."

Just then the FBI tech walked up informing them that the car had been cleaned sanded and repainted. There was nothing they could find.

"what that's it?"

"well, we don't have anything bones."

"my people should look at it."

"why?" Booth asked confused.

"because we're smarter than you."

"hey!" the tech said offended.

"oh please do you really think the best and brightest go into law enforcement? No they go to the Jeffersonian."

"oh really because the one I met couldn't pick his nose without instruction." Booth shot back frustrated now.

"the locking mechanism should be removed." Brennan said ignoring his comment.

"ok. You really need to learn how to speak to people." He said patronizingly.

"I speak 6 languages. 2 of which never even heard of." She shot back getting annoyed with him.

"you know what. You're a cold fish."

"you're a superstitious moron."

"get a soul."

"get a brain."

"agent Booth. …we got something." The tech said holding out small fingernail sized n=bone in his hand.

"it's the stapes." She looked up to blank stares. "an ear bone."

"you think its gemma's?" Booth asked her annoyance gone.

"I'd have to get it back to the lab and run some tests to be sure. Anyone who has taken high school science would know that." She said walking away.

Booth grunted frustrated with her and arrested the judge.

9:30 pm. He knocked on her door and she answered in her bathrobe a glass of wine in her hand.

"…Seeley." She stepped out closing the door behind her. "…what are you doing here?"

He kissed her pulling her in close. "I am so sorry. You were right we weren't thorough enough and the guy almost got away because of it. I was glad you were there. I don't regret anything we did. Well besides that fight at the scene earlier. But we wouldn't have caught this murderer without you and I just wanted you to know how grateful I am for that….so thank you."

"…how did you know where I lived?" she asked curiously.

"…the phonebook. You might want to go unlisted. There are a lot of crazy people out there who can just show up at anytime and harass you.

She smiled. "yeah. There are." She pulled him in kissing him strongly

He smiled as she pulled away. "dinner tonight?"

She shook her head. "I can't Angela's over we're having 'girl time'" she said air quotes and all. "… how about tomorrow night 8 o'clock?"

"perfect." He smiled kissing her one last time. "but let's not tell anyone yet ok? I don't want to mess anything up."

She nodded with a small laugh. "deal." She said and slipped back into the apartment.

He smiled walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The pilot.

"what are you doing here?" Brennan asked looking at him frustrated.

Booth walked over flashing his badge "FBI. Special Agent Seeley Booth, Major Crime Investigation, D.C. Bones identifies bodies for us."

"Don't call me Bones." She said rolling her eyes at him. "And I do more than identify." She said seriously turning back to the homeland security agent

Booth held up her book then slid it across the table to the other Agent "She also writes books."

He picked up the book looking at the picture on the back. "Fine. She's all yours."

"Great. Let's grab your skull and let's vamoose."

Brennan shot up pissed off. "What! That's it? She's all yours? Why did you stop me?"

"What does it matter? You're free to go. Let's just grab your bags." He said grabbing her bags from the table.

Brennan looked to Booth. "You set me up."she accused angrily. " You got a hold for questioning request from the FBI didn't you? She asked the agent as he looked to Booth. Brennan looked back and forth between them knowing she was set up.

He smiled lightly handing her the book. "I love this book."

She grabbed the book and then the skull and pushed past Booth who was holding all of her bags "Come on."

They sat in a tense silence as he left the airport and reached the teeming streets of DC.

Brennan turned to him still pissed. "That's the best you can do?"

"What?"

"Getting Homeland Security to snatch me so that you can stage a fake rescue."

"Well, at least I picked you up at the airport huh?" he said giving her a charming little grin which only annoys her more. "Hey, come on. I went through the appropriate channels but your assistant there, he stonewalled me!"

"Yeah, well after what happened I told Zach to never, ever to put you through. He's a good assistant. You can let me out anywhere along here." She said attempting to end the conversation.

"Alright, listen. A decomposed corpse was found this morning at Arlington National Cemetery down…" he explained giving in.

"Arlington National Cemetery is full of decomposed corpses, it's… a cemetery." She pointed out sharply.

"Yeah, but this one is your type of corpse, it wasn't in a casket."

"If you drive one more block, I'm screaming 'kidnap' out the window." She said smiling.

"Do you know what, I'm trying to mend bridges here."

She didn't want to hear it. "Pull over."

He pulled over and she hopped out, he got out following her.

"I'm going home." She said walking awayfrom him.

"Great! Could we… Look, could we just skip this part?" he said keeping up.

"I find you very condescending."

"Me! I'm condescending." He said offended. "I'm not the one who's got to mention that she's got a Doctorate every, five, minutes."

"I am the one with the Doctorate." She said walking backwards to face him.

"Yeah, well you know what? I'm the one with the badge and the gun huh. You know, you're not the only forensic anthropologist in town."

Brennan laughed at his ignorance. "Yes I am. The next nearest is in Montreal. Parlez-vous francais?"

"What's it going to take?" he asked stopping and she turned around

"Full participation in the case."

"Fine."

"Not just lab work, everything."

"What? Do you want me to spit in my hand? We're Scully and Mulder." He said shrugging.

" I don't know what that means."

"It's an olive branch, just get back in the car."

She sighed. "why do you want to work with me Seeley Booth?"

He walked up to her smiling. "because youre brilliant, tempe, you're the best and that's what I need on my side. Even if it's only professionally." He admitted.

Brennan nodded. "alright. But that's as far as it goes" she said walking back towards the car.

The next day. Late afternoon. Brennan is at the shooting range blowing off some steam.

"Thought I'd find you here." Booth said as she took the headphones off. She looked at him. "You know, you being a good shot and doing martial arts, it's all your way of dealing. Who knows better than you how fragile life can be? "

" Maybe an Army Ranger sniper who became an FBI homicide investigator?" she said looking away.

" Ah, you looked me up, huh?" he said walking up behind her. "A sniper gets to know a little something about killers." He said matter of factly. "and the senator, he's no killer." He said turning to her.

"Oh, and Oliver is?" she said disbelievingly

Booth backed Brennan against the wall of the firing booth getting in her face. "The way I read Laurier, he's unhinged. That makes him dangerous."

"That'd be your gut telling you that, correct?" she said condescendingly.

Booth smiled lightly knowing how badly he was annoying her. "You know, homicides, they're not solved by scientists. They're solved by guys like me asking a thousand questions a thousand times, catching people telling lies every time." He placed his hand by her head leaning in a little farther. "You're great at what you do, Bones, but you don't solve murders,cops do."

She looked him in the eyes. "Cleo Eller was killed on a cement floor sprinkled with diatomaceous earth. Traces of her blood will still be in that cement. One of us is wrong, maybe both of us. But if Bethlehem wasn't a Senator, you'd be right there in his basement looking for that killing floor. You're afraid of him. Your hypothesis is that squints don't solve murders and cops do, prove it. Be a cop." She said coldly smirking and walking away

He smiled lightly grabbing her arm and turning her around. "you're just trying to prove you're point aren't you?"

"did it work?"

"not even close." He lied with his most charming smile.

She kissed him strongly. "you always were a horrible liar." She said pushing him away and walking off.

He sighed and pulled out his phone dialing.

2 days later. DC cemetery. The gang were standing in the back watching the funeral service for Cleo.

Brennan walked forward placing a red rose on her casket and off into the silence of the hills. Booth followed a solemn look on his face.

He sighed catching up to her.

"what?" she asked a light smile playing at her lips knowing an I told you so was coming.

"I told you it wasn't the senator." He said smiling

"and I told you it was, I guess we're even."

"except we work the same cases and _you_ wind up on the NEW YORK TIMES bestsellers list." He said smile widening."

"what? I didn't know that." She said excited.

"mmhmm. Number 3. With a bullet." He said nodding.

"that's good right?" she said smiling.

"oh yeah. Means your rich. Call your accountant."

She laughed. "I don't have an accountant."

"then get one" he said smiling as they stopped walking and looked back at the ceremony.

"… I know how the Ellers feel. My parent disappeared when I was 15. …nobody knows what happened to them"

"being a sniper. i… took a lot of lives. And what I'd like to do before I'm done is try and catch at least that many murderers." He offered up in return seriously.

She smiled. "you dint think theres some kind of… cosmic balance sheet do you?" he didn't answer. "I'd like to help you with that."

"I can deal with that." He said smiling again.

"good. Because I'm not going anywhere." She said lacing her arm in his as they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. the man in the wall.

"All right, everybody. We're gonna keep it crunking here tonight. Tonight the Basement Club brings to you the number one deejay around town, Deejay Rulz! Give it up!"the MC called out over the crowd being met with cheers.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Being with people who are alive? " Angela said smiling and sipping her drink

"It's very stimulating, I have to admit" she said with a nod..

"We are so gonna tear it up tonight." Angela laughed.

"That's slang, right?" she asked confusion in her voice.

"Right" she nodded.

"I love this music. It's so tribal." Brennan said smiling as they danced.

" Don't say 'tribal', sweetie." She said seriously.

"Why? Oh, because of all the black people?" she said getting dirty looks

"Sweetie, just for tonight, have fun, stop dissecting and take part" she said trying to change the subject.

"African-Americans aren't the only ones with tribal heritage" Brennan said stating facts as she continued to dance

"You say we're natives of some tribe?" a woman said cutting in

"Anthropologically speaking, we're all members of tribes."

A second woman butts in "You better shut your mouth."

Brennnan struggled to justify her comment as people gather around her "I just meant hip-hop mirrors the direct visceral connection you see in tribal communication."

"What?" someone else asked offended.

"After the Cartesians split in the 17th century, we separated our mind from our bodies the numinous from the animalistic ".

"Are you calling me an animal, fool?" the first woman asked angrily.

A third woman interjects on Brennan's behalf. "No, fool. She's using Descartes' philosophy to say she's down with the music."

The first woman turned to the third "Who you calling a fool, fool?" she said shoving the other woman who falls, then looks back to Brennan and tries to shove her but she reacts quickly and ends up side stepping the attempt and pushes another woman to the ground.

Angela holds up hands to everyone watching while following Brennan away from the crowd "don't 're going, we're going."

A man grabs Brennan's arm, upset "You shouldn't have done that, bitch!" Brennan defends herself and ends up kicking the man hard. He crashes into a wall and breaks leaving a gaping hole behind him as the crowd cheered. A white powder fills the covering the onlookers.

Angela licks some of the powder off of her finger. "Uh oh." She said her face serious now.

A while later Booth walks in followed by his date.

"Are you sure she can handle this?"

"no one in our lab knows the first thing about a mummy."

"she's assaulted 2 agents wqho were trying to tape off the body." The cop said.

"they were compromising the remains. " Brennan defended walking over to them.

"a cloud of meth covered the dance floor." The man continued ignoring brennan's comments. "I think they've inhaled quite a lot."

Booth chuckeld. "are you two high?

"only by accident, so it doesn't count." Angela said biting her nails.

Booth turned to tessa. "ok this is gonna take a while." He said handing her his keys. "go home and I'll call you tomorrow."

She nodded kissing him. "good luck."

"thanks" he smiled and she walked back up the stairs.

Just then a tall man walked in and began inquiring about how long it was going to take.

"And who are you?" Booth asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Randall hall I run this place."

"you run this place mr. Hall. Just so you know uh. Found some drugs on the dead…"

"We found them. " Brennan mimicked and Booth gave her a look.

"we're gonna wanna know where they came from, why he had them…"

"why? We wanna know why." Brennan mimicked again.

"why he had them." Booth attempted to continue only to be mimicked again. "any idea who he is?" he asked looking to Brennan again who sighed and walked back to the wall.

"no the guy looks barely huiman. Why would I recognize him." Booth walked away from him as Zach walked down the stairs.

"zach. Zach! Zach!" she said hurrying over to him. "come here. Come here." She said pulling him over.

"bones you are so high right now." Booth said trying not to laugh at her behavior.

"zach have you seen this perfectly mummified specimen?" she asked directing him to the wall.

"…ok. Zach is here. He can take over. Come on you two I'm taking you home." Booth said pulling Brennan away from them.

"but—" Brennan protested.

"zach can handle this cant you zach?"

"yes i—"

"good he can handle it see. Come on" he said leading her to the stairs as Angela followed.

An hour later. Angela was home in bed and Booth pulled into Brennan's apartment building and walked her up the stairs.

"I don't know why you had to walk me up. I'm fine." She said struggling to fit her key into the lock.

" so you wouldn't get lost and end up locked on the roof. Or something. Here." He said taking her keys and unlocking the door.

"…thanks" she said begrudgingly

"anytime." He said smiling a Booth winner.

Brennan kissed him pulling him through the door and closing it behind them.

"wow…um." He said stunned when she pulled away to pull his tie off over his head.

"what?" she asked smiling as she kissed him again unbuttoning his shirt and quickly moving onto his pants.

He pulled away. "whoa! Getting a little handsy there aren't you Bones?" he said taking her hands into his as she tried to grab his butt.

She shook her head smiling. "come on. I know you like it kinda rough….but we can take it as slow as you want tonight" She said kissing him again slowly and torturously.

He pulled away a third time. "… I'm sorry. …I cant." He said with a sigh. "I have a girlfriend."

She nodded. "but what tessa doesn't know wont hurt her." Brennan said tracing the line of his jeans with her fingertips.

He grabbed her hands again. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said grabbing his jacket and leaving.

Brennan sighed dropping onto the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

The next morning. Booth walked into Brennan's office hearing hip hop in the background.

"I didn't know you like hip hop Bones." He said sitting on the edge of her desk.

"…its our victim." She said looking up from her papers.

"you're hungover. Doesn't this make your head explode?" he asked curiously.

"I grabbed a couple hours sleep showered in the decontamination room." She said writing something down.

"good times." Booth said sarcastically.

"not really." She said seriously.

"…that was sarcasm." He pointed out. "its ok I like the sober you way better anyways."

"… oh no." she said standing. "did that really happen last night? I thought it was a dream."

He nodded. "yes it did."

She walked over to him, stopping a couple feet away. "seeley I'm sorry i—"

"hey relax. I know it wasn't you. It was the meth. No worries." He said smiling.

"really?"

He nodded. "of course."

She hugged him. "thank you. …for _not_ having sex with me."

"hey anytime but I don't think _this_ is a good idea." He said reffering to the hug.

"right…. Sorry" she said pulling away.

"So what have we got?" he asked getting back to the case.

He listened intently as she filled him in trying with all his might not to relive last night, and failing, as much as he hated to admit it he thought it was hot the way she took charge but pushed it aside and focused on doing what had to be done to find the murderer.

The next night. Booth was sitting at Wong Fu's, alone, when Brennan walked in.

"Getting yourself in the mood?" she asked sitting at the bar next to him.

"Trying." He said eating a slice of pinapple. "You know, this really isn't gonna be the type of vacation I was hoping for. "

"Oh?" she asked encouraging him to share more.

"Tessa's not going. Something came up at work" he said looking at the bar and taking a sip of his drink.

"That's too bad. I'm sorry. Hey, I like going on vacations by myself." She said trying to cheer him up

" Really?" he asked disbelievinigly"

"Sure, nothing wrong with being alone."

"No, I mean, you like to go on vacation?"

" Yeah, I go places all the time."

"Do you ever just, you know, sit on the beach…pretend there's no such thing as skeletons?" he asked smiling and playing with his little umbrella.

"Is that in any way fun?"

"When was the last time you got away?" he asked curiously

"Got away from what?"

Booth chuckled. "Oh, Bones, you know, because what usually happens to me…I think about not coming back" he said getting up.

"Seriously?" she asked surprised.

Booth put on his jacket "Yeah, you know, you go with someone you joke about not going back to your real life…the two of you laugh." He said heading towards the door "But when you're alone, the world is full of possibilities"

"See you next week" she said as he walked out. She sighed taking his drink. She was alone and Booth was gone to some tropical place by himself. This wasn't how she was planning on taking her vacation either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The girl in the fridge.

Night one of the investigation Brennan is in bed with Michael, neither has clothes on.

Brennan chuckles, kissing Michael again. "We missed our reservation."

"Ah, well. That's the price we pay for scientific exploration and discovery." He said smiling as he sat up.

"You realize this is just recreational, Michael." Brennan clarified not wanting them to get the wrong idea

"Of course. I'm just impressed that we can just pick up where we left off like no time has passed." He said looking down at her.

"Well, time is an imposed construct." Brennan said simply

"Well, it's nice to know we can rely on physics." He said smiling. Brennan laughed and moves closer to him as he puts his arm around her.

"You really think you'll move here?" she asked hopeful.

"Depends on the offer." He said with a nod

"Maybe I could get you a position at the Jeffersonian." She suggested smiling

"Working for my old student." He clarified with a laugh.

"Would that be a problem?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Well, we're better when we're not vying for dominance in the same arena." He clarified.

"I can't help it if I'm usually right." She said laughing.

"Does that mean you've closed the case on that girl in the fridge?" he said looking down at her again, serious this time.

Brennan tenses unhappy with the direction the conversation has taken. "I found some stress fractures on the wrist, not much else. But I will." She said very confidently.

"Same old confident Brennan." He said smiling

"I'm sorry, is school in session?"

He laughs lightly kissing her."Old habits die hard." He said apologizing.

She smiled kissing him again and ending the dreary conversation.

The next afternoon. Brennan is in the lounge with Angela when Booth walks in.

"Bones?" he said looking very uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up at him.

"Uh, Bones, I have to ask. How much have you been sharing with, uh, the professor?"

Brennan scoffed. "None of your business."

"I mean, on the case." He said clarifying, not wanting to hear anything about their sex life.

"Oh." Brennan thought for a second. "I bounce everything off him. Why?"

"Well, you gotta keep him out of it from now on." He said simply.

"Out of it? Why?" she asked confused.

"Well, you know that appointment he had today?" he asked looking really uncomfortable."He met with the Costello's lawyer. He's their expert witness" he said breaking the bad news and a shocked look forms on her face."It's his job to tear apart the case that you've built."

Brennan sighed standing and walking away.

A few days later. They are in the midst of a vicious trial where Michal has been tearing Brennan apart on more than just a professional level.

Michael walks over to Brennan as she is doing a last minute cram session for her testimony."Is it safe to approach, Dr. Brennan?"

"Don't charm, Michael." She said clearly mad at him.

"I think you're taking this too personally." He said annoyed with her cold behavior.

"You think I should be more rational?" she said not looking up.

"Yes." He responded seriously.

"Go to hell, Michael." She said walking away.

Meanwhile, Booth was talking to the prosecution telling him to bring up the subject of her parents disappearance so she would show more feeling. It was a cold move but he knew it would work and he couldn't stand if these pervs walked.

Brennan was called to the stand and Levitt came out swinging. "Dr. Brennan, why did you become a forensic anthropologist?"

"I beg your pardon?" Brennan asked confused.

"There must be some reason you chose this field out of the hundreds of other careers someone of your intelligence could've chosen. Was there some emotional reason perhaps?" Levitt suggested.

"I don't see how this pertains to the case." Brennan stated still confused.

"Dr. Brennan is cold, distant, and alienating, Your Honor." Brennan looked offended now."I need the jury to understand why she's so cold. So that they might be willing to accept her testimony. The defense opened this line of questioning, Your Honor. When Dr. Stires was on the stand, he wondered why Dr. Brennan became a forensic anthropologist. So the defense must've thought it had some relevance." He defended.

The judge nodded. "You may continue, Mr. Levitt."

"Dr. Brennan, your parents disappeared when you were 15 and no one's ever found out what happened to them. Isn't that correct?" Brennan looks at Booth and he looked back.

"Please. Answer the question, Dr. Brennan." The judge said looking down at her.

Brennan hesitated. "That's correct."

"It must be very painful. Is it fair to say that you've been trying to solve the mystery of their loss your whole life?" he asked pacing infront of the stand. Is that why you wrap yourself up in techno-speak, so you don't have to feel how these victims remind you of your own parents?"

"How I feel doesn't matter. My job doesn't depend on it."

"But it's informed by it. Or are you as cold and unfeeling as you seem?" he asked facing her.

Brennan is unsure how to answer but finally gives in. "I see a face on every skull. I can look at their bones and tell you how they walked, where they hurt. Maggie Schilling is real to me. The pain she suffered was real. Her hip was being eaten away by infection from lying on her side. Sure, like Dr. Stires said, the disease could contribute to that if you take it out of context, but you can't break Maggie Schilling down into little pieces. She was a whole person who fought to free herself. Her wrists were broken from struggling against the handcuffs. The bones in her ankles were ground together because her feet were tied. And her side, her hip, and her shoulder were being eaten away by infection. And the more she struggled, the more pain she was in. So they gave her those drugs to keep her quiet. They gave her so much, it killed her. These facts can't be ignored or dismissed because you think I'm (Brennan laughs dryly) boring or obnoxious, because I don't matter. What I feel doesn't matter. Only she matters. Only Maggie." Brennan said looking at Michael, who looks down at his hands.

Brennan stepped down and walked out of the courtroom followed by Michael.

"Court will take a 30 minute recess." The judge said banging the gavel and Booth walked out.

Michael ran after her catching up. "Tempe. Tempe! Tempe, I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Nothing." She said walking out the door.

Booth passes Michael and follows Brennan out.

"Bones! The Costello's are trying to cop a plea to a charge that won't mean the death penalty. They know they're going down."

"You had no right. There are things that are private." She yelled turning on him.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right, but you know what? This was my case too. All right? So… nothing personal?"

She shook her head. "You don't get it." She wiped tears from her eyes and walked away.

6 pm.

Booth knocked on her door.

She opened her door wearing an oversized sweater and nothing else. "What do you want?"

He held up a paper bag and a bottle of wine. "I come bearing gifts." He said with a small Boothy smile.

She sighed again and stepped aside letting him in.

"I'm really, really, _really_ sorry about what happened earlier, Tempe. I didn't think—"

"No you didn't _think_! That was always the problem with you Seeley! You don't think!" she shouted frustrated. "You just do!"

"Hey! That is _not_ true. I didn't say ANYTHING when you started sleeping with that jackass Michael Stires!"

"Keep him out of this. My sex life is _NONE _of your business!"

"HE WAS USING YOU!"

"He was an asshole. I've known that since I was his student! But that's not who you are! You were supposed to be my friend! You were supposed to be on my side!" she screamed the tears rolling down her cheeks now. "And you took something I told you and put it on display for everyone to see! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"I'M SORRY! I WAS JEALOUS OF MICHAEL OK!? And I did what I had to do to make sure that bastard didn't win the case because of what he did to you. But I didn't mean to stoop to his level and hurt you too." He said brushing the hair from her face and looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. That was never my intention." He said brushing the tears from her cheek.

"…you were jealous?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. He scooped her up carrying her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. the man in the fallout shelter.

December 23rd. 6 PM. Angela followed Brennan up the steps onto the platform.

"Sweetie!"

"Angela, I don't want to go."

"Sweetie, could you stop galloping for, like, two seconds?" Angela asked smiling.

"Better able to withstand peer pressure when you can't catch me." She said picking up a file

"Call it a favor, okay?" she said desperate to have her friend go with her.

"How is me going to a company Christmas party doing you a favor?" she asked curiously.

"Remember what happened last year?" angela asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't go last year." She pointed out.

"Yeah, exactly. And it took me weeks to collect all those photocopies. I need you. Friends don't let friends photocopy their butts at company Christmas parties. Hey, there's a Secret Santa." She said hoping that would sway her.

"I don't like Secret Santa."

ANGELA: Yeah, yeah, I know. Oh come on sweetie" she said stomping a foot. "don't make me beg.I've already had an eggnog, if you can't tell. How am I gonna enjoy this party knowing that my best friend in the whole world is in the lab, eyeball to eyeball with… Skeletor? "

"did you just stomp your foot?" brennan asked raising an eyebrow.

"yes…would you please just come to this party?"

Brennan exhales. "Twenty minutes."

"yes! Thank you." She said greatful hugging her.

"Bones!" Booth called walking in carrying a suitcase.

"Merry Christmas, Seeley." Angela said a hand on the hip smiling.

"Oh, wow. Ooh, what are you, an elf?" Booth asked placing the suitcase on the table

"Yes. What's wrong with a little Christmas spirit?" Booth smiled at her.

"What's the context?" brennan asked taking the file from him.

"A federal property on Dupont Circle where Congress puts up visiting agricultural specialists, or- or something like that, they're digging to put in a solarium, and they find a fallout shelter with… a skeleton inside."

Brennan looked at the pictures of the body "It's not a suicide."

"Why not? Hole in the head, you see the gun, it's a suicide." Booth said simply.

"He shoots himself in the head and somehow his arm ends up across his chest? Bring the skeleton in, I'll prove it wasn't a suicide." She said doing exactly what he kknw she would.

"Merry Christmas, Bones." He said whistling loudly."Come on, boys, bring it in." he called as two FBI men carry in a stretcher with the skeleton and bring it up onto the platform.

"Oh, no. We are going to the company Christmas party." Angela objected.

" Well, you go ahead. I'll do a cursory examination and I'll meet you in a few minutes." Brennan suggested.

"All right. There you go." He said turning to leave. "Booth, will you escort Angela to the Christmas party and make sure she doesn't photocopy her butt?"

"Oh, no, no. I can't do that. I got some really last-minute important Christmas shopping that I gotta do." He said explaining his excuse.

Angela took his arm. "It's not last-minute until tomorrow."

"Come on, Bones. Bones… " he called as he was dragged away. "Geez." He sighed.

Brennan looks up and sees Zack and Hodgins walking across one of the catwalks on the upper level, a beaker of clear liquid in Hodgins hand "Is that pure alcohol?"

" Yes, Dr. Brennan." Zack admitted panicking and Hodgins shot him a dirty look.

"You really think Goodman's gonna let you spike the eggnog after the Fourth of July fiasco?" they didn't answer. "Zack, I need you to clean these bones."

"Now?" he asked his face falling.

Hodgins laughed "Burnt." He said turning to walk away but Brennan calls out to him, too

"And I need you to search the clothing for insect evidence."

"dang Bones! Merry Christmas." Booth said surprised.

"come on lets go to the party" Angela said knowing she wasn't going anywhere.

A few minutes later.

"Put on a mask. I'm gonna take a couple core samples." Zack said already masked and holding a bone saw.

"Okay." He said frustrated and bitter holding a mask over his mouth as Zack begins to cut. After a moment Hodgins pulls his mask away from his mouth to sneak a sip of eggnog and dust fills the air and a loud alarm begins to go off and they dash to the decontamination shower.

"What's that?" Booth asked concerned.

"Biological contamination." Goodman said calmly as the sliding doors begin to shut. Booth tries to make a run for it, but fails.

"The doors seal automatically. Don't worry about it." She said examining her fingernails.

"what do you mean, don't worry about it?"

" There's no use panicking until we know what it is."

" What what is?"

Hodgins and Zack enter, wet, with towels around their waists. "Uh, we might know."

"I cut into the fallout shelter bones and the biohazard alarm went off." Zack explained.

"Were you conforming to autopsy protocol?" Goodman asked.

"One of us was." Zack said looking at Hodgins.

"The other was… drinking an eggnog." He admitted with a sigh.

A little while later everyone was seated in Brennan's office as a man on the screen explained what was going on.

"The pathogen is coccidioidomycosis." The man said.

"Valley fever?" Goodman asked confused.

"It was picked up in the scanner in the discharge vent at Mr. Addy's station."

"What's valley fever?" Booth asked confused.

"It's a fungus that can lead to pneumonia, meningitis, spontaneous abortion, death."

"We have no choice but to impose quarantine. Valley fever can be fatal, and we can't risk a pandemic. Just remain calm and let us handle things from this side." Said the man from the screen and shut off.

"Okay, you know what? If this is fatal, I will shoot both of you." Booth threatened Zack and Hodgins frustrated.

"Maybe you guys could go get dressed." Angela suggested. And they get up and leave.

A few hours later everyone is lined up to get a shot in the butt from men in protective suits

"This is a cocktail of four antifungal drugs, including amphotericin B. Orally, you'll be taking ketoconazole, fluconazole, and itraconazole." He explained as one by one they got their shots.

"That's great. Then we can leave?" he asked unbuttoning his pants

"We won't know for a couple of days if the fungus took hold in your system."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're saying that we're stuck here over Christmas? Look, you know, I have… places to go, you know? I have obligations." Booth said annoyed.

"We all have obligations." Goodman said looking at him.

"I'm supposed to go to Quebec." Hodgins pointed out.

"Hey, whose fault is this?" Angela accused.

"Who forced me to go to the party where I drank too much and had to hide from Crystal?" He shot back.

"Who never should have cut into a bone with a drunken fool in the room?" Angela redirected it to Zack.

"Who brought us human remains just to ditch a little paperwork?" Zack to Booth.

"Oh, you're saying this is my fault?" Booth asked offended.

"You knew Dr. Brennan could not resist." Goodman pointed out.

"I'd have been able to resist if I was in Niger, where I wanted to be." She shot at Goodman.

"You're blaming me. " he scoffed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll have sleeping bags delivered. Please have your loved ones call me and we'll set up some kind of safe, quarantined visit on Christmas Eve. Oh, and be prepared for side effects." The man said packing up the gear. "Nausea, fever, insomnia. In very rare cases, euphoria, dream state, mild hallucinations."

"I'll take that, please." Angela saif raising a hand.

"Early symptoms mimic a common cold." He informed them.

"What if it manifests?" Goodman asked.

"First treatment protocol involves extremely painful injections into the base of the brain." Zack informed them.

"You know what?" Booth said staring at the ceiling and everyone looked to him. "I never realized how pretty all this shiny stuff is."

"That is so not fair." Hodgins said bummed.

December 24. 1 am. Brennan is on the platform working while everyone sleeps.

Booth jumps onto the platform arms in the air and elf hat on his head. "bones, its after midnight. Christmas eve. Both an eve and a day. …it's a Christmas miracle." He said smiling widely.

Brennan laughed. "still enjoying your medication I see." She said smiling as he sat next to her.

"I'd rather be enjoying you." He said smirking his eyes locking in hers as he kissed her.

She smiled pulling away quickly. "not where everyone can see." She said turning red in the cheeks.

"everyones asleep." He said smiling and going in for another.

She laughed pushing his face away with her hand. "you don't know that."

"ah. But I do." He said pointing a finger at her. "I checked." He said smiling triumphantly and kissing her neck.

"not here." She took his hand. "come on." She said leading him to her empty office, locking the door and closing the shades. He crossed the room in three strides and took her in his arms.

9 am. The gang wandered out into the main room finding a cart of food with coffee and juice all set up.

"Booth. Food." Angela called around the corner where he was doing push ups.

"working off the hangover?" Hodgins asked as Booth came over and looking at the food.

"yup." He said pouring some coffee.

"coffeeeeee" Angela said grateful as her and Brennan walked out.

"I've never been so glad to see bad coffee in my life." Brennan said pouring some.

"me too." Booth agreed shooting her a little smile.

"did you work all night Sweetie?" Angela asked biting into a danish.

She nodded. "I didn't get much sleep last night." She said peeling an orange.

"me either. Those damn hallucinations kept me up all night" Booth said smiling.

"oh shut up." Hodgins said still mad he got shafted.

Booth laughed.

11 pm.

"alright I'm going to Bed" Angela said standing. "don't let her work too late." She told Booth as she walked out leaving Booth and Brennan alone together.

"…why didn't you tell me you had a son?" Brennan asked hanging up the phone and giving up on calls for a few hours.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It never really came up." He said honestly. "back then we were all wine and sex. We didn't really talk."

She nodded. "we still are."

"ah so this morning really did happen." He said smiling. "I knew it."

She nodded. "3 times… how could you not remember any of it?"

"I've got bits and pieces." He smiled. "wanna fill the holes?" he asked looking in her eyes. " and I'm not talking about my memory." He said kissing her.

She laughed. "you are shameless"

"is that a yes?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

She smiled. "its not a no."

He laughed standing taking her hand and leading her into her empty office.

December 25. Afternoon. They were finally released.

"you coming Tempe?" Booth asked as everyone else ran out.

She shook her head. "nah. Go see your son."

"I'm at Wong Fu's if you change your mind." He said walking out. She nodded walking back up onto the platform.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Two bodies in the lab.

"The FBI is pretty certain this is James Cugini. They're looking for evidence that could lead them to the killer." Goodman informed them as they all gathered around the table on the platform.

"Wow, Jimmy Cugini." Hodgins said amazed

"I don't know who that is." Brennan said oblivious to the importance of the victim.

"It's a mob boss who disappeared six years ago after his daughters dance recital." Angela explained.

"Did they find any of the bullets?" Brennan asked examining the cement shoes of the mobster.

"No."

"They really are quite good at this." Brennan said impressed. "After you clean him up Zach, I want you to x-ray the bone for any bullet fragments. Be very careful cleaning the exit and entrance wounds. I want to recover any markings the bullet left as it passed through the bone." She explained pulling off her gloves.

"Yeah, I can have them ready about eight tonight." He said with a nod.

"Uhhh can't work tonight. Tomorrow morning is fine."

"You have a date tonight." Angela said smiling.

"It's not a date, it's a meal." Brennan clarified.

"With a man?" Hodgins asked

"Did you meet him on the website I told you about?" Angela asked excitedly.

"You're dating online?" Booth asked walking up the steps to the platform.

"Well it's a practical way of objectively examining a potential partner without all the game play."

"That comes later." Angela said smiling at the man with Booth. "Hi, I'm Angela."

"Special Agent Jamie Kenton." he said shaking her hand. "Dr. Brennan." He said with a nod.

"Hello."

"You two know each other?" Angela asked looking between them.

"I was at the Bureau when Booth took his coffee cup. …Apparently their both the world's greatest FBI Agents." She said smiling.

"That's right." Booth nodded. "Kenton is working the Cugini case. He's one of the original investigators. This is Brennan's brain trust."

Brennan led them to the table. "Your victim is over here"

"So what if your computer date is a psycho?" Booth asked following.

"Only about a billion people date online." Angela pointed out.

"I have." Hodgins admitted.

"You know, whatever happened to seeing someone across a crowded room, eyes meeting, that old black magic gets you in its spell…" he asked walking up behind her.

" There's no such thing as magic." She said turning around and facing his charming smile.

"Oh there's magic." He said nodding his smile growing wider.

"Are you here for a reason because Kenton is handling this."

"We have some remains to look at." Booth answered.

"I'm already looking at them." Brennan said confused.

"Nope, not the Cugini case. Kenton will babysit him. These are fresh."

"Well I was told that our friend in the cement shoes took precedence."

"That was before we found someone tortured and ripped apart by dogs." He said piquing her interests.

"Let's go." She said following him.

An hour later they were in an abandoned warehouse looking at the body when Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered "…Just working.…Yeah of course. I'm starving. … Seven thirty, okay… yes. I'll meet you there. …Okay. Bye." She turned to Booth. "My reservation just got pushed by a few extra minutes."

"Oh, a few extra minutes. Great." Booth said forever the smart ass.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"You disapprove?" she guessed.

"I said great." He said defensively.

"With attitude." She pointed out annoyed.

"Don't go overboard with psychology. It's not your thing."

"Look, I am an adult Booth. I see men. I go out with them on occasion. I sleep with them." She said getting pissed at him.

"Hey, you know what? That's cool but you don't even know who this guy is that you're meeting." He stated getting frustrated, himself.

"I have trekked through Tibet avoiding the Chinese army. I think I can handle meeting someone for dinner." She said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, you know what? You have fun with Dick431 or whatever his handle is."

"Yeah I will."

"Good."

"Thanks."

"Fine."

"Good." She said getting back to work.

8:00 pm.

The cops surrounded the restaurant getting statements from witnesses as Booth arrived walking under the tape and over to her.

"Tempe, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"You sure." He asked meeting her gaze.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Want me to take you home?" he asked softly. She nodded silently. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the car.

They walked into her apartment. "I should be getting back to the lab. I need to find out who killed her." She said back to her old self again.

"No you're squints can handle it. You haven't slept in over a day, Alright? You need to get some rest. I'll sleep on the couch.

"You think you're staying here with me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Nice place by the way Brennan. You redecorate this yourself?"

"I'm locked in here, Booth. I'll be fine." She said ignoring his compliment.

"Okay look I want you to stay away from your windows too, okay? A sniper has a clear shot from any of these surrounding buildings." He informed her ignoring her resistance.

"I could have just stayed at the lab. The security is tight there." She said simply

"Then you would have worked. You would have gotten tired and you would have been more vulnerable when you did go out. Trust me this is the best, alright?"

"Fine" she sighed giving in.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked with a suggestive smile.

She shook her head. "No."

He laughed. "I was kidding. What have you got for fun around here?"

"I mostly just read and listen to music."

Booth smiled. "So let's listen to some music. Huh?" he said walking over to the stereo and began going through her CDs. "Wow! World music. Oh, there's a shock." He said sarcastically. "Tibetan throat singers. Rock on, Brennan." He said laughing and she joined in.

"That's mostly for work so…" she said trailing off at his glance

"Oh, oh. Look at this! Man, lots of jazz. Wow! I think all that free-form stuff would be a little bit too unpredictable for you." He said impressed.

"No, I love it. The artist has to live within a set tonal structure and..." she stopped when booth smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…I just never expected that you would, …you know."

"That I would love music? Well we don't usually have opportunity for _deep _conversation Seeley." She pointed out crossing her arms.

"No, hey. I didn't mean to imply that …. I think it's great that you love music." He said looking back at her. "I really do."

"Well thank you." She said nodding and walking over to her CDs.

"Hey." He said smiling and picking up a CD then putting it in the stereo.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Nice." He said putting in the track number.

"Booth." She said grabbing for the CD case. He pulls it away and presses play and 'Hot Blooded by Foreigner starts booming out of the speakers

" How did that get there?" she asked her face turning red.

"Oh please everybody loves Foreigner." He said smiling and bobbing his head to the music. "Hot Blooded? Talk about a guilty pleasure. Check it baby. " Booth starts singing along and playing air guitar as Brennan stares at him. A smile plays at her face and she began dancing along.

The song ended and their eyes met, a smile on their faces.

He cleared his throat. "Hey I'm thirsty, you got a soda or juice? Or something?" he asked changing the subject.

"…Yeah in the fridge. I'll get it." She said turning to the kitchen.

"No, no, no. You know what? I'm... I'm not your guest. You don't have to wait on me. I'll get it. Do you want anything?"

She shook her head. "That's okay."

"Oh, there are glasses in the cupboard to the right of the fridge."

"Right thanks." He called reaching for a glass his other hand on refrigerator door. As he opens the refrigerator door, there's an explosion which blows him backward landing on his back unconscious with the refrigerator door covering his lower half.

"Oh my god!" she screamed running to him and attempting to put out the flames and remove the refrigerator door. She grabbed the phone from her pocket and dialed 911.

"Hey." Hodgins said walking into his hospital room.

"Why are you here?" he asked confused. "Is Brennan alright?" he asked a sense of panic in his voice

"Sure. She's with your compadre. I came by to see how you are. …you worried about her, Booth?"

"She's my partner, Hodgins, she would've been blown up if I hadn't opened that fridge."

"…yeah. …but there's a little more to it than that if you ask me." He said reaching for Booth's second pudding.

"You're wrong." He said slapping his spoon on the top of the container.

"Ok man whatever you say." He said pulling his hand back from the tray.

"What did you find out on the case?" Booth asked changing the subject.

" The key fit and they found a map of the neighborhood where the other body was found and some more keys." He informed him.

"… They found a map? …where? There wasn't one last time."

"Maybe your killer is getting sloppy." He suggested.

"That's not like him." He said thinking

"Wasn't like him to use explosives either. People change. It's the wonderful thing about life. Now we can get him before he gets Brennan." He said snatching the extra pudding. "Can I have this one?" Booth didn't acknowledge the pudding. "…You okay, Man?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm just thinking that things …don't make sense."

"You're thinking that it's the mob guys we're after." He suggested. Booth didn't answer. "You're feeling something a little more devious more like a frame up. Oh I like it, very conspiratorial." He said excited.

"Things are just too neat. You know Hollings would never leave a map there. …Someone planted that evidence so that we'd find it. Someone who knew what we were up to." Booth said trying to figure things out.

"Someone at the lab works for the mob. I can see it. There's not much difference between a corrupt corporate government and organized crime."

Booth threw the spoon down on the table. "You're right."

"Excuse me?"

"The only way that this could unfold is if someone on the inside was orchestrating things." He said untangling himself from the wires and blood pressure cuff.

"People never tell me I'm right. They only say I'm crazy. Love you, man." He said finishing the pudding. Booth starts to sit up to get out of bed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're driving." He said pulling himself up

"Cool." He said standing too.

Kenton pulls out his gun, checking the safety and the barrel. "I'm not like him at all. The things I have to do to you…you'll be gone first. You'll never know a thing. I never expected anyone to find out." He said readying to knock her out with the gun.

Booth enters and from behind and takes a shot, hitting Kenton in the hip and he falls to the ground. Booth hurried to Brennan and pulled off the gag "it's alright. Okay, hold on." He said ducking his head under the hook between her arms and lifting her off the hook. They both fell to their knees holding onto one another. "Ok, it's okay. I'm right here. It's all over, Tempe, I promise. I'm right here." He said stroking her hair and holding her as tight as he could.

Brennan moves back a bit kissing him strongly. "Thank you. …How did you get out of the hospital?"

Booth winced "Hodgins gave me a ride. Maybe…maybe you could give me a ride back though, huh?" Brennan grabbed him hugging him again with a kiss on the cheek.

Brennan walked into Booth's room in a nice dress.

"Well look at you don't you look nice. Just get back from your date?" he asked jokingly as he turned the TV off.

"Yes actually." She said sitting down next to him.

"Oh… how'd it go?" he asked curiously.

"You were right. It was bad."

"Why? Did you spend the entire time thinking about me?" he asked joking again.

"…actually I did." She nodded. " He asked what happened to my head and all I could think about was how you saved my life and… that kiss. And how _incredibly_ boring this guy was face to face." Booth laughed and Brennan smiled. "I've given up on the internet dating thing. …there's no magic."

He smiled. "Thought you didn't believe in magic?"

She shrugged. "There might be something to it."

He kissed her smiling wider than he had in a while and she lay down next to him with a sigh, laying her head on his good shoulder. She took the remote off the table and turned the TV back on and they laid there together talking and laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The man in the morgue.

Brennan comes to in a white tiled bathroom, blood everywhere making the white seem whiter. A pool of blood surrounding where her head had been. She wipes her face and pulled back a bloody hand. She tastes coppery blood in her mouth and feels it dripping down her face. Her clothes and hands are covered in it. A blood soaked towel is on the floor next to her and there are blood smears all over the floor. She coughs as she tries to focus and remember where she is and what happened to her getting only small flashes of a body and blood dripping down the wall. She attempts to stand but her bloody hand slips on the sink and feels a sharp pain in her wrist and slips back to the floor holding her aching wrist. She tries again, this time using her forearm to help her up and makes it to her feet. She looks in the mirror and is stunned by her appearance. Another flash, a bloody knife on the floor. She pushed that thought aside and began assessing the damage and realizes her earring is missing and her earlobe has been torn. Another flash to a body, pinned to the wall, spikes through the hands, then running down the stairs. She's shocked out of it by the ringing phone in the other room. She stumbles out of the bathroom to answer it. Another flash a symbol on the wall written in blood. She answers the phone practically falling onto the couch.

"Dr. Brennan, your airport shuttle is here." The lady at the front desk informed her.

It took Brennan's groggy mind a moment to process the information. "What? No. Um. My flight isn't until Thursday." She said confused.

"Today is Thursday, Dr. Brennan." She said a look of concern on her face.

Brennan takes the phone away from her ear. "…What happened to Wednesday?" she asked herself.

"Dr. Brennan? Is everything alright? Hello? Dr. Brennan?"

3 hours later. Brennan sat in a hospital exam room wearing a white gown. Stitches on her face and a splint on her wrist.

"Looks like someone stole your earring… ripped it right out of the lobe." The doctor said as he finished patching her up.

Detective Harding was asking her for the tenth time if she could recall anything from the day before with the same result. "I don't know what happened to me." She said trying to think of anything.

"It's a tough town." The doctor nodded. "We don't have that many cops anymore and… things get out of hand. There are no sign of sexual activity forced or otherwise." He said checking her chart.

The door opens and Booth rushes in heading straight for Brennan. A woman behind him is trying to stop him but he is too worried about Brennan to listen. "Sir, sir, you can't go in there."

Booth shrugged her off. "Bones, you okay?" he asked a hand under her chin looking at the only visible damage.

"Booth, I told you not to come." She said annoyed.

"Who's this?" Detective Harding asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's FBI. …We're sort of partners." She said moving her face out of his hands.

"Guy flies down from D.C.? You're more than 'sort of.'" She said disbelievingly.

Booth ignores Detective Harding's comment. "You remember anything?" he asked concerned.

Brennan sighed. "The tray falling over."

Booth turned to the doctor. "Why can't she remember anything?"

"It very well could be the head injury."

"Hairline stress fracture on my right distal radius, concussion, slight fever, torn earlobe. I lost one of my favorite earrings." Brennan filled him in.

"You're worried about an earring? You should really be worried about losing a whole day." He said confused.

"I know. It's stupid. But these earrings were my mother's."

"Amnesia caused by any traumatic event, injury or drug, can erase memories before the event, not just after." The doctor explained.

"Great, we'll just wait for a tox screen."

"It's gonna be at least 24 hours."

"24 hours?" he asked upset.

"Most of the labs in the area were destroyed by the hurricane."

"We'll find out what happened. You just take care of your…uh…partner." Detective Harding said walking out followed by the doctor.

Booth is barely hanging on to his temper; he clinches his jaw and refocuses on Brennan. He reaches and with a bent finger under her chin forces her to look at him so he can asses her injuries without anyone over his shoulder.

"Holy Crap, Tempe. What did you get yourself into?" he asked noticing the bruises on her neck and brushing her hair aside gingerly.

She sighed, winced and made a mental note not the do that. "I don't know. …but I have bruises _everywhere_" she said untying her gown, holding it across her chest and showing him the marks on her shoulders, her breast and her stomach, then turned around showing him her back.

"Oh my god." He said stunned. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I wish I knew." She said retying herself.

20 minutes later. Booth was driving Brennan back to her hotel.

"Ugh! I hate this! I can't remember anything!"

"It come back Bones, don't worry." He said looking at her then back to the road.

"You don't know that. Head injuries are extremely unpredictable." She said frustrated.

"I'm just being reassuring." He admitted with a sigh.

"I know. … And thank you." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Brennan's cell phone rings and she answers reluctantly. "Brennan."

Zack is looking at the X-rays of John Doe 361 that have been scanned into the computer and now show up on the monitor. "Regarding the X-rays of John Doe 361—"

"John Doe 361?" she asked confused and sitting up holding her head.

"…Yes. You sent his X-rays."

"I don't remember that." She said sighing, frustrated, but quickly regretted it.

Zack turns toward phone, perplexed by her response. "You don't remember?"

"What about the X-rays, Zack?" she asked curious as to his findings.

"They're Male. Late 40's. Mixed race. Anomalies on his spine which I'm looking into. But the point is... his death was not accidental." He informed her.

"I sent you the X-rays of a murder victim?" she asked in realization.

"How'd he die?" Booth asked curious now.

Angela perks up hearing Booth's voice and turns toward the speakerphone. "Is that Booth?"

"Yes." Brennan admitted. "…it's a long story"

"You're hopping the Streetcar Named Desire with Booth?" she asked smiling. "Oh, I love this."

"Obviously, they're working the murder of John Doe 361 together." Zack said oblivious.

"…exactly." She said not wanting to explain what had happened. "How did 361 die?"

"The pelvis shows crush fractures. There's also what appears to be a bullet hole in the skull, but there's no exit wound." Zack continued.

"Okay, keep working on it." She said hanging up.

"You don't remember the case?" Booth asked but it wasn't really a question.

"…No. And it's a murder." She said annoyed and her stomach growled. "Wow, I'm hungry."

"Well, when was the last time you ate?" he asked completely serious. Brennan just stares at him not believing he asked that question. "…my bad. You have amnesia."

"Booth, I think I know a place." She said remembering something as she looked out her window.

"Good." He said smiling. "I told you it'd come back."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "It's right here on the left." She said pointing and he pulled in.

Later that day. Brennan's search for her memory has led her to Graham's house. She opens the door and enters followed by Booth calling out as she entered.

"Graham? It's Temperance." She called out.

"What if he's not here?" he looking around.

"He's probably asleep. He's been working nights." She said rolling her eyes at him "Graham? Graham? …I think he invited me to dinner that night or drinks. I can't remember." She said unsure.

"Mm-hmm. You know what? Maybe he 'roofied' you." Booth joked.

"Seeley are you jealous. You're being very obnoxious." She said turning in the dining room and heading for the stairs.

"Haha." He said sarcastically seeing something in the other room. "Bones?" He points into the next room where a blanket is tossed over a full-length mirror.

"…something's not right" she said taking the first stair and getting hit with a flash of a bloody torso

"What is it Bones?" he asked following her.

"… I don't know. … I keep getting these… flashes. They're bloody… I'm telling you something bad happened here." She said heading up the stairs faster. She got a flash of graham smiling and then bloody baseboards and began moving down the hallway. "I think I've been here before." She said turning the corner and seeing the door at the end of the hall ajar. "Booth." She said pointing to the door. "I think that's grahams room." Another flash that stops her dead in her tracks, a face stripped of skin blood dripping onto the hardwood.

"You okay?" he asked concerned, seeing all the color drain from her face.

All of the flashes flood back, this time in order. The symbol on the wall, bloody baseboards, a skinless face, a bloody body, blood dripping from the walls, a bloody knife hitting tile, a bloody handprint on the wall, running down the stairs.

She shook her head not hearing him and touching the bloody handprint on the wall next to her. "I know what happened here. …I came to visit Graham and…" she couldn't finish the sentence as her eyes locked on the door. She grew icy cold knowing what lay behind it. "…I got away." She said in barely a whisper.

Booth moves forward toward the door and after a moment's hesitation Brennan makes herself follow him as he slowly opened the door, finding Graham Legiere's body crucified on the wall. He is staked to the wall by his wrists, disemboweled and a large knife stuck in his chest. There is blood dripping down the wall and pooled on the floor and a mojo bag hanging around his neck.

Brennan turned away burying her face in Booth's chest, unable to look as the image was burned into her mind and he stands staring in disbelief. "Something really, _really_ bad" he agreed wrapping his arms around her.

9 pm. Booth and Brennan were in her suite.

"They think I did it." Brennan said sighing painfully.

"Well do you remember anything else that could help us out?" Booth asked hopeful.

She shook her head putting her empty wineglass on the table then laying back down her head in his lap. "It could have been me."

"Do you remember killing him?" he asked stroking her damp hair.

"Look at it objectively. Graham Legiere was killed between 11:00 p.m. Tuesday and 3:00 a.m. Wednesday. Not only do I not have an alibi, I...I can't even explain to myself where I was. It could've been me."

Booth chuckled. "No, it couldn't."

"...how do you know?"

"I just know, okay? I'd bet my professional career on it."

"But how can you be so sure. I remember being there. ...seeing him like that." She said looking up into his eyes.

"Bones! Stop. This is the last time and place that you want to be rational, okay? Let's just be wildly emotional and assume that you didn't psychotically murder a coworker who invited you over for dinner." He said seriously looking down at her. "Besides that. There is no way you could have beat yourself up like that. And if he had he would have gotten away and not been on the wall." He pointed out.

"You think so?" she asked sitting up and tucking the hair behind her ear.

"I know so." He said kissing her reassuringly. "…and no offense, but you look like Hell Brennan."

She smiled and smacked his chest. "Shut up." She said kissing him.

The door bursts open and Detective Harding rushes in with her gun drawn, several other policemen behind her with guns pointed. Booth turns to face her pulling his own weapon out.

"Put down your weapon, Agent Booth." The detective ordered.

He didn't move "Put down your weapon. There's no threat from us."

"You're holding a gun on me." She pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you know, my finger here is not on the trigger. It's the best I can do under the circumstances."

Harding reluctantly puts her gun away."Holster your weapons." She said with a sigh giving in and Booth puts away his weapon.

"I'm here to arrest Dr. Brennan for the murder of Graham Legiere."

"Whoa, that's not gonna happen." Booth said stunned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is." She said holding out the warrant for her arrest.

"I told you, Booth." She said with a sigh.

"Bones, please! Just once in your life will you be quiet?" he said desperate for a little help from her.

"That's good advice because everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law." She said pulling her cuffs out.

"What's the probable cause?" Booth asked not about to let her go willingly.

"Traces of Dr. Brennan's blood in Legiere's home, Legiere's blood on her clothing from the clinic. And that mojo bag looks suspiciously like the one around Legiere's neck." She said pointing to the little bag on Brennan's pillow.

"Where did that come from?" Brennan asked looking to Booth.

"I have no clue." Booth said watching as they bagged it. "It must have been her when we got back."

"Now, please. Step away from my collar."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Booth said stubbornly. But Brennan stepped around him and let them cuff her.

"Bones! What the hell?"

"It's better if nobody else dies while we get to the bottom of this."

"Well, you know what, I wasn't planning on dying."

"Ow. It's not you I worry about." She said as they tightened the cuff on her hurt wrist. "Just prove I didn't do it ok?" She said as they lead her out the door.

He sighed dropping down onto the bed.

The court house 10 pm. Caroline Julian is working on Brennan's Bail while they are left alone in Harding's office.

"Why are you nice to me?" she asked looking at him as he sat on the arm of her chair.

"…Because... Because they think they get away with it."

"What?" she asked confused by his answer.

"They burn their victim, they blow 'em up, they toss 'em in the ocean, they bury them in the desert, they...they throw 'em to wood chippers. Sometimes, you know, years go by. They relax. And they start living their lives like they didn't do anything wrong. Like they didn't spend somebody else's life in order to get what they got. They think they're safe from retribution. But, you make those bastards unsafe. That's why I'm nice to you. …plus I think your cute" he said only half kidding.

She ignored his last comment "I couldn't do that without you, Booth. You know that."

"Yeah. So...uh, you should be a little nicer to me, huh?" he said smiling charmingly at her.

"I really should." She nodded smiling back and leaning in a bit.

"Yeah." He said just inches from her lips.

"I walk in on something?" Caroline asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Brennan said quickly.

"Of course not." Booth said standing.

"Uh-huh… save it until after the murder charge is dropped will ya?" she said disbelievingly. "You're free." She said and Brennan stood. "Don't do anything stupid to get arrested again." She warned.

"Thanks Caroline." Brennan said smiling.

"You're the best." Booth said kissing her cheek.

"Damn straight I am. You better watch her Seeley." She warned him as they walked out.

The next morning. Booth and Brennan were eating Breakfast in a diner. While Brennan checked in at the lab.

"Any progress on the design that was pressed into the pelvic bone?" she asked hopefully.

"I've tried three different computer programs. I fed in the information into multiple impact scenarios, but this isn't gonna work on X-rays. I need the actual remains." She said with a frustrated sigh.

"Booth and I are looking for them as hard as we can." Brennan said reassuring her.

" Or, better still, you can forget the whole thing and come home." Angela suggested.

"Don't worry. I made bail." Reassuringly.

"Bail?" Zack asked shocked.

"Bail? For what?" Angela asked concerned for her friend.

"I told you. Don't worry. The...the murder charge won't stick." She said confident.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Murder charge?" Hodgins asked worried himself.

"Brennan, the next plane. Okay? The next plane or I'm coming down there to get you myself." Angela said seriously.

"Everything's fine." Brennan promised. "I'm healing up satisfactorily. Bye for now." She said hanging up.

"Healing up?" jack asked confused.

"You know what? This whole state of affairs where Brennan just runs around fighting crime? It's stupid. It's nuts. Don't you agree?" Angela asked with a sigh.

"Brennan will be fine, Angela. She got bail and the murder charge won't stick." He said reassuring her.

"Go!" she said pointing to the door dropping her head to her desk. Hodgins smirked and walked out.

Later that day. A lead brought them back to the Beniot's shop where they found the shopkeeper's daughter impaled on the wall, a spike through her chest.

"This wasn't suicide." Brennan said certain. "It was murder."

"Who would kill Eva?" Booth asked looking to Brennan.

"I think I know." Brennan grabs Benoit's shirt and tugs, buttons fly off his shirt revealing a bandage on his chest. "There's no way he could have gotten away with no damage. She had to have fought back." She explained to Harding then turned to Booth. "I'd really like to go home now."

" Yeah, me, too. " he nodded "my advice …Cuff Mr. Wizard here before he puts a spell on you." He suggested to Harding

"What? No written confession?" semi sarcastic.

" You want a confession? Threaten to release his daughter's soul. He'll tell you everything." He said as Harding cuffed him.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, you leave here, you go home... it does not matter. There are powers, dark powers to whom distance makes no difference." Benoit called as they turned to leave. And began chanting a spell. "Agua, aqua..." and finishes by blowing out a long breath of air toward Brennan. Brennan reaches forward and using two fingers, pokes his eyes. Benoit screams in pain.

"I've noticed that very few people are scary once they've been poked in the eye" Brennan pointed out and Harding laughs.

"Yeah." Booth nodded and they left.

That night. The gang sat in Brennan's office.

"I got in the middle of a battle between two religious sects." Brennan said simply. "Benoit used Hurricane Katrina as a diversion to take the soul of a voodoo priest."

"And he killed his own daughter." Angela pointed out.

"Dark sorcerers suck, man." Hodgins added, always the sophisticate.

"Oh, but, you know, he intended to bring her back to life." Booth rebutted Angela jokingly.

"There's not really any such thing as spells and magic." Zack said scientifically.

"What are you talking about? He put a forgetting hex on Dr. Brennan." Hodgins said smiling.

"It wasn't the spell that made me forget. It was the drugs. Rohypnol."

"Blood test didn't find any." Booth shook his head.

"Gamma hydroxybutyrate?" she asked looking to Booth.

"Not a trace."

"Sodium pentothal?"

"Nope."

"Severe emotional trauma." She said, knowing it was a reach.

"Honey, even I think you're too strong-minded for that." She said apologetically.

"There were too many delays in doing my blood test. That, plus the adrenaline of my escape. The drugs were out of my system." She rationalized.

"They put the voodoo on you, baby." Hodgins chuckled. Booth crosses his arms in some kind of voodoo sign and hisses causing everyone to laugh. "I didn't really mean to call you 'baby.'" He added.

"You guys, stop, now. I mean it." Brennan said feeling picked on.

"Do you believe in voodoo? Because even if a small part of you believes in it, then it has a grip." Zack pointed out.

"I do not believe." She shook her head.

Booth leaned into the group. "Maybe just a little?" he said smiling.

"No." she said smacking his arm.

"Good. Because, you know, if you have any doubts, we'll just have Benoit send you back one of those little satanic mojo pouches from prison." He said sitting back on the couch.

"Booth, objects have no intrinsic power. A person's future does not depend on some...thing. Things are just things. They do not have magical meaning or powers." She said seriously.

Booth is leaning back in his chair, head resting on his hand. "Really?" he asked opening his hand and lets the earring that he picked up in Legiere's house dangle for her to see.

Brennan stares at it a moment. "Where'd you get that?" she asked sighing, knowing what was coming.

"What does it matter? It's just a thing, right?" he asked raising an eyebrow and giving her the earring. Then gets up and begins to leave. "No such thing as magic." He said smiling at her and exiting the office.

"Does that prove something?" Angela asked looking at her best friend.

Brennan stares at the earring and finally puts the pieces of the puzzle together. "Yeah. It proves something." She said turning it over in her fingers and walking out. Finding him waiting around the corner, leaning against the wall his hands in his pockets a wide smile on his face.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up." She laughed as he pushed off the wall, quickly closing the gap between them, and kissing her strongly.

"My place?" he asked hopefully.

"Promise you'll go easy on me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Of course. …twenty minutes."

She smiled. "Can't wait." She kissed him again her arms still around his neck. "…I need to get back."

He smiled releasing her. "Don't be late."

She laughed turning the corner and fixing her lips. Booth sighed and walked out of the lab happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. The woman in limbo.

"All I ask is that you stop by the archeology section and identify the skull as a Syrian, Hetite or Egyptian." Goodman asked calmly.

"I'm in court today. I need my notes." She said looking through the mound of papers on her desk.

"Well, there's a photocopy in the file." He pointed out. You can use that and stop—"

"No. The last time I read from photocopies, the defense lawyer told the jury I was winging it." She said flipping through papers.

"Ready?" he asked walking into her office. He sees her looking through papers. "Chop, chop, Bones" he said desperately clapping his hands.

"I can't find my original notes…"

"Photocopy in the file." He suggested.

"No. The last time the defense lawyer told the jury that I…"

Booth cut her off. "It was a ploy. It failed. Let's go." He said ushering her out of the office.

"I found glass. I found pollen. Which do you want first?" Hodgins asked walking over to them and holding up two files.

"Pollen." She said taking it from him and opening it as they walked.

"Perhaps you could swing by archeology on your way to your ah...court..." Goodman suggested catching up to them.

"No. No swinging." Booth said taking the file from her and handing it to Hodgins and they started moving again.

"Alright. Her height makes no sense and her spine length is...wacky." Angela said showing her another file and stopping them again.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked walking up.

"Okay. Calculate the height of the femur and assume that fire shrunk her spine." Brennan said handing the file back to Angela.

"I don't think you should talk about other cases so much on court day. You might get confused." Booth said trying to get her going again.

"One simple question. A Syrian, Hetite or Egyptian?" Goodman tried again.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked again and she turned to him.

"5 Minutes." Goodman prodded.

"Bones!" Booth said frustrated.

"What's up Zack?" she asked ignoring them.

"Buttercup. If you sign off on these tissues markers, Angela can finish the facial reconstruction." She signed and looked at him questioningly. "What's up, buttercup is an amusing, rhyming, linguistic meme." He pointed to the skull on the table. "This is the latest Jane Doe from Limbo."

"How 'bout this for an amusing, rhyming linguini. See ya later, alligator." Booth said frustrated.

"Please don't refer to bones storage as "Limbo"." Goodman chastised and turned to Brennan. "5 minutes."

"There are thousands of human remains down there waiting to be identified. Limbo seems an appropriate name." Zack pointed out."

"No sign of foul play." Brennan said ignoring the chaos around her.

"If you have time for this, you have time for my Hetite." Goodman stated.

"Tissue depth of the cheekbones and along the jaw line looks a little deep to me, but otherwise—" She shrugged.

"...out of limbo, back on earth and on our way to court. Thanks." Booth said leading her away again. They make it into the hallway and they seem to be in the clear until they run into David, Brennan's internet friend.

"Oh, Temperance. Hi." He said smiling.

"David!" she kissed him on the cheek surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"She has to get to court so –" Booth said being ignored.

"Listen, I read your manuscript. I couldn't wait to tell you how great it is." David said smiling.

"Thank you. Really?" she said smiling lightly.

"You read her manuscript?" Booth asked taking it from him.

"Uh, uh, uh.." she said taking it from Booth.

"Yuck on the title. Am I in it?" he asked curiously.

"No!"

"Definitely." They answered at the same time.

"Ah!" he nodded smiling.

"Uh, we have to get to court - -" Brennan said changing the subject.

"Hope you remembered your original notes, because last time…." David said raising an eyebrow.

"Told you, Booth!" she said turning and walking back.

"No. Bones. We don't have time!" he called after her. "Our – all right, listen. Uh, three minutes. I'll wait for you in the car." He said giving in. David and Booth circle each other like two lions in the jungle. Booth laughs. "So are you two, uh –"

"Yeah, sort of. Is that a problem?" David asked smiling.

"Yeah… she told me you're not so… you're just friends." He said smiling. "…and in the future, no jokey advice on a court day.

"Whatever." He said disregarding Booth's comment.

"What's this?" Brennan asked walking into Angela's office seeing the Angelator on.

"Zack's Jane Doe. He said that you Ok'd the tissue markers" She said working.

"…No, that can't be right. That can't possibly be right. You did it wrong. It's a mistake, Angela." Brennan said freaking out.

"Alright, fine. Sweetie. I'll turn it off." She said frantically pressing buttons and looked up to see Brennan running out.

"Zack. The artifact bag from your Jane Doe – do you have it?" she asked running up on the platform not bothering to swipe her card and the alarm starts blaring.

"Yes. I also have three –" he started but Brennan took the bag and ran off with the bag, not even hearing him "...Three bags of soil samples from where the remains were buried." He finished watching her run off.

Brennan drops into her chair and empties the contents onto her desk picking up a small back with a marble in it then putting it down and picking up a larger one. She began to examine the dolphin belt buckle and got a flash of a pretty brunette woman wearing this same belt and began to cry.

Booth walked into the Angelator room looking for Brennan. "Any of you see Bones? We're due in court, like Now." Angela Goodman and Zack all looked back at him at once. "What?" he asked confused.

"This..Totally freaked her out." Angela explained bringing the picture back up.

"Oh my god." Booth picked up his phone and began to dial. "Yeah. You're gonna want to take Dr. Brennan off the witness list today. …No. She can't make it into court. …Thanks." He said hanging up

"Alright. What's going on?" Angela asked growing worried.

"That… Is Christine Brennan."

"Good God." Goodman said stunned and looking back at it.

"You just found Bonus's mother." He said running out. He entered her office to see her staring at the belt buckle.

"I have to miss court." She said not looking at him

"I know." He nodded.

"I remember this belt buckle. I borrowed it without asking first day of high school. My father had it specially made for my mother because she loved dolphins." Brennan said running her thumb along the silver dolphin

"Bones…I'm sorry." He said quietly.

She nodded. "I always knew that for my parents to disappear like that…They – They had to be dead. I thought that when it was confirmed, I'd feel relief, but—"

"It's still bad news." He said understanding as Zack appears in the doorway.

"You have the file, Zack?" she asked looking up.

He nodded. "Jane Doe, Number 129-0998."

"Bones, I –" Booth started to object but when her eyes met his he knew she needed to hear it and let him finish.

"What does it say?" she asked quietly.

Zack read from the file "In September of 1998, a grave-digging crew at the Sunset Memory Cemetery in Salisbury, Pennsylvania, uncovered human remains in a completely advanced stage of decomposition."

"From a grave?" Booth asked hopeful.

"No. It appears that somebody just dug a hole at the edge of the cemetery and…plopped the body in there."

"Zack…" Booth said hoping he would understand what he did wrong.

"Sorry." He apologized and continued "The local coroner found no obvious evidence of foul play and sent the remains, a few artifacts and soil samples to the Jeffersonian, hoping we could identify her." He closed the file. "Technically, you mother's been at the Jeffersonian as long as you have."

Brennan is obviously upset. "Come on… let me take you home." He said offering her his hand. She nodded taking it and she let him drive her home. They sat on the couch and she buried her head in his shoulder and cried as he rubbed her back soothingly until she fell asleep.

Brennan awoke a couple hours later covered in a blanket as dusk fell over DC, she was alone. She sighed sitting up. Her stomach growled and she walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat. She found Booth dancing around as he plated food.

She laughed and he turned around surprised. "Hey" he smiled placing the food on the table. "I was about to wake you."

"You made dinner." She said smiling and sitting at the table.

"Well I thought you'd be hungry." He shrugged sitting down next to her and pouring some wine.

She smiled and they ate silently then Booth cleared the table and washed the dinner dishes.

She sat on the counter. "Thank you." She said when he turned to her.

"It was nothing. Just some spaghetti and meatballs." He said modestly.

She pulled him in kissing him sweetly.

"Wow …I should cook for you more often" he said smiling.

"No I mean for everything." She said meeting his eyes.

"No problem, Bones. That's what you do for a friend." He said simply.

She shook her head. "I don't want to be just another friend." she said her fingers in his hair. He smiled and she kissed him again, her legs wrapping around his waist.

8:30 am. Brennan woke up, a smile on her face and walked out to the kitchen following the smell of coffee and tying her robe as she went.

"Morning." She said pouring herself some coffee.

"Morning" he said taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"Seeley… I don't think this is such a great idea." She said quietly.

"What? You don't wanna be late for work… I think they'll understand." He said smiling.

She sighed. "Me and you. …I don't want to ruin what we had by confusing things. I like it the way things are." She said honestly.

"Oh." He said smile fading.

"I don't want to hurt you, Seeley. You're too important to me."

He smiled lightly. "I get it."

"…are you mad?"

"Nope." He shook his head honestly. "I understand. …as long as we can still do this on occasion." He said kissing her lightly.

She laughed. "We'll see."

"Want some pancakes?" he asked smiling.

"Of course." She said sitting down and taking a few.

1 pm. Booth walked into Brennan's office.

"There's something I need to tell you" he said with a sigh

"What?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

"When you first gave me the file on your parents, I..I looked back into their lives three to four years before they disappeared. Jobs, friends. …I didn't find anything"

"Okay…" she said unsure where he was going with this conversation.

"I looked back a little further and I found that…Christine Brennan didn't exist before 1978." He explained showing her the file.

"What are you telling me? That – That this woman isn't my mother? I was born in 1976. Obviously, my mother existed." She said frustrated.

"Do you know the most common way of creating an identity?" he asked as gently as possible.

"Getting the birth certificate of someone deceased who was born the same year you were…and take over that identity." She said with a nod.

"I found one, Matthew Brennan. Born and died, in 1948." She looked at him in disbelief "Do you understand?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what it means. I don't know what any of it means."

"It means your parents weren't who you thought they were. It means that they were living under…assumed identities."

12:45 am. Brennan is sitting at her table looking at old pictures and reminiscing when she hears a knock on the door. She opened it to find Booth holding a bag of Wong Fu's and smiling.

"It's after midnight…" she said surprised to see him there.

"Well, I was driving by, I saw that lights. I thought you might like some Wong Fu's."

"You saw my lights from the road?" she said disbelievingly.

"That is correct." He nodded. She knew he was lying but let him in anyways. "All right!" he said triumphantly.

They sat on the couch and began pulling containers out of the bag and placing them on the coffee table. Brennan grabbed one and began eating.

"I'm guessing you haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." He laughed watching her eat.

She smiled embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's good. I kinda figured you wouldn't remember on your own."

She laughed. "Is that the only reason you came here? To make sure I'm eating?"

He shook his head. "That's not the whole reason. …I found your parents car in a Federal impound lot in Jersey. I'm having it trucked to the Jeffersonian."

"I heard that their car was found a couple days after they left but …They really kept it all those years?"

He nodded. "Nobody claimed it… I also found out a few things about your mom."

"She was a bookkeeper." Brennan said switching out her noodles for the mushu pork.

"She was a witness for the prosecution. Twice. On evasion charges. That gives motive. Then there's uh, …your brother.

"Russ – The brother who deserted me."

"He's on parole. He ran a chop shop processing stolen cars for parts."

"Figures." She scoffed.

"He says that you blame him for your parents' disappearance?" Booth said seriously looking into her eyes.

"You talked to Russ?" she asked feeling mildly betrayed.

"I called him. Just asked him a few routine questions. He didn't give me much. We're gonna find out what happened to your mom. Okay?" he promised.

She nodded, forgiving him with a sigh. "I know. Thanks"

"… You got a little…" he said gesturing to her face.

"Oh" she said turning red again and wiping her face.

Booth looked at her smiling, then sighed standing. "I should go."

She stood in front of him. "… you don't have to leave so soon." She said looking into his eyes.

"…I do if we don't want anything to happen." He said breaking their eye contact.

"…please stay?" she asked not wanting him to go.

"you just want me to make you some of my secret recipe pancakes." He said smiling.

She knew he wasn't going to leave. "maybe a little" she said a smile growing on her face.

They sat back on the couch, Booth's arm around her shoulder. "tell me about your parents?" he asked curiously.

She smiled and began sharing the memories of her past, good and bad.

10 am. Brennan was on the platform with Zack examining her mother's skull.

"I'm pretty sure I just found cause of death. Zack?" she said looking up.

"Yes. Dr. Brennan?" he asked walking over.

"See the discoloration on the inside of the skull." She pointed out.

He examines the skull. "Left side, extending from the coronal suture, crossing the superior and inferior temporal lines to the squamosal suture" Brennan looks up to see Booth coming through the door with her brother, Russ. "Subdural hematoma. Whoa! A big one." He doesn't even notice that Brennan was no longer paying attention to what he was saying until she walked down the steps and over to Booth. "Dr. Brennan?"

"…Probably fatal. Scan the outside of the skull. Look for histological changes, microscopic modeling." She said walking over to them. She turned to Booth whispering. "I don't want to talk to him." She said pissed and brushing past them.

"Bones. Bones!" he called after her and turns to Zack "Alright, listen, Zack. If this guy moves, shoot him with a tranquilizer...dart or something…" he said chasing after Brennan.

"I don't actually have a tranquilizer gun…" he said watching Booth then looking to Russ.

"Hey, Bones. Come on." He said apologetically as he walked in.

"My mother died of a subdural hematoma. Bleeding in the brain." She said professionally.

"You want to proceeded rationally, correct?"

"Chances are the subdural hematoma was caused by a blow to the head." She said answering his question.

"Great. You got the how. Now let's get the who. You just told me that your mother was murdered. I mean, who better to help us than – than your brother?"

"I don't want to talk to him."

"but he wants to talk to you. He hasn't seen his baby sister in 15 years… cant you give him 15 minutes?... call it a personal favor?"

"I don't want to… but I'll give him 5 minutes." She said with a sigh. "as a favor. To you. Not him."

"thanks Bones." He said smiling and kissing her lightly.

"uh- huh." She sighed as he walked out.

A minute later Russ walked in "Mom loved dolphins. This was mine!" he said looking at the bags on her desk. "what was she doing with that?"

"Where did Booth find you?" she asked ignoring the small talk.

"It's not hard for an F.B.I Agent to find a parolee." He pointed out.

"I didn't ask how. I asked where." She said annoyed.

"Moorhead City, North Carolina. …I call every year on your birthday. You never pick up."

"Take a hint." She said coldly.

'Can I have this, please?" He asked holding up the marble.

"It's evidence." She said with a sigh.

"Of what? It's a kid's marble." He said confused.

She shook her head "It's the rules. I can't let you have it."

"Same old Tempe. Never met a rule worth breaking." He said handing it back to Brennan

"Same old Russ. On parole." She shot back.

A few hours later Booth got the call that the family car had arrived and the three went to check it out.

Booth talked to the tech in charge then walked back over to them.

"There was a bloodstain. Front seat. Passenger side." He whispered to Brennan "Guys! Everybody!" he whistled getting their attention. "I need the space! Now!"

"What? Now?" A tech asked confused.

"Yeah. Now." He said seriously.

"Take 5. Everybody!" the first tech called.

"Twice in two days…..I think that's a new record." She said giving Booth a look.

"I had the N.C.I.C. database check for a married couple who disappeared in 1978. Meet Max and Ruth Keenan." He said holding the pictures out to them. Brennan looked at the mug shots.

"That's mom and dad alright" he said with a sigh.

"The N.C.I.C. database? That's ..that's criminals. My parents were on the list of Federal Offenders?" Brennan asked stunned.

"How do you like that? I guess a criminal nature runs in the family." Russ said smiling.

Brennan turned to Russ "You were seven years old, Russ. Old enough to remember. What – What is your real name? What is MY real name?" she demanded upset.

"Bones, it's right here in the file." Booth said hoping she would go easy on him.

"No! No! I want him to tell me! What is my real name, Russ?"

He hesitated. "My name was Kyle. Your name was Joy." He said not meeting her eyes.

"You are not my brother" she said slapping him across the face then walking out.

"sorry Russ." Booth apologized and went after her. Booth caught up with her as she reached the stairway and stopped her grabbing her hand. "Tempe wait. please" He said and she stopped, debating, then stepped down to him.

"who am I Seeley. A few days ago I was 'Temperance Brennan' the daughter of a science teacher and a bookkeeper. And today … I'm 'Joy Keenan' daughter of two career criminals who lied to me my entire life and hid me away. I don't know what to do." She said hugging him.

"it doesn't matter who you were born as. You are Temperance Brennan world renown forensic anthropologist and best-selling author. You're brilliant and beautiful and…amazing."

She looked up at him smiling lightly. "you're too nice to me Seeley Booth."

He shook his head. "it's the truth. Ask anyone." He said tucking hair behind her ear.

She gave him a long, slow kiss and hugged him tightly. "thank you." She said grateful to have him.

The door behind them opened and they pulled apart surprised.

"sorry to interrupt." The head tech apologized. "but we need you Agent Booth."

He nodded. "ok." And the tech closed the door.

"go." Brennan said nudging him forward.

"I'll call you later." He promised backing towards the door..

"you better." She said smiling.

5 o'clock. Brennan's phone rang. She smiled seeing his name on the caller ID.

"hey." She said answering her phone.

"Bones. I got what I need from Witness Protection. Let's go for a drive." He said all business. "I'm outside."

"I'm on my way." She said standing and walking out.

They drove nearly an hour until they reached a pig farm in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, Bones." He said as they got out of the car. "Just listen to me. This guy, McVicar, he might be a pig farmer now, but he used to be a mechanic with ties to the strong-arm crew that your parents ran away from. This guy, he used to kill people."

"Can I help you folks?" McVicar asked walking out of the barn.

Booth drew his gun "Yeah, put your hands up. Check him for a gun." Booth said looking to her.

"What's going on?" he asked hands in the air.

"He's got a .45" she said handing it to Booth

"Check his ankle."

"A .38." she said passing that one too.

"knew it. …I'm FBI. I know who you are."

"Steven Beers, Pig Farmer."

"Vince McVicar."

"You want to talk to Vince McVicar. You do it through the Federal Marshals."

"I do it through the Federal Marshals, I'm gonna have to tell them about a pig farmer who carries two concealed weapons." Booth threatened.

"Three. .22 in the small of his back." Brennan said passing the third one.

"What do you want?" McVicar asked giving in.

"I'm Ruth Keenan's daughter." Brennan said standing next to Booth.

"Joy? You're Joy Keenan?" he laughed. "Yeah. I can see that."

"They found your blood in the car." Brennan said changing the subject.

"You hurt lots of people, Vince. You bashed in their heads." He said holstering his gun.

"My mother was hit on the head." Brennan said proving Booth's point

"Yeah. I was there" he said showing them the scar on his forehead. "Thirty-two stitches."

"She fought back, huh?" Booth said with a smug smile.

"Ruthie fought back, alright, but not against me."

"then who?" Booth asked disbelievingly.

"Your father." He said looking to Brennan

"Why did he attack you?" Booth asked confused.

"Me and Ruthie had run off together. Max caught us pulling into a motel outside of Champaign, Illinois. We were nuts about each other, Ruthie and me. Crazy in love."

"You and my – my mother?" Brennan asked stunned.

"Okay, let's just skip that part, okay?" Booth suggested.

"he hit Ruthie first."

"With what?" Brennan asked needing to know.

"Tire iron. Hit my arm, caught me a roundhouse to the head. Lights out, baby. I came to, Ruthie and Max were gone. Never saw neither of them again. You ask me, Max killed Ruthie and buried her somewhere and vanished. Our plan, once we set up – most likely in Florida – was to bring you down. Your father is a hard man, Joy."

"My name is Brennan. Temperance Brennan." She said walking away and Booth goes after her knowing there is nothing else that can be done right now.

They went back to Brennan's apartment to fill Russ in on what happened with McVicar.

"No way dad hits mom. Now way." Russ said disbelievingly.

"If he caught them together…" Brennan said with a hint of understanding in her tone.

"No way mom cheats on dad. No way." He said denying that too.

"Men like McVicar, he lies the way you guys take a drink of water. He killed people, then snitched to save his own ass." Booth explained validating Russ's beliefs.

"You don't believe him?" Brennan asked looking at him.

"No. I don't believe him." He said shaking his head.

"why?" Brennan asked sitting on the counter.

"Well, there's a story that tracks for me, but without evidence, it's – it's just a story."

"Tell us." Russ said sitting at the table.

"Your parents go out Christmas shopping one day. They spot McVicar, the hit man. Alright? They lead him away from your home. Scrape off the name of the school so he can't trace it back to you and Russ. He takes out your father.."

"...and my mother gets away with a head wound." Brennan added.

Booth nods. "She leaves the car a thousand miles away, finds friends, but she can never go back to see you guys because the crew is still looking for her. It's just a story."

"it fits the evidence." Brennan said shaking her head.

"Alright. You know what? The weapons that McVicar had on him, they're a violation of his agreement with the Witness Protection Program. I'm gonna take him into custody. I'm gonna get a warrant. I'm gonna search his farm."

"Search for what?"Russ asked.

"McVicar like to bash in people's heads. Maybe we'll get lucky and match the weapon he used on your mother."

"It's unlikely." Brennan sighed

"It's worth a shot" he said standing and walking into the other room to make the call.

"Tempe, that theory explains why mom never came back for you during that year and a half before she died." Russ said hopeful.

"What's your excuse, Russ?" she asked hurt.

"You pushed me away, temperance. You needed someone to blame. You chose me."

"I was Fifteen years old." She exclaimed.

"I was nineteen! My parents were gone. My sister hated my guts. Everyone's telling me that she'd be better off in foster care." He shot back.

"You didn't even ask me." Brennan said pissed.

"I tried, Temperance. You wouldn't talk to me. You still wouldn't be talking to me if mom's bones hadn't shown up. And I kept trying. Every year. Every year on your birthday. You're the one that gave up! You turned your back on me and you made yourself a new family."

Booth walked back in, sensing the tense atmosphere. "…I think I should go" he said grabbing his jacket.

"no need. I'm leaving." Russ said walking out, closing the door loudly as he did.

"…you heard that?" Brennan asked with a sigh.

He nodded. "…yeah… kinda hard not to."

"do you think I'm being unfair?"

He thought for a moment. "I think you have every right to be mad at him after all you've been through… but I also see where he's coming from, he was only 19 there was no way he could take care of you. Especially when his whole world was falling apart too. I think he did what he thought was best for you."

"you think I should forgive him then?"

"I think you should." He said honestly. "let him in, let him get to know his sister. Show him how amazing you are despite what he put you through."

She smiled lightly. "what did the marshals say?"

"they said we can search the place first thing tomorrow morning."

"good." She nodded. "maybe I'll be able to get some sleep tomorrow night then"

"I can help you if you want." He said with a suggestive smile. "… you know… as a friend."

She laughed "thanks… but wouldn't people notice if you wore the same thing to work 3 days in a row"

He shrugged. "I'll stop home on my way to work."

"you've got all the answers don't you?" she asked smiling.

"every single one." He said kissing her.

The next afternoon. McVicar's pig farm.

"So what do you think?" Brennan asked looking over her shoulder.

"Same shape as a tire iron, but smaller. This could be a match." She nodded.

"Before you decide anything, we should talk." McVicar said watching from a distance.

"I'd call that nervous, wouldn't you?" booth asked smiling triumphantly.

"There's no way to prove that's the exact weapon that killed your mother or anyone else." He called again.

"You'd be surprised what she can prove." Booth said annoyed.

"I need to speak to you alone." He said to Brennan.

"Forget it." Booth said shutting it down.

"Booth, it's alright." She said handing him the murder weapon.

He knew there was no use arguing. "You got two ways to look at this. One is, you score a private chat. The second one is, you attack her and I'll drill you through the forehead." he told McVicar seriously.

"How could I possibly attack her?"

"I'll decide what is and isn't an attack –like say, a hiccup." He threatened watching them like a hawk as they moved away to talk.

"You killed my mother." She accused.

"Gonna be hard to convince a jury." He said smiling confidently

"I'm pretty persuasive. I'll put you away." She said crossing her arms.

"Here's the thing, Joy. Two people know what really happened that night. Me and your father." He said leveling with her.

"You killed him before you attacked my mother." She said accusing him again.

"Then how did I get this scar on my head?" he asked raising an eyebrow. No answer. "You got a choice, Joy. You drop the bolt stunner down the well, and you'll know what happened. You put me in front of a jury, not only will you fail to convict, but you'll never know the truth." He said trying to bargain. She looked over her shoulder to Booth. "You can't live with that, Joy. You can't live not knowing." He said thinking he had her figured out.

"I found out what happened to my mother. I will find out what happened to my father, too." She said walking away.

A little while later they were driving back to DC when Brennan turned onto the interstate towards north Carolina

"where are we going." Booth asked curiously.

"I'd like to make up for a little lost time." She said smiling at him.

By 8 o'clock they were walking up to the ferris wheel where Russ was working.

Booth stopped. "I'm gonna go get a funnel cake. Okay?"

Brennan nodded and walked up to Russ, alone. "I have something for you" she said holding the marble out to Russ.

Russ smiled knowing what she meant "Thanks, Tempe."

She said it anyways. "Russ. You were right. You were only 19, but at the time, I didn't understand what that meant. Sometimes people need to explain things to me, I guess."

"Then, you have to let them talk to you." He said smiling.

"If you can maybe come back and stay a couple days longer? Please? At my place, I mean." She offered hopefully.

He paused for a moment. "Marco."

"Polo." She said hugging him with a wide smile as Booth watches from the fence.

They part and they all head back to DC.

"Anybody thirsty?" she asked as they entered her apartment.

"Is it too early for a beer?" Russ asked unsure of if it was technically morning or night.

"not if we never slept." She said handing him one. "want one?" she asked looking to Booth.

He shook his head. "I gotta go. You know, I'm Picking up Parker for the weekend." He said spotting her manuscript on the table, the title crossed out. "yeah, actually, I'll take one."

"You have boy?" Russ asked twisting the top off.

"Yeah." He said lifting the front page and reading the dedication. 'This book is to my partner and friend, Special Agent Seeley Booth.'

"The woman I'm seeing, she's got two daughters." Russ said continuing.

Booth smiled replacing the page "Nice. Girls are nice." He said looking to Brennan as she walked back with two beers for them.

"To us." Booth said raising the bottle.

"Whoever the hell we are." Russ added smiling.

"To what we're becoming." Brennan finished and they all drank.

"I'm exhausted. I'm gonna hit the hay." Russ said hugging Brennan and heading to the guest room.

"night" they called after him.

"so you have Parker this weekend?" Brennan asked curiously. "what's your plan?" she asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

He smiled up at her. "you see I'd actually have to leave here to pick him up…so there's that."

She shook her head sliding onto his lap. "well I just can't let that happen. I'm sorry." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"is there any way I can change your mind?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"well… you can try but I don't make any promises." She said trying to suppress a smile.

"I see." He said nodding and she squealed as he rolled them over so she was laying on the couch a wide smile on her face now as she pulled him down to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. the truth in the lye.

"Wow!" Booth sighed out of breath. "God, that was- Yeah, that was-"

"Amazing." Booth ex Rebecca finished.

He nodded "And a huge mistake."

"Huge." She agreed.

"Huge." He repeated grabbing for his boxers.

"Why do we keep doing this?" Rebecca asked confused.

"Well, you know, we don't. I mean, what's it been? Twice in the past year?"

"Three. …Four, if you count that stakeout." She said pulling her dress on over her head.

"Okay, you know what? That wasn't sex." He said looking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe not for you. But… this is it." She said fixing her hair

"You know what? You're right. But, I mean… it's not like we're doing anything wrong. I mean, you and Drew are-" he said rationalizing.

"We needed to take a break. To gain…perspective. But, um, this isn't helping." She said doing the same.

"And that's why it's over." He nodded.

They looked at eachother. "Done." She agreed.

Booth's cell phone started ringing. "That's mine." He said climbing over her and falling of the bed. "ow!" he picked up the phone. "Booth. …Yeah. …Address." He asked picking paper and writing it down then hanging up. "Hey, you know, I, uh-" he started to explain

"Oh, no, no, no. Me too. I have to pick up Parker from school." She said getting off the bed as Booth began dressing.

"Oh, you know what? Make sure that you bring him the comic that I got him. He loves that." He said reminding her.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded.

Booth walked into the bathroom and closed the door. His cellphone rings and Rebecca answers, looking at the bathroom door. "Uh- uh- Agent Booth's phone." She answered awkwardly.

A look of shock and confusion spread across Brennan's face. "Oh, hi. It's Dr. Brennan. Is Agent Booth… available?" she asked as awkwardly as Rebecca.

"Uh, available? Yeah, Dr. Brennan, I-" she started as Booth walked out with no shirt on and she hands him the phone.

"Yeah, Bones. What's up?"

"Nothing, just seeing if you got the call, and if you were swinging by to pick me up or-" she asked still confused.

"Oh yeah. Um, I'm just gonna have to meet you there, okay?" he said pulling his shirt on.

"Okay, bye." She said hanging up fast and dropping her phone to her desk, desperately hoping she hadn't interrupted anything she shouldn't have.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything." Brennan said as he stepped out of his car and they began walking.

"What? Oh! No. No, you didn't." he said obviously lying.

"Good." Sne nodded.

" Okay. But if you must know, you know, Rebecca, my ex… she stopped by my place to pick up a comic that I got Parker." He said feeling the need to explain. "She just so happened to pick up the phone. That's it. You know? Nothing more, nothing less."

"I'm sorry. Did I say I must know?" she said not wanting to. She said as they entered a half finished bathroom. There is a bathtub filled with a deteriorated corpse floating in a red goop.

Booth groans putting on a mask. "wow."

"Age and sex undetermined." Brennan spoke into a tape recorder. "Victim is immersed in a pool of… what smells like a composite of domestic corrosives… Common drain declogger, acid wash, bleach. Submerged two to three days."

Booth took off his mask and pointed to the tub. "All right, are you saying that he's been here all weekend just dissolving?"

Brennan circled the tub examining its contents. "pretty much… Allowing the killer time for the corrosives to do their thing before anyone found him." Brennan said holding up a length of skin with tongs

"oh my god! …Bones!"

"what?... It's only skin. Okay, I'll need that window, a forklift, and a flatbed."

"Why?" he said knowing the answer.

"We want answers…the tub is coming with us." She said placing the skin back in and pulling her gloves off as the tub bubbles.

"that's disgusting." He said walking out.

Back at the lab. A little while later.

"this aughta be fun" Hodgins said looking at the goop in the tub.

"I should get my video camera." Zack said watching as they lowered the tub onto the table.

"I may need a Compazine." Angela said making a face.

Cam walked up onto the platform. "They'll be none of that. No fun, no video, no vomit." She looked in the tub."Ooh! Then again-" he said pulling gloves on.

"We have to hurry. Those chemicals are eating away at our victim." Brennan said pullin on her gloves and putting on goggles.

"Okay, people. Let's start with the who. We'll worry about the why and the how later." Cam said putting on her goggles.

"But if we find the why and the how first, we'll gladly take it." Brennan added staring Cam down.

"Though 'who' is clearly the priority."

"The who is not going to change. But the clues might if we don't hurry."

"What's our starting weight, Zack?" Cam asked giving up on Brennan.

"Starting weight is 542.13 pounds." Zack said looking at the display."The tub itself weighs about 200 pounds. Capacity is 34 gallons. Which at about 8.3 pounds a gallon comes to 270. 275. And two-thirds full makes it about 180… putting him somewhere in the 160-pound weight class." Zack said doing the math.

"I'll start separating all things chemical from organic." Hodgins said scooping some goop into a beaker.

"And I know you requested a strainer of some sort, Dr. Brennan…" he said handing her a pitchfork "but I thought this could be of use."

She nodded. "For the big pieces"

" After that, Zacky, get on the horn with the coroner's office and tell them I want two field-unit water sifters sent here ASAP." Cam said watching Brennan begin to fish out the long bones.

"They get mad when I drop your name." he pointed out.

"Then drop it twice." She said smiling.

Cam was in her office working when Booth came in.

"ugh what is that?" he asked looking at the orange goop she was sifting through.

"fat." She said looking up. "I'm trying to figure out our victims body type, thin, linear, narrow features. And I hear you're back with your ex."

"I'm sorry? What?" he asked surprised.

"Rebecca, right? Reliving old times?" she asked smiling.

Booth chuckled "Dr. Brennan told you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, relax, Seeley" Cam said working.

"She did, didn't she? Unbelievable."

"We all have our weak moments."

"No. Mm-mmm. We don't, okay?" he said beginning to leave but turning around "I don't."

Cam laughed. "Please, Seeley. Like we haven't shared enough of them for me to know better." She said looking at him.

He turned and left walking into the ookie room.

"why'd you tell Cam about me and Rebecca?"

"I wasn't gossiping.

"Ooh, really? So then what would you call it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Brennan shrugged. "merely sharing a point of interest."

"Great. So now what am I, huh? The world's largest ball of string?" he said sarcastically walking over to her.

"Not you, your behavior." She said turning around "It was a textbook example of just how helpless we higher primates can be to our biological urges."

"I am not helpless."

"its not your fault. It happens to everyone. I can't even count how many times it has happened to us."

"…wait a second… are you jealous?" he asked smiling.

"no. I'm just saying I understand it. …besides you can have sex with anyone you want, it's none of my business." She said looking into her microscope.

He smiled. "youre right it's not"

She sighed. " I dont think our victim was elderly."

"why?"

"You see these marrow cells? The lack of collagen indicates osteogenesis imperfecta. Brittle bone disease."

"And that's supposed to tell me he's not…old? And you know I never said I slept with her." He said matter-of-factly.

"Not necessarily. And you didn't have to I could hear it in your voice." She said smiling.

He rolled his eyes walked away.

"You know, if our victim had brittle bone, there could be a web site of some kind. He might have been listed." Brennan said piquing his interest and he turned back to her.

'thanks Bones."

The next day. Larry's two wives were lead into what looked like a waiting room.

"That's the interrogation room." Brennan pointed out as Booth opened to door to the observation room.

He shook his head. "Not tonight." And They walk into the viewing room and watch Mrs. Turner through the glass.

"that couple in there are agents." Booth informed her. a phone beeps and he picks it up. "Whenever you're ready, Charlie." He hung up. "…I almost married her, you know."

"who?" Brennan asked confused.

"Rebecca. My ex."

"Oh. You can talk about her now?"

Booth ignored the comment. "Yeah, she got pregnant. I wanted to do the right thing, but, you know, she said no."

She nodded. "You've told me this before. …but you never said why."

Booth shrugged, unsure. "Well, issues with my job. She wanted to start her own career. She wanted to finish graduate school."

"Alone with a baby?" Brennan asked skeptically.

"I know what you're thinking. 'illogical' right?" He guessed looking away from her.

"Do you still love her?"

He shook his head. "Not…like I did. Not like that."

"Then why can't it just be sex?" she asked looking up at him.

"There's no such thing as 'just' sex, Bones."

"all mammals need it. That release of serotonin. The rush of endorphins. Naturally, you seek it with someone with whom you share a sexual rapport."

He laughed. "Is that how you explain the moaning and screaming 'sexual rapport'?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying everyone has a former partner that they are sure they could call if a release is needed. …I know I do."

"Okay, Bones. Thanks so much. I feel so much better now." He said sarcastically looking back to the window and Mrs. Seaver was led in. "Here we go."

Mrs. Seaver sat down on a couch across from Mrs. Turner. "Oh, I get it. Very smart." Brennan complimented

"Well, it's my job, Bones. It's, you know, what I do for a living." He said snidely. As Mrs. Turner gets up and hands Mrs. Seaver a tissue then sits back down. "they may as well be in separate rooms." Booth sighed.

"Making them either great actresses who are in cahoots-" brennan started.

"Or…they have no idea what's going on." Booth finished.

2 days later. Booth pulled into Beltway Burger seeing chloe set a tray on a table, earbuds in and blaring.

Booth and Brennan walked up to her, all business. "Hey Chloe. Meetin' some friends?" Booth asked knowing the answer.

"Oh, hi! You're that FBI guy!" chloe yelled.

Booth pulled the buds from her ears. "Yes, I'm the FBI guy."

"How many weeks are you?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Pregnant. I could tell by your gait. Your ilia- they've already started shifting to widen the birth canal." Brennan said scientifically.

"You can tell that?" she asked surprised. Brennan nodded. "14 weeks." She confessed.

"Booth…" Brennan said pointing as Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Seaver walked their way. "Chloe's friends."

"Taking the kids out for a little late night snack, ladies?" he asked them as they neared.

"Don't tell me… Larry's the father." Brennan guessed and Chloe sighed.

The woman knew they were caught and they were brought back to the FBI.

"There's a playground about halfway between Gayle and me…designed for kids with special needs. Rubber surfacing, high-back swings." Mrs. Turner explained

"I took Ray there last week, and Lila was there with Jenny. The kids started playing. We started talking. And one topic led to another." Mrs. Seaver continued.

"What about Chloe?" Booth asked.

"Well, after we got over the initial shock, like yesterday but real, we decided to follow Larry to work the next morning- straight to a motel, where Chloe was waiting." Mrs. Seaver answered.

"And if that wasn't enough to make our heads explode, we then had to find out about Chloe's…condition." Mrs Turner said sneering.

"And the three of you went to confront Larry." Brennan nodded.

"I had no idea that Larry was married." Chloe said shaking her head.

"Let alone twice." Booth pointed out.

"But since your prints match the one left in the rubber glove, we assume it wasn't long before you found out." Brennan added. "Friday night the three of you told him you were going to see him together to get answers. "

"So you found Larry at his job. You shot him point-blank. And you dragged his sorry ass back to the bathtub." Booth finished.

"Where you doused him in sodium hypochlorite, calcium hypochlorite."

"Or as you and I like to call 'em, bleach and Quickie Plumber." Booth shot

"Which, as an eighth-grade science teacher, you knew would do the trick." Brennan said smiling.

"Look all that's true. But we didn't kill him." Mrs Turner admitted.

"Really, then who did?" Booth asked roughly.

"He killed himself." All three said at once.

"Larry was dead when you got there?"

"On the bathroom floor. The gun was still in his mouth." Chloe said looking down.

"The coward must've freaked at the thought of facing us together." Mrs. turner said angrily.

"If we'd surprised him, maybe he'd still be alive." Mrs.. seaver said with a sigh.

" You're saying that the gun was still in his mouth?"

"His finger was on the trigger. It was awful." She nodded.

"And where's the gun now, Mrs. Seaver?

"I buried it in my backyard." She admitted.

"Then we'd better go dig up that gun." Brennan said and they walked out.

"…seeley." They heard from behind them and turned to see Rebecca.

"I'll get the ball rolling." Brennan said walking away

Later that afternoon. They were back at the Jeffersonian.

"The inside of Larry's skull is pitted, which I had always attributed to the effects of the lye. But each tiny hole matches perfectly with the bird shot, right down to these specks of copper."

"are you saying that it was suicide?" Booth asked confused.

"…I would, except these holes are void of blood, which would suggest they were self inflicted after blood stopped pumping through Larry's head."

"keep going. I'll catch up." Booth nodded as she looked to him for understanding.

"there is no staining to indicate hemorrhage here proving he was dead before he was shot." Brennan simplified.

"So now we're talking about a faked homicide to cover up a faked suicide?" Booth guessed.

"meant to cover up an actual, original murder." Brennan nodded.

"Now, just when you think things couldn't get any more twisted-" he sighed.

I've got a curveball for you?" Cam said walking in.

"…in walks Cam." He said knowing this was only going to cause more problems.

"After retrieving and reassembling every tooth from that tub…I now discover that I had one extra." She said handing Brennan the evidence bag.

"this is not a tooth. It's a crown."

"Exactly. Any of your women happen to be missing one?"

Brennan shook her head. "it wouldn't be theirs anyway. It's sized for a man."

"A man's tooth and it's not Larry's." Booth said confused.

" It's not a tooth. It's a crown, whereby a dentist files down an existing tooth-" brennan corrected.

"I know what a crown is, Bones."

"… except he called it a root canal." Brennan said in realization.

"pete.." Booth said knowing who the killer was. Brennan nodded.

They got their guy and ended up in Brennan's office.

"So you never said how it ended up with Rebecca." Brennan said curiously.

"Well, yeah, it ended. The only time we'll ever spend together is with Parker." He nodded.

"You sure that's what you want?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"You know what, Bones? It might be all anthropology to you, but there are certain people that you just can't sleep with. I mean, you can pretend that it's just sex. You can lie to yourself, and you can say that it's all good. But, eventually… that changes."

Brennan nodded. "yeah. I understand."

"It's over, you know? I'd appreciate… your support in that." He said standing.

"I will. And if you should slip, I will…keep my mouth shut about it."

"Thank you. But, I mean, it's not like I'm gonna-"

"No, I mean with anybody. I'm sure Rebecca's not your only option for satisfying your biological urges." They hold eye contact and are about to kiss when Angela walks in.

"Please tell me these women are not going to jail." Angela said with a sigh.

"After trying to bilk the insurance system, they'll get nothing less than a firing squad." Hodgins said behind her.

"Not if they never filed a claim." Angela shot back.

"Because our friends here caught them." Hodgins pointed out.

"Well you're both kinda right. Given their kids and the circumstances, the D.A. is gonna offer probation provided that all three women show remorse and attend mandatory counseling." Booth informed them.

"In exchange for movie rights I hope." Hodgins mumbled.

"I hope so." Angela said smiling as Hodgins exited. "Hey nice going by the way. Cam tells me your back with your ex."

"Cam?" Booth asked. Angela nodded. "Cam in her office?" Booth asked walking out.

"I said something wrong." Angela guessed.

"would it be gossip if I told you?" Brennan asked curiously.

"I hope so." She said as they left.

8 pm. Booth's apartment.

"Wow. That was…" he said breathless.

"Wicked?" Cam said smiling.

" Yeah. And a huge mistake."

"Not if we don't do it again."

"Deal." He agreed

"Deal. after tonight, I mean." She said smiling and kissing him.

"Never again." He smiled and they kiss again.

There is a knock on the door. Booth pulls away "… hold that thought." He sighed getting up to answer it and pulling his pants on.

He pulled it open to see Brennan standing before him. "tempe… hi." He said surprised.

"hi." She smiled. "… I was wondering if we could talk." She said hopefully.

"sure." He stepped out closing the door behind him.

"…ok" Brennan said confused.

"whats up?" he asked smiling.

"…you're not alone are you?" she asked figuring out.

"what? Of course I am." He lied.

"even I know you're lying. …is it Rebecca?"

"no." he shook his head.

"…Cam?"

"what?"

"it is." She said knowing it was true. "you slept with Cam!" she accused hitting him in the arm.

"ow! I thought you didn't care who I had sex with." he quoted.

"I don't." she said hitting him a few more times.

"ow! Then why do you keep hitting me?"

"because you're an ass." She said walking away.

He grabbed her by the hand turning her around. "I think its because you do care. We had a moment earlier and that's why you came here." He said smiling.

"so? What does it matter?" she pulled her hand out of his. "you've got Cam." She said walking away and leaving him alone in the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Alien in a spaceship.

Brennan woke up in the darkness hearing only a radio. "Oh God. What – What happened? Where am I?" she asked frantically feeling around to try and figure out where she was, quickly figuring out that she was in a car. She reached up and turned the key in the ignition. She feels a pain on her neck and feels along it finding two burn marks. "Ugh. Oh god." She reaches up and turns on the inside light and takes in her surroundings. She tries opening the car door. "Come on!" she said failing and tried rolling down the window only to be rained on by dirt and quickly rolled it back up. She turns off the radio trying to think with her scrambled brain. She turns hearing a moan from the back seat and realizing she's not alone. Hodgins is there looking to be in worse shape than her.

She quickly climbs into the back seat. "Hodgins. …Hodgins. Are you all right? Can you talk?" she asked placing her hand on one of his legs causing a groan and she pulls it away seeing the blood. "Your legs. What happened to your legs?"

"Where are we?" He mumbled disoriented.

"We're buried alive. He must have gotten us." She said trying to remain calm.

"Who?" Hodgins asked confused.

"The Grave Digger." She said looking around at the dirt covered windows.

Meanwhile. At the diner. Booth sat having dinner with Cam.

"Come on come to New York. We'll go to a musical" she said smiling.

Booth laughed. "Talking and singing and talking and dancing and more singing" he said pulling out his phone to check his voicemail. "Ya know if you want to stop what we're doing – just say so." He smiled putting the phone to his ear.

"You can fantasize about pulling out your gun and shooting everyone on stage. You know you like that" she offered. "Seriously, we'll do something you like. Like, Climbing the outside of the Empire State building or swimming the East River…or." She sees panic in Booth's eyes. "What? What happened?" she asked scared.

Booth puts the phone on speaker and replays the message. It's from the grave digger. "Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins have been buried alive. Wire transfer $8 million to the following Grand Cayman account or they will suffocate to death. Upon receipt of the wire transfer, I will provide you with Brennan and Hodgins GPS Coordinates. This will be my last communication."

"Oh my god!" Cam said stunned.

15 minutes later. Back at the FBI.

"It will be his last communication too. He's never varied." Vega said. "He learned from the Kent boys. He's got two of them so he cut the deadline in half."

"Why is The Grave Digger demanding so much money? It's doesn't make any sense." Someone else asked. "He's always been reasonable at knowing how much people can raise within the time limit."

"Has Dr. Brennan made that much money from her books?" Vega asked confused.

Booth shook his head. "It's Hodgins. He's the sole heir to this thing called The Cantilever Group"

"What's that?" Someone asked

"Just the third largest privately owned corporation in the country…" Vega answered

Underground.

"I was on my way to karate class, so we have lots of bottled water." Brennan said going through her bag.

"What happened? Where are we?" Hodgins asked still hazy.

Brennan shrugged. "Last thing I remember is being at the lab."

"I'm really confused, what happened to my legs?" he asked looking to Brennan. "Where are we?" he asked again.

"Underground. Buried. I have a burn" she said pulling her hair back and showing him the burns. "It has to be 'The Grave Digger'. I think he ran you down with his car, and then pumped you full of drugs to ruin your short term memory – same as Ryan Kent."

"How long have we been down here?" he asked getting worried.

"Um." She looked at her watch. "…2 hours… I think?"

"Okay, so this vehicle is 6…60 - 60 cubic feet of air, uh, it's just 20 percent oxygen – two people – my brain is not working..." he said frustrated and unable to do the math.

Brennan shook her head. "The Grave Digger is very consistent. If we started with 12 hours of air, we'll be unconscious in 10. After that if – if no one pays the ransom…"

"We're dead." He finished with a sigh and Brennan nodded.

Back at the lab.10 hours:43minutes :04seconds.

"How are we gonna get our hands on $8 Million?" Cam asked concerned.

"Hodgins is rich." Zack said working the keys of his computer.

"He is?" she asked surprised.

" 'Rich squared to the power of ten times four' is how he describes it."

"You're gonna pay the ransom, right?" Angela asked Booth, trying to remain calm.

"Yes. FBI standard ops, they won't work. Grave Digger operates outside statistics." Booth said reassuring her.

"They'll fire you." Cam said certain.

"That's cool. One less reason to wear a suit." He turned to Angela "Call Bone's brother, Russ, and tell him what's going on. I'm gonna go talk to the chairman of The Cantilever Group." She nodded and they separated.

8hrs 30mins left.

Underground.

"We have water, towels, my mini kit, ibuprofen, two cell phones no batteries, a digital camera with a back up battery and uh, a handful of pens."

"That one's a laser pointer…" Hodgins corrected.

"And… a copy of my novel."

"Hey. We can read it to each other if we get bored." He suggested.

"Too bad there's nothing to help us in here…. What's this?" she asked pulling a thing of perfume from a pouch "Deep Rhapsody?"

"Careful. That's 3 grand a quarter ounce." Hodgins grimaced in pain

"Yeah. I'd make that face too, if I spent $3,000 on perfume." She said putting it back.

"Oh man. Something – something's wrong… my leg."

"Here." She said handing him some water and a few ibuprofen. "I'm worried you have compartment syndrome."

"Is that terminal? I mean within the next few hours?"

" No."

"But…" he said knowing there was more than she was telling him.

"It's gonna get painful." She said honestly. " 'Slip into shock and die' painful."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that."

"…Actually, there is."

"I'm not gonna like this, am I." he said seeing the look on her face.

"No"

Hodgins tears a page out of Brennan's Book and writes something, folds it up and sticks it in his jacket pocket.

"I'm ready." He said taking a deep breath to relax himself.

"Was that a note to Angela?" she asked curiously.

He nodded. "Just in case whatever you're gonna do to me sends me into shock and I might die. … The Upside is, me not breathing, doubles your survival time".

"I'm not interested in surviving that way." She said seriously. "What I'm going to do is make a long incision in the fascia to release the pressure inside." She said telling him what needed to be done.

"And...How long is a long incision? Wait.. Don't—don't tell me" he said changing his mind.

"It's best if I do it very fast and without empathy." She said separating her feelings from herself. "Here bite on his so you don't bite your tongue." She handed him her black belt. "Hang onto something and don't fight passing out" she held the knife to his leg ready to make the incision and Hodgins held onto the emergency handle. "You ready?" He nods and just as she is about to cut she sees something stuck in his leg. "Wait…"

He takes the belt from his mouth."What is that?"

"Evidence of what happened to you. Let's – let's worry about it later." She stuck it in her book

"I'll take a look at it later." he puts the gag back in his mouth and mumbles something.

"It's best if you don't talk right now." She said readying herself once more.

He spits the gag out. "I'm nuts about Angela. Over the moon. Stupid in love with her. That's why I bought her that – that crazy, expensive perfume. A man give you a bottle of perfume like that, it says - it says 'I Love You'. There. I said it out loud." he puts the gag back in his mouth and gets back into position, Brennan makes the incision and he screams.

5 hours.

"Thank god I didn't kill you." Brennan said relieved to see him coming around.

"How long was I unconscious?" he asked curiously.

"A while. How's your leg?"

"Better. Lots better. What are you doing?" he asked noticing she was playing with wires in the front seat.

"Hotwiring the phone to the horn so we can send a message."

"From underground?"

"We get radio reception." She pointed out.

"A direct current 12 volt will burn out the circuits in a 4.2 volt cell phone in a microsecond. Better jury-rig a resistor." He suggested.

"Smart." She said not thinking of it herself.

"Might work long enough to send a single burst transmission." He said hopefully.

"A very short text message. Booth can trace it to a cell phone relay tower."

"What message should we send? Goodbye? Nice knowin ya?"

"What are we surrounded by?"

"Pain. Despair… and a subsoil accumulation of agglutinate aridosols"

"Dirt".

"I don't like the term 'dirt'."

"Alright" she picked up a handful of dirt from inside the car. "Tell me something I don't know." she puts it in his hand.

"Ash." He said examining it and putting a bit in his mouth. "Hints of nitrogen and sulfur" he said making a face and spitting it out.

"So where are we?"

"We're in Bituminous Coal country. Basically, Virginia."

"We need more than that." Brennan sighed.

"The laser….and we need Benzophenone."

"Benzophenone. Some soaps and plastic packaging, sunscreen – we don't have any sunscreen." She said thinking. "…Angela's perfume."

"Three. Grand. That cost."

"Hodgins, I will split the cost when we get out of here." She promised.

"There's something you don't know about me. I'm rich." He admitted.

"Me too."

"No. No. You're… well off. My family owns The Cantilever Group and there's not many of us left alive. One to be exact. Me."

"Okay. I won't split it with you." She said smiling and pouring the perfume onto the dirt, Hodgins mixed it around with his finger. "It smells nice." She said putting the cap back on.

"I need the camera." She handed it to him and he uses it to look at the dirt more closely. "I know where we are."

FBI. Booth's office. 3hours 5minutes.

"There's not negotiating with The Grave Digger." Vega said for the hundredth time.

"You've been through this what…five times with this guy..."

"Exactly. So I know him, and he does. Not. Negotiate." He repeated.

"Oh, what? What… no - chat room action with him?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"Are you nuts? I hate the son of a bitch."

"Why? He's made you rich." Booth said doing his tough guy routine.

"You know what? You just need to deal with the facts. That if you can't put the ransom together in the time he gave you, your partner is dead." Vega said fighting back.

Booth grabs Vega and throws him down on the table, holding him by his neck. "Here's the deal, all right. You have a relationship with this guy, what they call symbiotic – you benefit from each other – hmm. So know this. That deadline comes around, and my partner is still underground – I will end you. You understand?" he picks him off of the table and slams him back down. "Three hours to live." He said releasing him and throwing him out of his office. "You better hurry."

Underground. Hodgins is examining the thing Brennan found in his leg.

"This thing you found in my leg is anodized plastic film and coated metallic tape with dried out adhesive. I think it's a bumper sticker."

"You mean like 'If you can read this, you're too close.'?" She asked working on the phone now.

"No. Like a prepaid toll road pass." He pauses looking offended. "Someone ran me down with a car."

"We knew that already."

"Yeah, but now we've proved it, and I find that I'm really annoyed." He said kinda surprised.

"We have 4 to 6 seconds to enter a message and hit speed dial." She said turning back to him.

"I've figured out a text message using 8 key strikes."

"How's your text messaging?"

"Thumbs like lightning. I can do it."

"Okay." she hands him the phone "You ready?"

He nods. "Yeah." she presses on the horn and Hodgins enters the message as quick as possible before the phone short circuits "Oh!" he said dropping the phone.

"Did it go?" she asked hopefully.

"I think it went…" he said unsure.

"Me too."

Booth's office. 20minutes.

Booth is pacing behind his chair, thinking, when he receives a message on his phone. He picks it up and opens it, his eyes widening.

Jeffersonian platform. 15minutes later.

The message was on a display "6 7 16 M1.4"

"Does it mean anything to anybody?" Booth asked hopefully.

"They're getting low on oxygen." Cam suggested.

"Hypoxia leads to mental confusion." Zack backed her up.

He shook his head. "It's Bones. It means something. If it was just some random message we would have heard from them before. Or there would have been more of an explanation or something. This isn't mental confusion." He said on the verge of babbling.

"Did you try just dialing the number?" Zack suggested.

"I tried all the dumb guy, normal stuff. Okay, that's why I'm here talking to the Brain Trust. All right. Think! Eggheads. Work it!"

"Booth. They're not cops!" Cam said giving him a look and telling him to calm down.

"We're running out of time." He said not caring.

"Minor correction. Dr. Brennan and Hodgins run out of air in….4 seconds" Zack said pointing to another screen. "We are out of time." He said as it reached zero.

Underground. As the clock hit zero.

They cut through the back seat into the trunk and punctures a tire to get more air they lean against the seat and breathe deeply

"How much extra time?" Hodgins asked curiously.

"A little. There are 4 extra tires, but we can't get to them. Is there anything else?"

"If the ransom was paid, we'd be out by now. Why prolong the inevitable?" Hodgins asked his hope beginning to fade.

"Booth will find us." She promised.

"You have a lot of faith in Booth." Hodgins pointed out.

"No. Faith is an irrational belief in something that is logically impossible. Overtime, I've seen what Booth can do. It's not faith." She shook her head.

" No offense – and I'm not just saying this because you filleted me with a knife – We are out of air. We don't know if our message got out, much less if anyone understood it and we are buried underground. What you have is faith, baby…. Sorry. The baby thing is a reflex." He apologized.

"We shouldn't talk right now… to conserve air." Brennan said not wanting to believe it.

"I need the camera batteries and the preservative powder from your kit." Hodgins said sitting up.

"Soda ash and lithium? You're going to make a carbon dioxide scrubber?" Brennan said smiling.

"If you can perform surgery out of thin air, then I can pull a little thin air out of thin air." they laugh, knowing that they'll at least be able to extend their time by a bit more.

The Jeffersonian platform.

"Okay. Zack figured out what stun gun The Grave Digger uses and how it's modified. Thanks to Angela, we know that The Grave Digger has a customized aluminum casing in the back of his vehicle…" Cam informed him.

"I got about a hundred agents working that angle. What does this mean, right here!" he said hitting the screen anxiously. "What does that mean?"

"You're forgetting something. Brennan and Hodgins are out of air." Zack pointed out again.

"Great. You wanna give up, huh? This is Bones we're talking about and Hodgins. You really think they didn't find a way to extend their air supply! Hell, they found away to send us a message to ask us for help" he hits the monitor again "and you want to give up because of math."

Back underground.

Hodgins is scraping out the lithium from inside the battery into an ashtray

"Soda ash. Lithium reacts to high concentrations of carbon dioxide." He pours the water in. "and produces oxygen." The mixture start to foam and they laugh relieved.

"That gives us just long enough." She said moving to the front seat. "For my next idea which …will kill us. The airbags."

"They aren't actually bags of air…" Hodgins pointed out.

"I'm not looking to extend our survival underground. I'm looking to blow our way out of here."

"Using the explosives from the air bags? He asked surprised. She nods. "That could definitely kill us."

"So will doing nothing." She sighed and began working on the airbags.

Hodgins hands her a page from her book "Anyone you wanna say goodbye to?" Brennan takes it and begins to write.

The Jeffersonian platform.

"It's not a numerical alphabetical code or an equation." Zack eliminated the options.

"It's not GPS coordinates or indications of topography." Angela said getting rid of a few more.

"Great. Then what is it?" Booth asked pacing.

"Can I make a suggestion? See, this is exactly why I was sent here. You guys are brilliant, but you won't make intuitive leaps." Cam said standing. "This is a message from one of them to one of us. Specific. Focused. Who was it meant to get to?"

"Easy. Brennan's cell to mine, right? The message was for me. We have an understanding, we work together." Booth said stopping.

"We all work together. She's my best friend. And Hodgins – Hodgins…." Angela said growing more worried by the second.

"She's right. We should assume the message is from Hodgins not from Brennan." Cam said realizing the significance.

"Why?" booth asked confused.

"Because they're buried alive… And Hodgins is all about dirt." Cam explained.

"Okay. Great. The message is about dirt, but who's it to?" Booth asked.

"Angela. Hodgins is all about dirt and Angela" Zack said following Cam's train of thought.

"But it's numbers, Zack. It's for you. Hodgins would have written me a line of poetry or something." Angela shook her head..

"6, 7, 16. Carbon, Nitrogen and Sulfur on the periodic table of elements. They are buried in coal rich soil." He said pulling up a map.

"Ya gotta narrow it down, Zack." Booth prodded.

"Keep going, Zack." Angela encouraged.

"Mineral components of coal are all the same. It's the organic components that provide a unique fingerprint." He said working through the facts. "They are called, mascerals. They fluoresce at different levels. A reflectance of 1.4 is quite rare – suggesting a high concentration of inertinite." He said zoning in on their location.

"Zack, tell me what that means." Booth said confused.

He pinpoints their location on the map."I know where they are."

Underground. Brennan has jumper cable set up across the dashboard of the car.

"Can this work?"

"I'm not really an explosives expert…but the dash might shape the charge enough to blow out the windshield. If we're less than 4 feet beneath the surface, this charge could blow us to freedom." Brennan explained her theory.

"And if we're buried more than 4 feet deep?" He asked worried about the answer.

"Then the concussion will turn our brains into jelly." She said honestly.

"Well, then we can run for Congress, so it's a win-win."Hodgins joked,

"We should get as far away from the explosion as possible." She suggested,

"I already am." He said extending a hand. "Care to join me?"

She climbed over the seat taking his hand "Ready?"

He nodded."Yeah. …Dr. Brennan. It's been a privilege." He extended a hand to her for her to shake but instead she hugs him and holds him tightly, fear apparent in their eyes.

Just as they are about to set it off Booth and the gang arrive at the quarry and begin looking around. "Look for freshly overturned dirt of dips in the ground" he ordered the FBI team.

Underground. Hodgins slowly connects the two wires causing the airbags to blow as Booth looks over the quarry and sees a big puff of dust. He bolts over, knowing he has found them and begins digging, grabbing Brennan's hand and pulling her out. As she surfaces gasping for air the rest of the group arrives and begins digging for Hodgins.

"Get. Hodgins…" she said softly.

"They are." He reassured her brushing the dirt from her face. As everyone else digs and pulls out Hodgins.

"Jack." Angela said smiling and brushing the dirt from his face and kissing him.

"Seeley." Brennan smiled sitting up.

"Hi." He said smiling back.

She kissed him. "I knew you'd find me."

He hugged her. "I knew I would too."

"Stay with me tonight?" she whispered in his ear.

"Of course." He said holding her tight.

10 pm. Brennan lay on the couch with Booth at her head. They were finally home from the hospital after hours of poking and prodding and a battery of tests.

"Ouch." She sighed, hand on her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah." She said softly. "Except my entire body hurts. "

He smiled down at her. "Just further proof you're alive."

"I guess." She sighed again sitting up. "…what?" she asked noticing he was staring at her.

He shook his head kissing her passionately.

She smiled as he pulled away, her hands on his chest. "What was that for?"

"That was for never giving up." He said smiling, glad that she was still here.

She kissed him more intense than before. "That was for finding me even though time had run out."

"I knew you and would find a way."

"Still. Thank you." She said gratefully.

He shook his head. "… I thought I was gonna lose you… and…"

She stopped him with a kiss. "Shh. don't… don't talk like that." She said straddling him. "I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

"Neither am I." He smiled pulling her back in.

The next morning.

"You know they say you shouldn't make rash decisions after a traumatic event." Booth said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah… but we did this before so..." she kissed him smiling. "I don't think it counts."

He laughed. "Good point." He said pulling her back in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Judas on a pole.

Three weeks later.

Booth and Brennan were going at it when the phone rang.

"Seriously?" Booth sighed. "It's our day off" he reached for the phone. "Booth" he answered and Brennan rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. "Yeah. …where…ok. Be right there." He sighed hanging up annoyed. Then smiling and hopping in the shower with Brennan.

A half hour later. They were on top of a hotel examining burned remains.

"Male. Middle-aged." She said getting up close and personal with him. "I think these are what's left of his intestines." She said picking up charred remains.

"He's a stoolie."Booth said making notes.

"What?" she asked confused.

"A rat…a Snitch."

"What makes you say that?"

"His guts got spilled. …you know, Spill your guts."

"That's very literal." She pointed out.

"Yeah. Hang up there like a scarecrow on a rooftop of a hotel used to house witnesses, it's a warning." He said certain.

"I think there's something jammed down his trachea. We'll have to get it out when we get back to the lab." She said stepping back.

"Ok boys. You know what to do!" he called to the techs waiting by.

Back at the lab.

"Are the remains ready for x-ray?" Zack asked walking onto the platform.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and ID the poor bastard that way." Cam said stepping back.

"Oh, we just got lucky." Hodgins said as he showed them a piece of paper with writing. "This was in his trachea."

Zack read it aloud. "'My name is Garrett Delaney'"

"There's something else. ...something metallic." She said pulling out a coin with forceps and placed it in a dish. "This is going to turn out to be some freaky, weird ritualistic thing, isn't it?"

"Oh man, I hope so." Hodgins said too excited.

"Christopher Columbus." Zack said looking at the coin.

"Where's Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked wondering why she wasn't examining the remains.

"Her brother came for a visit." Zack said and they all looked at him.

Brennan's Office.

"Dad called you? You sure it was him." She asked surprised.

"He said 'You and your sister are in danger' and he hung up." Russ said seriously. "I'm pretty sure it was him."

"I spend half my time with a sniper-trained FBI Agent. I feel safe." She said chuckling.

"Tempe. I know someone is watching me."

"What's your evidence?" Brennan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can feel it on the back of my neck. You spend some time in jail, you develop a sixth sense."

"Maybe you should stay with me for a few days." She suggested giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"No, Tempe. I have work and I have , I have Amy and the girls.." he said shaking his head.

"What about your sixth sense?" she asked turning it against him.

"Hey!" he said annoyed.

Brennan laughed. "What?"

"You can't not believe in something one second and then use it against me in the next." He said smiling.

"It's a long drive. You can start fresh tomorrow and I've got cold beer in the fridge." She said dangling her keys infront of him.

"No, Don't drink the Moroccan Beer, it tastes like earwax…how you doing, Russ." He said walking in.

"Okay Booth." He said shaking hands "You?"

"Great"

"Good." Russ said leaving with her keys.

"I still make him nervous, don't I?" he asked pulling her out of her chair and kissing her quickly.

She laughed. "You're FBI, he's a parolee. Of course you make him nervous." She said closing the blinds.

"Good point…" he said smiling as she kissed him. "So he's staying with you for a few days?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Yeah. … Doesn't mean I can't work late every night this week." She hinted kissing him again until they had to pull away.

" …Come on, let's go."

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"Check out Delaney's apartment of course" he said smiling and backing towards the door.

She smiled following.

A half hour later. They were looking around his apartment.

"Garrett Delaney left the FBI about 15 years ago. He's now head of security of some big K Street lobbyist."

"So why did he end up a human torch?" she asked as they enter a room and a wall full of surveillance photos of Russ.

"Whoa. Russ might have gotten it right this time."

"Russ. These are all pictures of Russ."

"I know."

FBI headquarters. A conference room where they are talking to Russ.

"Me at work. Me and Amy. This is the day before yesterday. Dad was right. Someone's watching." Russ said dropping them on the table.

"This is worse than watching." Booth shook his head. "This is hunting."

"Hunting?" Russ asked surprised.

"As in kill. You see these?" he asked pointing to the picture. "Right here. These are ranges. He's picking out a spot from which to shoot at you."

"So what do I do now?" he asked seriously.

"The hunter's dead. The hunt is over, right?" Brennan said hopeful.

"Anyone else know you're here?" Booth asked.

Russ shook his head. "Only Amy."

"Good. You call Amy and tell her if anyone calls looking for you, she doesn't know where you're at."

"You should stay with me until we find out why Delaney intended to kill you." Brennan insisted.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked incredulously.

"By figuring out who killed him." Booth said standing.

That night. Brennan's apartment.

"Hayley's 6 and Emma's 8." Russ said showing her pictures, but she's not paying much attention. "Tempe."

"I'm sorry. I'm a little… Preoccupied." She said with a sigh.

"If I play my cards right, these little girls are gonna be your nieces in the next couple of months, the least you can do is memorize their names." He said annoyed.

"They're cute." She said picking up the pictures.

"Hayley has lung trouble. They're trying to figure it out. You ever deal with an HMO?"

"If it's money, Russ, I can help." She offered.

"No. Forget it. If I'm gonna become these little girls daddy, I gotta man up for the job."

"That's not rational." Brennan said standing to answer the knock on the door.

"I'm a good mechanic. I'll take care of my own." He said smiling.

Brennan opens the door and booth walks in kissing her on the cheek. "I've got news."

"Russ is in the living room." She said leading the way.

Booth held up a file. "Gus Harper's - service history. Graduated top half of his class at Quantico. He was assigned the joint State/Federal Bank Robbery Task Force."

"And the victim?" Brennan asked.

"Back then he was Special Agent Delaney, he supervised Gus Harper."

"And the guy that was hunting me." Russ nodded.

"I also found this…"he said handing it to Brennan. "It's a list of the bank robber's with their FBI code names."

"…Dad's code name was Columbus." Brennan said stunned.

"You got Lewis, Clark, Magellan, Cook, and Columbus" Booth said showing pictures.

"All named after explorers." Brennan nodded.

"That's Mom and Dad." Russ said pointing to the last 2 photos.

"Every one of these people are deceased…" Booth said.

"Except for Dad." Brennan sighed.

"Delaney was killed to send a message to the FBI. This Columbus coin was found in the victim's mouth." He said putting it on the table.

"Columbus …shot a man in the head, hung him from a pole, gutted him and set him on fire. And Columbus… is our father." She said looking to Russ.

The next afternoon.

"I figured out a way to solve the case and get your job back." Brennan said standing.

"Wow. That would be great." He said looking at her.

"We need my father to give us the rest of the evidence he stole from that safety deposit box."

"Great …how are we gonna do that?"

"We talk to the father ask him what he knows. …I'll drive." She said remembering he didn't have a car.

A few hours later. They were back in her office after an uneventful visit to father coulter.

"Why are you mad at me?" Booth asked confused.

Brennan sighed. "I need a gun."

"No, you don't. You got me. I'm your gun. You want equipment, here" he said putting cuffs on the desk. "Have these, alright. New division of labor. I shoot 'em, you cuff 'em."

"Why didn't you tell me you had Father Coulter under surveillance?" she asked revealing why she was really mad.

"It is my job to find your dad and put him in prison." He said honestly.

"And you don't think I'll help?" she guessed offended.

"What? He's your father. I really don't think I should have to ask you to help." He said disbelievingly.

"He abandoned me, Booth. And that's the best thing you can say about him. He's my father?"

"Your father lives by a certain code, and part of that code is defending his family by whatever means necessary."

"You mean killing people and setting their corpses on fire." Brennan shot.

"Any means necessary sorta covers that." Booth nodded staying calm.

"You respect him?" she asked surprised

"I'm just saying, in his world, he's a very honorable man." He said with a sigh.

"That's ridiculous. There's only one world; it's this one." She said pacing.

"Would that be the one world where you're mad at me for trying to catch your father or the other world where you actually want him caught?"

"Neither." She shot back.

"Well, you have to pick one." He said playing by her rules.

"Either." She said unsure.

"Oh, mm-hmm." He said unconvinced.

"Both." She guessed.

"You don't even know why you're mad at me." He said laughing.

"So. …I found out my father is a murderer who kills to protect me. I don't have to be rational right now." She said dropping down on the couch next to him.

Caroline walked in "Here's your list of snipers from the decade of disco. This time, I'm advising you… Duck." She said walking back out.

"Anyone you know?" Brennan asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah. The ATF ref on the task force was a marine sniper, Robert Kirby."

"FBI Deputy Director, Robert Kirby? That just suspended you?" Brennan asked surprised.

"Call your brother, tell him to get out of the house. Tell him to get out, now." He said pacing now.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked dialing.

"Seconds after Caroline got this list, Kirby knew about it." He explained.

"He's not answering. I don't understand, Booth." She asked growing scared.

"It's not us that Kirby is afraid of, it's your father. The only way to strike at him, is to go through you or Russ. Kirby was the one that took a shot at Russ." Booth said anxiously.

"…No answer."

"Come on." He said walking out with Brennan right behind him.

Brennan's apartment, Booth kicks the door in and they begin searching for Kirby or Russ, gun drawn and ready.

"Russ." Brennan called.

"All right, just stay back." Booth said walking infront of her. "…There's no sign of a break-in. I'll check the back. Russ!" he said hesitating before walking the other way.

"Russ?" Brennan asked slowly walking around the couch. She saw a large pool of blood on the floor infront of her and her face fell. "Oh, my god. Booth?" she called.

"What?" he asked walking over to her.

"Russ." She said scared

"We don't know that for sure." He said trying to reassure her.

"That's too much blood. Nobody could survive tha- that much blood loss. Nobody." She said falling into him and holding him tight.

"Alright. Okay. It's alright. Shhh" he said calmingly.

Back at the lab. Outside the autopsy room.

"Results?" Booth asked hopefully.

"The blood's not Russ's." Cam said confidently.

"See, even you can't do a DNA test that fast."

"Didn't have to. Both Brennan and her brother are O type blood, as was their mother. The blood sample you brought me, was AB – therefore…"

"Okay, let's go tell Bones." He said mildly relieved.

"I just saw her. She's on the way to see the priest." She said stopping him.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"He said he had something for her." Cam explained.

"No, she can't be going places without me. Not when it's open season on Brennan's." he said walking away as his phone rang. "Bones?" he asked hopefully.

"Not even close, Cherie. We need to talk." Caroline said seriously.

"Well, first, I want to tell you that your brother, is uh, with his father." Father coulter told Brennan.

"You mean….with God?" Brennan asked confused.

"No, his earthly father. Your father." He corrected.

"Are you certain?"

"Saw it with my own eyes." He nodded.

"Oh, thank god – which I use only as a figure of speech." She said relieved.

"Well, I mean, you have to start somewhere. You know, you're – you're very much like him." The father said as they entered the garden.

"I'm …nothing like my father."

"Black and white, the two of you. You always saw the world in black and white. Your mother wasn't like that, either is Russell."

"What's wrong?" Booth asked Caroline.

"Father Coulter is 90 years old, confined to bed with Alzheimer's at a convalescent home out there at the seminary… which does not much sound like the priest you told me about."

"Oh my god." Booth said realizing who father coulter really was.

Brennan finally realizing who Father Coulter was. "Hair color…plastic surgery…colored contact lenses, chin and cheek implants…fifteen years older. Still…I should have seen it." She said sitting next to him on the bench.

"Russ knew it was you all along?" Brennan asked looking to him.

"Yeah." Max nodded.

"You talk to Russ, but not to me?"

"You know. To tell you the truth, you do… you do better without me and Russ does worse. Take this." He said handing her his bible. "We're gonna play this your way. Please."

Brennan flipped through the book. "This is Gus Harpers journal."

"There's a key there that's to a safety deposit box. In that safety deposit box, is all the evidence."

"Why didn't you give it to them? Back in 1978." She asked confused.

"Because your mother took one look at it and said 'If you turn this over to them, they will kill us. And our kids.'" Max explained.

"They got Mom anyway." Brennan sighed.

"Yeah, there's not a day that goes by that my heart is not broken." He agreed looking into her eyes as Russ pulled up in a truck

"Dad! Come on." Russ called from the truck.

"I gotta go." Max said standing.

"Wait. I can't let you go." Brennan said hugging him.

"Oh, I love you too." He said hugging her tightly.

"No. I mean I can't let you go." She said kicking him and he falls to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Ooh. I must be getting old. I let you get the drop on me." He said getting up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just can't let you get away" she said holding him and getting the handcuffs out. But Max reversed her hold and cuffed her to the bench.

"I'm sorry. Listen to me. If you find somebody that you can trust, you hang on to 'em. Remember that." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Dad! Let's go!" Russ called again.

"I'm proud of you, I love you." He said walking away, leaving her again as Booth arrived in Caroline's car.

"You take care of her." He called to Booth

"FBI. Stop or I'll shoot." He called pulling his gun.

"Booth." Brennan called and he hesitated but ran to her unlocking her as they got away, but not before backing into Caroline's car.

"Oh man not the car." Booth sighed.

Brennan sat down on the bench feeling defeated and Booth sits next to her and put his arm around her. "You okay?" he asked holding her tightly.

They got another call that night. A body was burned on the same rooftop.

"It's Kirby." Booth said certain. Brennan nodded. "No one's gonna come after you now."

She nodded again. "I know."

"Let's go get a drink" Booth suggested.

Brennan pulled off her gloves with another nod. "Good idea"

An hour later they were seated at Wong Fu's working on their third drink.

Brennan laughed. "What are we doing here Seeley?"

"Drinking." He suggested smiling.

"No. …not that. …me and you." She said kissing him lightly. "We've spent the past month at either at your place or mine."

"A couple changes of clothes at each other's place." He pointed out.

Brennan gasped laughing. "…Seeley… are we dating?"

He laughed nodding. "I'd say so."

"Hmm… how did that happen?" she asked kissing him.

"By you doing that." He said smiling and kissing her again.

"Oh… right" she said pulling him back in.

"Hey, hey, hey. None of that in here." Sid said placing food infront of them.

"Sorry Sid." Brennan apologized taking a bite.

"Yeah you better be. I don't wanna see that." He said giving them a look.

"Suffering from lack of laid syndrome, Sid?" Booth asked smiling.

"That obvious huh?"

"nah." Booth laughed.

"So since when are you two all kissy kissy?" he asked leaning on the counter.

"Depends on the day." Brennan said sipping her drink.

"I'm confused."

"It's…complicated" Booth said with a sigh unable to explain it.

"... I see how it is" he said smiling.

"It's not like that" Booth shook his head.

"Like what?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Get drunk, have sex whenever it suits." Booth explained. "…come to think of it it's not so far off" She laughed. "How 'bout another round Sid?"

"Last one." He said pouring. "Then you two are gonna go back to your place and have crazy, semi-illegal, hot monkey sex. Understood?" he asked handing them their drinks. Then pouring one of his own.

They laughed. "Deal." They clinked glasses and Sid walked away.

"Come on." Brennan said taking his hand. "Let's go."

Booth smiled being led out and they hailed a cab.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. the man in the cell.

Booth and Brennan walked down the cell block, prisoners yelling and whistling at Brennan as they passed by.

"where'd the fire start?" Booth asked as they neared the end of the block.

"we're not sure yet. It spread through the ducting though." The warden answered

"Whoa. Are you allowed to put that many men in one cell?" Brennan asked surprised.

"There was a riot, Bones. Cut the warden some slack."

"The cell doors open automatically in a fire. The guards had to subdue the inmates so the firefighters could do their jobs." He explained.

A prisoner grabs Brennan and pulls her into the bars of the cell. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." He said pulling her away from the bars. "You stay close, okay?" he said stepping on the other side of her so that she was in the middle of him and the warden. "A lot of these animals haven't seen a real woman since Reagan was president."

"Okay." She agreed having no problem with that idea.

"Body's in here." The warden said pointing to the corner cell infront of them.

"And you're sure this is Howard Epps?" Booth asked as Brennan walked in.

"This was his cell."

"Why not keep him on death row?" Brennan asked curiously.

"We don't have one. He was transferred to Bayview so he'd be closer to the courthouse for his trial."

"Victim is male, approximately 30 years of age. He matches Epps general size and build. Contortion indicates a . . . painful death. " She said getting a strange sense of pleasure from that fact.

"Well, after killing four teenage girls that we know about it's just what the doctor ordered." Booth said vocalizing the pleasure.

"It seems as if someone threw accelerant on him, lit him on fire." Brennan said examining the remains.

"Any idea who'd want him dead?" Booth asked the warden.

"All the inmates hated him. Once the fire started, it was . . . It was chaos. Could've been anyone."

"… Booth?" Brennan said examining the arm of the remains, confusion growing on her face.

"Yeah?"

"This is the wrist I broke."

"So?" he asked not getting her point.

"This break is fresh."

"So? Bones, they break in a fire, right?" he asked still not getting it.

"But . . . there's no sign of a prior break. This man's wrist was slammed against a hard edge within the last few hours." She explained.

"Oh my god" Booth said realizing what that meant.

"This is not Howard Epps."

"All your prisoners, are they accounted for?" Booth asked the warden.

"They are if this is Epps.

"What about the guards?"

"They've all reported in."

"Whoa." Brennan said realizing something else. "The dye from the tattoo survived the fire." She examined it closer. "D.C. Fire Department. He was a firefighter."

"So you're saying that the fireman comes in to save Epps, but Epps kills him, takes his uniform, and sets him on fire." Booth said amazed.

"And walks right out the front door." She said throwing her gloves on the floor frustrated as she stands, a disgusted look on her face.

"Lock this place down now." Booth said turning to the warden.

"I want this whole block locked down! No one in or out!" the warden yelled to the guards walking away.

Booth pulled his phone out and dialed. "It's Booth. I need you to close off a 30 mile radius of the Bayview Federal Penitentiary. Howard Epps escaped." He said hanging up and turned to Brennan. "Bones you're staying with me tonight."

"No objections there." She said looking at the bones.

Later that day Booth and Brennan were talking to Howard's wife Caroline Epps in Booth's office.

"I'm no longer involved in Howard's life." Caroline insisted.

"It's hard to believe, being his wife and all." Booth shot giving her a look.

"_Ex-wife._ The judge signed my divorce papers last month. I thought I could help Howard, but he used me. I haven't had any contact with him in over six months." She informed them.

"I'd like to place you in protective custody until we find him." Booth insisted.

"That won't be necessary. I appreciate your concerns, but I've changed job, apartments."

"_WE _found you. … Howard could too." He said trying to convince her

"I have a new life and a new boyfriend. Raymond's a good man. If he found out . . ."

"We all have secrets in our past, Mrs. Epps. …Admittedly, not as bizarre as yours, but you shouldn't risk your life just because your embarrassed to tell your boyfriend the truth." Brennan added, trying to convince her to do the right thing.

"Howard's interest is in young blonde girls. I'm not even his type." She shook her head standing and walking to the door.

"If he contacts you . . ." Booth started.

"I'll call." She promised and walked out.

"Booth… we can't let her go. She's not safe."

"I can't force her to take protection, alright? I'll have the local police drive her house every couple of hours and make sure she's safe. And you know what? You're not safe either." He said worried.

"But I'm not unhinged. I can take care of myself." Brennan said defensively.

"You and Epps… it's personal, okay. You're everything that he hates."

"And what is that exactly?" she asked annoyed.

"Well, you know, you're a smart, strong, confident woman." He said smiling. And Brennan couldn't help but smile back. "And, uh, you figured him out. You made him feel powerless so he's gonna want to prove that… you're weak and inferior….So, you are not to go out on your own… ever."

Back at the lab. Booth was talking to Cam in her office.

"Look, I need you to double security here at the lab."

"You think Epps is gonna come after Brennan?" Cam asked seriously.

"I can't rule anything out when it comes to Epps."

"I'll take care of it." She nodded.

"Look, I-I don't want you to be alone either." He said honestly.

"Are you inviting me over?" she asked smiling suggestively.

"no." he said giving her a look. "…I'm just thinking that everyone should just stay here at the lab."

"Leave it to a serial killer to spoil the mood." Cam joked.

"Whatever security you think is enough, you double it, Camille." He ordered.

"I'm glad you're on my side, Seeley." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Meanwhile in Brennan's office.

Angela holds up a picture of a man in uniform, handing it to Brennan. "the burn victim is Donald Kent, a decorated firefighter."

"Epps would appreciate the irony." Brennan said putting it on the board behind her.

"You know Kent was still alive when he was set on fire? How many victims does that make?"

"Seven that we know of." Brennan sighed sitting in her chair

"And they aren't just young blonde women anymore. " Angela pointed out. "…He's such a monster. He's killed from behind bars and new victims keep turning up and now he's out."

"We will find him, Ange. We're ready this time." She said reassuringly.

"I'm not. Look, I have some sick days coming. And I was thinking that since Epps makes me sick, that—"

"We need you, Ange. Hodgins certainly does." Brennan said seriously.

"That was low." Angela said giving her a look.

"…I know. Did it work?"

Angela smiled lightly. "Yeah….How do you deal with the fear?"

Brennan reached down into her purse. "I . . . have this." She said pulling out a huge, shiny, gun.

"Oh, my God. That- That thing is huge. Wow. That's like, movie huge."

Booth walked in "whoa! Where the hell did you get that?"

"The mall." Brennan said smiling.

"The mall?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's pretty big, right? ...Bigger than the one you have." She said opening then closing the chamber.

"Excuse me. It's not the size that matters. It's how you use it." Booth pointed out.

"Well, I think size is pretty important."

"The point is that you shouldn't have a gun in the first place!" he said giving her a look.

"If you do have one, bigger is always better." Angela agreed with Brennan.

"You're not helping!" he said looking to Angela.

"Right, yeah. This does seem like a private conversation." She said laughing and walking out.

"Yeah, private. Okay. You know, people see you with that, the next thing you know everyone in this place is gonna start packing."

"Get used to it." She said giving him a snide look.

He smiled. "Actually it's kinda hot." He said rounding the desk and pulling her into his arms.

She laughed kissing him. "Thanks"

"Promise me you won't use it unless it's absolutely necessary?"

"I promise." She nodded.

The next night. Cam has been poisoned by a mystery powder and Booth and Brennan go to check on her in the Jeffersonian hospital room.

"Here heart rate is erratic. There's clotting in the kidneys." The doctor told Booth as they looked in on Cam.

"How bad is it?" he asked sighing

"Bad enough. But what worries us more is the lung damage. The toxin has caused edema."

"What does that mean?"

"Fluid buildup. Essentially, she's drowning." Brennan explained. "I'm sorry."

"If she has family nearby, you'll want to send for them." The doctor said seriously and Booth walked away.

Back in the lab. Everyone is working to find out what the poison is.

"Zack saw everything. He was only a few feet." Hodgins said confused.

"And he's fine. So it's probably not a toxic gas."

"He says it was some kind of powder. …Which means there could be traces on her clothing."

"Just work fast, okay, Hodgins? Just work fast." Booth said and Hodgins exits.

"Considering the past relationship between you and Cam, I'd like to say the right thing, Seeley but . . . I

don't know what it is. Usually I'd-I'd ask you or Angela."

"You just said it. …Thanks Bones." She nodded.

Late that night. A lead led them to Parker and Parker & Parker Leather Goods.

Caroline's headless corpse is on a table in the center of the room, a big bag of white powder on her stomach.

Brennan was about to approach it when Booth stopped her. "Okay. Knowing Epps, how do we even know that's Caroline's body there."

"If it isn't, it'll still be a clue." Brennan pointed out.

"Okay, let me do this, alright?" he said slowly moving towards the table. "Alright. Jam all the frequencies." He said speaking into a walkie on his jacket, talking to the swat outside. He turned back to Brennan. "If he's got a remote detonator, it isn't gonna work now. No sign of trip wires."

"On her stomach, the poison, just like Epps said." Brennan pointed.

"I'll just . . ." Zack said moving forward and grabbing the bag.

"No, Zack, don't!" a switch clicks and a beep sounds and the room freezes. "…Don't hesitate! Put your palm on the stomach and press down." Booth instructed and another switch clicked as he did. "That was a pressure trigger." Booth passing the bag to Brennan. "the Body's booby trapped. Everybody out!" he ordered.

"Roger that! Let's go!" the swat men exit.

"What do I do?" Zack asked worried.

"Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared. I just need to know what to do."

""you gotta get out of here." Booth said turning to Brennan.

"I want to help."

He shook his head. "no." he said kissing her. "now go."

"be careful." She warned. Walking out with the powder.

Booth tilts a wooden dining table in the corner over onto its side. "Zack, uh . . . This, uh . . ." he places his hand on Zack's. "This is gonna hurt?"

"You or me?"

"Mostly you. …Okay. On three, I want you to jump back as high as you can."

"I'm not a good jumper."

"Be a good counter."

"I-I am a good counter."

"ready. One, two, three!" they counted together and Booth yanked them backwards as the body exploded.

Brennan's office. An hour later. Booth and Zack sat on the couch, minor bruises covering their body as they watched the news report. Brennan sat on the arm next to Booth. _'The explosion occurred as FBI agents searched the shop for escaped serial killer Howard Epps. At least one person was killed in the blast. Dr. Zack Addy, a forensic anthropologist who was working with the FBI, died at the scene. Special Agent Seeley Booth remains in critical condition.' _

Booth chuckled. "Okay, that's creepy. Zack dead and me in critical condition, right?" he said looking up at Brennan, his hand on her knee.

"But why? It's not true." He asked confused.

Brennan turns off the TV with the remote. "You gonna be alright Zack?"

Zack nodded. "My doctor said most of my injuries didn't come from the explosion but from being slammed into the floor. "apparently, you're extremely strong." He said looking at Booth.

"Did you have to be so rough on him?" Brennan asked smacking his shoulder.

"It was a bomb. I was being, you know, heroic." He said smiling.

"I was heroic too." Zack said looking at Brennan.

"Yes, you were." Brennan agreed.

"Somebody saved somebody. …That's all I'm saying."

"Well, I got the poison." Zack said defensively.

"Which is good because Caroline's body was blown to pieces." Brennan pointed out.

"That was good thinking, you know, you keeping your wits. But I mean, what I did was, uh . . . I guess if you have to explain to yourself why you're a hero, you're not really a hero."

"I'm going to go see if Hodgins knows what the poison is yet." Zack said walking out.

"I think you're a hero." Brennan said smiling down at his as his hand wandered up her thigh.

He kissed her. "at least someone thinks so." He said pulling her down onto his lap.

She pulled him in a slight moan escaping her.

"Brennan!" they heard Angela call from right outside her office. Brennan pulled away moving next to him as she walked in. "there you guys are." She said relieved. "does Zack know what it was in the bag yet? I just came back from visiting Cam… and she not getting any better."

"he's in his office with Hodgins." Booth said with a sigh. "I'm gonna go sit with Cam for a while." He said standing and walking out, feeling guilty now.

"he's taking it hard." Angela sighed sitting on the coffee table.

Brennan nodded. "yeah."

"…I'm gonna go talk to Hodgins… see if he knows anything that could help."

"What the hell are you? You're not a bacterial protein or a non-opioid analgesic. You're not a neurotoxin or a heavy metal." Hodgins said talking to himself as Angela entered. "You act like chloromethane, but Zack said that there was no sweet smell when the powder was released."

"Are you talking to the evidence?" she asked amused.

"Just . . . working through this as systematically as possible."

"You know, when this whole thing is over, I am moving to a doorman building, I'm getting an unlisted number and I am hiring a full-time bodyguard named Knuckles." She said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Don't get paranoid." He said looking up at her.

"That's funny coming from a conspiracy theorist." She said as his computer beeped.

"Of course! Methyl bromide." He said standing. "I'll call the hospital." He said walking out.

"Methyl bromide mixed with plaster dust. That's what made it so hard to isolate." Hodgins said catching up to Booth and Brennan in the hospital.

"What's the treatment?" Booth asked.

"Racemic epinephrine. I called ahead. They should be starting an I.V."

"that's great." Brennan said with a yawn.

"I'm gonna stay here… sit with her until she wakes up. And you should go home and get some sleep?" he said seriously.

"What about Epps?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got an entire surveillance team outside your home, watching you. Why does everybody question me."

"alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking out.

10 minutes later Cam was awake and Booth was by her side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked smiling.

"Like I got poisoned by a disembodied head full of plaster dust."

"Plaster dust." He said realizing something. "…Plaster dust. I have to go. I'll be back." He promised running out.

Brennan's apartment, just before dawn. Brennan walked in surrounded by agents.

"Everything is secure. Agent Holtz will stay in the hallway and they'll be another agent in the lobby." One of the agents said.

"Thank you." She said taking her keys that he was holding out. "Good night." He exits and she closes the door.

A few minutes later Booth arrives gun drawn and he slowly enters , hearing music coming from the bathroom. A piece of drywall is pushed in and Epps crawls through into Brennan's closet, holding a crowbar. He pushes the door open and rounds the corner looking toward the bathroom as Booth walks past the front door with a couple of agents behind him.

"Check the apartment next door." He told one of them who nodded and walked back into the hall. Epps approaches the bathroom and Brennan rounds the corner, dry, dressed, and gun in hand. The hammer clicks into place and Epps smiles. Booth's gun clicks behind him walking closer. "Dead end."

"You won't let me shoot him, will you?" Brennan guessed.

"You knew he was gonna be here, didn't you?" he asked her looking back and forth.

"It's the only scenario that made sense." She shrugged.

Booth noticed Epps eying the balcony, knowing he was cornered."Oh. What, you heading for the balcony, Howie? Hope you can fly, cause that's about a fifty foot drop." Booth said refocusing on him.

"How did you know?" he asked Brennan smiling, curious.

"Plaster dust in the poison."

"Renovations to the apartment next door." Booth added.

"You're not all that smart, turns out." Brennan said smiling.

"One minute. All I want is one minute alone with you." Epps said smiling.

"Fine with me." She said holding her gun firm on his head.

"Don't provoke the lunatic, alright? You got nowhere to go, Howie."

"I'm not going back to jail."

"that's really not your decision, Howie. Get your hands up. Drop the crowbar. " Epps throws the crowbar at the lamp, breaking it and casting the room into darkness before bolting out the window. Epps jumps off the balcony and Booth grabs him by the arm. "You're not getting away, Howard."

"Look who the killer is now, Agent Booth." He said a smug smile on his face.

"A little help here, Bones? I got nothing but dead weight here. Help me?" she tries to reach but cant, her arms are too short. "Grab the railing!"

"You're gonna drop me anyway. Just get it over with."

"You son of a bitch." Booth said pissed.

"Are you saying you don't want me dead?"

"I'm not you, Howard."

"Oh, really? You're not thinking of the world with me still in it? Going after Dr. Brennan, your son-"

Epps, laughs, whimpers, gasps, and Booth looses his grip on him as he falls to the pavement, sirens wailing in the distance.

"oh my god." Brennan said turning into Booth and away from the blood pooling around Howard's head.

Booth, Brennan and the one of the agents are sitting at the dining room table as the sun comes up.

"Unit on the ground saw what happened. So did the sniper across the street. You tried to save him." One of the agents said.

Booth nodded. "yeah."

"no one could've helped him." Brennan said reassuringly.

He nodded again. "I know."

"You can take off whenever you want, Booth. The department might want to assign you a shrink… an on the job death like that." He said and left.

"you didn't have your full strength. Your wrist was hurt from pulling Zack away from the explosion." Brennan said taking his hand.

"my wrist wasn't hurt, Bones." He said sighing. "I had him then I lost him. Simple as that."

"I wish you'd let me shoot him." Brennan scoffed.

"No, you don't." he said shaking his head. "you'd never forgive me." He said looking into her eyes.

"then thank you for saving me from that major pain in the ass." she said smiling and kissing him.

They heard the radio from the next apartment and Brennan sighed. "how about you move in with me… you know until they're done with the renovations next door and the gaping hole in your closet is fixed… we wouldn't want another psycho slipping inside in the middle of the night." He said smiling.

Brennan laughed. "tempting, I'll give you that." He smiled kissing her again strongly. She shrugged. "I guess a couple weeks couldn't hurt."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. The gators The Mansion and The Book.

Gators.

7 am. The alarm went off and Booth groaned feeling around for it on the bedside table, finally reaching the snooze button and hitting it before he rolled over facing Brennan.

He smiled lightly, remembering she had stayed over again last night even though they had been done with the renovations for nearly 3 days. "Hi." He said being greeted by a small kiss.

"Hi." She smiled back kissing him again.

"I love you Tempe." He said before he was able to stop himself.

She stared at him, stunned. "…oh"

"Oh?" he asked confused now, he hadn't meant to say it but he was still hoping for a better reaction than 'oh'.

"… Seeley …I—I don't… I'm sorry." She said getting out of bed and walking out.

Booth sighed watching her go and mentally reprimanding himself for his big mouth.

9:15 am. Booth walked into the Jeffersonian passing Angela and Cam on the platform.

"Hey Seeley." Cam said surprised to see him there.

"What's up Booth? There's no case is there?"

"Not yet anyways." He shook his head. "Have you guys seen Bones? I need to ask her something."

"…yeah I think she's in her office." Cam said watching as he walked past.

"He's been acting really weird lately." Angela said confused. Cam shrugged, clueless as to why.

Booth walked in finding Brennan working on her novel at her desk.

"Tempe we need to talk." He said sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I'm busy." She said brushing him off.

"Well then you need to get unbusy. Because I'm not leaving here until we talk about what happened this morning." He said looking at her seriously.

"Nothing happened this morning." She said typing. "You were half asleep you said something you didn't mean."

"Doesn't matter if I meant to say it or not. That's not the way you react to someone telling you they love you. You don't run out on them before they have a chance to say anything else."

She looked up at him. "Really there was more? Because it didn't look like you were on the verge of a deep line of conversation, Seeley."

"I was going to wait to tell you, till I thought you were ready, but it slipped out. It doesn't mean it makes me feel any differently about you."

"I'm sorry Seeley but this is getting _way _too serious for me right now and I can't deal with it." She said standing infront of him. "This is as far as we go Seeley. We're Partners." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking out.

The next day. Outside the Royal Diner. Booth is on the phone.

"Florida? Today?"

"Is that work?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Hot, fun, Miami, Florida? Or sticky, you know, swampy Florida?" an ice cream truck is driving by, very slowly, and the music is drowning out the conversation.

"What's going on in Florida?" Brennan asked confused.

"I'm sorry. What flight?" he asked plugging his other ear as the music grows louder. "Hold on a second. I can't hear you. Enough with the song already, all right?" he yelled to the ice cream man.

"I'm doing business here. Deal with it!"

"Me too! ...yeah …Oh, hold on. I can't hear anything." He said pulling out his gun and shooting the clown head speaker. People scream and some hit the ground covering their heads.

"You shot my clown!" the ice cream man screamed pissed off.

"Great. Flight number? …Okay, thanks!" he hung up and turning to Brennan. "Okay, we're all set!" he said smiling.

"That was not good." She said staring at him as he looked at the smoking clown head.

The next day. Late afternoon. Booth is working on the barbecue pit when the FBI shrink walks back over to him.

"Ohhhh splendid! So was it your father who taught you to read plans, was it?" he asked smiling.

"Wrong tree doc! Dad and I were tight." He said working.

"No, it's just that earlier you said that you weren't used to drinking tea with men, which suggests to me that you're usually pretty rigid with your assignment of gender roles." Wyatt pointed out.

"What? No, no! My partner is a woman, okay? A woman who needs my help." He said looking up at him.

"But are you currently involved with anyone?"

"Just broke up with someone, okay?" he admitted.

"And, how long had you been involved with her? Or… him."

"Her! Let's get that straight, okay? Her! Couple months this time."

"This time?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Booth.

"…we'd gone out before. A couple years ago, and uh, y'know, we, uh, we broke it off… personal issues. …Ahhh, that's it! I shot the clown because I can't let go of the women in my life! Ah, thanks doc! Now I can go back to work, and you can sign the paper!" he said standing up and unfolding the paper.

"Excellent theory, but quite wrong and you're out of time. Tomorrow, all right for you?" he asked walking into the house. Booth sighed walking out of the garden.

The next morning Booth was at Wyatt's house before 9.

"Do we have a schedule? " he asked opening the door.

"Uh, listen... I really need to get back to work, so why don't you just give me one of those clown restraining orders and sign my paper."

"Have you had an insight as to why you shot at that clown?"

Booth's cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah, you know what I have some insight. It's right here" he said pointing to his phone. "It's my Bones calling, my partner. Right" he answered the phone watching as Wyatt walked away. "Yeah? Bones."

"So when are you coming back again?" she asked with a sigh.

"What, aren't you playing nice with my substitute?" he asked getting some pleasure out of that fact.

"I'm just not sure how serious Sully really is about his job." She said honestly.

"Sully?" he tried to hide the annoyance, Sully was a great guy, but he was a real charming guy and if he wanted to he wouldn't stop until she went on a date with him. "Look, he's one of the best, all right? He just likes to keep his options open."

"I've noticed."

"Listen, Bones, you're in good hands." He promised as Wyatt came out of the house. "Here he comes, so gotta go, gotta go, gotta go." He said hanging up. "Alright, so maybe I am a little bit irritable." Booth admitted.

"Why do you think that might be?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Don't they give you papers, and files, and reports?" he asked not wanting to talk about it. Wyatt stares at him until he gives in. "All right, me and my partner caught up to this serial killer named Howard Epps, and he died."

"And who's fault was that, yours or your partner's?"

"No, no, he jumped over that balcony. It wasn't her fault, and I tried to save him but… he fell."

"And where were you when Mr. Epps fell?"

"Holding his arm."

"No, that was before he fell, surely. Mr. Epps was dangling from your arm before he fell at which point he was no longer dangling but falling. Attached to you, he was alive, no longer attached, dead." Wyatt pointed out.

"I don't feel guilty about that. I mean Epps is a serial killer, tried to kill my partner and threatened my son. I was glad when he hit that pavement." Booth said honestly.

"Good." Wyatt said smiling and walking back in the house leaving him to think in the garden.

That afternoon. Booth was still at Wyatt's house working on the barbeque.

"You tend to do things well, don't you? Make coffee, build barbecue machines. "

"It's not really a machine." He pointed out.

"Solve crimes, raise a son, love women, leave women. Whatever you aim at, you hit."

"Is that bad?"

"By no means, no of course not, except … it is indicative of a need to control your environment."

"Again, I ask, is that bad?"

"Of course not, no! Except when you shoot a clown."

"You know, you make it sound like it was walking making balloon animals."

"For the most part, your rebellions are small." He explained. "The colorful socks, the funky belt buckle, they're a mechanism, quiet rebellions, a way of asserting your personal control over a homogenizing organization like the FBI. But shooting a clown is not a quiet rebellion. Shooting a clown is quite literally deafening. " He said standing as Booth's phone rang.

He answered it watching Wyatt walk away."Booth."

"Hey, it's me." Brennan said on the other side.

"Yeah, hold on for a second." He turned to Wyatt. "Wait, why is it Doc that every time I answer the phone, you walk away?"

"Why do you answer the phone knowing it'll make me walk away?" he said entering the house.

"Yeah, you know what Bones, I gotta call you back."

"Wait… Is Sully for real?" she asked uncertain.

"What?"

"I just can't decide whether or not to take him seriously."

"Why? Is he acting unprofessional?"

"No, he's very professional, it's just… can he really do all he says he can do?"

"Oh you mean that whole master carpentry thing? Yeah."

"He's a carpenter as well?"

"As well as what?" her phone beeped. "That's Sully calling right now. We're doing, you know, what we did."

"What we did?" he asked with a sigh.

"You know. Talking to people… working in the lab."

"I'll be back soon." He promised.

She nodded. "…I'll talk to you later." Booth hangs up standing in front of the half finished barbecue pit and got back to work.

The next night. Brennan and Sully are overlooking Isaac through the window of the interrogation room as he confesses.

"There should be a sense of satisfaction after solving a case but most of the time I feel drained." Brennan said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's why you can only do this job for so long. Murders, death, corpses, you do that your whole life… there's gotta be more, y'know?" he said looking into her eyes.

"The sausage and pepper sandwich." She joked looking away.

"You gotta admit it was good!" he said laughing. "So what do you and Booth usually do now?" he asked as they walked away from the glass. "Is there a bar you got to, a restaurant, pilates class?" he joked.

"There's a diner. Booth says the pie is the best." She said smiling.

"Can I buy you a slice?" Sully asked hopeful.

Brennan hesitated a moment before answering "…Sure."

"Y'know since we're not working together anymore….And since we have no professional obligations to each other, I can ask you out? …Theoretically."

"Theoretically." She agreed with a nod.

"Perhaps after a twenty-four hour waiting period, so the brain can adjust to alternate perceptions of each other. "

"I actually don't need it. My brain adjusts quite quickly." She said matter-of-factly.

"good. Let's go then." He said smiling.

Mansion.

Brennan's office, two weeks later.

"Would I be playing?"

"Uh, no. You will be cheering and watching." Sully said smiling.

"What fun is that?" she said laughing.

"Oh come on. I'm a mad sagger." She stared at him not knowing what that means. "I … I wear my shorts very, very low." He explained.

"Okay." She said, not understanding.

Sully laughed. "You suck hugely at being a girl. Okay, okay … anthropology … anthropology. Oh, okay … think of it as a social ritual in which I impress you with my manly prowess during a game of basketball." He said smiling.

"You want to impress me?" she asked smiling.

"I'm traditional that way." He shrugged.

"Why don't you just bonk me on the head with a giant club?" she said rolling her eyes.

"I'd much prefer you came to the game and ogled my butt crack." He said smiling. "it's law enforcement versus public defenders. Guys with ponytails and love handles. We're heavily favored. So? Will you come?"

Brennan grinned. "Alright I'll be there."

"great." He said smiling then walking out.

Brennan went to talk to Angela and get her opinion .

"hey Sweetie." She said smiling. "what's up?"

"I need advice." She said with a sigh sitting across from her.

"alright. Shoot."

"Sully wants me to go to his basketball game tonight."

"So? What's the problem? Go watch Sully play basketball."

"…But… he still hasn't made a move on me."

"oh…How many times have you gone out?"

"Four … or six. Depending on how you define 'go out'"

"Bumping into each other at the diner does not count as going out."Angela said giving her a look

"Four then."

"Four, huh? So the question is … is Sully damaged goods, or is he just very respectful?"

"Those are my only choices?"

"Damaged goods, you run away; very respectful, you hang in." sje explained.

"I should just make the first move." Brennan said frustrated.

"No, Brennan! For once can you just pretend that you're the girl? …Listen. Go to the basketball game. Let him show off for you, and see what happens."

"I don't know. It sounds so … passive." She said uncertain.

" Now you've got it." Angela said nodding.

Booth's Office. Sully is sitting infront of him and they are talking.

"You just don't get it." Booth shook his head.

"What! I'm asking for guy advice, you are a guy… what's not to get?" Sully asked confused.

"First of all, guys… they don't ask for advice. And secondly, I'm not going to help you get my partner into bed." He said with a chuckle.

"Why not? It's not like you want her." He pointed out. Booth's lips twitch but he doesn't say anything. "Unless … Do you want her?" he asked surprised by his reaction.

"No. Come on, Bones is, you know, my partner." He denied it unconvincingly.

"That is why you need psychiatric treatment, because you have the hots for your partner!" Sully said amused.

"I'm not in psychiatric treatment, okay? It's an evaluation. Big difference." He clarified.

"…okay listen, I can tell that Brennan is the go slow type, but you gotta help me out on how slow, because too slow is worse than not slow enough." He said trying to level with him.

"With Brennan you just gotta be forward. Go for it. You just gotta risk it."

"really?"

Booth nodded. "oh yeah. It's the only way."

3 days later. Brennan and Angela are walking into the dinner for lunch.

"…Wait. You still haven't slept together?" she asked surprised.

"I think I know the problem."

"His religious upbringing?" she joked.

"His penis." She said ignoring angela's comment.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Apparently it's small."

Angela laughed lightly. "Well, that maybe explains why he hasn't made any moves on you yet. He's insecure."

"So I should make the first move, right?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Take Sully for a little test drive. Maybe he's got unlimited mileage. That'll make up for the fact that he's a sub-compact." Angela said with an amused nod.

The next morning, Brennan is dropped off at work by Sully and they share a passionate kiss before parting..

"You look happy" Angela said walking up to Brennan as she walked to her office. "You made the first move." Angela guessed. Brennan smiled with a small laugh. "How was it? I mean, I don't mean 'it' … no, no … I do! I mean 'it'."

"I discovered something very interesting about cops and nicknames."

"Anthropologically interesting?"

"Anatomically interesting. They call the bald guy 'Curly', and the fat guy 'Tiny'. It's ironic." She explained smiling

"So when they call Sully 'Peanut… " Angela said following her train of thought as they reached Brennan's office and found Booth sitting in the chair infront of her desk, waiting. "Do you have a nickname, Booth? Something the other cops call you?"

"Why? What have you heard?" he asked smiling a Boothy grin.

"Congrats, Brennan." Angela laughed walking out.

"congrats on what?" he asked curiously.

"I slept with Sully last night." She said coolly. "I see you're back to the crazy socks." She observed.

"…I thought the two of you already, uh …"

"No. Last night." She shook her head.

"Ah." He nodded, uncomfortably. "It's really none of my business."

"Except we're partners." She pointed out.

"…yeah. Partners." He nodded again.

"…Do we have a case, or are you just visiting?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll fill you in on the way. It's messy, better get some protection."

"Let me get my gumboots." She said standing and leaving.

Booth looks at his watch and fixes his tie."Yeah. I'm gonna need a flashier tie." He said remembering Wyatt's comment about the ties being his way of expressing frustration. He sighed and walked out following his 'partner'.

The Book.

8 am. The phone rings

"No, no, no, no. Don't answer it." Sully said breathing heavily as Brennan comes out from under the covers.

"it's probably the publicist for my book." She said looking at the phone.

"Shh. Pretend it's the ocean." Sully said smiling and covering them back up again and the ringing stopped. "See that? God loves us." They laughed kissing again.

The ringing starts all over again and Brennan throws the covers off again. "Ugh. She'll only keep calling."

"I thought you hated publicity."

"I do but it's part of my contract. The book's getting a lot of attention." She said reaching for the phone. "Hello? …Hi Ellen."

"Of course, you did look hot on The View. I think Rosie had a little thing for you." Sully joked.

Brennan covers his mouth and he rolls her over, trying to distract her by kissing her neck. "That seems like a lot. …What, it's two interviews and a book signing in one day…. I – I don't – I don't know about Tuesday." She said as she takes the phone away from her ear and kisses Sully, then goes back to the phone. "Just, um…send the schedule to the Jeffersonian. We'll discuss it then, okay? I'll see you. I'm leaving right now." She lied hanging up and kissing Sully again, rolling them over.

6 pm.

"you get anything on the Victim" Brennan asked when Booth walked into his office.

"Yeah, uh. Sadie Keller. Recently married Ashton Keller, 29. No work history, went to some pretty fancy schools though." He said handing her the file.

"She was rich."

Booth nodded. "So we got a dead traveling salesman and a prep school socialite. What the hell is the connection?"

"Not Greg Braley. His story checks out. He was camping the night Lopata was killed. Two Rangers recognized him." Sully said walking in.

Booth looked to Brennan. "ah, great. So the only connection we have is the tape and the fact that they were both fed to animals." He sighed.

"So we're back to me."

"No. Your book." Sully clarified.

"Well, I can only deal with what's before me. Two completely different cases and the only connection is—"

"look, Bones-I know it's probably easier for you to, uh, believe that-" Booth said trying to calm her.

"No. There is nothing that would make the loss of two lives easier for me, Booth." She shot back.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"I'm not burying my head in the sand here. I wanna catch whoever did this as much as you guys do, but I have a method and the method doesn't change. I'll be back in my lab" she said storming out.

"She wasn't this emotional before you came in the picture." Booth said looking at Sully.

"Ah, I thought you weren't interested." He shot back.

Booth chuckled. "Haha. Alright, look, I don't need that, okay? Believe me. I'm gonna go talk to Sadie Keller's husband and why don't you just go back to your office there and, uh, sort through the fan mail, alright?"

"ok. Whatever you say." Sully laughed walking out, knowing he'd won.

A half hour later. Brennan was working on paperwork when Sully enters.

"Lunchtime, hoooo!" he said smiling and tossing her a sandwich.

"I'm not hungry." She said catching it and putting it on the desk.

"Oh, come on. It's meatball! It's the perfect food." He said smiling.

"Shouldn't you be working?" she asked coldly.

"I went through the fan mail and gave the likely candidates to Booth to check out."

"good. …I'm busy, Sully. I'm cataloging injuries the two victims suffered." She said dismissively.

"Hey. I am on your side, Tempe. I know what you're going through..." he said growing defensive.

"Okay, what? What, Sully? What – what am I going through?" she challenged.

"Okay. …You feel responsible. You feel that somehow if you didn't write that book those two people would still be alive. And you're terrified cause you know that someone else dies in the book." He accused.

"I don't put much credence in psychology."

"yeah, well neither do I. I'm basing this on knowing you. Knowing how much you care about your work and if trivializing it in the book caused this…" he shook his head.

"statistically, the murders would have happened whether the book was written or not. The method might be different is all." She shot back.

"Right. …Now if you only believed that."

"You …you don't know me as well as you think. We're just having a fling, so don't get carried away." She said not looking at him.

Sully leans over and reaches for her hand and she pulled it away. "When you can't stop thinking about someone when they're not around…that's not a fling. When you remember their touch just like they were still right next to you? That's not a fling. If you need to be alone with this, fine … but we both know what we have." He turns and leaves.

Brennan looks after him, visibly shaken and drops her head to her desk.

A few hours later they had just learned that Laurier definitely wasn't the killer.

"I'm going to be late for my reading."

"…there's still potentially one more victim. I – I think you should cancel." Sully said worried.

"What? The – the killers not after me, Sully. If he is using the book, that makes me the object of these actions not the target. … you're the profiler, right?"

"I'm just trying to help." He said with a sigh.

"What!?" Booth starts to back away slowly, not wanting to be dragged into this. "You're making this personal! You got yourself assigned to this case just because of me!" she accused angrily.

"Absolutely! What? You're gonna give me more crap now because I care about you?"

"I'll be… over here making a few calls..." Booth said sitting down and they both turn on him.

"A little help, Booth. Do you think she should go alone?" Sully asked giving Brennan a look.

"No, no. Not at all. But there seems to be other stuff going on here, I don't wanna get involved" he said attempting to stay out of their fight.

"No. You agreed with him. You are involved." Brennan said pissed.

"Alright, so let Booth take you and that way it won't be personal between us." He suggested.

"Fine!" she practically shouted.

"Fine." He said smiling.

"Fine."

"Fine." they turn to booth again.

"Fine." He said shrugging and standing.

A few, very long, very tense days later, Booth and Brennan were talking in her office after the real murderers were caught.

"Tell ya something, alright? Sales of your book are gonna sky rocket after this." Booth said dropping into the chair opposite her.

"The only problem is our ending is a lot better than the one I wrote in the book." Brennan said with a slight smile.

"What, are you kidding me? Huh? Kathy Reichs and the FBI guy in the back of the AMG?" he said waggling his eyebrows. They laughed.

"I meant the arrest." She said still smiling at him.

"Oh, yeah. There's that." He nodded smiling back.

Brennan sees Sully in the door way and her smile fades. "Sully."

"Yeah, you know you really should apologize. I mean, you were really ragging on the guy. He seemed a little frail." He said not seeing him.

"Eh, I'm a lot stronger than I look." Sully said from the doorway.

"…Oh, you were…"Booth said looking back and forth between them and standing. "Hey, Sull."

"Hey." He nodded. "So, congratulations. You guys, make a great team." He complimented.

"mmhmm. It's true." He said looking at Brennan who is looking at him, and he smiles a boothy grin. "So true."

"Thanks for your help." Brennan said thanking Sully.

"Sure." He nodded. Sully and Brennan grow lost in their own world

"You know, I should run. Bones, ya know, I – I got stuff." He said uncomfortably. She didn't notice, she was to focused on Sully. "See ya at work, Sull?"

"Yeah, I'll see ya man."

Booth tries once more, unsuccessfully, to get Brennan attention and then leaves her office with a sigh. Sully moves closer to where Brennan is sitting. "I did feel responsible, Sully… Do, I mean." She said standing to meet him.

"And you thought if I saw you, vulnerable, needing me- that I'd run." He guessed.

"I've been alone my whole life. It's all I know." She confessed looking into his eyes.

"don't worry. You'll learn fast." He said smiling and kissing her.

Booth stands outside of Brennan's office talking to Hodgins but as Hodgins leaves Booth can't help but turn back and look through her office window. He sees the two of them kissing and with a sigh he drops the folder down on the nearest desk and heads out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. The Boneless Bride in the River.

Brennan is in her office discussing the latest case with Cam when Sully walks into the doorway.

"Uh, Temperance? Hey, um, ya got a sec?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Excuse me." She said standing and Cam nodded watching as they walked out of the office.

"What's up Sully?" she asked curiously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys dangling them infront of her. "You bought the boat." She said smiling excited for him.

He nodded. "Finalized this morning."

"Wait. Sailboats have keys?" she asked confused.

"…Well, no. Not… not really. These are the keys to the marina but y'know, it's symbolic." He said with a chuckle.

"Congratulations." She said kissing Sully with a smile.

"So I'm gonna tell you something and I want you to think about it a while before you answer." He said seriously.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Well, you say okay, but it takes you microseconds to think things though. So this time I'd appreciate it if you, ah, took a breath 'cause …it's big."

"I promise I'll think about it." she promised laughing.

"Okay, good."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"…I'm headed south, in the boat to the Caribbean."

"When?" she asked her face falling.

"When this case is done."

"You quit the FBI?" a surprised expression spread across her face.

"No. No, not yet. I'll take a couple of months to get used to the boat. Ya know, really check it out and then I'll start running charters… probably for the Turks & Cacaos which is –"

"You're...You're really talking a lot." She pointed out growing more anxious with every word.

"I know. And I haven't even gotten to the main part. Which is, um, I really …really want you to come with me."

"…You do?" she asked feeling relieved, not realizing what that meant.

"I do." He said smiling and stepping closer to her. "Look, take a sabbatical. There's more to life than, than corpses and murderers. You know, we do this job for too long, we get warped. I… I can feel it happening already and maybe you can too. Let's… Let's run away together." Brennan stared at him, unable to speak. "Well,… ya know. …Think about it." He said still getting no reply. "Wanna hug?" he offered and she takes a step back. "Okay, no. I know, that's… that's a lot… to process, so just, y'know, …I don't know, …let me know when you think that maybe…" she falls into him and hugs him, not wanting to let him go. "…Okay."

A week later. After they got their confession.

"you know, Booth, uh, is a really good guy." Sully said looking at Brennan as she watched Booth book their murderer.

"He says the same about you." She admitted not looking at him.

"Really? …'Cause I figured he was the one talking you out of going with me." Sully said stepping infront of her.

"No…." she shook her head. "He told me to go. Angela did too. Everyone thinks it's a great idea."

"Everyone except you. But you're not gonna go, are you?" he guessed and she shook her head. "Why, Brennan? Sailing around warm oceans with someone who loves you? Please. Tell me what is holding you here. Look. I don't.. I don't want to sound conceited but, …I think I'm worth the risk."

She nodded a small smile on her face as she met his gaze. "You are Sully. You definitely are."

"…Alright, well, you're the logical one. What's your thinking?"

"Rationally…" Brennan hesitated slightly "… Rationally thinking, I want to go. And I know I should go but...I can't."

"What you're doing, it's important. But it's not important enough to be your whole life."He kisses her and walks out the door, leaving her alone and she wipes a tear away from her eye.

Brennan walks up on the platform at the Jeffersonian and sees the skeletons of William Chang and Li Ling Fan laid out, side by side. And she stops staring at the 'wedding picture' that Angela painted for them and tears start to form in her eye again.

"are you ok Sweetie?" Angela asked from behind her.

Brennan shook her head. "no. …Sully's leaving in the morning… alone."

"I'm Sorry." Angela said honestly.

"it was my choice. I couldn't go Ange. I wanted to but I couldn't." Angela hugged her seeing the tears.

"I know sweetie." Angela said knowing that Brennan genuinely cared about him.

The next morning, sunrise. Brennan was at the marina saying goodbye to Sully. He kissed her lightly and stepped on the boat, preparing to set off. He looks back waving to Brennan on the dock and she watches as he sails away, leaving her behind waving after him.

Tears well up in her eyes and she turns to head home finding Booth behind her only to see Booth on the docks behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, not wanting to hear it right now, especially from him.

"I'm waving goodbye. See?" he said waving.

"What do you want?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"how about some breakfast." He suggested.

"I'm not hungry." She said not looking at him.

"Oh, come on, huh? What are ya gonna vomit when we come across one of those horrific cases?"

"I don't vomit." She clarified.

"Give it time, Bones, okay? Give it time. Everything happens eventually.

"Everything?" it sounded almost hopeful, letting him know that there was a deeper meaning.

"All the stuff, okay, that you think never happens… it happens. You just gotta be ready for it."

She smiled lightly grateful to have him there. "is it too early to drink?" she asked with a sigh.

He shrugged. "we'll have mimosas."

She couldn't help but laugh. "and some of your famous pancakes?" she asked hopefully.

"Ah, you're just trying to figure out my recipe." He accused with a Boothy grin on his face.

She smiled backing off the dock. "I will find out what's in them." She reassured him.

"of course you will. …but not today." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder again as they walked back to his car.

A couple hours and one too many drinks later.

"…do you think I should have gone?" Brennan asked looking at Booth.

Booth shook his head filling their glasses. "I can't answer that"

She laughed taking the shot. "why is that?" she asked curiously.

"because."

"because why?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"because… because." He shrugged taking another shot.

"what the hell does that mean?" she asked confused.

He laughed. "it means that… I didn't want you to go in the first place."

"then why did you say you did?"

"because I wanted you to be happy. …not that you would listen to me anyways if I told you not to go. I didn't want to sound like the jealous ex."

She smiled. "you're probably right." she agreed with a nod.

"see." He said refilling her glass, which she quickly emptied. "supportive ex boyfriend is way better."

"sexy ex boyfriend is more like it." She said kissing him.

He pulled away. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Right." she nodded. "…bad idea."

"…'cause I wouldn't want to take advantage. …you know… when you're vulnerable."

"exactly." She nodded. "…we wouldn't want that."

"no we wouldn't." he said meeting her deep blue eyes, only a few inches from her. "…so I should go."

She nodded. "maybe… before I…" she said slowly closing the gap and kissing him again sweetly. This time he didn't pull away.

He pulled her closer and she pulled him to his bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Stargazer in a puddle.

"So, Hodgins asked, uh, Angela to, uh, marry him?" Booth asked their fingers intertwining.

"Twice" she nodded staring at their hands.

"And she turned him down both times."

"I heard all this from Angela." She said looking up from his chest.

"Yeah but did she tell you that he said that he wasn't going to ask her to marry him?" he asked smiling.

"Yes."

"And she said?" he asked smile widening.

"I'd like to marry you."

"Kinda sudden Bones. Let me think about it." He said kissing her lightly.

"What? No. Booth, that's what Angela told Hodgins… "She trailed off noticing his laughter.

"You tricked me." She accused smacking his chest with a smile.

He laughed. "I did. And you walked right into it. I love you Tempe but you're so easy to mess with."

Brennan ignored the 'I love you' comment, knowing it was a figure of speech. "You know, a lot of psychologists say that jokes are the way that we manifest a lot of our hidden desires." She said smiling up at him and kissing along his neck.

He shook his head. "No hidden desires here. …I've already got what I want" he said pulling her in.

She smiled as there was a knock on the door.

Booth sighed. "Who the hell is here at 7 am?" he asked frustrated.

"Damn it. It's Angela." She sighed climbing out of the bed. "We're going dress shopping or something."

"At 7 am?" he asked surprised as there was another knock.

"We're going to this place in New York" she said searching through her closet and pulling on dress.

"New York. …wow. How are you getting there?" he asked curiously.

"Hodgins private jet." Brennan said with a small laugh, pulling her shoes on.

"Gotta love those privileges" Booth laughed.

"Gotta go. I'll be back later" she promised kissing him. "And we'll pick up where we left off." She said smiling suggestively.

"Bye baby." He said smiling and pulling her back in.

"Bye." She said walking out "and don't call me baby" she called back.

He laughed as she closed the door then walked to the front door opening it then stepping out. "Let's go."

"Alrighty then." She said smiling and following her.

The next afternoon. Booth and Brennan are in her office discussing the latest case and looking at the x-ray of a head and half the spinal column.

"Do you even know what you're looking at?" Brennan asked raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "It's a neck bone… connected to the shoulder bone."

Brennan laughs and turns back to the screen pointing to a spot on the upper spinal column, just under the skull. "There's arthritic lipping here, and here, on the posterior dens."

"She has Arthritis?" he asked surprised.

"For this to occur she had to look up like this" she said looking up at the ceiling and meeting Booth's lips. She smiled sitting up and kissing him back. "We've gotta stop doing this at work." She said laughing.

"At least where everyone can see anyways." Booth said with a smirk, kissing her again.

Brennan smiled. "Professionalism Seeley." She reminded him.

He nodded. "Right sorry…what was the question?"

"Why would she be looking up like that all the time?" Brennan said shaking her head.

"Maybe she prayed a lot." He suggested leaning over and looking at the X-ray more closely.

"Four to six hours a day? What did she want so badly?" Brennan asked confused, looking up at him.

"Her father?" Max suggested entering her office and they turn to look at him.

"Hey baby." Max said smiling.

"Dad?" Brennan said surprised standing.

"Booth." He said with a nod.

Booth whips out his gun pointing it at Max. "Put your hand up."

"Booth!" Brennan said surprised.

"I was hoping we could get a drink or something before this part." He said putting his hands up.

"Max Keenan, you're under arrest as an escaped felon." Booth said walking closer to him, gun still drawn.

Max's smile faded. "Oh …okay then. I guess that's no on the drink, huh?"

"Bones, grab the cuffs out of my back pocket there." He said looking back at her for a moment.

"No" she said annoyed.

"What do you mean no? ... Bones!" he said surprised.

"It's okay, baby." Max said looking to Brennan.

"I don't want to handcuff my own father." She said seriously "…Plus, remember when he saved your life?"

"Hey just throw 'em over here I'll do it myself." He suggested.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Just put your hands on the wall Max." Max complied and is handcuffed.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Brennan asked with a sigh.

"I heard you were getting married" he said simply.

Booth stops frisking him and looks questioningly at Brennan. "What? No! Angela's getting married… to Hodgins… I'm not…"

"Oh, the bug guy. Oh, that's great. Good for her."

"Will you shut up, please?" Brennan glares at him and he looks back at her. "Long enough to Marandize him." He explained.

"You got the right to remain silent, got it." He said rolling his eyes and looking to his daughter. "We'll talk more later."

"Look, I'm sorry Bones, but he killed the deputy director of the FBI, I'm just doing my job." He said apologetically.

She nodded looking at her father. "He's right."

"Kisses, baby." Max said being led out as Angela walks in looking confused.

"Uh, sweetie? Was that your dad?"

Brennan nods sitting in her chair. "Yeah."

"Oh my god! …that sucks."

"He thought I was getting married…"

"…oh. Sweetie I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. …it was only a matter of time until Seeley found him anyways."

"Seeley?"Angela asked raising an eyebrow.

"…yeah. I know it sounded weird to me too." She lied.

Angela nodded. "Yeah."

An hour later. The FBI Interrogation Room.

Booth throws a folder and wallet down in front of Max and uncuffs him, pulling Max's water glass towards him with the end of the cuffs. "Oh. You checking out my prints?" Max asked smiling. "Not that you have anything to get me on."

"Max you know I like you and I hate to hurt Bones, but it's my job to catch you … and I'm very good at my job." He said smiling back

"Well you'd have to be to work with my daughter." He said standing. "What do you say? Shake hands with an old con. Or… or is that bad for the FBI image?"

"You abandoned her as a child. You don't think she feels that? Every time you pop in and out of her life?"Booth said coldly.

Max stared at Booth for a while then laughed. "You're just saying that so I'll hit you. Then you got a reason to lock me up. …Twenty years ago that would have worked." Max said patting Booth on the shoulder and walking out.

Back at the lab.

"Hey Brennan, I'd like to ask you a favor." Angela said walking up onto the platform. "Well it's not so much ask a favor as, as, as extend an honor. …I mean I hope you see it as an honor, and you don't think of it as some onerous duty, which I don't think you will, but then again I've never done this before and of course-"

"Angela, just ask." Brennan said interrupting the ramble.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Brennan hugs her. "Is that yes?" Angela asked laughing.

"Yes. I'm completely, totally honored."

"Really? I thought I'd have to tell you what a maid of honor- "

"I don't even care how awful the bridesmaids' dresses are" she said interrupting and hugging her again. "I'm so glad you asked me."

That night at Brennan's apartment. Max and Brennan are sitting on the couch talking and showing Brennan a picture of him and Russ.

"I have your brother set up in a little auto mechanic shop situation."

"Where, Oregon?"

"It's better that you don't know, he's in violation of his parole."

"Because you made him leave the state." Brennan pointed out.

"Your brother is in a slippery slope, and yeah I know, I know, the irony of me being a good influence on him… but it's true I am." Brennan couldn't help but laugh. "It's so good to see you smile… that's something."

"Booth is going to find proof of who you are, and then he's going to arrest you." Brennan said sadly.

"Eh, not till later." He shrugged.

After a beat. "Did you come here just to tell me that Russ is okay?"

"No… actually I have something for you." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a silver ring with three twists in the front. "This …belonged to your grandmother." He said handing it to her. "I know your mother and I told you that you didn't have grandparents but… try it on."

Brennan stares at it for a while then puts it on the table. "I-I have to go to bed, there are some inconsistency's with the remains, which I have to address, first thing in the morning."

"Okay." He said standing.

"You're welcome, to stay here, if you want."

"The couch would be great." He said smiling.

"No dad, I made up the guest room, in case you…" she trailed off. "Goodnight." Max looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't, and she walks away.

Brennan sighed dropping down on her bed as her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket rolling her eyes when she saw the caller ID.

"What do you want Seeley?" she asked with a sigh as she began changing into her pajamas.

"To come in would be nice." He said knocking on the window causing her to jump.

She opened the shades and then the window, letting him in. "Seeley what the Hell are you doing on my fire escape? You scared me."

"Apparently getting here at bed time." He said smiling and taking in her bra and panties look.

"Shut up." She said pulling her robe on.

"You're mad." He observed sitting on her bed.

"You arrested my father." She pointed out, annoyed.

"I had to. You know that."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I'm sorry Tempe." He said standing and taking her hand. "I should have waited… given you some time together." He apologized.

"Yes. You should have." She said trying to stay mad at him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized kissing her lightly. "I'm sorry." He apologized again kissing her neck.

"Stop it. … You know I can't stay mad when you do that."

He smiled. "I know. … That's why I do it." He said kissing her.

The next afternoon. Booth and Brennan were on the way to lunch when his phone rang.

"Booth." He answered

"Hey man will you stand up for me on Saturday?"

"Sure, against who?"

"No, no I mean will you be my best man?" he said sitting on the couch in the lounge.

"Sure… wow."

"Yeah I know, big honor."

"No, no yeah that, but you didn't give me much time to put a bachelor party together."

"No, no. No Bachelor party." Hodgins said seriously.

"Is that Hodgins?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Yeah, he wants me to be his best man." He said looking to her momentarily. "Well if there's no Bachelor party what do you want me to do?" he asked confused.

"Stand there, make a toast, hand over the ring, tongue kiss the maid of honor at the reception when people clink glasses." He said smiling.

"Nice. Excellent. Okay. So who's the maid of honor?" he asked curiously.

"No idea, but most of Angela's friends are really hot." Hodgins pointed out.

"…I'm the maid of honor." Brennan said curiously. "Why?"

Booth grinned widely."…Uh, uh listen do you need me to, y'know, connect with the bride's father? Put together the toast and speeches, all that?" Hodgins froze realizing he hadn't talked to her father. "Hodgins? You there?"

"Oh Angela's father, I forgot all about him." He said hanging up.

"Hello?" he closed his phone realizing he'd been hung up on.

A little while later they were sitting in the diner.

"Do you like your father?" Brennan asked out of nowhere.

"…um… yeah… I love my father. Why?" he asked blindsided.

"I think I love my father "

"Well that's normal." He nodded reassuringly.

"But he ran out on me and Russ, he robbed people… he's a murderer. …He got my mother killed, how does he expect me to…"

"It's hard to trust someone who's abandoned you, especially a parent." Booth said understandingly. "Look Bones, your father is going to do something tomorrow that's going to hurt you. How do you forgive that?"

"Am I a bad person for not wanting to care about my father Seeley?"

Booth shook his head kissing her lightly. "You're not a bad anything."

Two days later. The parking lot of the Jeffersonian. Max is walking to his car when Booth walks up to him. "Am I gonna need to use my gun Max?" Booth asked unsnapping his holster.

"Got your piece of paper?" Max asked turning with a sigh.

"Max Keenan I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Deputy Director Kirby." Booth said slamming the warrant down onto the trunk of his car.

"Alright, alright. Fine. You can take me…I'm not going to abandon her again."

"You're not going to resist?" Booth asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "It's your lucky day, I guess."

"Okay great." Booth said pulling out his cuffs.

Max steps back "No you know what? …I'm wrong, I can't go quietly. It's not my nature."

"Max, I got a gun." Booth reminded him.

"It's not my nature. You're going to have to shoot me. You understand?" he said watching Booth takes out his gun. "Call it a character flaw. "Shoot me. Shoot me if you want … but in the leg if you don't mind." He places it onto the trunk and pulls off his jacket, getting ready to fight Max and punches him in the face. "Hey, hey that's good kid, you're throwing." He said punching him back causing Booth to stagger a little. "What's the matter kid? Got a glass jaw?"

"You know what? You talk too much." Booth said punching him again harder than last time.

"Damn, right in the face? Time! Time!" he said leaning over.

"You had enough?" Booth asks moving closer to him and pulling out his cuffs again.

"Wait I'm old." He said feigning exhaustion.

"There's no time-outs during an arrest." Booth said reaching to pull him up and being met with a fist to the face.

Booth gets him in the gut, finally knocking him to the ground. "Okay that's it… that's it I've had enough."

"Okay" Booth said grabbing one of his arms and Max punches him in the groin, his face scrunches as he falls to the ground. "Oh god." He said as they both lay on the ground in pain.

Back at Brennan's Apartment. A couple hours later.

"…my Dad. Gave me this tape." Brennan said when Booth walked in.

"What is it?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I don't know." She shook her head looking up at him. "…what happened to your face?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He promised.

She nodded knowing what happened. "…he said it was from my mother and that I should watch it when I'm ready."

"…are you ready?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"Do you want to be alone?"

She shook her head again. "no." she said standing and putting it in. she sat back down and watched as her mother appeared on the screen.

"Hi Temperance, it's mom. I don't know when or if you'll ever see this, but I hope to put it in your hands myself and see you again, with my own eyes. This is a hard, hard world. Your father and I left you and Russ to save your lives. People would have killed you to get us. That's not what this is about. Today is your sixteenth birthday. I'm so sorry not to be there to tell you all the things a mother should tell her daughter when she turns sixteen and sorry not to give you this" she said holding up the ring her father gave her. "It's an heirloom. And starting today, it's yours. I don't know how long it will take me to get it to you, but I promise you I will. You're going to hear a lot of things about your parents, especially your father. He is a good man. It was my insistence to leave you kids. Max would have kept us together, fought until the end, I'm not sure he'll ever forgive me for that. So please Temperance, I need you to forgive me and if you can't forgive me, I beg you honey, if you can't forgive me please forgive your father. Remember you were loved in this world, cherished. What I did to you may have been wrong, but I did it out of love, I did it out of love."

Brennan shuts off the T.V. with tears in her eyes and leans back into Booth's arm, silent.

Saturday. The back room of a small church. Brennan comes down the stairs where Booth, Zack, and Cam are all waiting, a huge bow on the front of her dress.

"How do I look?" she asked knowing the answer already.

"Good" Booth lied.

Brennan notices that Cam's dress looks a lot better. "What? ...how come yours looks so much better?" she asked jealous.

Cam walked around behind her "because I took this and yanked –" she said as she got to work fixing the dress.

"Booth, have you been to Iraq?"

"That's classified information, you aren't cleared for that." He said watching them.

"Does it hurt to get shot?" Zack asked being more specific.

After a beat. "What?" he asked turning to him.

"I've been blown up, that wasn't as bad as I expected, but I've never been shot."

Booth looks unsure how to answer.

"Booth?" Cam called.

"Yeah?" he asked turning.

"Better?" she asked smiling.

Booth whistles a smile spreading across his face. "Wow, you look great."

"You said I looked good before." Brennan said confused.

Booth doesn't know how to respond and decides to change the subject. "Who's day is it, huh? It's Angela's." he heard the music start. "Come on lets go." He said lacing their arms.

Booth and Brennan start walking down the aisle, followed by Zack and Cam.

"Bones?" Booth whispered a smile on his face as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, you know I'm sorry I had to arrest your father … again."

"…Do we have to talk about that right now? You did what you had to do, I understand."

"Yeah, but-" They separate at the altar, unable to continue the conversation. "Bones?" he whispers as Angela walks down the aisle.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"He could have gotten away." He confessed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"When we got into a fight your dad could have escaped capture."

"So he beat you? And still let you take him in?"

"No I didn't say that." He shook his head.

"What? So you beat him but you gave him a chance to escape?"

"No I didn't say that." He said stepping closer to her.

"Well I don't see any other alternative."

"No he didn't run away because he felt if he abandoned you… he would have lost you forever. Just thought you should know." He confessed and he couldn't help but smile as she hugged him.

"Thanks Booth" she said grateful.

"Um hi, I'd uh like to get married now." Angela said giving them a look and they part with a sheepish look.

"Welcome everybody, we have come together to join in matrimony Jack Stanley Hodgins, and Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro. Who gives this woman?" the minister greeted.

"I give you this beautiful woman." Angela's dad said with a kiss on the cheek.

"Angela and Jack have invited us here to share something beautiful, two people have invited their friends and family to say, you are the one I love. You are the one whom for I forsake all others." she said smiling as an agent from the state department enters with a file.

"Excuse me. Is this the Hodgins/Montenegro nuptials?" he asked walking up the aisle.

"It's trying to be." Angela said frustrated.

"Well I need to speak with you before these proceedings, proceed."

"Come on then. Let's get this figured out." Caroline Julian said standing and leading them out.

"We'll uh, be right back." Hodgins said following.

"Booth?" Zack asked as they sat on the edge of the alter.

"Yeah?"

"Is there any sense in ducking when someone shoots at you?"

"Your body ducks whether it wants to or not." After a pause "why?"

Zack handed him the letter. "You can read this later, and explain it to everyone."

"Why me Zack?"

"You know more about duty and honor than anybody else I know."

Meanwhile.

"Oh my god. I made this huge deal out of getting married and they all, they all…"

"Run." Caroline advised.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Run. Flee. Skedaddle."

"I like it." Hodgins said smiling. He stood offering her his hand and she took it smiling.

They walked back in and everyone moved back to their places, looking towards the doors.

"Change of plans, go directly to the reception, on us." Hodgins said smiling.

"Thanks for coming" Angela said smiling and they ran out, hand in hand, leaving Booth and Brennan at the alter.

"What do we do now?" Brennan asked smiling.

Booth smiled. "…free champagne?"

"Sounds good to me." Brennan nodded smiling, their arms lacing as they walked back down the aisle.

11 pm. Booth and Brennan finally arrive at her apartment after the almost wedding.

Brennan laughs as she nearly trips over her own dress and Booth catches her.

"That was so much fun." she said picking up the bottom of her dress and kicking her heels off.

"I know it was like a real wedding but no one actually got married." He said grabbing them beers.

"I can't believe you kissed me like that infront of everyone."

He shrugged. "They thought we were drunk and they were clinking. I didn't have a choice." He said smiling and kissing her.

She laughed sitting on the couch, her head spinning a little from the kiss and the liquor. "Can I ask you something?" she said suddenly serious.

"anything." He nodded.

"When we were left at the alter this afternoon infront of the minister… what was the first thought that ran through your mind?"

"'Damn Brennan looks hot in that dress, I just wanted to rip it off with my teeth.'" He admitted with a smile.

Brennan laughed. "Ok the second thing?"

"…I was thinking about marrying you." He said knowing that's what she wanted to know. "I thought… 'God I love this woman. I just wish she loved me like I love her. And if she did… maybe this would be us one day.'" He said looking into her eyes. "It's the same thing I've been thinking nonstop since your dad thought it was us getting married. …I need to know Temperance… is there _any_ chance that we could ever get there? I don't care if its 5 years from now. Is there any chance at all?"

"…Seeley… I-I can't answer that question." She said surprised that he was telling her all this.

"It's not a difficult question Tempe. All I want to know is if there is even the slightest possibility of anything more _ever_ happening… and if you can't do that…. Then I can't do this." He said standing. "I'm sorry Temperance. Take care." He said walking out.

Brennan pulled the dress off angrily, wanting to strip herself of everything that reminded her of him, and climbed into bed falling apart as she smelt his scent on her pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Death in the saddle.

"Only thing that came out of the kid was vomit." Booth told Cam as Brennan entered the crime scene.

"That would explain the pervasive smell... Why am I here?" Brennan asked pulling on gloves as she looked at the body.

"Dead guy, foul play... it's your main function." Cam said examining the body.

"With bones. This is... very meaty." She clarified.

"No, there's a bit of bone here...and...there." cam said pointing

"And look at all the maggots." Booth pointed out.

"Bones! I said, not bugs." She snarled looking at him.

"Lividity looks fixed." Cam said ignoring them. "So… It's not a body dump, he was killed here."

"This is all flesh! Why'd you call me in on this?" Brennan asked giving Booth a look.

"Wasn't me!" Booth said defensively.

"It was me." Cam admitted.

"Why? Is it because you're trying to think of excuses to put Booth and me together on cases?" Brennan asked annoyed.

"I wouldn't do that, Dr. Brennan."

"Cause we're fine." She lied turning to Booth again. "Right?"

"Yeah. Hundred percent." He agreed.

"...that's not why I called you in."

"Then why?" she asked disbelievingly.

"The feet are missing." Booth said covering when Cam hesitated.

"Because his feet are missing. Which...suggests bone trauma, which immediately suggested you." Cam explained grateful to Booth.

Back at Brennan's office, after the body had been delivered. Booth followed a frustrated looking Brennan in.

"Look if you're mad at me just say so. I know we haven't worked together since… you know… but that was months ago, we need to move on and be mature if we are ever going to be partners again."

"Who said I wanted to be your partner again?" she asked not stopping to look at him as she gathered the files she needed.

"I know you Tempe. … You want-"

"_DON'T…_ call me Tempe." She said turning around at him furiously. "No Bren, No Brennan, No Bones and _especially_ NOT Tempe. You lost that right months ago. It's _Doctor_ Brennan. And you're special agent Booth. And don't you _dare _tell me what I _want. _As far as I'm concerned we were never anything more than partners, and we weren't close. You understand?"

"The only thing I understand is that you're pissed at me because _you _are incapable of loving another human being."

She shook her head. "That's not true. I'm just incapable of loving you." She shot back meanly and walked out.

A week later. Booth and Brennan sit in the diner after the longest, hardest week they have ever had.

"I'm sorry bones." Booth apologized as they sat there eating silently. "About what happened between us…? I really am."

She nodded. "Yeah. …me too." She said with a sigh. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I do want to be your partner …and I do like your nicknames."

He smiled lightly. "I can call you Bones again?"

She laughed. "Yes."

They sat in a more comfortable silence for a few minutes until Booth tried to strike up a conversation.

"So how's the salad?"

"There are many health benefits to being vegetarian. It's a rational choice in a world where food supplies... are affected by global warming issues."

"What about global taste issues?"He asked smiling.

"Is that meat sweet, rich, super-lean, and soft?" Brennan asked smiling back.

Booth throws his burger down. "You mean does it taste like horse meat?"

"Maybe you should consider going vegetarian, too." She suggested taking a bite.

"I didn't lose my appetite because you mentioned horse meat, I lost my appetite because you made me think about all those people parading around, pretending to be something they aren't, just so they could have crappy sex."

"How do you know it's crappy?"

"It's gotta be, Bones, come on! It's gotta be!"

"Why?!" she asked curiously.

Booth leans in towards Brennan. "I'll tell you why. Here we are. …All of us are basically alone, separate creatures just circling each other. All searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some… they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking 'Oh, there's nobody out there for me.' But all of us, we keep trying over, and over again. Why? Because every once in a while… Every once in a while… two people meet. And there's that spark. And yes Bones, he's handsome. And she's beautiful. And maybe that's all they see at first...But making love? Making. …Love. …_That's_ when two people become one."

"It is... scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space." Brennan pointed out.

"Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close."

"To what? Breaking the laws of physics?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Bones. A miracle. Those people role-playing and their fetishes and their little sex games… It's crappy sex. Well, at least compared to the real thing." He said smiling at her.

"You're right." she said considering his theory.

His smile widened. "Wait a second, I just won that argument?"

"Yup." She said smiling back. "…do you think we ever got close Booth?"

He nodded. "I think we got real close Bones." I really do.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. The Santa in the Slush.

A few days before Christmas. Brennan was visiting her father in jail.

"Jails not too bad. I get meals with your brother. We go out on these work details together. …You haven't asked me why I'm strapped in these chains."

"Well, you're in jail."

"No. I'm in dress rehearsal for A Christmas Carol."

"You're Jacob Marley?" Brennan said smiling.

"I wanted to be Scrooge, but some triple homicide in cell block H got the part. You don't want to know how." Brennan laughed. "What are you gonna do for Christmas?"

"I'm doing what I always do. I'm going on a trip."

"New York?" he asked curiously.

"Peru. National Geographic found a new step pyramid, an ancient ceremonial site known as El Bruho. 1500 year old skeletons. Part of a very mysterious culture called The Moche." She informed him.

"Well, unless they're elves, that's not very Christmas-y."

"No. They aren't elves." She said shaking her head.

"You know what I'd like? I'd like to spend another Christmas with my kids. With a family, with a tree."

"You're in jail, dad. So is Russ. Mom's dead." She said pointing out the flaw in his plan.

"Yeah. Yeah. And … and Christmas is overrated anyway. People expect it to be so perfect, it never is." He said growing depressed.

"I'm really looking forward to the skeletons in El Bruho."

"Yeah, but Christmas and skeletons … they do not go together." He said shaking his head.

"I remember the Christmas you and mom gave me the toolbox. That was great." She said smiling.

"Yeah. Except that the toolbox was for Russ but you decided that it was yours and he let you have it."

"He did? Oh." They laugh as Brennan's phone beeped, and she checked her text messages.

"I hope someday that, uh, we can all have Christmas together again." Max said knowing she was going to have to leave.

"I doubt it, Dad." She said shaking her head.

"Well, lie to me! I – I can pretend. Can't I?"

"I've gotta go look at a dead person." She said standing.

"Well, you never were good at sugar coating anything." Max said shrugging.

"I'll see you later dad." She said kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

A half hour later. They were headed to the crime scene.

"You got that sad little girl look on your face after you've been with your dad."

"No I don't..." she whined and Booth gave her a knowing look. "He wishes we could spend Christmas together with Russ." She said giving in and telling him the truth.

"Well, do it." Booth said simply.

"They're both in jail. It's impossible. What are your plans?" she asked hoping he was having a better holiday than her.

"I'm thinking about driving the truck right off the bridge." He nodded getting a dirty look. "I'm being melodramatic and self pitying." He sighed.

"You love Christmas." She said smiling.

"I love it – you know – when I have Parker. But this year he's going skiing in Vermont with Rebecca and Captain Fantastic." He sneered.

"Who's Captain Fantastic?"

"…it's Rebecca's boyfriend. Commands a Coastguard cutter."

"His last name isn't literally 'Fantastic', is it?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Might as well be. …You know they have a trailer at the jail, mostly for conjugal visits… You can give your dad what he wants for Christmas. Pull a few strings set it up for Christmas."

"I'm not a string puller." She shook her head looking out the window.

"I've seen you pull some strings."

"My father is a murder and a thief." She pointed out. "besides I have other plans."

"Well, whatever they are, skeletons and Christmas do not mix."

"…That's exactly what my father said. Where are we going?" she asked changing the subject.

"Early Christmas present for you, Bones. Dead guy in a sewer." He said turning into the mall.

The next evening Brennan went to the prison to talk to Russ about the Christmas plans.

"Dad wants to spend Christmas with family." Brennan said as he sat down.

"So how you gonna arrange it? Bust me and dad out?" he shot sarcastically.

"There are trailers for conjugal visits … you might be able to use one of those. And I talked to Amy and she said she could bring the girls down to see you." Brennan suggested.

Russ leans back, upset with is sister. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Amy said the girls have been asking about you..." Brennan said honestly.

"I lied to them, Tempe. The girls don't even know I'm in here. They think I went overseas to work."

"You're deserting them, just like dad." She accused.

"You think it would be better for them to find out that the guy they think is so wonderful, is actually a criminal?" he asked angrily.

"When I found out that dad was not dead I was happy, even though it turned out that he was –"

"A murderer." Russ said finishing her sentence.

"You're not a murderer, Russ." She reminded him.

"It doesn't sound like a good Christmas present to me." He said shaking his head.

"You could explain it-"

"No, Tempe. It's not gonna happen." He said refusing.

Brennan stands and leaves.

Brennan enters her office to find Booth asleep on her couch.

"Can't you sleep on your own couch?" she asked annoyed.

"Sheesh. Just waiting for the squints to find out something." He sat up seeing the look on her face. "it didn't go well with Russ?" he guessed.

"He says he doesn't want the girls to come." She said sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Your dad, he wants the whole Christmas package. You know - the tree, the kids, the presents – the whole shebang."

"the whole shebang isn't possible." She said crossing her arms, hopelessly.

"Christmas – is about making the impossible happen." Booth said smiling.

"You mean like you spending Christmas with Parker." She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, you know what? That hurt. Wake me up when the squint squad finds out something." He said laying back down and facing the back of the couch.

Brennan sighed. "I'm sorry you can't be with Parker, Booth." She said honestly sorry for the comment.

"What are ya gonna do, right? He's gotta face the facts sometimes—"

"doesn't matter she shouldn't take him away. Not at Christmas. Not the way he feels about you." Brennan said shaking her head. "It's not right."

"thanks Bones" he said accepting her apology.

The next morning Booth and Brennan are on their way back to the FBI.

Brennan looked over to Booth seeing the look on his face. "…thinking of Parker?"

"No. …Thinking about your dad?" he asked looking at her.

"No. Russ." She sighed.

"Well, you can't blame him for not wanting those girls to know the truth." Booth said honestly.

"He's living a lie. You'd never do that."

"Well, not never. I mean, I – I lie to Parker – especially this time of year."

"What about?" she asked curiously.

"You know, I tell him that Santa's coming"

"The Santa myth is based on blackmail… Be good or you won't get any presents."

"It's not a LIE-lie, Bones. It's more like everybody agreeing that up to a certain age, kids deserve to live a different kind of truth." He rationalized.

"Okay, by that reasoning, what we should do is figure out a lie Russ could tell the girls so they wouldn't know he's in jail." Brennan scoffed.

"That is a brilliant Christmas idea." Booth said smiling.

"It was intended to be a scathing and incisive comment." She said rolling her eyes.

"Look we give Russ civvies and the girls think he's flown in specially to visit his father in jail at Christmas. It's perfect." He explained simply.

"Where would you say he's been?" she asked trying to find a flaw in his plan.

"Building a bridge in …Addis Ababa." He said shrugging.

"Addis Ababa is the land locked capital of Ethiopia." Brennan pointed out smiling.

"Fine, Bones. You know what? Just make up your own lie." He said giving up.

"I don't believe in lying to children." She said being difficult.

"You just want to go to Peru without feeling guilty" he accused.

"You need to accept that you won't have Parker this Christmas." She shot back offended.

"I'm not enjoying this holiday season, at all."

"Yeah, well, neither am I." she sighed.

They were silent for a long moment.

"And if you don't mind, I have a meeting with Caroline Julian at your office in ten minutes."

"Is this about the trailer for your dad's Christmas?"

"You think she'll help?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, you know. Caroline's a lawyer, she'll help but she'll ask you to do something in return." He said turning into the parking lot.

"That's fair." She said with a nod.

"Yeah… hold that thought." He said getting out.

15 minutes later Brennan and Caroline are in the kitchen area talking as she makes a cup of coffee.

"I thought you were going to Brazil for Christmas." She asked pouring the coffee.

"Peru." Brennan corrected.

'Whatever. South of the equator. Doin' bone things with bone people." She said as they start towards the elevator.

"I checked with the jail and for my father to get the conjugal trailer, the prosecutor in charge of his case has to submit a written recommendation." She said getting to the point.

"Uh, huh." she said taking a sip then heading back to the kitchen area.

"You're the prosecutor in charge of his case."

"I'm aware of that. Thank you, Dr. Brennan." She said rolling her eyes and adding some more sugar.

"So, will you?" Brennan asked hopeful.

"You going to Brazil and all, what's the use of Max being in that conjugal trailer all by himself?" She said as they headed back towards the kitchen area.

"I'm trying to persuade my brother to celebrate Christmas with his family in there too." Brennan explained.

"A Yule tide gathering of the Brennan criminal element." She sighed. "…What do you mean, 'trying'." She asked turning back to her.

"Russ doesn't want his step-daughters to know that he's in jail."

"How do you persuade them otherwise if they're actually having Christmas in the jail." Caroline pointed out. She said taking another sip and heading back once more.

"One other thing. The Warden says no Christmas Tree."

'That's right. Three years ago, somebody made a shiv out of the star. Now no trees or ornaments of any kind." She said putting the coffee in the microwave.

"Isn't that a little… dreary."

"Hey. Don't kill people, don't get sent to prison, have a Christmas pageant in your own home every year." She said as they walked back to the elevator once more.

"So, will you?"

"I will." She said taking another sip of the coffee.

"You will? Thank you." Brennan said smiling.

"On one condition."

"Booth said you'd say that." Brennan said her face falling.

"Did he say I'd ask you to kiss him?" Caroline asked eyebrows raised.

Brennan laughs thinking she's kidding. "No." she's not. "What? Are you?"

"No cheeks. No noses. Right on the lips." She confirmed.

"People kiss people on the nose?" Brennan asked confused.

"I want you to kiss him - under some mistletoe." She continued.

"You want me to kiss Booth?" she asked surprised a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"That's right, Cherie." She said smiling evilly.

"Why?"

"Because it will amuse me." She said honestly.

"Why?" Brennan asked growing more confused with each passing moment.

"Because you're all 'Dr. Brennan' and 'Special Agent Seeley Booth' and it's Christmas and I have a puckish side that will not be denied."

"Puckish?" Brennan said surprised.

"What's the matter? You don't think I can be puckish?"

"Well, …I never thought about it until now."

"You want me to write that letter, you kiss Booth, on the lips, for no less than…five steamboats."

"That's blackmail." Brennan said her stomach doing flips.

"That's correct."

"That's unethical."

"That's the deal, take it or leave it."

"What about a tree?"

"No Christmas tree. No way. Not even if you squeeze his buttocks."Caroline said serious on that issue.

Brennan pushes the elevator button. "Well, I don't know. Can't I just …take you out to dinner sometime?" she asked hopefully.

"You kiss Seeley Booth, on the lips, and I'll make sure your daddy has his dream Christmas, no tree mind you, but otherwise as good as an accused murder can expect." She promised taking another sip of coffee and making a face and hands it to Brennan before getting into the elevator, Leaving Brennan to contemplate her offer.

4:30 pm. Brennan stands on a chair and attaches the mistletoe to the ceiling when Booth walked in.

"...What's up with the mistletoe?" he asked curiously.

Brennan sighed hopping off the chair. "I was going to tell you earlier but…you were busy so... Caroline wants us to kiss under the mistletoe."

"What?!" he laughed surprised.

"It's the only way she'll make Christmas for my family." Brennan admitted.

"Why? That doesn't make any sense."

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know she said she was feeling puckish and thought it would be entertaining because we're always so professional."

Booth laughed. "…that's the reason we're professional." Booth pointed out.

"I know. But she said it's the only way she'll do it for us and I owe you a big favor for this." Brennan promised.

Booth smiled. "Of course I'll help you Bones. I mean one little kiss can't hurt it'll be just like old times."

'…_that's what I'm afraid of.'_ Brennan thought to herself unwrapping a piece of gum. "Want one?"

He shook his head. "I'm good thanks."

"Good because here she comes." Brennan said mentally preparing herself.

Caroline walks in with a smile. "Congratulations. I hear you have a suspect in the Santa slaying."

"Yeah. Well, it looks like the Easter Bunny has nothing to worry about." Booth joked.

'Did you talk to the judge about the trailer?" Brennan asked getting straight to business.

"Yes, I did. What about… your end?" she asked eying Booth and Brennan points at the mistletoe above their heads. "Well, look at that. Mistletoe." She said smiling as Booth began to protest. "You take a step to your right and you'll be right under the cute little sprig." She said nudging him back.

"…but…" he looked at Brennan trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

Caroline watches them and raises an eyebrow, waiting for Brennan to follow through on her end of the deal. They slowly step in closer to each other and Brennan leans in kissing him slowly. She picks up speed as the memories flood back and the familiar action causes her to react. Her lips part and as he begins to pull away she grabs his lapels and pulls him closer. Caroline continues watching, stunned at the unexpected passion of the kiss.

Brennan finally realized what had happened and pulled away trying to regain her composure. "Was that enough steamboats?" she asked Caroline.

"Plenty. A whole flotilla." She said flabbergasted.

"I don't know what that means, but, um, Merry Christmas." Booth said with a sheepish smile.

"It was like – kissing my brother." Brennan said awkwardly.

"You sure must like your brother."

"She does." Booth nodded.

"I do." She agreed.

"She does."

"…The trailers all arranged. You're good to go, Cherie. Merry Christmas." she leaves, still flabbergasted.

Booth and Brennan stand there a minute unable to look at each other knowing what the consequences would be.

"….that was more than I expected." Brennan said looking at her feet.

Booth nodded. "Me too."

"It was good though." Brennan said sneaking a look at him.

"yeah." He nodded with a deep breath. "…oh yeah." He looked up meeting her gaze. "Well, I, um, I really should y'know get back and – see if, uh, the forensic guy has got – anything yet on Moussa's clothes-" Booth said awkwardly.

"That's a good idea. Yeah, I got – stuff – to do too. Yeah." Brennan said walking over to her desk.

"Yeah."

"y'know… with bones… and stuff." She said her head swimming.

"I – I understand completely." Booth said with a nod chewing his gum but stopping after a moment, realizing it wasn't his. "…thanks for the gum." He said awkwardly and leaves.

6:30 pm. The royal diner. Booth and Brennan sit across from Sweets at their usual table.

"What's up with the hat Sweets?" Booth asked curiously gesturing to the elf hat with huge ears he was wearing.

"nothing." He said changing the subject. "… I don't understand why I'm here. Has there been some kind of crisis?"

"Yes. I have a crisis." Brennan said with a nod.

"Bones, it was just mistletoe." Booth said touchy on the subject.

"Not the kiss. That was nothing." She lied in a half whisper to Booth.

"You kissed?" Sweets asked surprised.

"It was Mistletoe." Booth clarified with a look.

"That's not the crisis." Brennan shook her head.

"Was there tongue?" Sweets asked more concerned with the kiss.

"Alright, you know what? Get your own sex life, alright Sweets." Booth said warningly.

"Well, that has nothing to do with sex." Brennan said seriously.

"Nothing." Booth agreed.

"No."

"There was no se- it was - mistletoe." He said looking back and forth between Brennan and Sweets.

"Totally sex less." Brennan nodded.

"I'm all ears." Sweets said ready to hear Brennan's problem. Getting a dirty look from the both of them.

That night. Booth's office

"Okay, buddy, here's the deal we get to spend Christmas day together, then I gotta take you to Vermont. Understand?" he asked helping Parker into his coat.

"Okay." He nodded. "Will you miss Africa?"

"Africa? …No. I rather spend time with you." He said giving Parker a hug.

"Do we got a tree?" he asked smiling.

"We got two trees!"

"Two trees?" he asked excited.

"Two!" he said smiling and they bump fists.

"Why?" Parker asked curiously.

"Come on. I'll show you." He said taking parkers hand and they walk out.

Meanwhile. Brennan is with her father with Russ Amy, and the girls. Watching as they open their presents.

"Here" Max said sitting next to her on the couch. "I want you to try this, honey." He said handing her a cup.

"Are they having fun?" she asked nodding towards the kids.

"What are you talking about? Of course they are. And by the way, this is the best Christmas that I've had in sixteen years." He said smiling.

"Me too." She said smiling back.

Brennan's phone rings and she takes a sip from the cup as she answers it.

"Oh my god." She said disgusted and making a face.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked semi worried.

"What is this?" she asked looking at her father.

"Just a little good cheer I made under the mattress." He said smiling.

"ugh." She said then focused on the call. "Booth?"

"Bones, hey! Good news. Turns out I got Parker for Christmas after all." He said smiling and mussing up his hair.

"Christmas magic, right?" she said happy for him.

Booth laughed. "Yeah. …we figured we call and uh, wish you a little Yuletide cheer." He said putting the phone to Parkers ear.

"Merry Christmas, Bones!" he said obviously happy with the arrangement.

"Thanks, Parker!" she said smiling wider.

"Hey, if that's Booth you wish him Merry Christmas from me, will ya?" Max said looking at Brennan.

"My dad says 'Merry Christmas'."

"Hey, listen, Bones… I got a little something for ya."

"Oh, I got you something too. We can, uh, exchange gifts in a couple days." She said quietly.

"Go to the window and open up the blinds"

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"Trust me Bones."

Brennan goes to the window and opens the blinds looking out and seeing Booth & Parker, standing by Booth's car, with a Christmas tree, all lit up.

They wave at her and she waves back. "Hey! Everybody, it looks like we got our tree, after all." She said smiling at Booth.

"What? A tree?"

"Oh my gosh. So exciting!" the girls smile running to the window.

"Merry Christmas!" Parker calls waving.

"I love my gift, Booth."

"Merry Christmas, Bones." He said giving her his Boothy grin.

"Merry Christmas Seeley."

Just before midnight. New Years Eve. Booth walked into Wong Fu's, smiling as he saw Brennan sitting at the bar.

He walked over sitting next to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked smiling as Brennan looked up at him.

She smiled. "I… thought… you'd be here." She admitted with a small laugh.

"Me too." He confessed with a Boothy grin. "Or at least I hoped you would be."

She laughed. "What are the odds?" they looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. "I have something for you." She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a small rectangular box and handing it to him.

"What is this?" he asked opening it to find a nice watch inside. "Wow. … You didn't have to do this Tempe." He said smiling at her.

She nodded. "I know. I wanted to. …merry Christmas, Seeley."

"I've got something for you too." He confessed pulling out a box thinner than the one she gave him but longer.

"You already gave me a present." She said surprised.

"That was nothing." He shrugged. "I would've done it any day of the year. I wanted to get you something nice. …open it."

She did, her breath catching in her throat when she saw the beautiful locket. "Oh my god." She said looking up into his eyes. "It's beautiful….thank you."

"…I saw it and I thought of you." He said smiling and helping her put it on as people began to count down the last minute to the New Year.

They leaned in completely unaware of the world around them, kissing as the clock struck 12 and Cam walked in, stopping dead when she saw them.

"Oh my god" she said turning and walking out.

Brennan pulled away slowly, smiling. "Happy new year." She said standing and walking out, kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled turning to Sid. "Can I get a drink Sid?"

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" He asked passing him a beer.

Booth shook his head taking a sip of his beer. "nah. I'm good."

Cam walked up to the counter. "Hey Sid. My order ready?"

"Yeah. One sec." he said going to get it.

"Hey Seeley." She said smiling at him.

"Hello Camille."

"Having a good night?"

He shrugged. "Not bad. You?"

"same." She said taking her food from Sid. "See ya Monday." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. The wannabee in the weeds.

"This time, this place, misused, mistakes...too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know, you know, you know!

That I love you... I loved you all along. And I miss you. Been far away for far too long.

I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go! Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore!"

The song ends, and the crowd cheers as Tommy Sour steps off the stage.

"Every bone appears to be broken." Brennan said examining the body as Booth and Cam stood over her

Booth sneezes irritated by the saw grass.

"Bless you." Cam said watching.

"Ugh. Thanks."

"Pelvic fragment suggests it's a male..." Brennan said ignoring them as he sneezes again.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked giving him a look.

"Thank you, fine. Just..." he sneezed again.

"Particles from the cut grass are causing his mast cells to release inflammatory mediators." Brennan explained.

"It's just allergies Bones."

"That's what I just said." She said giving him a look.

"Well sorry we don't all speak squint, Brennan."

Cam looked from them getting back to the issue at hand. "Given the degree of decomp he's been dead a couple of weeks."

"Body dump?" Booth asked.

"Lividity is indeterminate." Cam shook her head.

"Oh." Booth nodded sneezing again.

"Seriously Seeley? How can you have a grass allergy? You were a sniper for god sake. Wouldn't a sneeze give away your position?"

"Hey! I worked in the desert, okay, Bones. Sand. Not grass."

Brennan rolled her eyes standing as a man approached. "Did you see the body before it 'crunched'?" Brennan asked the guy who was driving the mower.

"It's not my fault! You know, Johnson grass is eight feet high and dense. It's like driving in the dark!" he said defensively.

"Well, you must have been driving fast." Booth pointed out

"…I had an internet date. I wanted to get home to shower." He said honestly, a look of realization grows on his face. "She's probably still waiting for me at the Falafel place." Booth sneezes again. "You know, Johnson grass lets off a ton of pollen man. Your eyes could swell up. If your throat closes-"

"Its allergies. Okay? I'm fine."

"You didn't by any chance see a head, did you?" Brennan asked the driver.

The driver looks around uncomfortably.

"The head's missing?" Booth asked curious.

"I don't see it, or any skull fragments." Brennan pointed out giving him a look.

"Sorry." The driver apologized sheepishly.

"Well, I've got some brain matter here, so he had to have a head at some point." Cam said standing now.

Brennan moves towards the truck looking under the grill and finds a skull staring back. "Found it! …The blade must have severed just below the C5 vertebra. And the force of the impact propelled the head into the grill."

"So, presumably, he was killed, decapitated, and mulched."Booth exhaled loudly. "Wow. Could it get any worse for this guy?" he asked as the eye popped out of the skull.

"Get it all packed up. We'll start on it first thing tomorrow." Cam said pulling her gloves off.

"Alright." One of the techs said as they got to work and Booth sneezed again.

"You guys can go. I'll watch make sure everything gets to the Jeffersonian alright." Cam said turning to them.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'm good." She said with a nod.

"Ok." Brennan said with a nod and headed to her car followed by Booth.

When they were out of sight. Booth grabbed Brennan by the hand and kissed her pushing her up against the SUV so they wouldn't be seen.

Brennan smiled. "What was that for?"

"…I had to, that attitude back there… makes me hot." He said pinning her hands against the door by her head.

She smiled. "Just so you know… this makes me hot." She said kissing him and freeing her hands then winding them in his hair as his hands wandered down to her butt.

They broke apart after a few minutes and Brennan pulled away, smiling widely. "See you tomorrow Seeley."

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you get me all worked up and leave again." He said holding onto her hand. "For the third time this week" he said looking into her eyes.

"… I thought we decided we weren't going to mess around casually anymore. You're idea remember?" she said smiling coyly and stepping closer to him so her lips were only inches from his again.

He nodded. "Yeah. I do. But you started this one." He said smiling and kissing her lightly.

She shook her head. "Not this time big guy." She kissed him lightly. "You're on your own." She said stepping away and letting go of his hand. "See you tomorrow Seeley." She said smiling and getting into her car.

The next day. They walked into the fitness club that Tommy worked at looking for the other owner.

"There is a fine line between 'health' and 'vanity'." Brennan clarified as Booth's attention is caught by an attractive woman working out on one of the machines.

"...Huh?"

"Well, this obsession with physical perfection clouds a society's moral vision." She said looking to him and noticing he was staring at the girl. "You are ogling that woman!" she said swatting him teasingly.

"What? No, I'm not, I'm just-"

"Yes you are!" Brennan laughed.

"I, I, I'm just... um, admiring her routine." Brennan gives him an incredulous look. "…alright maybe I was but that's your fault."

"Oh really? How is that?" Brennan asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know how it's your fault. …remember last night? You're taunting me." He accused.

She laughed lightly with a nod. "A little." She admitted giving him a small suggestive smile as the manager, Jason Bergman walks over to them.

"I am the Wellness Center's manager, Dr. Jason. I understand you're with the FBI." He said shaking Booth's hand.

"Yeah we are." He confirmed. "If you don't mind my asking how was your relationship with Tommy Sour… _Dr. _Jason?"

"I loved Tommy. We've worked together for a long time. …Tommy was my most popular trainer. But since he disappeared, I've had to deal with a lot of angry clients. You're with the FBI, that means Tommy was murdered, right?" he asked nearly certain of the answer.

"You wouldn't happen to know a woman, a client of his, Pam?" no reaction. "Some people refer to her as 'Fat Pam'?" Booth offered.

He nodded. "I know who you mean. Pam Nunan. She booked two hour sessions. Paid cash. Perfect client. Until..." he trailed off into thought.

"Until?" Brennan prodded lightly.

"Until she fell in love with Tommy. It really started to freak him out." He admitted.

"How so?" Brennan asked curiously.

"She was too hands. She'd rub up against him. Even invited him on a Caribbean cruise." He explained.

"Would you happen to have Ms. Nunan's address?" Booth asked eyebrow raised.

"Sure." He nodded stepping behind the counter. And Booth notices the woman is now stretching after her workout.

Brennan swats him again. "Booth!"

"Yeah?" he asked not looking away.

"That's not helping the investigation." She pointed out and Booth shrugs, not caring.

Back at the FBI. Booth's office. Booth and Brennan were meeting with Pam Nunan and she was showing them her photo album, full of pictures of Tommy.

"He's such a cutie, isn't he? Tommy is such a wonderful person. Big heart, and so devoted." She said flipping through the pages.

"You brought a photo album?" Brennan said looking to Booth.

"You said you wanted to talk about Tommy. I figured you'd like to see pictures." She said turning the page with a smile.

"Those pictures are..." he held out a hand for the album and she passes it to him. "They are taken from quite a distance, Pam." He said as Brennan looked over his shoulder.

"He's so shy. It's one of the things I love about him." She said still smiling.

"We understand that Tommy was your personal trainer?" Brennan said leaning on the desk next to Booth.

"Oh, he was so much more than that. Before I met Tommy, I was so down on myself. But Tommy... he's such a sweetheart."

"Does Tommy share your affection?" Brennan asked curiously and Booth gave her a sharp look.

"Why do you ask it like that?" she asked genuinely offended and looked to Booth. "Because I don't look like a scarecrow? Like her?"

"Hey! What - what are you coming after me for?" she asked surprised. "D-do I look like a scarecrow?" she asked Booth.

"You're ..." he turned to Pam not wanting to start anything. "I think you look good."

Brennan sighs walking towards the window.

"Thank you. Like Tommy, you see me for who I really am. Not... scrawny." She said glaring at Brennan.

"What - I am not scrawny. My body mass index is well within the normal limits-" Brennan defended.

"Can we talk about Tommy please?" Booth asked getting them back on track.

"If he didn't love me, why would he want to marry me?" Pam asked looking up at Booth and ignoring Brennan's existence.

"Marry you? He was going to marry you?" Booth asked expertly hiding his surprise.

"Tommy's my life. And I'm his. Whatever you think he's done, I know he didn't do it." She said seriously.

"We're not worried about what he did. It's what you might have done." Brennan pointed out standing next to Booth again.

Pam looks confused, her eyes moving back and forth between Booth and Brennan.

"Tommy's dead." Booth informed her.

Later that evening. Booth enters the interrogation room and Pam looks up at him. As Sweets and Brennan watch from the observation room.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." He apologized.

"I didn't kill Tommy. I loved him."

"I believe that you loved Tommy."

"Thank you Agent Booth. I did."

"But I don't believe that he loved you back." He said honestly sitting across from her.

"...Because I'm not anorexic?" she shot back upset.

"Ms. Nunan..." he started.

"Call me Pam." She said smiling.

"…Pam. You were stalking him. And he was avoiding you." He finished.

"If he didn't love me, why would he give me this for Christmas?" She asked pulling up her sleeve and showing Booth a charm bracelet on her wrist, with 3 charms on it. "P-A-M. You know what that spells?"

"Pam." Booth nodded.

"That's right. He loves me."

"What did you, um, give him, before he gave you that bracelet?" Booth asked leaning forward.

"Ahh. Excellent question." Sweets praised from the observation room and Brennan looked at him annoyed.

"Why does that matter?" she asked confused.

"Just curious." Booth shrugged with a small grin.

"…A one thousand dollar gift certificate to The Music Centre. He loved music." She said giving in.

"A thousand dollars. Wow. That's generous."

"A way to obligate him. Try and enforce an emotional connection. It's extremely passive-aggressive." Sweets told Booth through his ear piece.

"So do you think she killed him?" Brennan asked humoring him.

"…Well, there's no question that she's deluded. I mean, if she truly believed that he was going to marry her, she was setting herself up for a tragic ending." Sweets said watching through the glass.

"Tragic?" Brennan asked looking at him, really curious.

"Well, one way to ensure that he didn't leave her..." he started.

"Would be to kill him." She nodded.

"Tommy had a beautiful voice. He dreamed of being a professional singer and I wanted to support him. I did everything for him. He was mine. Tommy was mine, no matter what anyone thought. When did you find him?" she asked looking up at Booth.

"Last night. He had been dead for two weeks."

"I've been in Florida. Left last month. Just got back two days ago. I was with Mommy and Daddy planning the wedding." She said matter-of-factly.

"The wedding with Tommy."

"Of course silly." She laughed.

"I'm just going to need you to write down your parents' number in Florida so I can confirm your whereabouts." He said nervously pulling a pen and pad out of his jacket pocket. "Thanks."

"Who's going to love me now?" Pam asked tearing up.

"I'm sorry." Booth apologized slowly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my god. No don't touch her-" sweets said sighing as he did.

"Why?" Brennan asked surprised by his reaction.

Pam smiles in a completely disconcerting way in the direction of the mirror as Booth nods and walks out. "Thank you Agent Booth." She said as he left.

"Oh no." Brennan said eyes wide with realization.

Sweets nodded. "That's what I meant."

Brennan walked out and Sweets followed.

"Seeley we need to talk." Brennan said walking in closing the door behind her.

He smiled standing and walking over to her. "Hey" he saw the serious look on her face "what's wrong?"

Sweets walked in and Booth stepped back. "Wow you're fast." Brennan rolled her eyes.

Booth laughed "did you run here?"

"I caught the elevator." Brennan admitted with a smile.

"Haha. That's very funny." Sweets said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Sweets." Booth said hiding the smile. "What's the matter?"

"The pathology is clear. She's possessive and amoral."

"Meaning…?"

"She's crazy." Brennan translated.

"Her emotional connections are forged through manipulation and delusion. Once a connection that tenuous breaks-"

Booth looked to Brennan. "So she killed Tommy Sour?" Brennan asked looking at Sweets.

"I can't say that, of course, but she is a dangerous person." Sweets said shaking his head.

"Ok…" Booth said not knowing the point.

"I think she might be zoning in on you." Sweets warned.

"Alright I'll be careful." He promised leading Sweets out. "I promise."

"Alright. Tuesday 4 o'clock don't be late." Sweets warned.

"Uh huh. We won't." He said closing the door on him and turning to Brennan. "Hi." He smiled.

Brennan laughed kissing him. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"When am I not careful?" he said his hands on her waist.

"Like I said… be careful of her. Okay? She's not stable."

"Hey I resent that remark."

"Good." She said smiling.

"…so is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"All I can talk to you about here." She said kissing him lightly.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"…cant. I've got plans with Angela tonight."

"…well you could always come over after." He suggested waggling his eyebrows and Brennan gave him a look. Booth laughed. "Tomorrow night then?"

"7:30?" she smiled.

He nodded. "So should I make reservations or …dinner?" he asked with his boothiest smile.

"That's up to you." She kissed him. "See you tomorrow." She said opening the door and walking out.

The next day. Booth and Brennan were having lunch at the royal diner.

Booth's cell phone rings. And he smiles answering it. "Yeah, it's Agent Booth."

"It's Pam. …Pam Nunan." She said sitting in her car outside the diner.

"How can I help you, Miss Nunan?" he said all business.

"Are you available to meet?"

"I'm sorry, uh... how did you get my number?" he asked looking at Brennan's concerned face.

"Your office patched me through. I said I was your mother." She said smiling.

"Yeah, Dr. Brennan and I can meet with you." He said stunned.

"…No. Just you." She clarified.

"Well if it's relevant to the case, Ms. Nunan, I think it would be important that Dr. Brennan-" he said trying to convince her.

"I can be at your office in a half hour, but you have to meet me alone."

"I... I'm sorry, is this about Tommy?" Booth asked, an uneasy feeling growing in his gut.

"What else would it be about Agent Booth?" she asked watching him.

"...Okay. A half hour." He said hanging up.

"…What'd she want?" Brennan asked growing worried.

"She wants to see me. …Without you."

"Did she say why?"

"Probably because you make her feel uncomfortable." He said not wanting to worry her.

"How so?" she asked confusion mixing in.

"Well because... You're you. You're a brilliant, well-adjusted, beautiful woman." He said smiling at her.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Go. I've got to get back to the lab anyways. I'll see you tonight."

"Thank you." He smiled kissing her on the cheek and walking out.

A half hour later. Booth led Pam into his office.

"Right this way." He said making a point to leave the door open behind them.

"I really appreciate you seeing me." She said smiling and taking a seat.

"Well… it's my job." He said leaning against the desk.

Pam laughed. "That's precious, it's your job"

"Ms. Nunan, You said you had information about the-" Booth started keeping it professional.

"Hockey fan?" Pam asks pointing to a poster on his wall. "I have that same print at my office. And it's Pam. I have season tickets to the Capitals, we should go sometime." She suggested smiling.

" ...Ms. Nunan, about the case..." he said staying all business.

"Seeley, please. …Pam. I need to ask you something."

"…Okay, well usually I ask the questions-"

"Are you dating Dr. Brennan?" She asked being direct with a look that gave him a bad feeling.

"No. …She's my partner. Why?"

"I see." She nodded seeing the picture of Parker on his desk. "Your nephew?" she asked curiously, her face pleasant again.

"It's my son." He said picking up the picture, looking at it then placing it behind him.

"You're married?" she asked getting that look again, this time stronger.

"I'm not." He said uncomfortably, refusing to meet her eyes directly. "…Listen, I'm, I'm kind of busy here Ms. Nunan, so…"

"I brought you something." She said getting to her point and handing him a small gift bag from her purse and handing it to Booth, who hesitates momentarily then takes it, opening the bag and pulling out a pair of green socks.

"Okay..." he said dropping them back in the bag and putting it down next to him.

"I know you've got a thing for socks." Pam said smiling.

"…How did you, uh..."

"I noticed them last time. On the outside, you're this big tough FBI guy... but really you're just like me. Unpredictable. Like Tommy was." She said with a 'loving' smile.

" ...Please..."

"I know. We shouldn't talk about our old flames. Especially when we're just getting to know each other." She said apologetically.

"Ms Nunan," he said getting really serious. "You said you had information about Tommy Sour's murder."

"Really? I have faith you'll find out who killed him. And Tommy wouldn't want me to grieve forever." she said shaking her head., and her eyes wonder around the room. "Look at all these commendations... You're really great at your job, aren't you?" she said bending down to pick up her purse and moving closer to Booth. "…It's one of the reasons I'm drawn to you."

"Ma'am, this is way inappropriate." Booth said backing off, the bad feeling growing.

Pam laughs. "Ma'am! That is so cute! I can't wait to tell my mom you just said that. Well. Bye for now." She exits, a wide smile on her face and Booth stares after her warily, sitting on his desk.

Cam walks in then, staring after Pam and looking to Booth. "…wow. ...Seeley are you ok?"

He nods taking a deep breath. "Yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

"Brennan told me you were talking to Tommy's 'girlfriend' and wanted me to tell you in person. We think we got our guy."

"Great. The sooner I can get away from her the better." Booth said with a sigh standing.

"Is she—"Booth's look stopped her from even asking.

"Brennan at the lab?"

Cam nodded. "Waiting for you in her office."

"Thanks Cam." He said walking out past her.

"Anytime Seeley."

15 minutes later. Booth walked into Brennan's office and pulls her in kissing her.

"…um wow. Things go badly with Pam." She guessed taken off guard.

"Oh yeah." He nodded, kissing her again.

She smiled. "Come on lets go get our guy then dinner. …I'm thinking take out."

He smiled. "And lots and lots of wine."

She laughed lightly. "Deal."

20 minutes later. They reached Tommy Sour's and Adam Matthew's shared apartment building.

"A warrant? To search my place?" Adam asks confused.

"Ah. He can read." Booth shot as they walked past him into the apartment.

"I'm the one who reported Tommy missing. Why would I be hiding anything?" he asked as Brennan began searching.

"Because you killed Tommy and then reported him missing to cover your own ass." Booth said matter-of-factly.

"This clay cutting wire is consistent with the object used to kill Tommy Sour. I'm testing it for blood." Brennan said holding up the wire and running a cotton swab along its length.

"Just look at it. There's no blood on it." Adam said growing defensive.

"If the liquid turns blue, it means this wire came in contact with human blood." She said placing the swab in a test tube filled with liquid which of course turns blue.

"Adam Matthews, you are under arrest for the murder of Tommy Sour." Booth said cuffing him.

7:30 pm. Brennan knocks on the door, adjusting her deep blue dress.

Booth opened the door with a smile on his face. "Wow." He kissed her hello. "You look _fantastic_."

"Thank you." She said smiling and taking her coat off.

"…so what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked forcing himself to stop ogling her.

Brennan laughed. "I was thinking we could talk about us." She said her hands caressing his chest as she looked into his eyes.

"You're not gonna leave me hanging again are you?" he joked pulling in a ragged breath.

She smiled shaking her head. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." He said pulling her in and kissing her strongly.

The next day. 7 pm. Booth and Brennan leave for dinner.

"Seeley. Where are we going?" Brennan asked curiously.

"You'll see," he said smiling back at her.

A half hour later they pull into the Checker Box restaurant.

"Seeley why are we here?"

"We got some unfinished business here. Nothing to worry about." He said reassuring her and opening her door for her.

They enter and see Angela, Cam, Zack, Hodgins, and Sweets sitting at a table by the stage, talking and having a good time.

"Seeley Booth what did you do?"

"Your need to sing in front of a live audience, it's innate Bones." He said smiling down at her.

"No way... you didn't." she said a horrified look spreading on her face.

"Hey, I've got the music, the frivolity. What else do you need?"

"This is payback isn't it?"

"Oh yeah baby. It is" he said smiling and pushing her up onto the stage. "Good luck." He said smiling.

The others start clapping and cheering her on as the music starts.

"Come on Dr. Brennan, you can do it! We're here for you!

"Let 'er rip, let's hear it!" Sweets called smiling.

Brennan smiles giving in and removes her jacket, tossing it to Booth before she grabs the microphone and beginning to sing.

"Come home, in the morning light, my mother says 'when you gonna live your life right?'..." she belts out as everyone smiles dancing to the music.

"Oh mama dear we're not the fortunate ones, and girls they wanna have fun..." her smile widens as Booth pulls his lighter out and playfully sways to the music.

"Oh girls just wanna have fun!" she sang and began dancing to the music as the instrumental begins.

Everyone cheers, except Pam, who stands at the bar looking depressed and nervous, watching as Booth smiles up at Brennan on stage and she winks back.

"The phone rings, in the middle of the night my father yells 'what you gonna do with your life?'...Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one, but girls they wanna have fun..."

Pam snaps and her nervous expression turns to disgust and she walks away from the bar. "Look at me. Not her." She shouts at Booth but no one can hear her over Brennan's singing.

"Oh girls just want to have... that's all they really want, ohh-ohhh-ohhha!..."

Pam reaches into her purse and pulls out a gun "Seeley! SEELEY!" she screams holding the gun on Brennan and Booth finally looks at her.

"I'm doing this for us. That whore is just in the way" Pam cocks the gun and Booth leaps from his seat as Pam fires, hitting him in the chest.

Booth stumbles backwards falling to the ground as the music stops and people scream. Pam stares, shocked and horrified at what just happened. Brennan jumps off the stage to his side and Pam becomes angry at her presence and aims to shoot again. Brennan sees her movement and grabs Booth's gun shooting Pam before she could shoot her, hitting her in the throat and she drops to the ground.

Brennan turns her attention back to Booth putting pressure on his chest wound. As the others exchange horrified and confused looks, before settling in and beginning to make decisions

"Zack! Call 911!" Hodgins called.

"Seeley. Seeley! Stay with me. Come on." She said seeing his dazed expression staring up at the ceiling, clearly not seeing much of anything. "Seeley! Look at me. You're going to be ok. I promise." She said getting desperate. "Come on! Come on! Booth! You're gonna make it! COME ON! COME ON! BOOTH COME ON! You can't leave me like this. I love you remember." she whispered as his eyes close momentarily. "COME ON OPEN YOUR EYES!" She screamed desperation growing. "There you go. Look at me Seeley." She begged tears barreling down her cheeks.

Cam and Angela stand in a petrified shock, not knowing what to do or how to handle the situation.

"NO! NO! NO! COME ON! YOU CAN DO THIS BOOTH! DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" he couldn't help it, he descended into the blackness. "NOOOO!" Brennan screamed as she realized she wasn't able to wake him up.


	19. Chapter 19

The Pain.

2 weeks later. Brennan and Zack are on the platform going over remains from Limbo.

"The carbon isotopic composition of the collagen, shows a value of minus 16%." Brennan said focused on the bones.

"Supporting the theory that the deceased was born in Provence, France." Zack confirmed.

Hodgins, Angela, Cam and Sweets join them on the platform dressed in black.

"It's time, Dr. Brennan." Hodgins said sadly.

"The metacarpal phalangeal joints are smooth, showing dexterity. Perhaps a musician..." Brennan said ignoring him.

"That's enough. We're going. Now." Angela said seriously.

"I have remains to identify. He could have a family." Brennan said not moving.

"He's 500 years old. They've probably adjusted by now."

"I'm not going. I've already made that clear." Brennan said writing in the file.

"It's Agent Booth's funeral, Dr. Brennan. Losing a loved one is –" Sweets said taking a shot.

"A partner, Sweets. I lost a partner." She clarified, feelling like someone just stabbed her in the chest.

"Someone close to you. …The funeral allows you to grieve so you can come to terms with his death." Sweets said gently.

"The Arunta Aboriginal tribe in Australia grieve by burning down their village and… and moving to a new one. That seems no crazier to me than gathering around a hole in the ground."

"Being hostile won't –"

Angela touched his shoulder, stopping him from talking. "Brennan...a word." She gave Sweets a look that said 'lay off, I've got this'.

"Excuse me? Professional psychologist."

Angela ignored him and pulls Brennan aside. "Look. I know how you see things, and I respect that, but I need to ask you a favor. " she said holding up Booth's funeral card. "I have to go to the funeral. I'm not going to be able to get through this alone. …I've been crying for, like, days. I really need your shoulder here. I need my best friend."

Brennan sighed giving in.

30 minutes later. Arlington National Cemetery. Everyone is gathered around a casket and Caroline is giving the eulogy.

"I knew Seeley Booth. He was a good man who earned my respect and affection. And I don't like many people." She joked getting a few small laughs. "Booth had a selfless commitment to his work, first in the military and then the FBI. Two weeks ago, he made the ultimate sacrifice – giving his life to save his partner. And in the brave act, he showed us what greatness we are all capable of…"

"she was aiming at me. …I should have taken that bullet." Brennan said uncomfortably.

"I know." Angela nodded.

"May God's mercy and love shine on Seeley Booth as he takes his place beside the Lord." Caroline finished sadly stepping down.

"If there were a merciful God, why wouldn't he have saved Booth?" Brennan asked frustrated.

Drums start playing as the officers prepare to fire their weapons.

"standby!... ready!" one of the officers called and the men followed the orders watching as a man stepped forward towards the coffin.

"Aim!" the officer called.

Booth pushes through Zack and Sweets and punches the man, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Brennan exclaimed watching as they fight, the casket being knocked to the ground and springing open revealing a dummy.

"They appear to be fighting." Zack said watching.

The man punches Booth to the ground and Brennan grab the dummy's arm and uses it to knock out the man and moves towards Booth angrily.

"Bones! Nice shot." He said smiling and standing. "What?" he asked confused by her anger.

Brennan hits him and walks away, still pissed off and Booth groans rubbing his chin.

Back at the lab. Booth follows Brennan out of her office.

"I'm sorry Bones. After I got shot, the Bureau faked my death so I could finally get that guy."

"I don't care." She said not wanting to hear it.

"Look, I drove him underground. He said the only way that we would ever see him again would be at my funeral, so..." he explained.

"I don't care." She said walking up onto the platform.

"Who is he?" Hodgins asked curiously.

"that's none of your business. What part of 'National Security' don't you understand, Hodgins?"

"'National Security' is a catch-all phrase for 'we can do anything we want'" Hodgins said incredulously.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to that funeral. It was a complete waste of time, just like I said." Brennan said picking up the file.

"Wait a second… you thought that my funeral was a waste of time?" he said stunned and turning towards her again.

"I thought it was a lovely service, Booth." Cam said looking up.

"Just know I won't be attending your next funeral." Brennan said coldly.

"Bones, I'm sorry. I'm telling you. You were supposed to know that I wasn't really dead. I swear! That's why I thought you weren't crying!" he apologized again.

"Informed by who… exactly?" Cam asked curiously.

"I gave a list of people to the bureau to inform that I was not really dead. You know, if they didn't tell you, it's not my fault." He said growing defensive now.

"Dr. Brennan's actually upset because she had to face strong emotions that she'd rather deny. Striking Agent Booth, indicated the depth of your feelings for him. It was a very passionate act." Sweets said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you!" he said looking back to Brennan. "Did you hear that? Passion!"

"the only passion I have is to get as far away from you as possible." Brennan said walking into her office and locking the door behind her. She slid down the door and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Angela descended the stairs and slapped him across the face "y'know Booth, personally I'm happy you're alive but you're a real asshole." Angela walked away and Hodgins went after her, glaring at him on his way past.

Zack just stared momentarily then walked away.

Booth looked to Cam. "Are you gonna hit me too Cam?"

"Don't think I don't want to Seeley because I want to hit you so hard you'll never even be able to consider having any more children. …but I'm not going to do that. Because you're a good person and I know the guilt of your own actions will do that for me." She said pushing past him and into her office.

Booth turned angrily to see the only person left was Sweets. "…I'm gonna go." He said turning and leaving, knowing he didn't want him there right now. Booth sighed sitting on the steps to the platform.

Late that night. Booth is lounging in the tub, sipping beer from his beer helmet when Brennan barges in.

"I need to talk to you!" she said turning off his record player.

"What the hell, Bones! I'm in my house, in my bathroom, in my bathtub! How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"I have a key, you ass. Remember you gave it to me the night before you 'died'?" she said throwing it at him. A long awkward silence set in and after a moment, Brennan relaxed herself and asked. "…Why are you wearing a hat that dispenses beer?"

"…Hot tub… plus cold beer equals warm beer. Hat? Equals solution." He explained. "So why are you –"

"not to mention the cigar…. I've told you before, they're very unhealthy."

"What the hell do you want now, Bones? You tell me to stay away and that's what I do, then you burst in here and …"

"And?" she demanded.

"and you're really killing my buzz."

"You should have told me that you weren't dead." She said angrily.

"I already explained this to you. The bureau has to vet everyone when there is a security issue. I was just following protocol." He said with a sigh.

"Protocol!?" she exclaimed fully pissed off now.

"Yes! Protocol!"

"I am sick and tired of hearing about the stupid protocol! YOU should have told me yourself."

"I _DIDN'T _have a choice." He said standing frustrated.

"yes you did! We've been partners for years, Seeley, and you've broken protocol before, usually putting _my_ life in danger. …Which makes sense because you clearly don't have any real concern for me."

"I took a bullet for you!" he shouted.

"Once! That only goes so far." They stared at each other for a long minute. "Would you like a towel?" she said her eye flicking down then back up as she realized he was naked.

He grabs his towel, wraps it around his waist, and takes off the beer helmet. "Fine. What is it that I should have done? Wha- what did you want me to do Temperance?"

"You could have _called_, Seeley! And if you really loved me you would have found a way to let me know you were alive!" she accused. They were silent for a long time as Booth tried to ignore the comment that lingered in the air. "…Did you really think I needed to be vetted by your boss? I mean, don't you trust me?" she asked more calmly.

Stepping out of the tub. "Of course I do." He said seriously.

"Then why wasn't I told Seeley!?" Brennan asked tears forming. "I've spent the last two weeks mourning your death… bawling my eyes out because …I watched you die, Seeley. … you were shot …I had your blood on my hands and I thought that you were dead. …Now tell me why I wasn't told Seeley because I _really _want to know."

"Tempe I don't know why you weren't told. You were at the top of my list" he said looking her in the eyes. "…But I will find out." He promised kissing her lightly and she pushed him away. "and the next time I die, I promise that I will tell you myself" he joked hoping to raise her spirits.

"I'll look forward to that." She said with a small smile and walking out.

"I need something stronger than beer." He sighed looking down at the key in his hand.

The next morning at the lab. Brennan was finishing up on the Limbo bones as Booth watched when Zack walked up.

"Dr. Brennan? Someone left a package for you." He said handing her a package with her name handwritten on it in and nothing else. She opened it to find a wooden box containing a mandible and two silver screws.

"Oh!" Booth said standing.

"…It's a mandible."

"… Look at that. …Two silver screws."

"Silver screws as in..." Hodgins asked hoping she wasn't thinking what he was.

"Silver skeleton." Angela said eyes wide.

"As in.."

"Gormogon" Cam confirmed from behind him.

"That's speculation." Brennan said examining the mandible more closely. "Tooth marks."

"Someone's been snacking on him." Booth said looking over her shoulder.

"Snacking? As in cannibalism?" Cam checked.

"Evidence of cannibalism does not necessarily mean-" she rationalized.

"Bones, it's Gormogon…. it has to be." Booth said cutting her off.

"Oh, god. Who has he eaten this time." Cam said disturbed.

A few hours later. The team is gathered around a television watching Sweets on the news.

"This is the fifth known victim in the Gormogon murders, all of which have been subjected to ritualized cannibalism.

"He has apprentices?" the female reporter asked.

"…Yes. One at all times to help perform the murders, dispose of the bodies, eradicate evidence. …His mission, it seems, is to construct a complete skeleton out of the bones of his…"

"I've seen enough." Cam said turning the TV off before he was able to finish.

"Booth?" Brennan asked looking up at the platform as he paced infront of it.

"Bones, I'm thinking here." He said not looking up.

"Thinking about what exactly?" she asked growing frustrated.

"well, it's a pickle. The platform's a crime scene but we need to access it to investigate the crime." Cam explained.

"A 'have your cake and eat it too' situation." Angela nodded.

"Is it a cake or a pickle?" Zack asked confused.

"It's Schrodinger's Cat." Hodgins explained to Zack as he spun in his chair. *

"Oh, That I understand. Cakes and pickles mean nothing to me."

"Are you paralyzed by the paradox, Booth?" Brennan asked mildly patronizing.

"I'll make this easy. What do you need first?" Cam asked Booth.

"Identity."

"alright. Let's go people." She said going under the tape and up onto the platform followed by everyone else.

"Whoa. Hey, easy! you can't really…ok." He sighed giving in and following them up.

"Okay, the tooth sockets may contain enough tissue to check DNA." Cam said as they huddled around the skull.

"Zack, there are markings on this bone that need to be checked out." Brennan delegated.

"It appears to have been boiled." Zack observed.

"I'll see if I can pull any mineral traces that can help us determine the water he used." Hodgins offered.

They disperse and go about their tasks.

Okay. I, uh, give you all permission to do whatever it is that you squints do. I'll, uh, just…" he brakes the crime scene tape on the stairs and starts backing down. "Call me when you get something." He turns to the agents. "Let's go. "

A little while later. Zack was examining the mandible. "The markings were made by someone wearing dentures." He informed Cam as she was reading the DNA results.

"Well, a toothless cannibal just can't cut it in today's competitive serial killer climate." She joked, uncomfortably. "…How do you know he wore dentures?"

"Zack found traces of polymethylmethacrylate monomer tetrasalisic floramicha on the mandible." Hodgins explained.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that's what dentures are made of." Cam said dialing.

"But not normal commercial dentures you get from the dentist. The main ingredient is polymethyl methacrylic." Hodgins explained. "meaning these dentures were homemade."

"I got our victims DNA results back." Cam told Booth. "it's the lobbyist."

"…I'll be right there" he said hanging up.

"Dr. Saroyan. Regarding the denture medium, if we recreate the process it could tell us a lot about Gormogon's resources." Hodgins hinted.

"if you want to do one of your experiments, just say it." She said rolling her eyes.

"We want to do one of our experiments." They said in unison.

"…Go! Make plastic, cannibal dentures." She said smiling.

Brennan's office. Booth, Brennan and Sweets are talking.

"You should place the jawbone in the skeleton." Sweets advised.

"Why?" Brennan asked surprised by his advice.

"Because it keeps a live and interactive relationship with the killer. That's why he provided the screws. You know, we give him something, he reciprocates." Sweets explained.

"yeah but how would he know if we added the jawbone to the skeleton?" Booth asked finding the flaw in his plan.

"it's his obsession. He has a way of finding out… which is another reason to do it."

"for all we know, Gormogon is dead and we're not on the list of people who get to find that out." Brennan said walking out and heading for the stairs, the guys right behind her.

"There's s cry for attention." Sweets pointed out.

"Bones broke into my house last night, all angry-"

"I didn't break in. I used a key!" Brennan said annoyed by the fact that she was being followed.

"because no one told her that I was dead. And I was just following protocol." He continued ignoring her comment.

"Broke into your house?" sweets asked surprised.

"I used a key." She repeated anger mounting.

"And barged into my bathroom." He nodded.

Sweets laughed. "What were you doing?"

"He was drinking beer and reading a comic book." Brenna informed him.

"I was taking a bath." Booth corrected.

"You read comics and drink beer naked?"

"Wait a second. Bones bursts into MY bathroom, alright, and I'm weird for being naked?" he asked confused.

"So you didn't tell her to leave? You just sat there, naked?"

"stood there. " Brennan corrected.

"It was my own bathroom, okay? What do you wear in the tub? Floaties?" he shot getting defensive.

Meanwhile in Hodgins's office.

"Ready for the monomer?" he asked Zack.

"Yes. I believe so. The mold is over there on the side table."

"Why don't you get the mold and I'll mix in the monomer?" Hodgins suggested.

"No. I'll mix it in. Please hand me the monomer, then the mold."

"Since when did I become the assistant?" he asked annoyed as he handed the ingredients to Zack.

"Since I became the uncontested 'King of the Lab'."

Hodgins rolls his eyes as he walks away and Zack puts the monomer into the pot, causing an explosion. The alarms sound and Booth, Brennan and Sweets run toward its source.

"Hodgins!" Brennan said running to him and kneeling to help.

"I'm alright. I'm alright. I'm okay. " he said sitting up and looking to Zack. His hands are still through the Plexiglas and badly burned, his breathing heavily. Booth digs him out from under the debris of the explosion.

"Oh my god. Zack?" Brennan moved over to him as Cam ran in.

"A medical teams on its way. Oh my God… I'll get the burn kit." She said running back out.

"Is he okay?" Brennan asked worried.

"He's in shock, Bones. Look at his hands."

"oh my God" she said looking down at his sadly.

The ICU of the hospital. The whole gang is sitting with him when Zack wakes up.

"Hey. How are ya, Zack?" Hodgins said softly.

"Quite severely injured. Are you alright?" he asked drowsily.

"I'm okay, man." He reassured him.

"Hey, anything you need, Zack. Just ask." Angela said smiling down at him.

"Do you know how this happened?" Cam asked hoping that might be able to help with something.

He shook his head. "I just added the 3 grams of monomer."

"But that doesn't make sense. There are no dipoles like amide or carbonyl in the monomer. Were there?" Hodgins asked confused.

"No. Just simple phenylethene."

"That's what I thought. And the PMMA was just-"

"Hodgins. He has third degree burns." Booth said giving him a look that said this wasn't the time.

"The doctor said you should rest, Zack." Brennan said looking from Hodgins back to him.

"She's right. Hey. We're gonna figure this out, okay?" Hodgins promised.

"And you won't be alone, Zack. One of us will be here all the time." Cam said reassuringly.

"no. that's not necessary." He said seriously.

"Yes it is. Because we love you. I'll take the first shift." Angela volunteered.

"And I'll write us a schedule." Cam said standing.

"I'll get you whatever you need to keep your job. We'll get through this." Brennan promised.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan." He said grateful. Brennan gets up and kisses him on the forehead, then leaves with Booth.

Back at the lab. Sweets is on the phone in the hallway near Brennan's office.

"Yes. I'm busy. Cancel all my patients. You don't have to tell them anything just tell them I cant today."

Booth comes up behind Sweets takes his phone and hangs up before he begins to drag him towards Brennan's office.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"A word?" Booth asked not giving him a choice.

"I was on the phone. …Ah, tight grip you got there…" he said as Booth pushed him through the door.

"And it could get tighter. So go ahead. Tell her." Booth said pushing Sweets down onto the couch.

"Tell her what?" sweets asks confused.

"Tell me what?" Brennan asked walking over from her desk.

"Tell her now." Booth ordered.

"What?" he asked looking confused still.

"Fine. I'll tell her. Okay? I sent my list to the bureau. They sent it to Sweets. You were the one who decided not to tell Dr. Brennan that I was still alive. He's the one that you should have slugged, so do it. Go ahead and do it now." Booth said angrily looking between them.

"What? You choose not to tell me?" she asked offended.

"…Yes, it's true. Technically."

"Technically?" Booth asked giving him a threatening look.

"Okay, I reviewed the list and decided, knowing Dr. Brennan as I do, that she was in fact able to handle your death." He defended.

"Slug 'em." Booth said looking to Brennan.

"It was a National Security issue. The fewer people that knew Agent Booth was alive, the safer he would be." Sweets continued hoping she wouldn't hit him.

Brennan was quiet for a long moment and Booth could tell she was trying to figure out how to objectively handle this situation. "…I think that was a good choice."

"You do!?" Booth asked stunned.

She gave him a look. "Yes." Then looked back to Sweets. "You knew that Booth's death was something that I could deal with because I can compartmentalize." She said purely rational.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Now why are you mad at me then?" Booth asked confused.

"Because you should have told me, personally." She said obviously mad at him still.

"Oh, I should have just ignored National Security concerns, broken the law and told you." He said sarcastically.

"Yes. You know I'm very trustworthy." She nodded.

"Yeah, but Sweets..."

"Sweets made a professional decision. He knew I could process your death and move on. …which is precisely what I did." She said playing the cold and unfeeling role.

"That's right." Sweets defended weakly.

"There's gotta be other stuff going on here, right?" Booth said looking at Sweets now.

"What?"

"Transference…. paranoia. Come on! I mean, when I offer her a piece of pie you say it has deeper meaning." He said to Sweets confused expression.

"I don't like pie, Booth." Brennan pointed out.

"Well, apple pie. She doesn't like baked pie." He clarified.

"I don't like my fruit cooked." She nodded.

"… Okay, changing the subject is a way to avoid your feelings." Sweets accused.

"My feelings. Okay, now you're attacking my feelings?" he said as Cam appeared in the doorway.

"There's something in the Gormogon vault I think you should see."

"slug 'em." Booth said walking out.

"You know, I think it's interesting, psychologically how Agent Booth's constant efforts to persuade you to enjoy fruit pie could be interpreted as a kind of seduction." Sweets said standing.

Brennan rolled her eyes and followed Booth out.

"whatever you two are talking about? Just stop it. Zip it. Let's go" he said annoyed with Sweets and they followed.

Brennan stops Sweets on the stairs when Booth and Cam are out of earshot. "You think I don't recognize an experiment when I see one? You experimented on us." She accused.

"Beg your pardon." He said surprised.

"Not telling me Booth was alive? You wanted to quantify our reactions for your own research? You took advantage of us. Booth and I agreed to let you observe us. We did not agree to be used as lab rats, so you better cut it out." She said pissed off.

"Dr. Brennan, why are you talking so fast?"

"Because if Booth hears why you did what you did? He'd kick your ass. And as much as I would enjoy seeing that happen I don't want to see him fired."

"don't you think that'd be an overly aggressive act?" Sweets asked going shrink again.

"Not at all. So you better not do it again." She said smiling.

"Let's go, Bones. Where are you?" Booth called.

"On our way" Sweets called back. And they go down the stairs catching up.

"Security had the entrance to this wing locked and the vault, itself, was secured." Cam said as they walked into the vault.

"The skeleton." Brennan said stunned. "Where'd it go?"

"We don't know. I came down to see if the screws matched the silver in the skeleton and the skeleton was gone." Hodgins said standing.

"But there are security cameras and sensors covering every inch of this place." Sweets pointed out.

"They all failed."

" All of them?" Booth asked confused. "how?"

"When Zack's explosion set off all the alarms, every security camera in the building failed." Cam explained.

"The door to the loading dock was unlocked." Hodgins added.

"Someone stole the skeleton" Cam said pulling up the footage on the screen. "The explosion occurred at 12:03 and 22 seconds and after that… nothing"

"Aren't there any backup systems?" Booth asked looking over her shoulder.

'All dead too." She nodded.

"Where were the guards?" Brennan asked confused as to why the vault was left unguarded.

"There was a chemical accident. That takes precedence over any other security issue. All personnel went to secure the lab or went to secure any point that went to the museum property so there'd be no loss of life." Cam explained.

'During that time, the vault and the skeleton would be unsecured." Brennan sighed.

"Yes, until the security system was brought back up at 12:18 and 41 seconds. The explosion was a diversion set up by Gormogon."

"He's here in the lab. It's an inside job. Gormogon works at the Jeffersonian." Booth said with a sigh and began to pace.

"Either Gormogon or his new apprentice." Brennan nodded.

Booth takes out his phone and dials. "Yeah, it's Booth. Listen, I need a full forensic team sent to the Jeffersonian. Mobile labs, computers, analysis- the works" he shakes his head. "….No. Their equipment could be compromised."

An hour later. Booth and Brennan were sitting in the diner after being kicked out of the lab pending investigation of who stole the skeleton.

"The Medico-Legal lab has over 100 employees."

"Yeah, and all their records are being looked at including yours and mine." Booth sighed as their food was brought over.

"What, you're just having coffee? Don't you want pie?" she said surprised.

He shook his head "I'm fine."

"But you always have pie."

"Can we stop talking about pie?"

"is this because of what Sweets said? Because Sweets is an idiot."

"I'm just going pie-less. Okay?" he said giving her a look as Sweets walks over to them.

"Can we talk for a minute? I have a profile of someone I feel could be Gormogon." He said noticing Booth only had coffee. "No pie? You always eat pie."

"Enough with the pie, just sit down."

"Alright." He said sitting. "I've been looking into the possibilities of who could be Gormogon and through careful observation I have an idea."

"Whoa! You've been spying on us? …Another experiment"

"What experiment?" Booth asked confused.

"I'm just being thorough. The dynamics of our work environment play a role in how I treat you and Agent Booth."

"Okay, Sweets. Will you just get on with it? Who is it?" Booth asked still confused by Brennan's reaction.

"I believe it's Dr. Hodgins." He admitted.

"you think Hodgins is Gormogon?" Booth said incredulously.

"Hodgins exhibits clinical paranoia as well as a rationalized feeling of superiority." Sweets explained.

"Paranoia?" Brennan asked confused.

"Yes. He's consumed by numerous conspiracy theories. And today I learned that he's even suspicious of the FBI, with whom he works closely."

"That's all supposition. There's not concrete evidence." Brennan said growing annoyed by the accusation.

"No, no, no. let him finish." Booth said looking to Brennan then back.

"Booth!" Brennan said annoyance switching to anger with him.

"What? Hodgins knew all about the secret societies. I mean, he figured out the patterns Gormogon used that led us to the vault." Booth rationalized.

"He was doing his job!"

"Or justifying himself. He had access to all the chemicals Zack was using. He could have changed the labels." Sweets said putting up a possible scenario.

"He and Zack are friends he would never do that. …And by that logic it could have been any of us. I had access so did Cam. Why aren't we suspects?" she said standing.

"Well, you have a reverence for life that belies the cold, calculations of a killer. And the emotional connection you share with Agent Booth..."

"you know what I don't have time for this." She said walking out.

"seriously?" Booth said standing . You had to go there didn't you?" he said going after her.

Booth caught up to Brennan as they entered the lab.

"Look, he's just trying to help, Bones." He said trying to calm her down.

"he's wrong Seeley. You know it's not Hodgins"

"Tempe, he's a profiler with a great track record." He said stepping closer to Brennan.

"I don't care."

"don't care about what?" Cam asked curiously as she walked into Brennan's office.

"Sweets." Booth said taking a step back and looking at Cam. "Sweets says that Hodgins is the killer."

"Well, it makes sense." Cam nodded.

"What!?" Brennan exclaimed surprised.

"it throws suspicion off him."

"You think that Sweets is the killer?" Booth asked his interest piqued.

"listen, he shows up right after you find the Gormogon vault, when Gormogon's at his most vulnerable. And in therapy, he plays you two like a cheap piano until you ask for his help with the case." She offered.

"he doesn't play us."

"Hey! We all trusted the brilliant, young, profiler. I got him security clearance because he was gonna help us."

"He was here. He had the opportunity to switch Zack's chemicals." Brennan pointed out looking to Booth.

"Except he's not a chemist." Booth said with a sigh.

"But he's the only one we can't account for after the explosion. I was a cop for ten years. I can smell it on him." Cam said convinced.

"I'm sorry, but we need more than your gut feeling." Brennan said not believing her.

"Well, then find it. Cause trust me, Sweets is your boy." She said walking out.

The Royal Diner. The next morning . Sweets is sitting at the counter when Booth and Brennan enter.

"Hey." He said surprised to see them both there.

They take a seat on either side of him.

"Sweets where were you after the explosion?" Booth asked looking at him.

"I was with you."

"No. You were with us _when_ the explosion occurred." Brennan specified.

"After that you were gone." Booth said a serious look on his face.

"I ran to call 911." He admitted.

"Where?" Brennan asked not really believing him.

"In your office. Why?"

"Then what?" Booth asked and Sweets turned to him.

"Then I went to the door to show the EMT's where to go."

"how come you didn't come in with them?" Brennan asked suspicion growing.

"I find it's best to stay out of the way of the professionals in those situations. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot one thing."

"What's that?" Booth asked raising an eyebrow.

"I went down to the vault and I stole the silver skeleton because, um, I'm Gormogon's apprentice." He said sarcastically.

"That's a confession. You know, I can lock him up for 72 hours." Booth pointed out looking to Brennan

"You'd lock me up for sarcasm?" Sweets challenged.

"I think you should." Brennan said looking back at him.

"Wait. You guys actually think that I'm Gormogon's apprentice?" Sweets asked stunned.

"Well, somebody is. That way I can lock you up, check out your story and not worry about you running off to Bolivia." Booth said getting out his cuffs.

"Better safe than sorry." Brennan said with a nod.

"No. You're projecting, Agent Booth. You have a reasonable hostility toward Gormogon but you have no outlet for those feelings so you're using me—" Sweets said getting shrinky.

"Am I gonna have to use the cuffs?"

"You know what? Yeah. You are gonna need your cuffs cause I'm not about to make this easy for you." Sweets said standing.

"ok then." Booth said handcuffing him.

That evening. Brennan's phone rang with a call to meet Caroline in limbo right away.

"what is it?" she asked walking in.

"there is something I need to show you. The interns were still working on looking through the bones when they found something weird."

"how weird?" Brennan asked worried.

"you tell me." Caroline said leading her to a table with almost a dozen skulls on it, all of them missing their canines.

"All of the canines have been removed from these skulls. …Just the canines. …this is really weird."

"I want the security tapes from this room for the last 6 months."

"This room isn't covered." Brennan said looking up at her.

"Why not?" Caroline asked surprised.

"It's Limbo. …I need to re-examine the mandible Zack was working on before the explosion." She said getting a hunch and walking out.

Brennan walks onto the platform to find Cam examining the other bones found in Limbo.

"These appear to have been gnawed on too. They'll probably match the denture markings Zack found." She informed Brennan as she walked over picking up the mandible.

"They won't." Brennan sighed looking at it closely.

"You haven't looked at them yet." Cam said turning to her.

"Zack said these markings on the mandible were made by artificial dentures made from polymethylmethacrylate and other polymers. …These markings weren't made by artificial dentures. Zack should have known that."

"He made a mistake. It happens."

"Not often." Brennan shook her head walking into her office with the file. Cam watched her go, confusion evident on her face.

Booth walked in as Brennan was proving her theory on her computer.

"Hey. I heard Zack was wrong about the dentures." He said sitting on the edge of her desk.

"No." she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked confused by her reaction.

"He knew they weren't artificial. Any first year student would know that." She said showing him a model on her computer. "The dentures were made from real teeth. All canines."

"Whoa." He said surprised.

"Canines are a symbol of the wolf which appears on the Gormogon tapestry in the vault. And certain ancient sects revere the wolf as a symbol of freedom. As a representative of the forces that will deliver us from persecution." She explained, beating around the bush.

"Okay, Bones. Enough about the wolf. What's going on?"

"Zack lied." She sighed. "He - he took the teeth from bone storage and he made Gormogon's dentures." She said staring at her hands.

"Zack has complete access to the lab. He arranged for the explosion himself." Booth nodded with a sigh.

"…It's Zack. He's the killer, Booth. It's Zack." She said fighting tears.

"yeah…" he said pulling her into a hug.

Within the hour Booth and Brennan arrived at the hospital. They stood there watching Cam read to him for a moment.

"_The theory of conditional expressions is a non-profound generalization of propositional calculus._" Cam read aloud from a calculus book.

"What does it say after 'Boolean forms'?"

Cam laughs. "Well, there's a little thing that looks like a Japanese stool then a B with a tail and a fat fish. Does this makes sense to you?" she asked completely confused.

"It doesn't to you?" Zack asked surprised.

"we have to do this" Booth said seriously. Brennan nodded and they walked in.

Cam laughs shaking her head.

"…Cam. I'm gonna need the room." He said with a sigh.

Cam turns to see Booth and Brennan in the doorway. Her face falls when she realizes why they're there. She looks back at Zack and then gets out of the chair and starts to head to the door. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Are you absolutely certain because- " she whispered.

Booth nods solemnly, in confirmation.

"I did not see that coming." She said with a sigh leaving the room.

"You looked at the mandible." Zack said looking at them.

"You had to know I'd see it eventually." Brennan sighed.

"I didn't foresee the extent of my injuries. I was going to sneak out of here but –" he confessed.

"Your friends never left your side." Brennan finished his sentence.

"And you intended to steal the jaw bone and add it to the silver skeleton." Booth added.

"But you designed the explosion. You must have known exactly how big it would be."

"Hodgins argued with me. He stood too close. The delay allowed the thermoplastic to reach the boiling point and as a result, the explosion was three times more powerful than I calculated." He admitted with a nod.

"You must have known how badly you'd be injured."

"Yes."

"Who's Gormogon, Zack?" Booth asked needing the answer.

"That's not what he's called." Zack shook his head.

"Then what is he called?"

"The Master."

"And you're his apprentice?" Brennan asked.

"I need a name." Booth insisted.

"I can't tell you. The apprentice is expendable. I'm expendable." Zack said scared.

"Who is he?" Booth pressed.

"Zack responds to logic, Booth." Brennan pointed out.

"Really? Cause I'd love to hear the logic of killing and eating people to change the world." Booth snapped frustrated.

"The Master's logic is irrefutable." He insisted. "If you knew what I know, you'd understand. You'd be proud of me."

"I've always been proud of you, Zack. I've never met anyone more rational or intelligent. But there's a fault in your logic." Brennan said sadly.

"With all due respect, you aren't cognizant of his logic."

"Assumption #1: Secret societies exist." Brennan stated.

"Accepted. Hodgins has been explaining this to me for years."

"Assumption #2: The human experience is adversely affected by secret societies."

"Accepted."

"Assumption #3: Attacking and killing members of secret societies will have an ameliorating effect on the human experience."

"Accepted."

"All of your assumptions are built upon a first principle, Zack. To wit: The historical human experience, as a whole, is more important than a single person's life." Brennan explained.

"Yes."

"Yet, you risked it all so you wouldn't hurt Hodgins." Brennan pointed out.

Zack lets this sink in and realizes that she is right, his logic was flawed.

"There's - You are correct. There is an inconsistency in my reasoning." He admitted a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Bones… I need a name." Booth said with a sigh.

"He first approached me three months ago at a symposium on burning plasma diagnostics."

"Zack, I need to know who this guy is. I need to go get him. Now." Booth pushed.

"I don't know his name. I've never known his name but I've been to his house. I was blindfolded when he first took me there. But, I remember every turn he took and I was able to estimate his speed. So when he brought me home, I found it on a map. It's in Bedding Ridge on a street called Savoy Crescent. It's a big place, almost as big as Hodgins' house but run down. There's a flight of stairs at the back – outside. There's a blue door. It'll be locked but there's a key hidden in the crevice to the left of the door just above eye level. You will see a hallway. If he's found someone, you will smell meat cooking and that's how you'll know you're getting close. One last door, and you'll have to be fast. He'll be at the bottom of an incline in the floor. He'll have a knife. He's very fast. And he's very strong."

"thanks Zack." Booth said walking out and pulling out his phone.

A couple hours later. Caroline and a few others are talking to Zack while the rest of the group stands outside the window watching.

"Did you get him?" Cam asked seeing Booth walk up.

Booth nodded. "Got him."

"Who was he, Booth?" Brennan asked barely curious as she looked through the window at Zack.

"Nobody. Am I right? He was nobody. An invisible man, angry at history for not seeing him." Sweets analyzed.

"For a nobody, he sure wrecked a lot of lives." Angela sighed

"Zack confessed to killing the Lobbyist – stabbed him in the heart." Caroline said walking out.

"He never ate anybody?" Angela asked hopeful.

"No." Caroline said grateful.

"So how did this happen?" Angela asked confused.

"Logic." Brennan said with an exhausted sigh.

"No. I'm sorry, Cherie. That might cut it with you eggheads, but this happened the way this always happens: a strong personality finds a weak personality and takes advantage. I hope we fry the guy." Caroline said pissed at the guy.

"That's not gonna be necessary." Booth said his arms crossed and his sleeves rolled up.

"Good riddance, I say."

"What'll happen to Zack?" Hodgins asked concerned.

"I cut a deal. …He pleads guilty, cooperates, and we find him non compos mentis. That way, Zack is moved to a secure psychiatric facility instead of going to prison."

"No, that won't stand up. Zack isn't actually insane." Sweets pointed out.

Booth grabs Sweets arm and pulls him away from the group. "I've been putting up with your stunts all week Sweets. So here's what gonna happen ok? You're gonna give this one to Bones and I'll keep pretending I didn't hear about your little experiment between Tempe and I. You understand?" he asked really not wanting to beat him up.

Sweets nodded, mentally noting that he called her 'Tempe'. "I understand."

"Good." Booth said relieved, patting him on the shoulder and they head back to join the group.

Brennan rests her head against Booth's shoulder, her hand on the window, the whole gang staring in at their friend, cuffed to the bed, an agent stationed next to him.

Late that night. Lounge Area of the Jeffersonian. Everyone is sitting around the table when Hodgins places a box on it.

"what's this?" Angela asks as Hodgins sat down next to her.

"Zack's things." He said with a sigh.

"y'know I probably could have spent more time with Zack. Maybe get him to see the world a bit more like everyone else." Booth said regretfully.

"All those things I say about secret societies and conspiracies, I never knew he was listening." Hodgins said as Angela laid her head on his shoulder, physically and emotionally exhausted like everyone else.

"I should have gotten him a girlfriend." She sighed.

"Ugh. You know what? The hell with Zack. He's an adult, he made his choices. People are who they are. There is nothing any of us could have done for the guy." Cam said shooting up and pacing angrily.

"We love Zack, Cam." Brennan said sadly, receiving a squeeze from Booth their hands laced behind her back.

"Yeah, well he killed someone. He deserves to be locked up for the rest of his life." Cam said anger mounting.

"I feel I must point out that what Dr. Saroyan just said is obviously her way of handling grief. She doesn't mean it. Quite the opposite, in fact." Sweets explained as Cam dropped back onto the couch next to him.

"I knew the day I met Zack, he'd cause me pain." She said letting her anger transform into sadness.

After a few moments of silence, Booth gets up to try to break the ice. "So, what do ya got there, Hodgins?"

"This is, uh, his favorite stuff."

"what are we gonna do with it." Angela asked.

"Where he's going, they might actually let him have it." Cam said strangely comforted by that fact.

Brennan watches as one by one the items are pulled out of the box as they reminisce about giving them to him.

Cam pulls out a trophy that says, _'Zack Addy – King of the Lab' "_Oh, I got him that." Cam said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks. He waved that in my face every day." Hodgins said as he pulled a book out of the box. "Pocket Kama Sutra." Hodgins laughed. "I gave him this so he'd stop asking Booth sex questions."

"yeah thanks for that." Booth pulls out a harmonica and plays a few notes. "I got Zack this before he went to Iraq."

"Hey, I drew this for him." Angela said pulling out a caricature of Zack that read '_king of the Lab'_

"It's interesting that all of his favorite things are objects you people gave to him." Sweets observed as Booth pulled an envelope from the box.

"I never gave him anything." Brennan said upset.

"Brennan, he totally loved you. I mean, as much as he was capable." Angela reassured her.

"But I never gave him anything." Brennan said standing and walking out.

Angela starts after her "Angela. I got this one." Booth promised following Brennan to the stairs where she sits down, head in her hands crying. Booth sits down next to her and starts reading the letter that he had pulled out of the box "'_Dear Mr. Addy. It is my pleasure to offer you the post of my intern in Forensic Anthropology. I choose you from hundreds of applicants because of your knowledge, your desire to learn and because I feel you will find a home here.'_" Booth tucked the letter back into the envelope and handed it to Brennan. "I think you gave him something great, Bones." He said as Brennan laid her head against him. He leans his head against hers.

"I should've been able to stop it Seeley. He looked up to me I should've seen it coming and taught him to be more emotional. None of this should have happened. It's all my fault." Brennan said guiltily.

"no its not. It's no one's fault Tempe. No one could have thought that this would ever happen. You taught him everything he knew and gave him the best thing anyone ever could… a family that loved him. You did great Temperance. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Brennan pulled away looking at him and then pulling him into a long kiss, the tears falling freely now. "thanks Booth."

He nodded. "anytime, Tempe. …come on let me take you home." He suggested standing and offering a hand.

"I'd rather you took me to a bar." She said with a sigh taking it.

"nope. There will be no drinking tonight. Just some good old fashioned sleep." He said giving her a small Boothy grin.

Brennan couldn't help but smile. "ok."

Back at her apartment.

"so are you still mad at me for being dead?" he asked as they sat on the couch.

Brennan shook her head. "I was never mad. I was depressed, guilty, exhausted, but mostly I just felt numb. … like I wasn't capable of feeling anything anymore. That was the worst. I couldn't even be here most of the time because everything reminded me of you." She said the tears coming back. Booth pulled her into a hug holding her tightly. "promise you'll never let me go?"

"I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Conman in the meth lab.

9:30 am. Sweets' office. Sweets sits facing Brennan silently as Booth enters, running late as always.

"Hey 'm sorry I'm late. I was busy putting the final touches on the case that will propel me to stardom. Y'know, face on the coin and everything." He said with a large smile dropping onto the couch next to Brennan, his arm running the length of the back and his hand gently brushing her shoulder.

"The big RICO case?" Brennan asked curiously looking up at him and trying to ignore the tingle in her stomach caused by his close proximity.

"That's the one." He nodded smiling a boothy grin down at her.

"Just in time for your birthday." Sweets pointed out, ignoring the fact that he shared sensitive case information with her.

"Which I will be spending in, Ha-wai-i. Ha, look at that… 'Shark adventures.'" He said handing Brennan the brochure.

"Sharks?" she said surprised.

"Oh, I really wish that you wouldn't…" Sweets said as Booth reached for his ringing phone.

"Booth." He said ignoring him and answering it anyways."…Jared. …yeah." He said stepping outside to take the call.

"That's his brother." Brennan informed him clearing her throat as the scent of his cologne lingered in the air.

"Booth has a brother?" Sweets said surprised and Brennan nodded as Booth walked back in, phone in hand.

"Don't feel bad, I've never met him either."

"At least you knew he existed." Sweets said mildly offended as both of their phones ring simultaneously.

She shrugged. "Yeah. So?" she stood and they left answering their phones.

"Okay that's enough for today because obviously you have to go look at some horribly dismembered… " He called after them "…human remains." He finished feeling ignored and knowing they were out of earshot.

By early afternoon, Brennan and Cam were on the platform examining the charred remains of a man caught in a meth lab explosion.

"There's no obvious exit wound." Brennan sated looking at the skull.

"That suggests a .22 or .25 caliber."

Clark Edison joins them on the platform. "I have the x-rays, Dr. Brennan." He put them on the light board and turned it on.

"What do you see Mr. Edison?" Brennan asked removing her gloves.

"Multiple points of possible ante-mortem in-bending with concomitant fracture."

"These abrasions are patterned. Repeated blows with a perforated surface?" Cam asked surprised and Brennan nodded.

"Hey Bones, Cam!" Booth said ascending the stairs with Jared.

"Camille?" Jared said smiling and hugging her.

"Jarhead, you're really in DC." She said looking up at him with a large smile.

"Jarheads are marines. I'm a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy… not an acceptable mistake." He corrected feigning seriousness.

'He's getting so big. Soon he'll be wanting a later curfew and a car of his own." She told Booth pinching Jared's cheek.

Jared laughed. "Always good to see you Cam and who is this?" he asked smiling at Brennan.

"Jared, this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, that back there is a squint." He said pointing at Clark then back to Brennan. "Bones, this is my little brother."

"Bones?" Jared said looking to Booth with a small laugh.

"Dr. Brennan." Booth said giving him a look.

Jared and Brennan shake hands. "It's nice to finally meet you Jared. …I can see the family resemblance. Your facial structure is even more symmetrical than Booth's." she said looking closely at his face.

"Is she coming on to me?" Jared asked Booth.

"No it's just the way she talks." Booth said shaking his head.

"Right." he nodded.

"So, the Pentagon huh?" Cam said impressed.

"You're looking at the new head of Strategic Plans and Policy." Jared said proudly.

"Basically he runs the place." Booth said smiling. "So Cam, Jared has a favor he'd like to ask."

"I can ask my own favors Seeley." He said shooting him a look.

"Okay, go ahead then." Booth said stepping aside talking with Brennan as she went back to work.

"There's a cocktail party tonight. I'm in need of a beautiful woman on my arm, preferably a very smart one."

"I would be delighted." Cam said with a nod.

Angela joins them on the platform.

She hands Booth a document. "I've got an address," she said noticing Jared. "Whoa, there's more than one Booth? I'm Angela. Montenegro." She said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Jared Booth." He said smiling back.

"Hi." Angela said tucking hair behind her ear.

"Okay Jared. Bones and I have to work on a case so…"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll grab a cab. Thanks for letting me stay with you while I get my place ready."

"Anytime." He said giving Jared his keys.

"It was nice meeting you all, and Cam I will pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good." She nodded.

"Alright." He said leaving the platform.

"Are you thinking of leaving lesbianism behind?" Brennan asked smiling as Angela watched him walk away.

"I prefer not to be labeled, okay." Angela said laughing.

"Since you were last here Angela ran into her ex-girlfriend, who is now her ex-ex-girlfriend." Booth informed Clark.

"Wow… I _really_ didn't need to hear that." He said walking away.

"Okay Bones, what do you say we go and solve a murder, huh? Come on." He said leading her out.

"So Jared is staying with you?" Brennan said after getting around the corner.

"Yeah y'know just for a couple of days."

"None of my business" Brennan said as they entered the elevator.

"Well… kind of."

"Y'know we're…"

"Casual." He nodded.

"Exactly." She agreed.

"Yeah." The elevator stopped and they got out in the parking garage.

"So are we still on for tomorrow night then?"

"Of course." He said with a Boothy grin. "But I'm cooking this time."

"What? No way. I found this amazing new lasagna recipe that I want to try."

"Oh god. No tofu please." He said giving her a serious look.

"Why not? You really should give it a chance."

"Nope. That's not going to happen." He shook his head laughing.

"Fine no tofu then." She said giving in. "but you're getting the wine this time."

"Deal." He said with a laugh.

"And I mean the good stuff too."

"Well that's gonna cost you extra." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Really?" she said smiling.

"Oh yeah." He said kissing her.

She laughed. "Don't we have a murder to solve?"

"We should probably get going." He nodded.

"Come on." She said kissing him lightly and opening the door to his SUV.

4:30 pm. Booth and Brennan are on their way back to the lab when Booth's cell phone rings.

"Booth." He said putting it on speaker.

"Did you catch the murderer?" Jared asked leaning over Cam as she worked on her computer.

"We subpoenaed a possible murder weapon." Brennan shrugged.

"Not a bad day's work." Cam said smiling.

"More important than catching a murderer, I'm dateless tonight." Jared said getting to the real reason he called.

"What happened to Cam?" Booth asked surprised.

"Oddly I think it's more important to catch this murderer. I'm working." She said with a laugh.

"So who else you got for me Seeley?" he asked looking at Cam.

"What am I, your pimp?"

"Don't think I'm not appreciative." Jared said not meaning to offend. "Hey what about you Temperance? You free tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"What?"

"Clark has everything under control here." Cam said encouragingly.

Brennan looked at Booth unable to think of an excuse. "Yeah I'm free tonight." She admitted unable to lie.

"Really?" he asked relieved "Thank you."

'_No.'_ Booth mouthed to Brennan shaking his head and she responded with a look saying she couldn't lie.

"Seeley would you mind?" Jared checked.

"Hmm …No, why would I mind, it's alright."

"Which means this is a great time to hang up." Jared said hanging up before Booth could think of a reason to say no.

"Now why'd you have to do that Bones?" Booth said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm a horrible liar, you know that. …besides it's not like I could say 'I can't because I'm sleeping with your brother and he doesn't want me to.'" She said apologetically. "…are you mad Seeley?"

He sighed. "no. it's not like we're even dating. Go have fun."

"besides this means you get to make me try on all my dresses so you can take them off and have sex… you know you like that." She said smiling.

He couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. "you know me too well."

"I know." She said kissing him lightly.

The Whitehouse Rose Garden. A cocktail party is in full swing. Jared is wearing his Navy uniform as he stands talking to a group of other uniformed officers.

"Thank you General… Would you gentlemen excuse me please?" he said respectfully excusing himself.

A waiter passes and holding out a tray. "Champagne?"

"Thank you." He said taking two glasses and sits next to Brennan. "Don't tell me you're sorry you came?" He smiles handing her the champagne.

"No, not at all." She said smiling back as they clink glasses and she takes a sip. "It is not often I get to observe people this powerful in a relaxed situation. …its fascinating."

Jared laughed lightly smiling at her."Don't be fooled, it's a school of piranhas in here."

Brennan smiled back. "You're good at this. They listen to you when you speak."

"You wanna know the secret?" he asked leaning in closely. "You have an incredibly beautiful, incredibly intelligent scientist slash novelist sitting alone waiting for you to bring her a drink." He said with a small crooked smile almost as adorable Booth's and they laughed again. "Nah, it's too corny. Huh?"

"Definitely." She nods. "…I was thinking how Booth would be bored at a function like this."

"This kind of event would make Seeley very nervous. …I don't mean he's incapable, my brother is very, very capable. It's just …it's like Seeley's afraid of success. He stays in his comfort zone. It drove our dad nuts." He said sipping his drink. "I don't know, maybe that's what made him such a good sniper. He doesn't like to be visible above the ridgeline so he keeps his head low, follows his instincts. Me on the other hand, well I cannot help but run that ridge." he said smiling at her.

"Can you give me an example?" she asked curiously.

Jared leans in and kisses her. "I bet you Seeley never took that risk."

"…no" she lied looking away.

"To a good night." He said clinking glasses, and she smiled politely emptying her glass of champagne.

9 am.

Jeffersonian lab. Cam is talking to Booth as she works.

"I found a match for our victim's DNA on the felony database."

"Have you seen Bones this morning?" Booth asked not really listening.

"No, I think she and Jared had a late night. …Open the attachment I just sent you."

He opens it. "okay, Anthony Pongetti, multiple fraud convictions."

"That's our victim." Cam nodded.

"Right so, Pongetti pretends to be Stegman. Why?"

"He read that article on the inventor and figures there's something to cash in on."

"…Y'know, Bones never gets in this late." Booth pointed out drifting back to Brennan.

"You're the one who said you didn't mind them going out last night."

"Bye Cam." He said hanging up and Cam rolls her eyes.

She stands heading to Brennan's office and finding her at her computer with Clark over her shoulder.

"No signs of remodeling."

"Did you just get in?" Cam asked curiously.

"I haven't been to sleep yet." Brennan said looking up at Cam.

"Can I offer you a little insight into Booth's little brother?" Cam offered.

"Oh god, why am I always standing precisely in the wrong place?" Clark said walking out.

"I didn't have sex with him Cam."

"Didn't have sex with who?" Angela asks walking into her office.

"Jared." Brennan said looking up at Angela.

"Good."

"Why is that good?" Brennan asked confused.

"Because… because…" Cam struggled to explain it.

"Because he's Booth's little brother and it would just be a creepy way to have sex with a Booth without having sex with the real Booth." Angela explained with a sigh.

"Kudos Angela. I would not have had the guts to say that aloud." Cam praised.

"Jared is a real Booth." Brennan pointed out.

"hmmm. Jared is Booth lite. Booth is the real Booth." Angela shook her head making a face.

"What if Booth is Booth lite?" she asked knowing it wasn't true.

"no." they both said at once, shaking their head.

"right." Brennan sighed.

Back at the FBI. Booth's cell phone buzzes with a text message.

He sighs seeing his caller ID read 'Jared Booth' knowing what was coming. He opened it. _'I'm in trouble - -Jared_'

"damn it Jared." He said heading out dialing as he went.

10 minutes later. Booth pulled up behind several police cars, their lights flashing and sirens disrupting the midmorning silence as Jared leans against his damaged car.

"…dispatch. …Jared Booth US Navy Lieutenant Commander over. Copy, notify will stand by for transport now…" one of the cops said over the radio.

"You alright?" Booth asked meeting Jared.

"Yeah, yeah Seeley. I fell asleep at the wheel but, I'm okay."

"Yeah. …Fell asleep." Booth said knowing it was a lie.

"Local trooper here says he knows you." Jared said with a sigh.

"Agent Booth." Wolchuck said approaching.

Booth turns to face him. "Colonel Wolchuck. Is that what we're going with here? …he fell asleep at the wheel?"

"I'm sure you'll agree it's best just to tell the truth and take our lumps when we have to." He said with a nod.

"They get me for DUI, I lose my job Seeley. I mean, I lose my whole career." Jared said desperately.

Booth turns back to Jared. "Shut up. Just shut up Jared... Please." He said pissed off and turning back to Wolchuck. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He nodded and they stepped aside.

"what's it gonna take to keep this quiet colonel?"

"Seeley you know what its gonna cost you."

Booth sighed with a nod. "yeah. I know."

11:30 am. Booth walked into the Autopsy room at the Jeffersonian where Cam is working on the remains.

"Hey Cam, what's up? What's so urgent?"

"Your people found a fingerprint on the bag of money."

"I know, W… we don't have an ID. What, why is that so urgent. What's going on?" he asked confused.

"What happened?" Cam said giving him a look. "I watch TV Seeley. …State Police getting all the glory for that big RICO case. What the hell?"

"Relax, it's all political. It came down way far above my head alright."

"Don't you give me that, I'm your friend. I know where this came from, and it wasn't from on high."

"Cam… just let this one slip okay?" she nods looking into his eyes and knowing what happened.

"yeah. Ok."

"thank you." He said walking out.

He walked into Brennan's office closing the door.

"I don't have time for that right now Seeley." She said with a smile as she typed away at her keyboard.

"that's not what I'm here for Tempe." He said sitting across from her.

"…why are you sitting over there… you always sit on the desk. …I like that."

"how was your date with Jared last night?" Booth said no longer able to help himself.

"Oh…" Brennan said looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry." He said standing and leaning over the desk."I know we're… whatever the hell we are but it's killing me Temperance. What happened last night?" he asked growing desperate.

"…Honest answer?" he nodded. "promise you won't freak out over nothing?"

He nodded. "yeah I promise."

"…we kissed." She admitted honestly.

"…you kissed? …oh."

"well he kissed me, technically." She clarified.

"…what type of a kiss was it? Like you kiss your brother on the cheek? …or like Christmas under the mistletoe last year?"

Brennan laughed. "neither."

"then how was it?" he asked rounding her desk and sitting on the edge.

"what? you want me to demonstrate?" She asked with a laugh.

"yes." He said seriously.

She smiled standing. "you're jealous aren't you?"

"does it matter?"

"there's nothing to be jealous of." She said reassuringly. "it was nothing. …it was like this." She said leaning in her lips softly touching his for a second.

She pulled him in transforming the kiss from innocent to desperate as he hiked up her skirt lifting her onto the desk. She moved down kissing his neck as she pulled his tie off.

12:30 pm.

"so it was innocent?" Booth asked buckling his belt.

"exactly it was nothing." She said zipping her dress.

"good. …not that it's any of my business." He said smiling as he buttoned his shirt.

"you're just trying to look out for your brother… make sure he's not getting in over his head." Brennan said with a small laugh.

"exactly. …you'd kill him if he tried anything. …and I can't afford a funeral right now." He laughed kissing her.

Brennan fixed his collar. "damn straight." She said smiling and kissing him again.

"…how bout lunch?" he suggested smiling.

"oh crap." She said looking at his watch. "I gotta go. I have plans with Ange for lunch. She's gonna be here any second." Brennan said throwing her hair back into a bun.

"alright. i will see you at Dinner then. Same time as always?"

Brennan nodded. "yeah." She said kissing him and he walked out. Brennan got her lab coat on and sat down just as Angela walked in.

"hey Sweetie you ready for lunch?"

"…yeah." Brennan said shutting her computer down and standing. "let's go."

"…hey just out of curiosity what were you and Booth talking about?" Angela asked not so subtly.

"he wanted to know how the party was." Brennan said honestly.

"…and? How was the party?"

"I thought you didn't like that I went out with Jared last night?" Brennan pointed out.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with a little bit of the lite version." Angela laughed lightly as they left the Jeffersonian.

"the party was alright." She said honestly.

"Brennan you don't stay out until sunrise and have breakfast with the guy for an 'alright night'. What really happened?"

"he kissed me at the party then we sat talking all night. …mostly about Booth and all the crazy stuff they got into when they were younger." Brennan said honestly.

"…wait… you got stories?"

Brennan laughed. "a few."

"tell me"

Brennan laughed. "Alright but none of the _really _embarrassing ones."

"you are a cruel, cruel woman."

"I know" Brennan said smiling.

6 pm. FBI building. Jared and sweets are in the elevator.

"You must be Agent Booth's brother." Sweets said seeing his visitor's pass.

"Yeah I'm Jared. You FBI?" he asked looking down at him.

FBI? Uh yeah, yeah. Lance Sweets." He said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you." Jared said shaking his hand.

Sweets notices the Capitals tickets sticking out of Jared's jacket pocket. "the Capitals?"

"Yeah, I know Seeley's a Flyers man, but hey, when in Rome right?" he said with a smile as they exit the elevator and begin towards Booth's office.

"Yeah, I still haven't gotten him anything for his birthday." Sweets said exhausted by the thought of it.

"I don't think it's a big deal. My brother doesn't like birthday presents. Anyways these are more like a thank you. …Or an apology. You know what it's like with brothers, right?" he asked looking to him.

"No, only child." Sweets said as they reach Booth's empty office.

"Oh… well having a big brother is like having an extra dad" he said leaving the tickets on his desk. "… only a dad who protects you from your real dad, and _always_ thinks of you as a kid."

"I have the same problem with Booth." Sweets nodded.

"There is nothing worse than somebody who always thinks they're right, especially when they are right. Right? …It's a pleasure Agent Sweets" he said shaking his hand and walking out.

"it's actually Doctor, not Agent." He said as Jared gets back into the elevator.

10 o'clock. Brennan's apartment. Booth was watching Brennan cook, wrapped in a sheet.

He kisses her neck and she smiles turning to him.

"Seeley… What happened with your RICO bust?" she asked, the curiosity killing her.

"Nothing, why? …Huh, why'd you have to bring that up? We were having such a good time." He said kissing her.

"no, come on Seeley, I want to know. …What happened?"

"you've been talking to Cam?" he guessed with a sigh.

"does it matter? …Did you do something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"you didn't get the credit you deserved. What happened?"

"Life is not always about credit."

"that's not what you said before. You said life was all about credit and you were going to Hawaii and they were going to put you on a coin. Remember?"

"you know what, let's just forget about it. Okay Bones, just forget about it." He said turning to leave.

"Jared said that you tend to sabotage yourself."

"Jared said that?" he said stopping and turning back to her.

Brennan nodded "he said that you were afraid of success."

"…so basically I'm a loser." Booth said offended.

"No, he never said you were a loser."

"…Do you think I'm a loser?"

"what? No. I didn't say that."

"… I think it's time for me to go." he said grabbing his coat.

"wait Seeley. Don't-"

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing her lightly and walking out.

9 am. Brennan walked into the lab at the Jeffersonian to find it empty.

"Dr. Brennan!" Cam called from the mezzanine. "can you come up here for a moment please?"

"alright." She said climbing the stairs and finding sweets sitting in the armchair.

"Dr. Brennan. I don't want you to think this is an intervention."Cam said handing her a cup of coffee.

"I don't know what that means." She said confused.

"An intervention is when a group of loved ones bands together to help one of their own make a difficult decision." Sweets explained.

"…Oh…then it is an intervention." Cam said apologetically.

"Are you my loved ones?" Brennan asked surprised.

"I was troubled by a conversation I had with Jared Booth." Sweets said getting to the point.

"then Sweets came to me with some theories about Booth's family life… and he pretty much nailed it."

"Nailed what…?" Brennan asked confused again.

"Booth and Jared are children of a physically abusive alcoholic father." Sweets said as gently as possible.

"and Booth's been digging Jared out of trouble since they were kids. Jared always comes up smelling like a rose and Booth takes the hit." Cam informed her.

"By protecting him every time he gets in trouble Agent Booth is denying his brother the opportunity to take responsibility and learn from his own mistakes."

"You have no evidence of that." Brennan denied.

"I've known the Booth boys for 15 years." Cam said with a nod.

"it's natural to be protective of a younger sibling. But Jared is a grown man, an intelligent, talented, capable adult." Sweets analyzed.

"I agree." Brennan nodded.

"But I am absolutely _certain_ that however it is Booth lost all the credit for that RICO bust, it's because of Jared." Cam said seriously.

"we're scientists right Cam?" Brennan asked ignoring sweets for the moment. "What is your evidence?"

"The last time I confronted Booth about this and told him what I thought of Jared, he didn't speak to me for six months."

"That is an anecdote, not hard evidence." Brennan pointed out.

"We're saying maybe Booth deserves the benefit of the doubt here, until the hard evidence is in."

"I am comfortable with drawing a conclusion from evidence." Brennan nodded.

"Okay …here's some evidence. The bullets that killed both Stegman and Pongetti were fired from the same gun."

"Which suggests they were killed by the same person. Thank you." Brennan said standing.

"Should I tell Booth?" Cam offered.

"No, I'll do it." She said descending the stairs. Cam and Sweets watch her go.

11:00 am. The Founding Fathers. Jared is sitting on a barstool sipping coffee when Brennan enters.

"Thanks for coming Jared." She said as they kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, When a beautiful woman asks me out for lunch…" he said watching Brennan reject a call from her ringing phone. "… is something wrong?"

"I need to know the truth." She said rejecting another one from Booth.

"I've heard that about you." He nodded with a light smile.

"Do you know anything about Booth losing credit on the RICO case?"

"No. …Seeley lost the RICO case?"

"People are telling me that somehow all the credit went to the State Police because of you. Is that possible?" She asked seriously.

"Oh." Jared sighed.

"So, it is possible." Brennan said realizing it was true.

"What did he say to you?" Jared asked guiltily.

"Nothing."

"I think this is something between brothers. No offense."

Brennan rolls her eyes and turns to leave.

"Tempe wait."

She turned back angrily. "You took advantage of him. You almost had me thinking that he was a loser because you're more successful than he is. And what really makes me angry is that I believed you were a good guy. …You know I wouldn't blame Booth if he never spoke to me again. You're the loser Jared." She said slapping him so hard he fell off his stool.

12 noon. Brennan is waiting for Booth outside the interrogation room.

"Dr. Brennan" he said surprised to see her there.

Brennan pulled him in kissing him.

"Tempe what are you doing?" he said stunned.

"I'm sorry …I just wanted to tell you that." She said walking away.

Booth sighed, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his face.

9 pm. The Founding Fathers Bar. Jared stands by a pillar watching Brennan as she begins a toast with Booth right beside her.

"I would like to propose a toast, to my partner, Seeley Booth."

"To Booth." Everyone said raising their glasses.

"I know who he is, but I forget sometimes… because, he never shines a light on himself. He shines it on other people. …anthropology teaches us that, the alpha male is the man, wearing the crown, displaying the most colorful plumage and the shiniest baubles, he stands out from the others. But I now think that anthropology may have it wrong." Booth looks up at her puzzled. "In working with Booth… "she said turning to face him. "I have come to realize that the quiet man, the invisible man, the man who is always there for friends and family, that's the real alpha male. And I promise, that my eyes will never be caught by those… shiny baubles again. Happy birthday." She said clinking glasses with him.

"Happy birthday Booth." They all cheer clapping and take a drink.

"Thanks Bones. …that was great." He said smiling and taking her hand.

Brennan pulls Booth from his seat "Bones where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"Come here."

"What." He asked laughing.

"Just come here for a second." She said leading him to the end of the bar. "What you're doing for your brother isn't fair." She said seriously.

"Come on Bones, don't get me mad at you again especially after that great speech." She gives him a look and he sits. "I don't wanna talk about my brother." He sighed.

"Would you prefer talking to Sweets?"

"…I'm listening." He said giving in.

"Well I forgot all the psychological stuff but basically, when you… rescue somebody all the time. If you keep bailing them out… did I say that right?"

Booth laughed with a nod. "yeah. You got it right."

" you're thwarting their ability to help themselves." She finished "…Now you're angry." She said with a sigh as his face fell.

"Come on Bones, you have to admit, getting a psychological lesson from you is like…"

"Getting and anthropology lesson from you." She offered.

"…The RICO case, I traded my one shot at glory to keep my brother from being arrested… for drunk driving." He admitted.

"Booth! What if he does it again? What if he kills someone next time? You shouldn't have done that."

"Right." he nodded. "Says the woman who got her father off murder charges." He smiled. "Face it, we all do stupid things for family."

"You're right" she said kissing him lightly. "you always are."

Booth looks down the bar to see Jared chatting and laughing with a young woman. "No, I'm not. I'm not right."

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"There's no risk that your father will kill again." He said standing and walking over to Jared. "Jared." He said giving him a look and he stood following him out.

"You bringing me out here to give me advice on your partner? Because I'm fairly certain that ship has sailed."

"No. It's what I gotta do. I, uh, I gotta stop. Do you understand?"

"Stop?" Jared asked not getting it.

"The drinking… Stop it."

"I'll take that under advisement." Jared said turning to re-enter the bar.

"I'm serious Jared. No more stepping in to make things go away."

"I carry myself, Seeley." He said angrily. "Now you should go back inside and enjoy your birthday party." He said emptying his glass and waving it in Booth's face.

"Right." Booth sighed. "and stay away from Tempe or I'll kick your ass."

Jared ignored him, a smile on his face. "Cheers." Jared said walking back in.

"Yeah… happy birthday to me." He said punching the side of a bus stop and sitting on the bench.

Brennan appears handing him a piece of cake. "are you going to sit out here all night?"

He shook his head "Bones, I just need some time."

"Do you need time _and_ space?"

"Just some time." He smiled taking her hand and she sat down next to him. He offered her a bite of cake and she took it. "My dad drank." He admitted.

She nodded. "that's a talk for another day." She said kissing him smiling. "…so Seeley. …you never told me what you wanted for your birthday."

"…only you baby." He said kissing her lightly.

She smiled taking a bit of the icing and putting it on his nose. "you already got me Seeley."

He smiled widely pulling her back in. "…you know I'm gonna have to get you back for the icing right?"

Brennan laughed. "You can try."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. fire in the ice.

A Whistle blows, a puck is dropped and the game begins. Booth and Wendell race after the puck fighting for it with the other team as Sweets, Cam and Brennan cheer him on from the stands.

"Go, Booth! Go, Booth! Go, Booth!" they chanted smiling and clapping with mittened hands when he scores.

"Wow, he's really good." Sweets said watching him fight for the puck once more.

"Kill 'em, Booth!" Cam called jumping as he smashes a firedawg into the wall.

"ooh." Brennan said making a face. "Why does he always do that?"

Cam shrugged "It's what he does it keeps the other team honest. That's why he's called 'the enforcer'."

"oh my god." Brennan said watching as a firedawg player smashes into Wendell, knocking him down. "ok that had to hurt."

"what was that? What about the crosscheck? Ref, are you blind?" Booth shouted from the ice, as Wendell got up onto his feet.

"Pass it! I'm open! I'm open!" Wendell shouted to Booth.

"Pick him off!" Booth yelled as the puck got stolen.

"Yeah!" the Firedawgs shout as they score a point.

"That was a cheap shot, Carlson!"

"Yeah, you guys suck." One of the guys call back.

"That's 24 blue, two minutes for charging." The referee called Booth out.

"For what? What about the crosscheck back there, huh?" he called pissed skating over to the firedawg.

"Get in the box!"

"Come on, man. It's hockey." Carlson said shoving him.

"Club hockey, and some of us have to go work in the morning, all right, pal?" he said shoving back and it breaks out into a fight.

The referee separates Booth from Carlson. "that's enough. Let's go."

"Carlson, calm down! Skate away man." One of the guys said keeping Carlson back.

"Go on, get in there and sit down." The referee said pushing Booth back.

"Yeah, sit down, crybaby." Carlson called back.

Booth gets into penalty box and the game resumes. "Keep your head up next time, number 12. Keep your head up."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be waiting." He called back.

"Come on then!" he threatened.

Carlson trips Wendell. "There's another hit right there, Ref, you gonna let him get away with that!?" Booth reamed.

"I've never seen him this agitated before." Sweets observed as Booth returns to ice.

"Go, Booth!" Brennan called as the referee threw down the puck again. "Wendell might get this one." Brennan said impressed. But Carlson takes down Wendell once again. "Is Wendell okay?"

"That can't be legal." Sweets said watching as Wendell tried to get up and fell down again.

"It definitely is not." Cam said shaking her head and the whistle blows.

"Come on, Ref, you got to call!"

"you wanna go?"Carlson said shoving him again.

"Come on, Let's go." Booth said throwing down his stick and getting in his face, waiting for Carlson to throw the first punch. Which he did.

"Come on, Booth!" Cam cheered.

"Booth seems to be winning." Brennan observed.

"it's not Booth I'm worried about."

"That guy's out of control." One of the firedawgs shouted.

"game misconduct." The referee called.

"You get up off the ice, we'll finish this in the parking lot!" Booth shouted as he got pushed away from the fight. "Come on. If you did your job, I wouldn't have to do it for you. Look at him. He's hitting my guys. You all right, buddy?" he asked helping Wendell up."You all right?"

"Ow, did I score, man?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah... Come on." He said leading him off of the ice.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Brennan sighed.

"its very primal." Sweets nodded.

"I like it just a little too much." Cam said smiling.

"So, you still seeing double?" Booth asked as they changed back into their clothes.

"Only when I open more than one eye." He said holding ice to his head "…Your hand's busted."

"Yeah, well, you know, guy left his helmet on." He said trying to move his hand and wincing when he did.

Brennan opened the locker room door.

"Hey are you two all right? …What?" she asked confused by the look on their faces.

"Want to wait outside?" Booth said giving her a look.

"But your hand might be broken. Do you want me to look at it?" she offered not caring.

"No, it's all right. You can wait outside _please._ It's the _men's_ locker room, Bones."

"…okay." She nodded closing the door.

One month later. Brennan and Booth arrive in a white tent, his hand in a cast, with FBI and police standing around.

"Hey, uh, what do you think there, Bones?"

"I would surmise that the body went into the lake before it froze, then the body floated up and became attached to the bottom of the ice."

"…I meant, was he murdered?"

"Oh, Um, maybe. It could have been an accident or a suicide." She looked up to see Booth scratching his arm with his pen. "ew. Seeley, you shouldn't do that."

"It itches, okay? …what else?"

"…Trauma to the left maxillary orbit suggests violence." She couldn't stop watching him scratch. "It's kind of gross, do you have to do that?"

"Gross? Tempe, You got your finger in some dead guy's maxillary orbit." Booth pointed out.

"I don't think there's anything else to be learned here, so let's get him back to the lab."

"Wait a second." Booth said squatting and picking up the necklace.

"Booth, you aren't wearing any gloves." Brennan said with a sigh.

"Bones...Remember that guy I punched out last month during my hockey game? Pete Carlson?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded. "why?"

"That's him… I'm a suspect." Booth hands her the necklace. "Here."

FBI conference room. Brennan and Perotta sit at the table with Caroline while Booth stands in the doorway.

"Given that Agent Booth is currently the prime suspect in this murder..." Caroline started.

"We don't know it's a murder." Brennan stated protectively.

"Oh, look at that, I'm the prime suspect." Booth said with a sigh.

"Agent Payton Perotta here will be working with Dr. Brennan." Caroline finished.

"I won't work the case without Booth." Brennan refused.

"In that case, I invite Agent Booth's continued participation… In the background as an advisor." Perotta clarified.

"Agent Payton Perotta has earned bachelor's degrees in both forensic science and criminology." Caroline stated her credentials.

"Well, anything short of a doctorate is virtually useless at my level." Brennan said stubbornly.

"How would you like to proceed, darling?" Caroline asked looking to Booth.

"Well, it's pretty obvious. We definitely want to interrogate the primary suspect, right?" Booth checked with Perotta.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Jeffersonian lab, Autopsy bay. Wendell and Cam are working on the remains and Hodgins is glued to his microscope.

"Based on decomp, I'd put time of death at about five days prior to freezing." Cam observed.

"Local cops say the lake froze over three weeks ago." Wendell nodded. "it fits."

"Aside from some dormant anopheles mosquito larvae, I imagine whatever the water from the lake tells us, it'll be through a microscope." Hodgins said taking a step back from his microscope.

"If Booth is a suspect, then I should be, too. This guy scrambled my brains." Wendell pointed out.

"Your alibi is that you were seeing double and being taken care of by your mother." Cam said smiling.

"I'll get on the fluid samples you took from the lungs and esophagus. Could be the vic was drowned somewhere else and then dumped in the lake." Hodgins said all business.

"No. …Drowning is not the way Booth would kill someone…. Not that I actually suspect Booth." She said to their confused looks. "At all. Quit staring at me." She said uncomfortably. Hodgins and Wendell exchange looks and walk out.

Booth and Perotta are in the interrogation room as she follows protocol and investigates Booth.

"In the course of the game, the victim and I exchanged blows." Booth admitted.

"Who initiated the fight?" Perotta asked taking notes.

"It was hockey." Booth shrugged.

"So, it was spontaneous combustion?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"The guy hit two of my players. The-The ref- he didn't catch that."

"And that made you angry?" she asked looking up at him.

"Not angry enough, you know, to chase him down after the game and kill him."

"So, where did you go after the game?"

"Bones drove me and Wendell to the hospital. He had a concussion and I got this." He said reminding her about his cast. "she's in the next room you can even ask her yourself."

"So, …you have an alibi that night or the next?" she asked smiling.

"Bones and I are just partners." He said with a Boothy grin.

"Okay. Now you're answering questions I had no intention of asking. Is it your contention that, uh, your argument with the victim was constrained to the ice?"

"That is my contention." He nodded.

"'Cause I have a-a witness who stated you told Carlson, and I quote, _'You get up off that ice, and we'll settle this out in the parking lot.'_" She said reading from her notes.

"Trash talking." He shrugged.

"Let me cut to the chase here. Did you kill Pete Carlson?"

"No."

"Did you dump his body in the lake?"

"No, I did not, Agent Perotta."

"…Do you feel that your experience as the child of an abusive alcoholic has made you more prone to violence?"

"…Excuse me." He gets up and walks out meeting Sweets and Brennan in the observation room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's part of my job to assist the interrogating agent." He defended.

"You know I didn't murder anyone, Sweets, all right? So what you're doing right now is you're studying me."

"That _is_ part of our agreement, too Agent Booth."

"You have a question for me, you ask me yourself. Don't use her." He said angrily.

"All right …okay, two questions. One: am I picking up some sexual tension between you and Agent Perotta?"

"How the hell do I know what you're picking up?" he said looking to Brennan and back.

"Okay. Uh, two: underneath your affable exterior is a deep reservoir of rage. My question is, do you always have that under control?"

"You know, if I didn't, you'd be dead right now instead of just wincing." Booth threatened. "Don't _ever _bring my old man up again." He said leaving and slamming the door.

"damn. I winced." Sweets sighed, watching Booth reenter the interrogation room.

"that was low Sweets" Brennan said walking out.

"So... Do you have any more questions?" he asked sitting down.

"Yeah. …You work out much?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm pretty consistent." He nodded smiling back.

"You look like you take excellent care of yourself."

"Okay, this is useless." Sweets said walking out.

Brennan listened outside the door a knot forming in her stomach as she heard them talk and laugh. After a few minutes she could bear to hear anymore and walked away.

The next morning. The ice rink. Perotta, Brennan and Booth walk out onto ice. Booth slips and nearly falls.

"Hodgins confirmed that the traces of rink water in the victim's esophagus came from this rink." Brennan said amused.

"Well, how did rink ice get into his throat?" Booth asked curiously.

"He was beaten, then a sharp instrument was thrust into his eye. There should be bloodstains." Brennan said trying not to laugh as he slips again.

"this is an ice rink Bones people fall, they get hurt." He said trying to regain his balance and falling onto his butt taking Brennan with him.

"ow." Brennan sighed. "why would you grab me?" she asked smacking his arm. "you're supposed to be the big Hockey star, I'm amazed you don't fall this much on skates." She said standing and helping him up.

"there's a reason you're not supposed to walk out here with street shoes on Bones, okay."

"…I'm gonna call in an FBI forensics team. We'll have the whole place searched." Perotta offered.

"No need. All you need is black light, right?" Booth asked.

"Yeah." Brennan nodded, curious as to his point.

"Right? I got a great idea, just stay here. It's very slippery, ok, don't move."

Brennan rolled her eyes as he made his way off the ice.

A moment later, the lights go off and the rink is illuminated by strobing black light. "Ready? How's that, huh?" he asked meeting them again.

"Nice." Perotta nodded as she began looking around. "I see some, uh, flecks of blood."

"No we're looking for something bigger than these small specs and spots." Brennan said looking around too. "the victim was stabbed in the eye. We're looking for a pretty significant puddle."

"Right, two guys get into a beef, then they put their street clothes on and come back here on the ice to duke it out." Booth offered up.

"Booth?" Perotta called him over.

"Yeah?" he nodded meeting her and seeing what she saw, a huge white spot indicating a lot of blood was spilled there.

"My God." She said shocked.

"This is going to turn out to be where Pete Carlson was murdered." Brennan said with a sigh.

The Jeffersonian platform. Hodgins is working on the water from the ice rink.

"this is all the ice from the crime scene, including the scrapings from the Zamboni?" Cam asked walking up the steps.

Hodgins nodded "We should be able to get enough DNA out of this to confirm the blood is Carlson's. …wow another Human tooth."

"it's hockey. That Zamboni probably had a hundred teeth in there." Cam nodded.

"Looks like we found where the Tooth Fairy winters." Hodgins laughed.

A little while later Hodgins walked into the Ookie room to check on Wendell.

"hey Wendell. Did you find a match yet?" Hodgins asked curious.

"Just started." Wendell said examining the bones.

"Yeah, I know, I still haven't identified the nylon polymer I found on the victim's shirt." He said annoyed.

"So, I've looked at, like, a thousand photos of those blood patterns at the rink. And tons from the apartment." Angela said entering. "and I found something… Here's a blood pattern at the rink. The body was dragged in that direction."

"…but what are those drops over there?" Wendell asked curiously.

"What drops?" Angela asked confused.

"those drops right there." Hodgins pointed out. "They parallel the dragging body. And they aren't smeared."

"which means these parallel drops aren't from the victim... They're from whoever dragged him across the ice."

"that means we have to check for more than just Pete's DNA." Hodgins said realizing they might be able to narrow it down.

"I'll tell Cam to check the rink samples to find out if there was a second source of DNA." Angela said walking out.

Meanwhile in Sweets's office.

"Agent Booth, it's come to the attention of the deputy director that you are a viable suspect in a murder case."

"Right, okay, and he wants you to make sure that I'm not viable." Booth said annoyed.

"That's correct." Sweets nodded.

"Come on, Sweets, you know I didn't kill anyone. So, you know, put that in shrink talk and write out your little form and send it in."

"Mm-hmm, yes, of course, but to do that, I need to ask you some questions." He said taking advantage of the situation.

"Great. Shoot."

"I saw you in that game. You beat another man to the ice."

"that's not a question." He said being difficult.

"my question is, why?"

Booth shrugged. "It's hockey. I was protecting my teammate."

"You broke your hand on his helmet."

"_It's hockey_. Okay, you never played, did you?"

"Oh, I'd run track and cross country and did some wrestling and ch..." he stopped knowing he was just giving him ammo.

"Chess!" Booth guessed.

"No." he scoffed.

"Checkers?" Booth laughed.

"I didn't say that."

"Then you know nothing... It's about being a team, okay? Teamwork. Obviously you don't know anything about that, Dr. Sweets." Booth said seriously.

"You joined the army. You became a sniper. You joined the FBI. Do you see the binding element in those choices? …It's violence."

"Or the love of uniforms. You ever think that?" he said smiling.

"Agent Booth, I believe that you are ready to confront the fact that the violence you may have suffered in childhood has followed you into adulthood.

"You know what? Screw you and your questions Sweets. Just fill out the form."

There was a knock at the door. "Not now!" Sweets called staring Booth down.

Caroline walked in anyways. "Hiya, Sweets. Uh, if you're about finished here, Booth, in accordance with the warrant you made me get, Pete Carlson's phone records are here."

"Ms. Julian, actually, I'm the one that decides when we're done here." He said looking up at her.

"Of course you are, Cherie, no offense intended. I'll be delivering the phone records to Agent Perotta. I thought I'd do that in your office." She informed Booth and left closing the door.

"Thanks, _Cherie_. We're done." Booth said angrily standing and moving to the door.

"Well, we are done but that was just a coincidence."

"Sweets, I've killed but I've never murdered before. Look up the difference in your little black book there, okay?" he said walking out.

Booth's office. Booth and Caroline sat on either side of the desk and Perotta stands against the wall.

"Pete made eight calls right after the game to the same number. Lou Herrin."

"Lou Herrin. Who's that?" Caroline asked.

"A sergeant in the State Cops. He exchanged blows with the victim the night that he died." Booth informed them.

"Make it official. Question the cop." Caroline advised.

"Let's get some leverage on the guy first. Put him at the murder scene, get a warrant to test his DNA." Perotta suggested.

"Here we go." Booth said leaning back in his chair.

Caroline stands to leave. "'Get a warrant for this, Ms. Julian, get a warrant for that.'" She mimicked. "You need grounds for a warrant, Cherie. Don't they teach that at Quantico anymore? What grounds have you got for that warrant? None! Nothing! You're just wishing."

Caroline walks out.

"I know how to get some blood out of this Herrin." Booth said once she was out of earshot.

"Legally?"

"Of course." He said smiling.

"How?" Perotta asked curiously.

"Well, there's a big game tonight. And sometimes during a game... people bleed." Booth hinted.

"I don't like it." Perotta said with a sigh.

"Then you don't have to show up." He said walking out and dialing Brennan.

"Brennan." She said answering her phone as she worked on her reports of the victim.

"I think I know who killed Carlson."

She sat back in her chair. "who?"

"Lou Herrin."

"I don't know who that is."

"a guy he got into a fight with the night he died."

"…a fight where?" Brennan asked knowing what he was going to say.

"on the ice."

"I was hoping you were going to say that."

"be there in 15." He said hanging up.

6 pm. Booth is sawing off his cast in the locker room when Wendell walked in.

"What are you doing, man?" he asked dropping his bag next to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Booth said pulling it apart.

"You think that's a good idea? You got another couple of weeks on that cast." Wendell pointed out changing into his uniform.

"Well, considering I can't play with a cast, then yeah, it's a great idea. You clear about the plan?" he asked rubbing his sore wrist.

Wendell nodded. "Somebody bleeds, I collect a sample, put it in a bag, pass it off to Dr. Brennan."

"Lou Herrin, number five, is our prime suspect. And I gotta make him bleed." Booth said walking out.

A half hour later the game was beginning. Brennan and Perotta watch as the battle for blood began.

"You've worked with Booth for a while now, right?" Perotta asked curiously.

"Mmm hmm" Brennan nodded watching for Wendell to hand off a sample.

"Is he the kind of guy that, uh, you know, Is... Is he flirty?" Perotta asked uncomfortably.

"Flirty?" Brennan asked confused looking at her.

"Would you say he twinkles his eyes at all women?" Perotta asked meeting Brennan's gaze.

"Twinkly eyes actually result when the pupils dilate very wide which is an unconscious result of intense interest or …sexual attraction." Brennan said a knot forming in her stomach again.

"So, no… he doesn't twinkle at everyone?"

"No." Brennan said shaking her head and looking away.

"…All right then."

"Is that the guy?" Wendell asked skating next to Booth.

"That's him. Lou Herrin, number five." Booth nodded.

"look at the size of him…You think he even knows how to bleed?"

"Just keep your head up Wendell." Booth said skating ahead and checking a guy into the wall before going after Herrin. Wendell collects the sample and hands it off to Brennan. Booth hits him and gets bumped towards the wall. He checks another player causing him to bleed too and comes back at Herrin strongly.

"Man, what's your problem?" Herrin said angrily skating away from him.

"I got a little chip, all right? Just play your hockey, pal" he called after him. "This guy's hard to get mad." Booth sighed as Wendell caught up.

"He's maybe the only one who hasn't shed a drop. You're brutal man." Wendell said impressed.

"thanks man" he said shoving into Herrin when he got close.

"Stay out of my face!" Herrin said shoving him back hard.

"Keep your head up, huh!" Booth said smashing him into the wall once more, still nothing.

"Take a warning, pal." Herrin said shoving him back into a wall then skating off after the puck.

"I think I'm finally getting to this guy." Booth said smiling.

"Hope you survive it!" Wendell said smiling back.

"no worries man, no more Mr. Nice-Guy." he said pushing to catch up to Herrin.

Booth and Herrin push and elbow each other. Booth hits Lou Herrin in the mouth and Herrin stops, spits out blood and then rushes Booth, smashing into him and causing Booth's helmet to fly off and skid across the ice as he hits the ground. Knocking him out.

Perotta's hand flies up covering her mouth. "oh my god"

"Booth." Brennan said stunned and rushing out onto the ice joining the group of players that had surrounded him.

"Booth?... are you ok? …Booth?" she said kneeling next to him as he came to.

"Bones… what are you doing on the ice?"

"I get nervous when you fall down and don't get up." She said still worried.

"Up you go, buddy." Wendell said grabbing one of his arms and Brennan grabs the other.

"Come on." She said as they helped him up.

"Don't worry, I got the blood." Wendell told him quietly as they led him away.

"Good work, Bones." He said looking at Wendell.

"Booth… I'm over here." She said looking up at him.

"oh hey Bones." He said looking at her. "there you are." He smiled kissing her on the cheek. "you know I love you right?"

"wow. Herrin really scrambled his brains good, huh?" Wendell said looking at Brennan.

She nodded her stomach doing flips overtime. "yeah."

9 pm. Brennan's office. Booth lay on sofa with ice bag on his head with Brennan beside him and Wendell in a chair across from them.

"I didn't say anything stupid did I?" Booth asked quietly.

"…no." they said at the same time.

"oh god." He sighed.

"I came as soon as I heard Booth had a brain injury. What part of your head hurts?" Sweets asked walking in.

"the part above my shoulders. …can you take it down a notch please?" he said making a face.

"sorry." Sweets apologized sitting in an open chair.

"The doctor said he has a concussion. He shouldn't fall asleep. Otherwise, not serious." Brennan informed him.

"Tell him about the hallucination." Booth said looking to Brennan.

"You hallucinated?" Sweets asked concerned.

"yeah. Luc Robitaille gave me advice." Booth nodded.

"You got advice on a murder case from..." Brennan started but Sweets interrupted.

"What did he say?" He asked curiously.

"He said, _'Don't worry about the... the player's blood.'_"

"That's very interesting."

"Lucky Luc told me to look in a different direction."

"That's interesting." Sweets repeated.

"Stop saying that... just stop." Booth snapped annoyed.

Cam enters with bad news. "Preliminary DNA tests show that the blood mixed in with the victim's did not belong to Lou Herrin."

"Lucky Luc was right." Booth sighed.

"All that means is that you got your brains scrambled for nothing." Cam pointed out.

"Lucky Luc is never wrong." Booth shook his head and made a mental note not to do that again.

"This hallucination could be Booth's subconscious speaking to him through the voice and image of someone that he idolizes." Sweets explained.

"Like a modern version of a Vision Quest?" Brennan asked surprised.

"You know what hallucination or not..." he sat up. "Lucky Luc… he told me something about myself that... He told me something." Booth said deciding not to tell them.

"I'd be very interested in knowing what he said." Sweets said his interest piqued.

"Lucky for me, you're never gonna find out because Bones is gonna drive me home and get me soup." He said standing up a little too fast and placing a hand on her shoulder for balance.

Brennan drove him home and helped him into his apartment. Sitting next to him on the bed.

"you don't have to sit here with me Tempe. I'm just going to go to sleep anyways."

"Actually I do… you have a concussion. …I'm not supposed to let you go to sleep remember."

"that sucks." Booth sighed. "…I've got a few ideas how to stay awake." He said smiling suggestively.

"what about Perotta?" Brennan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like Perotta. I was just trying to make you jealous." He admitted.

"why?"she asked surprised.

"…just a theory I'm working on." He said smiling and kissing her.

Brennan walked out of the bedroom just before 4 am.

"Seeley what are you doing? " she asked half asleep.

"what brings them together? What brings the team together?" he said absorbed in his jumbled train of thought.

"come back to bed Seeley?"

He shook his head. "It's all about the team there. It's all..."

"what are you talking about?" She asked sitting next to him with a sigh.

"It's all about the team. _Their_ team, Bones… it's all about their team."

"…what team Seeley?" Brennan asked knowing he'd figured it out.

"Them...these four guys...they all played hockey together in high school, and now they all play together as a team." He said showing her the pictures on his laptop.

"…They're all firemen?" Brennan said seeing the connection.

"Yeah. They all worked the jewelry store fire. Meaning… One of these three guys is the murderer."

"According to Mr. Lucky?" Brennan asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Luc, okay? Luc Robitaille. Left wing. Great shot. …Lucky Luc Robitaille- he's one of the best left wings of all time."

"Seeley it's 4 in the morning. …cut me a little slack huh?"

"sorry." He apologize leaning in to kiss her.

"wait… What is this?" Brennan asked picking up a spike-like object with a hook on the end from the table where his hockey gear was.

"It's a lace puller. Why?"

"I think it might be the murder weapon." She said looking at him.

"even half asleep you're brilliant." He said smiling and kissing her.

"I know." She smiled back taking his phone from him as he began to dial. "call Cam later." She said kissing him again and dropping the phone to the floor.

9:30 am. The interrogation room. Brennan sat on one side of the table, with Dave Simms, Alex Pinna and Ed Fralic on the other side and Booth behind her when Perotta enters.

"We want to discuss the jewelry store fire." Perotta said sitting next to Brennan.

"I want a lawyer." Pinna said clamming up.

"What for, Alex? We didn't do anything wrong. None of us did." Simms said giving Perotta and Booth a look.

"What about Pete?" Booth questioned.

"He break some kind of fireman code, something like that?" Perotta asked sternly.

"Yeah, something like that." Fralic nodded.

"I've got nothing to say about any of this. I want a lawyer." Pinna insisted.

"We know Carlson was beaten with a hockey stick, after which a lace puller entered his brain through his eye and killed him." Brennan informed them.

"What about your dream, Ed? You were gonna play for the NHL, right?" Booth asked throwing down a couple of newspaper articles. "_'Local player scouted by the NHL.'_ Look at that one. Oh, this one's good, too. _'Fralic's hat trick wins game.'_ Quite a promising career don't you think? Tell me Ed what do you do now?"

"I got injured." He said giving Booth a dirty look. "now I sell siding, and I play hockey on the weekends. Happy?"

"Why you got to rub his face in the past?" Pinna asked, not caring about a lawyer anymore.

"Who ruined you?" Booth asked leaning between the two women.

"Pete Carlson. It was Pete." Ed admitted.

"You all knew about the stolen jewelry."

"The question is… how many of you were there the night he was killed?" Perotta asked clarifying his intent.

"None of us. Nobody here had anything to do with that." Simms said growing defensive.

"We have the hockey stick, the murder weapon and DNA." Brennan said with a smile.

"It's only a matter of time until all three of you go down." Booth finished.

"it was me." Ed admitted with a sigh.

"What?" Simms asked surprised.

"I asked to meet Pete on the ice after everybody left. I told him to give back the stolen jewelry, and he said to me... He said that I was a... a coward. That I didn't do anything to him back in the day when he wrecked my life and I wouldn't do anything to him now. Well, he was wrong." Ed confessed being met with amazed stares from his friends.

"…Ed Fralic you're under arrest for the murder of Frank Carlson." Perotta said pulling him up and cuffing him.

The ice rink an hour later. Booth and Brennan step out onto the ice.

"I'm not positive this is a good idea." Brennan said struggling to keep her balance.

"Whoa, I got you! I got you." He said smiling as they both slipped and Brennan fell. "Okay, it's all right. Here we go." He said pulling her up. "Well, you know what, I got to stay up a few more hours so who better to keep me company than you?" he said kissing her lightly and taking her hand.

"You and me skating is saving you from slipping into a coma… 16 hours after you fell." Brennan asked disbelievingly.

"yes." He said smiling and she laughed giving him a small push backwards. "Whoa, Bones. Now I'm gonna go down."

She smiled. "how do we do this?"

"follow my lead." He said slowly skating around."Oh, yeah, you're a natural. Real smooth and natural. That's it. Well done." Booth said laughing.

"…are you making fun of me?"

"a little yeah." He admitted steadying them as they nearly fall again.

"…Will you tell me what the Lucky Luciano told you?" Brennan asked curiously.

"He's not an Italian opera singer, Bones" Booth laughed. "why do you always say that wrong? You do it on purpose, don't you?" he asked looking to her.

Brennan nods. "a little. …will you tell me what he said?"

Booth hesitated for a second before deciding to tell her. "he said that I'm not like my old man. He said I'm made of better stuff."

"Well... I don't know your father, but... I think you're made of very, very good stuff." She said stopping and turning to him.

Booth pulled her into his arms. "Hey, you know what? Forget about Agent Perotta, all right? Nothing's gonna change between me and you." He reassured her.

Brennan shook her head. "Everything changes."

Booth begins skating pushing her backwards on the ice. "Not everything, Bones."

"Seeley no." she said growing scared. "You're gonna make me fall." She laughed.

"I'm never gonna make you fall. I'm always here." He said stopping as they drifted across the ice, he pulled her in kissing her as they gently slid into the wall.

"I know." She said her gloved fingers lacing with his and she stood on her toes to kiss him. Her phone began to ring, loud in the silence, and she jumped losing her balance and taking him down with her. They laughed hysterically and laid back on the ice giving up.

"Brennan." She answered trying not to laugh. "…no Angela I cant tonight…" she gave him a dirty look as he began kissing her neck. "because I'm babysitting Booth tonight. …no I don't need any help Angela." She laughed swatting him away. "…yeah you don't have to worry that's not going to happen. …yes Angela. I'll take that under advisement." She smiled kissing Booth. "…mm-hmm. …yeah." she responded not really listening anymore. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye." She said between kisses and hanging up on her friend.

"what was that all about?" Booth asked curiously looking down at her.

"Angela thinks I should take this opportunity to have sex with you."

"well I agree… wholeheartedly in fact."

She laughed. I'll bet you do." She said pulling him back in.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. The Hero in the Hold.

Booth's bedroom. Booth is looking in the mirror and putting the final touches on his rented tux…his cocky belt buckle.

"Look at that." He said smiling and popping his collar as his cell rings "oh, it's got to be Bones." He said reaching for his phone and checking the caller ID. "Yup." He answered it smiling. "I'm on my way Bones."

"Do you need directions?"

"No, I do not need directions… because I am driving." He lied leaving his bedroom.

"My GPS can provide perfect directions in several languages."

"nah Bones. I'm good thanks."

"ok." Brennan nodded.

"well I bet you are looking beautiful, huh? Because _I_ am in the finest tux that money can rent." Booth said smiling and adjusting his bowtie.

Brennan laughed. "not yet, I'm on my way home to get dressed. …But _you_ need to be there an hour and a half before me to watch the tribute video. My GPS says you're 25 minutes away from the hall Seeley. This is my big night Booth please don't be late."

"you don't have to worry, alright Bones. I will be there when they crown you super scientist… I will be the guy in the cocky belt buckle and the snazzy rented tux, cheering you on and kissing you drunkenly at the after party alright" He hears a knock on the door. "Someone's knocking on my door. Gotta go."

"How can there be a knock at your door if you're already driving?" Brennan asked knowing he was lying. Booth looks at his phone and hangs up as he walks to the door.

An hour later. The Jeffersonian lab. A dressed up Brennan rushes in to meet Cam, Sweets and Angela.

"You're late." Cam pointed out with a sigh.

"I know. It took me longer to get dressed than I thought but don't worry my GPS will get us there on time." She said as they turn and head out

"It's not a time machine sweetie." Angela laughs pulling her jacket on.

Brennan's cell phone rings and she slows down as she grabs it from her purse.

"I call shot gun." Sweets said walking out with Angela and Cam shakes her head with a laugh.

"Brennan." She answered amused by her friends.

"I have taken Seeley Booth." The gravedigger's voice said, scrambled as always. Brennan grabbed Cam's phone and began recording the message as Cam turned around anxiously. "He has been buried alive. He has 21 hours to live." Angela turns around, followed by Sweets, to see what's wrong her face dropping when she sees Brennan's look of worry. "Bring the evidence to the SW5 DC Boundary Stone in return for which you will receive GPS coordinates. If you involve law enforcement I will know and Seeley Booth will die. This is my final communication." The phone cut off and Brennan was met with dead silence.

"What's going on?" Cam asked worried.

"The Gravedigger has Booth." She said a look of terror on her face.

"oh god." Angela said stunned.

Meanwhile. Booth wakes up in pure darkness. He uses the light on his watch to, unsuccessfully, try and figure out where he is. He begins to pound on the lid of the small container he's locked in and it doesn't take him long to realize what has happened. He has been kidnapped by the Gravedigger.

15 minutes later. Brennan uses her key to open Booth's apartment door. They enter cautiously, Sweets holding one of Angela's stilettos for a weapon.

"Booth?" Cam calls praying for an answer that doesn't come.

"He's not here. I told you." Brennan said with a sigh as they began looking around for other clues.

"I was hoping it was…like a prank call or something." Angela said taking her shoe back from Sweets and putting it on her foot.

"The door was locked." Cam pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Sweets asked curiously.

"Well, I doubt that the Gravedigger would take the time to lock the front door on his way out." Angela explained.

"Especially lugging 190 pounds of unconscious Booth." Cam nodded as they slowly enter the living room.

"He was dragged…toward the window." Brennan said pointing to the open window and the messed up blinds.

"Oh my god. Okay, alright, we need to call the authorities." Angela said as she began to freakout. Brennan looked to her seriously. "Don't give me that look sweetie, We are in _way_ over our heads here."

"We can't, Ange." Brennan said shaking her head.

"we don't have a choice."

"No no, no. I read up on this guy. If we want Booth back, we need to pay the ransom." Sweets said seriously.

"The Gravedigger wanted evidence. What evidence?" Cam asked crossing back to them.

"It has to be the same evidence that the state attorney and the FBI think that I have… which I don't." Brennan said with a sigh.

"what are you doing?" Sweets asked watching Angela pull out her phone and begin dialing.

"They called in Hodgins too." Angela pointed out.

"You think he stole the evidence?" Brennan asked surprised.

"I know you didn't." Angela said walking out.

Darkness. Booth forcefully kicks the top of the container trying to get it open until he can't anymore. Exhausted, he begins feeling around for another way out, finding bolts in the corners. He begins kicking at one, unsuccessfully, and decides to try a different tactic. He pulls out his keychain and attempts to loosen the nuts, its difficult but it works. He kicks the bolt again and it pops out letting in a small beam of light. He smiles lightly, taking solace in the fact that he was at least above ground, as he begins working on the other nuts, slowly freeing himself from the small container.

Booth climbs out of the container and looked around to see that he was in the hull if a large ship.

"oh my god." He said realizing his situation and praying to god he's not too far from shore. "Who's there? Who's that?" Booth asks hearing movement in the dark corner of the room.

"It's me." A familiar voice called from the dark.

"Who's me?" Booth asked uneasy, ready to strike whoever comes out of the darkness.

"the best buddy you ever had." He said emerging from the dark. "Your words Sarge."

"Teddy?" Booth asked shocked as Teddy looks at him and smiles. "This isn't real." Booth said in disbelief.

Teddy hits the container Booth was in, causing a metal sound to ring out against the iron walls. "I'm gonna go with real. Nice monkey suit by the way. I would never have thought to go formal to a kidnapping." He said with a laugh.

"…Look, no offense, but… I've been drugged, electrocuted…stuffed in a…Beatles toy." He said really looking at the container for the first time and realizing it was a yellow submarine. "You're …you're a hallucination, that's what you are. You're a hallucination."

"Aww, that's nice. I show up to help you and you toss me off as a hallucination." Teddy said closing the lid of the submarine.

"You're dead corporal. I felt your heart _stop._"

"No use crying over spilled milk, Sarge." He shrugged.

"You know what? You're not real. This isn't real. …I am gonna focus on what is real, alright?... Real, like getting out of this place. Okay…" Booth said looking around and finding a hatch door high up above the catwalk and Teddy follows his gaze.

"Nah, Sarge. It's too high. How about that one?" he asked pointing to one at their level.

Booth nodded. "right, I already saw that." He lied walking over to the door.

"Now you're getting competitive with a hallucination." Booth glares at him. "What? Oh, right. Nope. Still here." Booth turns his concentration back to the door. "wow, you really haven't changed, Sarge. Once you knew what has to be done, nothing can stop you." Teddy shook his head stepping closer to him.

"Enough already, okay?" Booth snapped and Teddy straightened and clicked his heels.

"Yes sir, Sergeant, sir." He shouted saluting at full-attention.

"at ease." Booth sighed walking to the submarine and pulling off one of the propellers for a prying tool.

"Hey, look at that. You're making progress." Teddy said smiling.

At the lab. Brennan walks in finding Hodgins doing rapid push-ups.

"Could you stop that, please?" Brennan asked uncomfortably.

"sorry. I was just working off adrenaline." He said standing. "How long ago did the Gravedigger get Booth? What kind of time do we have?"

"I know you have what the Gravedigger wants. The evidence that the judge told us about. The Gravedigger thinks that I have it. But he's wrong. It's you isn't it?" Hodgins doesn't reply. "Give it to me jack, Please?"

Hodgins hesitates momentarily before pulling out a metal briefcase and opening it, showing her the file inside. "That's everything." He promised as she looked up at him.

"The judge was after a specific piece, Hodgins, something that you stole from the FBI."

Hodgins sighs defeated and pulls a small vial out of the case. "it's the bumper sticker you found in my leg. It probably came off the bumper of the vehicle the Gravedigger used to run me over. Only shortly before he buried me alive." He said handing it to her.

"With me." Brennan reminded him looking at the vial.

"I'm pretty close to…discovering the manufacturer. …Which will help us narrow down the suspect pool."

"Booth doesn't have that kind of time." Hodgins reaches for the vial and she pulls it back closer to herself.

"What is that?" Cam asked walking in with Angela and Sweets right behind her.

"it's evidence that the Gravedigger wants. …Sweets, you…you shouldn't be here. The Gravedigger said no FBI involvement."

"I'm a psychologist, not an agent." He pointed out.

"An FBI psychologist. Dr. Sweets, get gone, now." Cam clarified, not about to take any chances. He nods and exits, visibly annoyed at being left out of the loop.

Angela turns to Hodgins, looking angry."You stole evidence?"

"You don't know what it was like. Being buried in that car." He defended.

"I do. I was there." Brennan said growing very frustrated with him.

"I know. And if we turn over that evidence we will never catch the Gravedigger."

"Booth only has 19 hours." Cam pointed out trying to make him see reason.

"Okay, okay. Let's just take 10 of those hours and see if we can do both." He suggested desperately and Cam and Angela look to Brennan for the decision. "Brennan, I'm telling you the answer is there." He pleaded knowing it was their last hope to find the Gravedigger.

Brennan stares at the vial, worried about taking the chance, and shakes her head.

"10 hours Dr. Brennan? We can get this guy and save Booth"

Angela looks to Cam and Cam looks to Brennan who sighs looking at Hodgins and then back to the vial once more. "8 hours … _And _Dr. Hodgins is never left alone." She insisted.

"You don't trust him?" Angela asked surprised.

"No. I don't." she said handing Cam the vial and walking out.

The hold. Booth is trying to use the propeller to open the hatch when the blade breaks.

"Fresh one?" teddy asked holding out a different propeller and being met with a look. "What? Oh, hallucinations can't help out a little."

"Give me that." Booth said taking it from him and turning back to the door.

"No, Sarge. Pry with your legs so you don't hurt your back." He advised, watching Booth.

Booth pushes harder, growing more frustrated and the door opens a little as water starts to pour in at the bottom. "That can't be good." Teddy observed stepping back.

The water is coming in harder now drenching Booth as he tries to shut the door. His efforts are unsuccessful and the door bursts open, a wall of water filling the room.

A few hours later. The Jeffersonian platform. Brennan and Angela rush onto the platform meeting Cam and Hodgins.

"Okay, so… there was no voice match but there was a point of origin on the call." Angela said pulling up the file and playing what she had found.

"Seagulls?" Cam guessed, surprised.

"I talked to Booth an hour and 47 minutes before I got the ransom call." Brennan informed them setting the time table.

"That's a merry-go-round…" Cam has a moment of realization as she listens closer to the ambient noise. "The boardwalk! King's Beach Boardwalk."

"Wait. I got it." Hodgins said holding up Vega's book on the Gravedigger.

"Vega?" Brennan asked confused.

"Vega lives in a penthouse apartment just off the boardwalk." Hodgins informed them and Brennan and Cam share a look.

A parking garage near the boardwalk. Hodgins and Brennan get out of her car and walk through the garage.

"Do you think this is my fault?" Hodgins asked as they begin looking for Vega's car.

"If you hadn't stolen the evidence the Gravedigger would never have taken Booth." Brennan pointed out.

"Rationally speaking, it was inevitable. It would have happened anytime we got close." He rebutted.

"Is that Vega's car?" Brennan asked as they approached a small silver car. "…who is that?" she asked seeing the bloody body in the driver's seat.

"It's Vega." Hodgins said angrily kicking the tire. "what are you doing? He's dead." He said as Brennan opened the door.

"It looks like he was killed somewhere else and then placed here."

"We should take his body back to the lab." He said looking around and Brennan glares at him. "what? Obviously the Gravedigger killed him. There's got to be some evidence that we can use."

"And remove a body from the crime scene?" Brennan asked disbelievingly.

A car pulls up quickly, screeching to a stop infront of them, and Agent Perotta steps out. "Dr. Brennan is right, Dr. Hodgins. That would be a very bad idea. Step away from the car, please."

Brennan looks around confused "were you following us?"

"I'll ask the questions Dr. Brennan. You and Dr. Hodgins wait over there." She said pointing to her car.

Perotta walked back to them as the FBI is wheeling Vega's body away on a stretcher. "what were you doing here?"

"we had an interview with Vega." Hodgins lied, his arms crossed as he leaned against the SUV.

"You were here for an interview?" Perotta asked raising an eyebrow.

"yes" Brennan nods.

"Mr. Vega was writing a sequel to his book, _'Surviving the Gravedigger'_ and wanted to talk to us."

"At 5 in the morning?" she asked disbelievingly.

"It was a…breakfast meeting. We're very busy people." Hodgins said matter-of-factly.

"Why were you following us Agent Perotta?"

"maybe because you two are both suspected of stealing evidence." She said sarcastically. "but this doesn't go very far in clearing you of suspicion." She said looking at the crime scene.

"Well was he under surveillance? Because a fat lot of good the FBI did him." Hodgins said angrily.

"Well it appears that he was the one who had the evidence. …Are we free to go now?" Brennan asked, in a hurry.

"Why not? They have us under surveillance." Hodgins said pushing off of the SUV and shoving past Perotta.

"I'll be in touch." Perotta said smiling as they walked away.

The Hold. The water has filled up half the hull and Booth and Teddy are treading water as it continues to rise.

"if the water rises up far enough I'll be able to get to that door and open it." Booth said pointing to the catwalk.

"What, the room isn't filling up quickly enough for you already?" teddy asked watching Booth swim over to the wall and following right behind.

Booth reaches up and barely reaches the broken off ladder. He sighs in relief and pulls himself up, finding Teddy already sitting between the bars.

"you know what. You always were the guy to be with in a tough spot." Booth said sitting next to him for a moment before standing.

"You never said anything like that, Sarge. Mostly you just grunted. And made me get you coffee."

"yeah I know." he said walking over to the door and trying to turn the wheel handle.

"So what makes you think what's behind that hatch is going to be any better than the last thing we opened?"

Well… I'm either gonna drown fast, or really, really slow." He said pulling his jacket off.

"Well It's filling up pretty fast here too, Sarge." Teddy said looking down at the water. "and we don't have enough time to mess with that door." He said jumping off the edge.

"Teddy what the hell are you doing!?" he called after him. Teddy reemerged from the rising water and climbs back on the catwalk, a large yellow pipe in his hand. "What the hell's that for?"

"It's a fulcrum, Sarge. We, uh, both work it together." He said spitting out water.

Booth positions it and Teddy pushes on the pipe as Booth pulls on the wheel, slowly causing it to budge. "Get in." he said pulling it open.

"Hey, real people go first, Sarge." Teddy said smiling.

Booth grabs Teddy by the shirt and pushes him in "Get in before I change my mind, will you?" he stares at his hand for a moment realizing that he actually touched Teddy, before walking through and sealing the door behind them. "…You are not a hallucination. You helped me open up that hatch. I wouldn't have been able to open up that hatch without you."

"…Okay, okay. So what does that make me?" Teddy asked curiously.

"I don't know… maybe you're… aha you are a ghost."

"I'm a ghost?" he asked disbelievingly as he examined the new room they were in. "hey why aren't you scared?"

"You being a ghost is not even on the list of things that scare me." Booth said confused at the skeleton in a pirate costume that hung near him.

He looked away deciding that there were more important matters at hand than the decor. He spotted a gated fence that separated them from the larger portion of the room and crossed over to it. "damn it's locked." He sighed and began kicking the door.

"I kept telling you. I said, 'learn to pick a lock.' You remember your response, Sarge?" Teddy asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Booth nodded. "'Any lock worth picking is worth kicking.'" he gave the lock another hard kick, still not getting anywhere. "And I still stand by it."

"Oh, hey, please, stand by it." He said sarcastically, squatting and looking at the lock eye to eye. "Advice like that. It's a miracle I lived as long as I did. …You got a cuff link?"

"Yeah." He said taking it off and handing it to him and being met with an amused expression. "you were 20." He said quietly.

"What's that?" Teddy asked missing it as he picks the lock.

"…that wasn't long enough. You were 20 years-old when you died."

"I still am." He nodded standing and pushing the door open. "You, Sarge, I've got to say…you've put a couple years on. Hey is it true that the 30s is when your body really starts going south on you?" he joked as Booth entered the larger compartment.

"haha very funny."

"…Hey, you got any kids, Sarge?" he asked suddenly curious.

"…yeah, I got a boy."

"What's his name?" he asked curiously watching Booth move around the room.

"you're probably going to take this wrong." Booth sighed.

"Why? What'd you do? You name him something stupid like…like Cutter? …What, Tanner?" Booth looks down, clearly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. "Brady? Aw, God, you didn't name him Sebastian did you?"

"no" he said looking up at Teddy. "Parker. I named him Parker." He admitted.

"…That's my name." he said stunned. "You named your kid after me?"

"Yeah."

"What's he like?" Teddy asked curiosity back.

"He's uh…he's just like a kid you know, but uh, he's even cooler."

"does he like you?" he asked following Booth as he looked through cupboards and on shelves for something useful.

"of course he likes me, he loves me. I'm his dad, you know?"

"ok…What about his mom?"

"yeah, she uh…she likes me." He said uncomfortable again. "But uh…she didn't love me." He said moving to a small door on the wall.

"You loved her though?"

"Of course I loved her. I still do." He said straining to open the door "I just don't like her too much. Besides it's a different kind of love." He manages to open the door and finds a porthole. "We're definitely on a ship." He said looking at the distant ships in the harbor.

"…Uh…Sarge?" teddy called looking the other way.

"Yeah?" Booth asked trying to gage the distance from shore.

"This particular ship…ain't going to be floating much longer."

Booth turns around to see C4 lining the walls and ceiling. "C4 explosives. …this place is gonna blow."

A park just outside of DC. Brennan's car pulls into a spot and Angela, Cam, Sweets and Brennan all climb out.

"the boundary stone is through the clearing." Brennan pointed out as Angela got the equipment set up in the open trunk.

"… This is weird. Something nearby is broadcasting a video signal." Angela said a confused look spreading across her face.

"There. A camera. Up in that tree." Sweets said pointing to a tree near the clearing.

"That's how the Gravedigger will see that we brought what he wants." Hodgins added.

"I might be able to hack into the camera's broadcast frequency." Angela said typing furiously.

"I gotta say, it doesn't seem to be the smartest move to just hand over this evidence. We need to be rational. We should maximize the chances to catch the Gravedigger, not minimize them." Hodgins said in a last ditch effort to persuade her.

Angela looked to Brennan and she didn't respond, an evident look of despair on her face at the thought of risking Booth to catch the gravedigger. Angela takes her by the hand and leads her around to the side of the car.

"Listen to me, Brennan. Somebody you love is buried alive." Brennan looks defensive at the word 'love' "You're allowed to save them no matter how irrational."

Brennan hesitated. "I… I don't love Booth." She denied, feeling a lump in her throat.

Angela sighed. "Yes you do. …So do I. So do all of us. …Just take my advice and hand over the evidence and get Booth back, then have hot naked sex with him." She advised with a smile.

"Ange!" Brennan said giving her a look.

"hey a girl can try." She shrugged. "now go save your partners life."

"alright let's do it. Come on Hodgins." Brennan says making her way onto the park's freshly cut grass and Hodgins follows with the briefcase of evidence.

Angela stands by Sweets at the car trunk watching the monitors. "Watch very closely. Tell me if anything changes, okay."

"By anything you mean…"

"Anything." She clarified and he turned back to the monitor with a nod.

Hodgins and Brennan approach the stone as Angela hacks into the video feed. "Okay. I'm in. I've locked into the video."

They watch intently as Brennan and Hodgins reach the rendezvous point and Brennan opens the case of evidence.

"I really, really hate him." Hodgins said angrily as he turned to the camera. "I will find you!" he yelled promise ringing out in his voice.

Brennan takes out the vial with the sticker and holds it up to the camera and the video feed zooms in on it. "Whoa. Did you do that?" Sweets asked surprised.

"No. No. Uh. That's the Gravedigger." Angela said uncomfortably watching as the Gravedigger scans the sticker on the video feed. "It's definitely the vial he's after. …God, and its receiver is within a 500 yard radius. He's really close." She said growing worried about this plan.

Sweets looks around as something on his monitor beeps. "Oh, uh, Oh my God. Angela, this pointy bit here just got way pointier." He said pointing.

"At what frequency?" she said typing and trying to zero in on the location of the receiver.

"um… 2.2 something."

Angela looks at the monitor. "Oh my God. That signal's not coming from the camera." She turns from the car and yells to Brennan and Hodgins. "Get back! Run!" she shouts and they look back at her and begin to walk away. "Run!" She shouts again.

"Go, go. Go, go, go." Hodgins said and they begin running as fast as they can, barely making it out of the reach of the blast as the stone explodes and knocks them down.

A car pulls up and once again Agent Perotta gets out. "What the hell is going on here?"

Hodgins and Brennan sit up staring at the fire as the evidence burns. "You okay?" he asked looking at her and standing.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Come on." She said as he helped her up and they hurried back to the car, the heat from the fire radiating towards them.

Back at FBI headquarters. Perotta is explaining the situation to Judge Williams and Heather Taffet. Brennan, Angela, Hodgins and Sweets are standing around the table.

"We followed Dr. Brennan's car to the Boundary Stone. We arrived moments after the explosion." She explained.

"What the hell were you people doing?" the judge demanded.

"We have nothing to say." Brennan stated confidently.

"We found evidence at the crime scene believed to be related to the Gravedigger investigation." Perotta pointed out knowing exactly what they were doing.

"I believe they returned evidence to the Gravedigger." Taffet said with a nod.

"Agent Perotta, you will deny all of these people access to this case." The judge ruled.

"May I make a request, your Honor? I'd like to see Thomas Vega's remains. I need to examine them immediately."Brennan said seriously.

"Denied. You will examine nothing. You people will stay away from anything to do with the Gravedigger." He said walking out of the conference from.

"It's been almost 2 hours. Why hasn't the Gravedigger sent us Booth's coordinates?" Brennan said as they waited for the elevator.

"I think we have to accept that the Gravedigger isn't going to release Booth. He's cleaning up." Sweets said with a sigh.

"Cleaning up?" Brennan asked confused.

"Yeah. He destroyed the evidence. Now he's trying to destroy everyone who'd gotten close to him…Vega, Agent Booth, you and Hodgins."

"It's over. Booth's dead. It's….my fault. We're out of options." Hodgins said hopelessly.

"NO!" she said angrily turning to Hodgins. "No, it's not over. …not yet. …And I know exactly who to ask for help." She said pulling out her phone and taking the stairs so no one could see her fall apart.

15 minutes later. The founding fathers bar. Jared walked in signaling a drink from the bartender and sat next to Brennan.

"So what's so important you couldn't tell me on the phone?" He asked curiously.

"You're brother has been kidnapped by the Gravedigger." Brennan said emptying her glass.

"Seeley's been kidnapped? ...When?" he asked stunned.

"he'll be dead in 6 hours…if you don't help me." She said her voice shaking. "…What I need you to do is hijack the remains of a murder victim and then bring them to me." She said composing herself again.

"I'm in military intelligence, we don't hijack dead bodies."

"The victim's name is Thomas Vega." She said ignoring him.

"So you want me to steal the remains of a murder victim from the FBI?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes! As soon as possible."

"I can make a few calls…" he offered.

Brennan stood angry allowing him to see her pained eyes for the first time. "No. This is not a situation where you make a few phone calls!"

"that's who I am, Tempe! I am the guy who makes a few calls."

"…Booth has never turned his back on you. You are a selfish coward and you never deserved him." Brennan said storming out.

The Ship. Booth is working on the transponder.

"We can feed the transponder signal through the ship's antenna." Booth explained.

"Well, you told me sometimes you've got to stand and fight and sometimes you got to…run like hell for help. Are you sure this isn't one of those times." Booth stares at him for a long moment. "Sarge… you ok?"

Booth shakes his head. "You never should have gone on that last mission. …taking on another sniper that was…that was way beyond your…capabilities. There was…you could…that's why you're haunting me, right?"

"Can't an old army buddy just show up to lend a helping hand?" Teddy said smiling.

"…Yeah. Of course you can."

"You got a partner now?" Teddy asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." Booth nods.

"You two tight?" Teddy asked turning off the flashlight.

Booth stops working and nods again with a small smile. "yeah, Um…we're…you'd like her. She's…"

"Her? Way to go Sarge…" Teddy said laughing. "…so uh… just how close are you two?"

Booth ignores the comment. "Look, just focus here on...uh…alright, Corporal? Whoever is monitoring the sinking of the ship should be able to pick up the signal."

"Very cool, Sarge." Teddy nodded.

Booth plugs it in and flips the 'On' switch. The transponder sparks and dies out. "What!? No." he sighed frustrated.

"it shorted out. It's useless now."

"Damn it!" Booth growled frustrated and threw it against the wall.

"Hey, at least we still got this flashlight." Teddy said pointing out the bright side. And Booth drops his head into his hands.

4 and a half hours until the ship explodes. The Lab Brennan and Cam are on the platform when Vega's body is wheeled in by Jared and two assistants.

"Vega's remains." Jared said handing Brennan a file.

"Thank you." She said hugging him.

"do me a favor, and save my brother, Tempe."

"I will I promise." She said getting to work.

The ship. Booth and teddy are searching for a way out, the flashlight leading the way.

"So…just to sum things up. The ship's about to explode and now there's no way to stop it."

"Rub it in why don't ya. I got you killed twice." Booth said with a sigh.

"Where we going anyways?"

"We're getting out of here."

"Okay… but even if we get out onto the deck, we're gonna have to jump into the ocean." Teddy pointed out.

"That's right." Booth nodded.

"Where if the fall doesn't kill us we'll get hypothermia and drown."

"Oh no. I get hypothermia and drown. Who knows what'll happen to you?" Booth clarified.

"If you die Sarge, I'm gone. There's not a single person left on the planet who will remember me. It'd be like I was never here." He said depressed.

"No. That's not true. There's…there's that uh…girl. She won't forget you."

"You mean Claire?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Claire. You know, every year on the anniversary of your death I…I go to your grave and I uh…I visit you. And there's _always_ flowers from Claire."

"Did you ever see her?" Teddy asked curiously.

"From a distance, yeah."

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"because she blames me for your death." Booth said guiltily.

"That's crazy." Teddy shook his head.

"That's not crazy." Booth said as they reached a dead end and doubled back. "I blame me too." He said as they turn another corner and find another open space.

"…Sarge?"

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow's the anniversary. I need a favor."

"If I survive this, anything." He said looking around the room.

"I need you to tell Claire that I loved her." He said a serious look on his face.

"You never told her?" Booth asked surprised.

"I was 20. I didn't know how to say it." He said defensively.

"What? You say, _'I love you.'_ I mean, what's so hard about that?"

"What? You're telling me, that you've never loved somebody and didn't tell them?" Booth thinks for a moment and walks to the wall, avoiding the question. "…So maybe that's why I'm really here. …To get you to say _'I love you'_ to somebody."

Booth feels along the wall. "We can get through here."

"Who do you love sarge?" teddy asks sitting against the wall.

Booth sighs sliding down next to him. "My partner." He admitted. "Temperance Brennan. …she's smart …brilliant actually… and beautiful, god is she beautiful" he said pulling out his wallet and showing Teddy a picture of them laughing and kissing.

"Damn Sarge. You did good."

Booth shakes his head. "she doesn't love me though. …or at least she won't admit it. Every time it comes up she freaks out and we end up in a huge fight and have to start all over again."

"maybe she just needs some time, Sarge. Let her come to the conclusion in her own time."

"yeah." He said putting his wallet away. "maybe."

"so what's your plan Sarge? How are we gonna get through a solid metal wall?" Teddy asked standing.

"No, its-its not solid, there's stairs." He said standing and pointing at the stairs. "You see the bolts go up as the stairs do, and the thinnest interior bulkhead of a ship is going to be along the stairs. …We're going to blast our way through this."

The lab. Brennan and Cam are examining Vega's body.

"Rigor indicates he's been dead less than 24 hours. About the same time Booth disappeared." Cam observed.

"Vega must have been killed just after we were threatened by that judge." Brennan agreed.

"Two full thickness burns to the posterior triangle of the neck corresponding with a high-amperage stun gun." Cam said examining Vega's chest.

"…Stun gun…" she got a flash, a sting of pain, and she unintentionally reached up to the scars on her neck.

"…you ok?" Jared asked concerned.

"…yeah. I'm fine." Brennan nodded.

"How'd you pull this off?" Cam asked Jared.

"It's masked as a Military Intelligence Operation. …National Security." He whispered smiling.

"how long before they find out the truth?" Brennan asked concerned.

"Not long if you keep talking so loud." He said giving Brennan a look.

"You're going to get in trouble, Jared. Definitely lose your job." Cam pointed out.

"I'm aware." He nodded. "Better make it count."

"These burn marks are not in the usual place. On all the other victims they were equidistant from the inferior nuchal line."

"yeah… I know Cam." Brennan said reminding her.

"…how many other victims have you two investigated?"

"enough…" Brennan said brushing her hair aside and showing him the scars.

"oh my god." His eyes widened connecting the dots.

Cam nodded moving on. "This time, they're angled about 4 cm to the right." she said referring to the burns on the chest. "This is deep. The stun gun was held here near his heart for an extended time. Caused fatal fibrillation which would be cause of death."

Brennan looks at his x-rays displayed on a monitor "He has a hairline fracture to the olecranon process of the right ulna."

"What does that mean?" Jared asked confused his eyes transfixed on her neck stil.

"The victim damaged his right medial and lateral epicondyles as well as his coronoid fossa, possibly consistent with a defensive response to a posterior assault." Brennan continued in science jargon.

"Our victim got a piece of the bad guy." Cam explained so he would understand.

"He elbowed the assailant. Striking someone that hard, there's going to be damage…at least broken ribs." Brennan said looking closely.

The Ship. Booth is stripping the end of C4 wiring when Teddy enters with a C4 brick molded into the shape of a mermaid.

"Got it." He said holding it up.

"Good job, kid. What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"A well shaped charge. It's a mermaid, you get it? It's not sexist cause she's mostly fish." He said handing it to Booth.

"Right… that's real cute." Booth said giving him and look and sticking it to the wall. "Okay…all we need now is a power source." Teddy looks at the flashlight in his hand then shines it on Booth. "Right. That was what the flashlight was for." He nodded.

The Platform at the lab. Hodgins and Brennan are working while Jared is observing when the alarms for the platform go off and Taffet approaches.

"I have an injunction here reclaiming jurisdiction in this case." Taffet said holding up a form.

"On what grounds?" Jared asked blocking her way.

Hodgins swipes his card to turn off the alarms and she watches as he passes her on the way back up. "One missing FBI agent is not a case of National Security."

"Grab a coffee guys." Jared said turning to his assistants.

"Do you have the warrant?" Brennan asked walking over.

Taffet shows her the warrant, her right arm shaking "Right here…signed by the judge."

Brennan looks suspicious. "I don't think there's any more reason for us to keep the truth from Ms. Taffet."

Jared looked down at her confused by her response. "No. What? Wait… the Gravedigger said that we…"

Taffet interrupts, her interest piqued. "You've been in touch with the Gravedigger? The Gravedigger has Agent Booth?"

Brennan whispers in Hodgins ear. "She can't seem to extend her arm."

"What?" he whispers back confused and Taffet stares at him. "Oh." He said realizing her point. "It's…possible. She had complete access to FBI files and evidence. Nobody wanted the Gravedigger case; it's a career killer. But with Kurland out of the way…"

"Have you injured yourself recently, Ms. Taffet?" Brennan asked feigning curiosity.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Taffet asked getting worried.

Hodgins lunges towards Taffet but Jared and Brennan hold him back. "Don't let Dr. Hodgins go." Brennan said seriously looking to Jared then to Taffet. "…Could I see the warrant, please?" As Taffet struggles to raise her arm, Brennan hits her in the rib cage causing her to bends over in pain. "Broken ribs."

"…She's the Gravedigger?" Jared said surprised.

"It's her." Hodgins said fighting.

"Can you prove it?" Jared asked holding him back.

"No. …Is that a problem?"

"Not for me." he lets go of Hodgins and walks to Taffet, grabbing her by the neck and straightens her up. "You got a place to lock her up?"

"yeah." Cam nodded leading the way.

Jared binds Taffet's hands together behind her back and slams her into a chair as Brennan, Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Sweets surround her.

"Where's Booth?" Brennan demanded but Taffet says nothing.

"She's not going to say anything." Sweets informed her.

"You haven't even asked."

"I've read extensively on the Gravedigger. I'm acquainted with the profile: very intelligent, very calm. She won't speak." Sweets explained.

"Then what do we do?" Cam asked concerned.

"You have to do 'spring cleaning' on her." Hodgins said looking to Jared.

"What is that? Is that some kind of torture or something?" Cam asked hoping it was.

"Nothing. It doesn't exist." Jared denied.

"The government keeps secret, black, illegal files on every US citizen. It's called 'spring cleaning' because everything's brought out into the light and turned upside down." Hodgins explained.

"Okay, that is complete paranoia. Right?" Sweets asked hopefully.

After a beat. "I'll need access to a secure terminal." Jared said looking to Cam.

"follow me." She said leading him out.

"And only conspiracy nuts call it 'spring cleaning.'" He informed Hodgins as he walked out.

The Ship. Booth is placing the wires into the C4 while Teddy watches over his shoulder.

"Uh, Sarge?"

"Corporal Parker, I really need you to stifle yourself at this juncture, okay?" Booth said as he spaced the wires just right.

"Okay. Yeah, I get it. I mean if these two leads touch, that explodes, and BAM you become Booth jam." He nodded.

"That's correct." He said adjusting the lead, and slowly pushing them closer.

"Of course, say a bead of sweat completes the circuit…then…BOOM!" Teddy said with a small laugh.

"Uh huh."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"What is it, Corporal?" Booth asked annoyed.

"It's just…how are you going to complete the circuit from 100 yards away… at which distance you _might_ survive the blast?"

"One thing at a time, okay?" he said nudging them just a little bit more.

"Okay." Teddy said as he stands and runs to hide.

"First time I've ever heard of a cowardly ghost. What a wuss." Booth mumbled standing and walking back to Teddy.

An office of the Jeffersonian. Taffet is sitting silently in the chair when Hodgins steps closer.

"I'd like to kill you." He said coldly as Taffet glares up at him. He turns to Brennan. "I hate her. I think I could murder her."

"If any group of people can murder someone…and get away with it…it would be us." Brennan nods.

Jared strides in and whips Taffet's chair around to face him. "I'm not going to ask you any questions, I'm just gonna tell you what's going on. I went through your file. As Heather Taffet you have led a very tiny, transparent life. But in 1998 you married a man named William Burton for exactly one month before you had the marriage annulled…which was long enough to create an entire identity…a whole untraceable identity…which you used for one thing, and one thing only: to rent a storage locker in Spring Hill." He said leaning in. "I got you bitch." He spun her around so she was facing the wall, her face void of any emotion.

The Ship. Booth removes his Cocky belt buckle and places it on the ground between the two lead wires. He takes a step back behind a wall holding a long pipe reaching with the pipe to push the buckle to connect the leads.

"God, I got to get closer."

"You're too close now, Sarge." Teddy said as he reached again and nearly fell. "Too close. Look, I'll get it." He steps from behind the wall and picks up the belt buckle, bringing it back to them. Teddy smiles at Booth and slides the buckle across the floor to the leads, triggering the explosion. Booth and Teddy are thrown back into the wall.

Teddy's shoulder is injured and he is lying against the wall, bleeding.

Booth crawls to him "Teddy?"

"Yeah." He says weakly.

"I can't see very well. I looked at the flash. Are you okay? Huh?"

Teddy groans. "Uhhh, I think I could use some help Sarge."

"I see light." Booth said looking to where the explosion went off and then back to Teddy. "Did we find a way out?"

"We always find a way out, Sarge." Teddy said smiling.

"come on." Booth throws Teddy's arm over his shoulder and helps him to his feet and he groans in pain. "I'll be your legs, you be my eyes. Which way, Corporal?"

"Towards the light. …Now that sounds bad, huh? Move towards the light." They laugh as they make their way to the stairs.

"You still with me, Teddy?" Booth asked a silent Teddy as they neared the top of the stairs.

"Yeah. But I got to tell you, I feel like we've kinda…been here before." Teddy said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I got you killed." Booth confessed. "I was so anxious to get off that shot, take out my target that I forgot to tell you…"

"You told me to get down twice. You gave the order. I didn't listen." He admitted as they reach the bottom of another set of stairs. "Sarge, stop. I didn't come here to haunt you. I came to tell you it wasn't your fault. "

Booth looked at him for a long moment then began to haul him up the stairs.

30 minutes left. The Platform of the Jeffersonian. Hodgins is reading the results of the Mass Spec analysis on the paint chips found in Taffet's storage unit.

"Active amine hydrogen, epoxy, hydroxyapatite and silica." Angela looks up from reading Jared's iPhone, confused "It's…it's an obsolete composition of deck coating used by the Navy prior to 1961." Hodgins explained.

"So she was on a Navy vessel within the last 24 hours?" Angela asked surprised.

"Yes! Yeah, an old one. Most likely decommissioned."

"Wait a minute, a ship? Listen to this." She said crossing to him and showing him the phone. "Taffet was a volunteer at the aquarium. They were prepping an old Navy ship to be sunk. They're making some sort of reef."

"The Navy's not afraid of explosions or sinking ships." Jared said taking his phone from Angela and speed dialing a number. "Plus it'll really annoy my brother, the Army Ranger, to be saved by a Squid." He said walking off of the platform.

Angela and Hodgins look at each other then Angela hurries out and walks into the office where the grave digger is tied up to tell Brennan the good news. "Brennan, they know where Booth is. Jared is getting a helicopter to take you there. He's on an old Navy ship."

"Thanks." Brennan said and begins to exit but pauses on her way out, picking up the briefcase and hitting Taffet with it knocking her out of the chair. Brennan drops it and hurries out, satisfied.

The helicopter. Brennan is riding over the ocean out to the ship talking with Jared through the headset.

"Temperance, can you hear me? I'm patched through via cell phone."

"Jared? …I don't understand, why aren't you here…on the helicopter with me?"

"Typical Navy red tape, nothing to worry about." He lied as a navy marshal held the phone up to his ear and another handcuffed him. "But listen. They couldn't cancel the detonation. Something's wrong with the transponder."

"What do we do now?"

"The ship blows in 9 minutes. They Navy's only given you 5 to get there and get Seeley off."

"No, Jared, Booth could be anywhere on that ship. 5 minutes is not enough time." She said angrily.

"These guys don't negotiate, Tempe. They won't risk anymore lives." He said sternly.

"Are you alright?" Brennan asked concerned about him.

"It's all worth it as long as you save my brother." He said with a sigh. "promise me you'll get him off that ship in the next 5 minutes."

"…yeah. …ok." Brennan said hopelessly knowing that if Booth isn't near the deck there's no way to save him.

The Deck of the Ship. Booth and Teddy walk through the door onto the deck.

"Rangers lead the way, Sarge." Teddy said growing delirious.

"Right, just lead the way, Corporal." Booth said leaning them against the wall as he looked up and saw the helicopter closing in.

"Sarge?" Booth looks from the helicopter back to Teddy. "I knew what you did for me…How far you carried me." Booth looked back to the helicopter waiting anxiously for it to land. "Sarge? …One more thing I got to tell you."

"yeah Teddy?" he asked looking to him.

Teddy smiled. "No way you're getting the deposit back on that tux."

Booth couldn't help but smile as the helicopter touched down and the door flew open.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled and he looked back surprised to see her there "Hurry Booth! Come on!" Booth looks back once more at Teddy, but his body is gone. "Hurry, Booth, come on!" he begins walking to the helicopter but can't help looking back again to where Teddy was. "Booth! come on! HURRY!"

Booth finally snaps out of it and runs to Brennan and climbs into the helicopter as the guy shuts the door behind him. Brennan grabs him kissing him and pulling him in for a long hug. She leans her head on his shoulder as the helicopter takes off from the ship. He looks out the window as the ship explodes behind them. "I love you tempe. … I am head over heels crazy about you." He confessed.

Brennan slapped him across the face and pulled him back into a hug.

Later that night. Booth's apartment.

"alright. I'm out." Cam said standing and kissing Booth on the cheek. "see you tomorrow big guy."

"bye." He said smiling lightly as she walked out.

Brennan moved over sitting next to him. "I got you something." She said handing him a small box.

"what is it?" he asked smiling.

"its nothing." Brennan shrugged as he opened it.

He pulled out a shiny new 'Cocky' belt buckle. "heey. 'Cocky' that's really hard to find." He said smiling a Boothy grin. "Thank you." He said leaning in to kiss her.

Brennan pulled away standing. "it… its getting late. I should be going too." Brennan said uncomfortably and turning to leave.

"Tempe." He said taking her hand.

She turned back facing him. "yeah?"

"I'm sorry. Can you please stay?"

She hesitates for a moment then nods, sitting back down.

"you're not still mad at me are you?... because I was drugged… I couldn't help it."

Brennan shakes her head. "I'm not mad, Seeley. …but I don't know if we can do this anymore. I can't keep hurting you like this. And …the lying, the secrets, I can't keep lying to everyone about how I feel about you. If I lost you I couldn't stand it. …and in this line of work it's only a matter of time until we're too late and you're gone forever. And I can't deal with that. …I've been thinking and I think there is a reason the bureau says we can't date. …so stuff like this doesn't happen. …this relationship has gone farther than we should have ever let it Seeley. …we need to just be partners from now on."

"… alright we'll be partners again and when you're ready to—"

"no Seeley. Forever. This has to be forever. I can't be yours anymore. I'm sorry." She stood walking out and leaving him behind. He stared down at the belt buckle for a minute then angrily chucked it across the room, hitting a vase and shattering it into a million pieces.

Brennan reached the elevator, allowed the doors to close and slammed on the stop button sliding down to the floor, tears flooding her eyes for the second time today.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. the critic in the cabernet.

6 weeks later. Booth walked into Cam's office.

"Cam I need Brennan to work with me on this one."

"what do you want me to do Seeley? She just got back from Guatemala this morning, she hasn't even checked in yet. And as I remember it she wasn't very happy with you when she left."

"I know. But I need your ok on this one Cam."

"Alright I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"thanks Cam. You're the best." He said kissing her on the cheek and walking out, nearly running into Angela as he did so. "hey Ange." He said smiling.

"hey Booth. If you're looking for Brennan she's in her office."

"thanks Angie." He said heading in that direction.

"hey Booth." Brennan said not looking up from her desk.

"Dr. Brennan, I have a case that you're not going to want to pass up."

"wanna bet?" Brennan scoffed.

"haha." Booth laughed derisively tossing her the file. "this has you written all over it Brennan."

"…they're purple." She said trying her best to hide her interest. "paint?"

"nope."

"then what?"

"one way to find out." Booth said smiling.

Brennan sighed. "fine. Have them brought in."

"great they'll be here within the hour. …and by the way… I'm, uh, I'm real glad you're home Tempe."

"don't push it Seeley." She said with a small smile.

He nodded smile spreading on his face. "great. So, uh, meet me at Sweets's office in 20 minutes."

"what seriously?"

"what they'll be here when you get back."

"no why do we need to talk to Sweets today?"

Booth shrugged. "I don't know. He needs to see us before we get back to work. Something about making sure we're not fighting or something." Booth said backing out. "I'm driving."

Brennan sighed rolling her eyes and following him out.

"why do you get to drive?"

"because it's my car."

"well why don't we take my car?"

"because yours has your bags and stuff in it. …besides aren't you tired from the flight. What is it like 12 hours?"

"4" she corrected.

"wow really?" he asked surprised. She nodded giving him a look. "huh…. Well anyways mine is FBI issue its easier to get through security."

"what that's-" she was interrupted by the evidence being moved into the lab by techs.

"come on the sooner we leave the sooner you can solve the mystery of the purple bones."

"..fine." she sighed following him.

"ok. I'd like to start by saying welcome back Dr. Brennan." She nodded indifferent to the greeting. "how was Guatemala?" he asked trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"hot. Gruesome. Dirty. Same as always. Now can we move on I have some remains to examine." She said with a sigh.

"Of course." He nodded. "now I'm feeling some tension between the two of you right now. And, knowing the both of you, neither of you are going to tell me why. So I'm going to try and lighten things up a bit with a simple exercise."

"great. An exercise." Booth said sarcastically.

Sweets ignored him and continued. "Whatever Agent Booth says, you respond with whatever word or phrase pops into your head first. And vice versa."

"that sounds ridiculous. I can't properly respond without careful thought."

"exactly." Sweets said smiling. "it makes you open up and respond more honestly."

"Can't we just make it a drinking game?" Booth suggested massaging his temples.

"No. This is a valuable, psychological tool, Agent Booth. When you respond viscerally we can get to the root of your emotional issues and figure out what binds you two together as partners."

"is this really necessary? I've just gotten back from Guatemala I want to examine these remains and then go home and take a shower."

"…Donuts." Booth said smiling.

"Beg your pardon?" Sweets asked confused.

"Donuts. Glazed donuts. That's what binds us."

"You're hungry?" Brennan asked annoyed.

"I'm starving."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "you're always starving because you never eat breakfast."

"No, that's not the proper response." Sweets said shaking his head.

"why not? I'm explaining why he said 'donuts'" Brennan pointed out.

"The point of the exercise is not to explain, but to respond. Okay? Children can do this." He said growing frustrated.

"Because it's childish." Brennan said with a nod.

"Can we just try it, please?"

"All right, okay, fine, here we go." Booth said with a sigh and looking to Brennan, a smile creeping across his face as he leaned back against the arm. "Are you ready? …Hunger."

"Sex."

"Whoa." Booth said surprised by that response.

"Horse."

"Cowboy." He said rolling with it.

"Child."

"Baby."

"Booth."

"what? What… do you think I'm a baby?" Booth asked confused.

"You're a father." She pointed out, suppressing her smartass answer.

"Oh. …Mother."

"Birth."

"Happy."

"Sperm."

"…Sperm? Isn't this getting a little weird?" Booth asked looking to Sweets.

"No, keep going." Sweets shook his head, leaning in towards them.

"Okay. Egg." He said looking back to Brennan

"I want a baby." Brennan said smiling.

"Whoa!" Booth shot up stunned.

"Horse." Brennan continued like she never said anything.

"Wait. Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Booth said flustered.

"Yeah, we can stop here." Sweets said putting down his pen.

"I actually found that quite interesting." Brennan admitted.

"You want to have a… _baby_?" Booth asked confused. "…you?"

"Yes, I do. I just—I realized it. I should have a progeny. It's selfish of me not to."

"Selfish?" again confused.

"Yes." Brennan nodded.

"Don't you need a, you know, guy to… y'know, have a baby." Booth asked giving her a look.

Brennan shook her head. "Just sperm. You'd actually be a very good donor, potentially."

"Me?" Booth asked even more surprised after recent events.

"well you'd need to be tested, of course….What, is something wrong?" she asked seeing the look on his face.

"You don't just go around asking for people's sperm." He said answering his ringing phone. "right. Yeah, okay. On our way." He hung up turning to Brennan. "We gotta go the evidence is all at the lab and Cam needs Bones's help."

"Okay." She nodded standing and they head for the door.

"wait. Perhaps we should discuss this." Sweets said stopping them.

"I'm not conflicted if that's what you're concerned about. I've made a reasonable choice." Brennan said as she walked out.

Booth paused then turned to Sweets. "…This is all your fault." He said and walked out slamming the door behind him.

As Booth and Brennan enter the lab.

"what you're the one who's always touting parenthood, implying that my life is incomplete because I don't have a child."

"I know, but this is kind of sudden Temperance."

"hmm, perhaps you don't want to help me."

"Of course I do."

"So you'll do it?" she asked turning to him.

Booth sighed. "I'll think about it."

"What? I don't understand. It's a simple request. I'm sure you engage in masturba…"

"Whoa." He said stopping her before she could finish. "Enough. Okay, we'll talk about it later."

"I'm not asking for you to be involved Seeley. All I want is your sperm." She said as they reached the platform and Cam walked out of her office.

Booth bursts out laughing, in his worst fake laugh. "That's a good one, Bones. _'All I want is your sperm.' _I've never heard that joke before."

"I don't understand." Brennan said confused.

"…glad to see the two of you getting along." Cam said awkwardly as she walked up the steps to the platform and Fisher and Hodgins walked into the lab.

Brennan pulled on gloves and lifted the lid off of the cask that now rested on the examination table. "The seal must have been broken when the body was thrown in here. Exposure to air turned the wine to vinegar."

"yeah I can smell that." Booth nodded. "why does the guy look like a purple smurf?"

Brennan ignored the question for the moment and pulled out a piece of the pelvis from the wine barrel. "Pelvic bone indicates a male." She said bending it back and forth.

"whoa. It's more like a rubber purple smurf."

"Bones in vinegar leech calcium and will become gelatinous within three days." She explained.

"That is actually cool." Booth said watching her bend the bone.

"This cask is filled with debris, decomposed tissue and organs. We'll need to sift through it."

"Alright that's my cue to get to work." Booth said walking away and shooting Brennan a look.

About an hour later. Everyone was working on sorting out the contents of the cask.

"Liquefactions suggests he's been there at least eight months." Cam said examining the liquid.

"Scapula… clavicle." Brennan said placing bones on a tray.

"Fat globule." Cam said picking chunks out.

"We are all just one step away from dissolving into the primordial ooze." Fisher said staring at the bones, not even acknowledging their questioning looks. "Manubrium and ilium."

"…Okay, I got a grommet, three nickels, and I am guessing a chocolate kiss." Hodgins said moving on.

"Bingo! A chunk of liver, enough for a tox screen." Cam said taking it with forceps.

"My guess… you'll find a high alcohol content." Fisher said sarcastically.

"Tibia. …I've decided to have a baby." Brennan said without even looking up from the bone she was examining and everyone turned to stare at her, shocked by the confession. " and a … Capitulum."

"Wait…. A baby? …like a small human?" Cam asked surprised.

"Yes." She nodded. "I know I've had no interest in the past. But neither did you and you seem to find parenthood very fulfilling." Brennan pointed out.

"Uh, yes. …I do. And you brought this up now… why?" she asked surprise being overpowered by curiosity.

"Well, I wanted to give you notice. I'll be needing some time off when the baby comes. About six weeks I imagine." Brennan explained rationally. "…The staining makes it very difficult to see any anomalies on the bone."

"Is there a father?" Hodgins asked curious.

"Well, I'd like to use Booth's sperm."

"Booth? …huh, Whadda ya know?" Cam said not surprised.

"If Booth doesn't work out, I donate my sperm monthly. I have a high IQ, excellent genetics, and motility. No emotional baggage. I'm kind of a catch." Fisher offered.

"Okay. Down boy." Hodgins said smiling.

"Weren't we investigating a death?" Cam asked having them refocus.

Angela approaches the exam table. "Oh, my God." She commented grossed out.

"Dr. Brennan wants to have a baby." Hodgins informed Angela giving her a look.

"I offered my sperm, but she's leaning more toward Agent Booth." Fisher filled her in.

"You're joking, right?" Angela laughed.

"Booth and I discussed it in Sweets' office. He's thinking it over now. …Although, I don't understand why he'd be protective of his semen." Brennan confirmed. Angela, Cam and Hodgins look at each other in disbelief. "There are six evenly-spaced cavities along the sides of the frontal and parietal bones. Hand me that grommet you found." Brennan asked looking to Hodgins.

"huh?" He said being dragged back to reality. " oh…The grommet. Right." He hands the Petri dish to Cam who hands it to Brennan.

"I could get you my little swimmers at a substantial savings." Fisher offered again.

"Fisher, just scoop please." Angela said giving him a sharp look.

Brennan sets the grommet in a divot in the skull. "He had a craniofacial implant." She said surprised.

"The way they're spaced, they're positioned to secure a prosthetic hairpiece. Those are not very common." Cam observed.

"I'll strain for the rug." Fisher nodded.

"If there's a missing persons report on the victim, it would definitely mention a surgical hairpiece. You can also replace the teeth in the mandible and confirm with dentals." Brennan said pulling off her gloves.

"Bren…" Angela started as she walked away then turned to the others. "We heard right, didn't we?"

"A baby. Yeah." Hodgins nodded.

"With Booth." Cam pointed out.

"Son of a bitch." Angela sighed walking away. "Brennan?" she said crossing her arms as she walked into her office.

"There's a fracture on the zygomatic. Probably from a blow to the face." Brennan said not about to talk it over with her.

"The guy is pickled, Sweetie. He can wait." Angela said sitting across from her. "You can't just announce you're having a baby and walk away."

Brennan looked up being met with a serious look. "15,000 babies are born every hour. It's not all that exceptional, Angela." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Brennan…" Angela sighed "this is crazy."

"Why? I'm intellectually gifted, financially secure. Statistically I could expect to have an exceptional child." Brennan rationalized coldly.

"Fine. Yes. Absolutely. But you do know how this is supposed to work, right? You get naked together. You devour each other in a passionate frenzy."

"Booth would say… that would create an emotional bond between us."

"And of course that's ridiculous." Angela said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Then why use Booth at all? Why don't you use Fisher and his discount sperm?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, Booth has a larger mandible and a more prominent zygomatic than Fisher. As well as a more …pronounced ratio between the width of his clavicles and his ilia." Brennan said imagining her hands running down his bare chest, his face smiling as she kissed his lips.

"So, it's because Booth is hot. Now we're getting somewhere."Angela laughed smiling.

"Statistically, attractive people are more successful. I'm only thinking of the child, Angela." Brennan lied.

"Then do this right, sweetie." Angela said taking Brennan's hand.

"I am. …Emotional ties are ephemeral and undependable. …Look at you and Hodgins. You and Roxy. Booth and Rebecca. Booth and Cam." '_Booth and me' _she couldn't help but think it, but of course she didn't say it/

"Brennan, I…"

"I appreciate your concern, Angela. …but I have thought this through rationally." Brennan said crossing her arms and looking at Angela.

Angela nodded. "ok. …I'm just saying….maybe it's worth the risk. …maybe you should consider if this is really the best way to have a baby."

"This fracture hasn't fully remodeled." Brennan said changing the subject. "It occurred within a month of death. Possibly from an attack."

Angela nodded again standing, knowing that was the end of the conversation, and walking out.

FBI Building. Booth's Office. Cam walked into the office.

"The victim is Spencer Holt. Missing almost a year." Cam said handing Booth the file. "He was a wine critic. Apparently he could destroy a vineyard with one review."

"Everyone likes a dead critic." Booth said with a sigh. "…I mean there's—we're going to have a lot of suspects. … Why are you really here Camille? … you coulda just sent me an e-mail" he questioned her motives, putting the file on his desk.

"You and Brennan… you're going to have a baby?"

"She told you." Booth guessed surprised.

"She told everyone. It's probably on the news by now." Cam said sarcastically.

"I'm just donating." He said defensively.

"So you decided?" Cam asked her eyes widened in surprise.

"No, no. I am decid_ing_. I-N-G, ing." Booth clarified shaking his head.

"I know you, Seeley. You're going to do it. You want to do it without really doing it. But it's still doing it even if you're not doing it the way it should be done."

"She wants a kid, okay? It'll make her more personable with people."

"And what will it do for you?"

"She'll get what she wanted."

"A piece of you?" Cam asked certain. "Seeley I know. ok. I know."

He looked up at her concerned as to what she knows. "you know?"

"I know that you have feelings for her." She said covering. "and I know that you don't want her to have your baby. …not this way."

"Oh, look at this. Okay, Holt's wife filed for a missing persons report." He said changing the subject. "Now, I have to go tell her the bad news."

"Sure." Cam nodded knowing he got her point.

"You done?" he asked standing.

"Yes."

"Thank you." He said walking out past her.

An hour later. Booth and Brennan are on their way back from talking to Holt's wife.

"So, Holt's wife was pregnant when he disappeared."

"she's raising the child alone and no one thinks twice about that. There are millions of single women raising healthy, productive children. I don't know what the big deal is."

"Uh, you know, if we go through with this, an-and I'm around if-if you ever need any help or…"

"Well, I'll have a nanny." She pointed out.

"I-I figured …but, you know, if it's her day off."

"You don't have faith that I can do it?" Brennan asked looking at him surprised.

"What?"

"…You think I'd be a good mother, don't you?" Brennan asked uncertain.

"Yeah, of course." He said looking at her. "you'll be a fantastic mom Bones."

"I know sometimes you don't think I'm empathetic. And it can be difficult for me sometimes. But I would love my child, Booth, I would."

"I know. I—I know that, Bones."

"I know people disapprove. …If you're uncomfortable, Fisher sells his sperm monthly, he's very intelligent and…"

"Oh, Fisher? Fi—Oh, no, you are not having Fisher's kids." He cringed at the thought of it. "You'd be giving birth to the spawn of Satan, okay? I'll do it."

"No obligations, ok. I don't want you to feel any obligation." Brennan clarified.

"I'll do it. Don't worry about it, okay? It's your kid, it's totally yours."

"I'm not worried about that."

"I'm just saying I'll do it." He said with a sigh.

"ok." Brennan nodded.

Meanwhile at the Jeffersonian. Cam's office.

"I tried to talk to Brennan about that whole baby thing. She won't listen to me." Angela sighed dropping into a chair.

"Neither will Booth. Guess all we can do is board up the windows and hope the levees hold."

"It's none of our business." Angela agreed.

"Exactly right."

"But oh my god, that kid is gonna be so cute, though." Angela gushed.

"Please, we're gonna go nuts." Cam laughed.

"I bought it a little onesy today." Angela confessed smiling.

"…are we crazy for trying to stop this? I mean if it's what they really want."

"oh puh-lease. They need to just get naked and enjoy each other." Angela said rolling her eyes. "do it enough times and something is bound to stick." She said laughing.

Cam laughed again. "if only."

The next morning. 9 am. The nurse closes the door to the room and Booth looks around. He turns to lock the door when the television suddenly comes on and Stewie (from the Family Guy) fills the screen.

"Why are you here at the bank, Booth?"

"whoa." Booth whirls around to face the screen, surprised.

"You've got a hot doctor friend. Go to her and make a direct deposit like a man."

Booth goes to the television and pushes the power button, heaving a sigh of relief as the screen goes black. "That's impossible." He said turning.

The television magically comes back on. "And yet we converse." Stewie says smiling.

"What how did you-"

"Oooh, look. A pile of porn. Delicious. Give me a peek, Booth. Mmm? Just a little peek at a booby? Please?" Booth unplugs the television and the screen goes black again. "What's the problem? You're threatened by a cute, harmless baby? Grow a set! You do want her to have your baby, don't you?"

"…Of course I do, it's just, I want her to have a baby because it's what she wants." Booth admitted flustered.

"And you could just walk away like a heartless cad while she changes poo all by her lonesome?"

"It's what she wants!"

"you love her Booth how can you do that?"

"Listen, just go away, okay? I don't need your help. So go back to cartoon world" Booth said turning the TV off with the remote. "That wasn't possible." Booth sighed shaking it off.

2 pm. FBI Building. Sweet's Office. Brennan and Booth are stuck at a meeting with Sweets.

"I have an appointment with a fertility specialist next week. I could be inseminated within a month."

"Really?" Booth asked surprised moving from the window towards her.

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

"You didn't tell Agent Booth?" Sweets sounded surprised.

"I promised him he wouldn't have to be involved." Brennan rationalized looking from Booth to Sweets and then back.

"Right, exactly. You see, 'cause we have a…an arrangement" Booth nodded sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I thought that these sessions were meant for you to see how we interact as partners. How does this relate?" Brennan asked confused.

"You're using Agent Booth to have a child. You don't see how that might relate to your partnership?" Sweets asked disbelievingly.

Brennan shook her head. "It has nothing to do with our work. …It's not like I'm going to be bringing the child along when we interrogate someone."

"Ah, but you might decide to breastfeed. It is healthier." Booth pointed out.

"Oh, that's true. So, yes, there might be some crossover. I can see that now. I'm sorry, go on."

"I think you need to acknowledge that there are some emotional considerations that you might be denying." Sweets continued.

"Like what?" Brennan asked growing edgy.

"There are sperm banks that guarantee high IQs and exceptional physical prowess, yet you specifically chose Agent Booth. Why?"

"He has traits like courage and compassion and empathy that would be tremendous assets to my child. Sperm banks don't catalog those traits." Brennan explained.

"Did you just say something nice?" Booth asked smiling.

"No, I gave an objective evaluation." She lied mentally scolding herself.

"Oh, because it sounded like you said something nice." He said cockily.

"No." she denied.

"How can you two not see what is going on here?" sweets asked amazed.

"Sweets, what is the big deal? She was gonna have a baby anyway, I mean, with Fisher. _Fisher_, okay? What would you have done?"

"Again, what I would have done is not important, but you, you admitted to feelings of anxiety." Sweets said pushing the line of conversation.

"You know what, Sweets? You are crossing a line right there." Booth said angrily.

"I agree." Brennan nodded.

"No, I'm not actually. In my position, I could make an evaluation that states that you two are not suited to work together because of interpersonal issues that are not being dealt with." Sweets said coldly. "…So perhaps until our next session, maybe you should think about some of the things that I brought up today." He closed his notebook and looked at them seriously.

Booth walked out followed by Brennan a moment later.

"Seeley why didn't you tell me you were anxious about this?" Brennan asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"I worked through it. I'm fine."

"you're sure?" Brennan asked looking him in the eyes.

"oh yeah." He nodded.

"good." She smiled.

"And besides …I think you'll be adorable when you're pregnant."

"…thanks Booth."

"and the mood swings. Now _those_ will be an entertaining change for you."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "shut up."

20 minutes later. Brennan walked into the lab and Angela caught up to her.

"…Did you ever think,_ 'what if Booth is the perfect father for my child'_? Not just his stuff, but _him_. What if you're throwing away the chance to have a family, a real family, because you're scared?" Angela asked trying to convince her one last time.

"Scared? Why would I be scared? I've been to Rwanda, to Iraq…" Brennan said just not getting the point.

Angela stops and turns to face Brennan. "Listen, you just said you wanted to do this alone because feelings are ephemeral. So is life, Brennan. We're here one minute, and then we're gone the next. You should know that better than anybody. If you keep living trying to protect yourself, nothing is ever gonna touch you."

"…Sweets said that it's not his job to tell somebody what they're feeling or how they should live their life." Brennan said walking away from her.

"Lucky thing I'm not a shrink then." Angela sighed turning and walking back to her office.

4 pm. FBI interrogation room. Charles Dunwood is sitting at the table when Booth and Brennan walk in and sit down.

"We know you were counterfeiting Bedford Creek wine, you charging a hundred dollars a bottle for a three dollar wine." Brennan informed him.

"The stupid wine snobs, they don't even know the difference." Booth added.

"But Holt did. He found out, didn't he? He was going to tell Mortenson."

"It was none of Holt's business. I told him to stay out of it. I need the money to fight Mortenson's bogus lawsuits. I wasn't gonna let that bastard take my place. My family's been there for over 80 years." Dunwood confessed.

"Is this man a complete dunce?" Stewie laughed appearing infront of Booth with a wave.

"Oh, God." Booth sighed looking where Stewie sat.

"Booth, what is it?" Brennan asked concerned that he was staring at nothing.

"Why doesn't he just clam up and ask for a lawyer?" Stewie turned to Dunwood. "You sir, are a boob!"

"Some people, they just feel remorse, and they want to set the record straight." Booth explained to Stewie.

"Oh please! He makes wine a homeless person wouldn't cook with. He never felt remorse about that."

"Nobody asked you." Booth said frustrated.

"Booth, who are you talking to?" Brennan asked scared.

"What's going on?" Dunwood asked confused.

"…Nothing, just, um, go on." Booth said determined to ignore him now.

"I followed him to Mortenson's. He had one of the bottles. And it was late and…"

"And you cornered him in the wine cellar and beat him to death to shut him up. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. We knooooow." Stewie mimicked.

"Will you shut up? Shut up!" Booth said standing and pounding the table.

"Booth, who are you talking to?"

"So, are you going to let her have this baby alone?" he questioned cocking his head to the side.

"I didn't say that." Booth shook his head.

"You are! You're going to abandon your child!" he said surprised. "Oh, night's deepest gloom washes over my tiny frame."

"No, no, I—I can't walk away. I never said that, okay? Do you understand? I can't walk away. If I can't be involved, I don't want it to happen!" he shook his head accepting the truth.

"And the sun shines again! Good man, Boothie!" the baby praised.

"What the hell's going on here?" Dunwood questioned confused.

Brennan turned to Dunwood "You shut up and don't move." Then back to Booth. "Booth, you're coming with me." She grabbed him by the arm and hauls him to his feet and out the door.

"Hey, hey, wait! Stop! You're leaving a helpless child alone with a killer! Stop!" Stewie called after them.

"Seeley, what is going on?" Brennan asked worried.

"I can't do it. I have to be involved."

"Seeley I-"

"no I have to finish please let me finish." She nodded. "If I'm the father, then… I have to be a father. I can't just be your sperm donor."

"can I ask why?" Brennan asked dejected.

"because you don't get to make all of the choices anymore Temperance! I love you and I don't care if you're ready to say it back or even to accept it but I'm not going to pretend I don't. I can't pretend that it was never put out there and I'm sick of trying. You and I are more than this. More than just sperm and egg. If you want a baby that's great, and if you want it to be mine that's even better and I would _love _to give that to you, but I can't do it like this, Temperance, I need more if we're going to bring another life into this world. If I'm going to be your baby's father, I'm going to be the father it deserves not just a sperm donor."

"…ok." Brennan nodded. "then I won't have a baby. …because I don't want a baby if you're not the father. …and if that's what it takes, I can wait until I can give that to you."

"thank you." He said hugging her.

"now what happened in there?" she demanded worried.

"… I saw the baby from the family guy… he was talking to me. Telling me what I had to do….like my conscience."

"and you saw him?"

Booth nodded. "yeah he was right infront of me."

"…ok …we're taking you to a doctor."

"A doctor? Why?"

"First Luc Robatille, and now a cartoon baby. …there's something wrong Seeley."

"…ok. …ok. I'll go."

10:30 pm.

"They should have the CAT scan results by now." Sweets said pacing.

"They're getting a second opinion." Cam reassured him.

"Well then the other doctor should have been standing by."

"Are you alright, Sweets?" Angela said watching him wear a groove in the floor.

"No, no, I'm not. I'm not the—the level-headed shrink at the moment… I'm just the guy whose friend is in trouble, and I'm having a hard time dealing with it. Okay? I'm sorry. I just need a moment." Sweets said walking out of the waiting area.

Hodgins moves to sit on the couch next to Angela. "Man, just when you think you know what's what. …we can't take anything for granted, can we?"

"Why is it so easy to forget that?"Angela said shaking her head.

"Ange, when we split, either one of us could've stopped it. It would've been…soo easy."

"I know."

"It would be just as easy… to begin again." He said simply and Brennan approached the waiting room before she had a chance to respond.

Everyone stands to hear the news including Sweets. "They think it's a cerabellar pilocytic astrocytoma"

"Oh, God. That's bad right? That sounds bad." Sweets said worried.

"it's a… brain tumor. …It's usually benign."

"Usually." Cam nodded.

"They're prepping him for surgery now …They didn't want to take any chances." Brennan said fighting tears.

"Go. He shouldn't be alone before he goes in there, Brennan." Angela said softly.

"I just wanted all of you to know… statistically, he should be fine." Everyone nods and Angela goes in to hug her and Brennan steps back, unable to hold it together. "This isn't about me." She said turning and walking away.

There are nurses and techs taking his vitals and prepping him for surgery when Brennan walks in. Slowly, unsure of where she fit in. Brennan smiled lightly trying not to worry him. The nurse smiles at her and signals to the others to give them a minute.

"hi" he smiles at her.

"The surgery should take about two hours." Brennan said not meeting his eyes.

Booth reaches out and took her hand leading her closer to him. "I was getting used to hallucinating. It's gonna get lonely." Brennan laughed softly looking into his eyes.

"You're gonna be fine, Seeley. Dr. Jurzik is one of the best. …and if you ever get lonely you know where to find me."

"so you don't hate me anymore?" he said smiling.

"Seeley… I never hated you… that was the problem."

"Love you too Bones." Booth joked.

Brennan laughed smacking his arm. "hey that's cheating!"

"Owch that hurt." He laughed as the doctor walked in.

"…I'll see you in Recovery." Brennan said squeezing his hand before stepping back.

"…yeah." He nodded.

Brennan nodded back, tears returning and she stepped back up to him, kissing him strongly. "I'll see you in a few hours." She promised and walked out.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. The End and the Harbinger.

"_People say you only live once, but are as wrong about that, as they are about everything. In the darkest moments before dawn she returns to her bed. What life is she leading? Is it the same life she was leading half an hour ago? A day ago? A year ago? She doesn't know._

"_She wonders, who is this man really? Do they lead separate lives, or is it a single life shared?_

"_A storm approaches. But right now there is a still over the horizon, the air thick with electricity, lightning striking in the distance. Are either of them aware of the gathering turbulence? Can the feel the crackling of electricity in the wind? Or are they only aware of the power they generate between themselves? The first hint of the storm was not a thunderclap. It was a knock. _

"… _She had never seen a dead body before. He was in the Army and has seen too many. Violent death... Murder. It sends out shockwave, it changes you. The closer you are to it, the greater the shock, the more things change._

"_But when you love someone, you open yourself up to suffering; that's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart; maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. But right now they aren't thinking about those risks. they're only focus is on loosing themselves in each other. Completely unaware._

"_And that's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. A burden that allows us to fly."_

Brennan looks over at Booth then back to her computer. She considers what she has written, and then deletes it.

"…such a weird dream." Booth said hoarsely opening his eyes.

"Booth? Booth! You're awake!" Brennan said jumping up and standing by his side.

"…it was so real."

"You're operation was a success… but you reacted poorly to the anesthesia. You've been in a coma for the past four days. What took you so long to wake up?"

"It felt so real." He said mostly out of it.

"It wasn't real." Brennan said smiling. "this is real. I'm real." She said kissing him sweetly.

"…Who are you?" Booth looks confused.

Brennan steps back looking hurt as Cam walked in.

"Hey!" Cam said smiling. "oh my god. You're awake."

Brennan ran out pushing past her and Cam watched as she ran out.

8 weeks later. Angela dragged Brennan to her psychic reading after picking her up from the airport.

"Angela what are we doing here?" Brennan asked with a sigh.

"I thought it would be fun to see what Avalon thinks about what happened between you and Booth. Maybe she can help clear things up." Angela said leading Brennan to the picnic table where they were meeting her.

"Fine. Can we make it quick though. I really want to get home."

Angela laughed. "we'll see how it goes."

"Angela hello, and you must be Temperance." Avalon said smiling as she met them.

"yes." Brennan nodded as they all took a seat.

"…shall we begin?" Avalon asked setting her deck of cards on the table.

They nodded watching as she flipped over the 'temperance' card.

"Temperance"

"the first card she turns over is literally your name. Are you going to tell me this is a coincidence?"Angela asked looking to Brennan.

"Yes it's a 1 in 78 chance."

"It was on top. and It's not really speaking to me." Avalon shrugged turning over another card. The card was the IX of swords showing a man sitting and weeping in bed. "Ok, I see a sick man in a hospital. He takes refuge in a dream life." She turns over a third card. The II of cups, a couple stands infront of a hill facing each other and reaching for the others hands. "You're there in the dream and you're helping him to create that dream life by tellin' him a story." She continues flipping over a fourth card. The X of penticles, a couple happily pass under a bridge in the market, they gaze into each other's eyes. "You're both so happy in the story, so happy it's almost sad when he wakens."

"Ok, no offense to you and your psychic, but I just got off of a flight from Guatemala. I wanna go check in with Cam and then shower and change." Brennan said not wanting to accept that Avalon was on point.

Angela and Avalon ignore her resistance and she flips over another card. The Lovers, a naked Adam and Eve in the garden of Eden looking up towards the sky.

"Ohhh." Angela said smiling and looking to Brennan again.

"The man whose life you saved is really excited to see you again." Avalon read.

"I bet." Angela commented amused.

"No, I don't _save_ lives. People are already dead when I get to them." Brennan denied.

"I'm pretty sure you saved somebody's life." She flipped over a sixth card. Strength, An angel petting a lion on the head and smiling. "A man with the heart of a lion."

"Booth has a lion heart!" Angela said excited.

Brennan looks between Avalon and Angela then stands uncomfortably. "are we done here?"

"come on sweetie, you promised." Angela said giving her a look and Brennan sat back down.

"This man was lost. You brought him the light that showed him the way home. Without it, he would've died."

"Oh! Booth was in a coma. Brennan read him the book she was writing. When Booth woke up, he had no memory of her. Then as he started to remember things he thought that they had a whole different life together. He thought that they were married for like 2 weeks."

"you were joined at that time. And you still are joined in many ways." Avalon said looking at the cards.

"Nothing either of you is saying makes sense." Brennan said watching closely as Avalon flipped another card. The X of cups. Showing a couple embracing as they look up at a rainbow, and two children play around them.

"Were you pregnant?" Avalon asked curiously looking up at her.

"What? No, of course not." Brennan said surprised.

"what about in your book."Avalon questioned.

"No, I deleted the book. I-I'm tired Angela. I'm gonna go check in at the office and then go home. …Nice to meet you, Ms. Harmonia." Brennan grabs her suitcase and walks away.

"Underneath the icy exterior beats a very warm heart." Angela said with a sigh turning to Avalon.

"her life is at a very critical turning point, between great happiness…" she flipped over another card. Death.

"That's death." Angela said her face falling as she stared at Avalon.

Booth is sitting in Sweets office attempting to regain certification once again. "I do not like cats either."

"Well that's consistent with the person you were before your brain surgery." Sweets nodded.

Booth sat on the couch opposite Sweets. "I don't own a nightclub, I'm not married to Bones, you are not a zany singing bartender, and I hate clowns. So, can I go back to work now?" Booth asked hopefully.

"When our sense of reality is challenged, you know, really challenged, it can take some time to regain our footing."

"Look, it's been eight weeks since I put my brain box through the blender, ok. I am back baby, huh?" he said smiling and hopping to his feet. "Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth."

"Have you been in touch with Dr. Brennan since your release from the hospital?" Sweets asked curiously.

Booth sits and lets out a deep breath. "Uh, no. She's… y'know in Guatemala, digging up Aztecs."

"Do you miss anything about the alternative life you experienced while in a coma?"

"…Yeah. ...The clothes. Mm, I miss those clothes. They were great clothes." He nodded with a grin.

"Ok, I am certifying you as fit for duty." Sweets said handing him a briefcase containing his gun and badge.

"haha. Fantastic." He said taking his gun and flashing his badge then leaving.

The Jeffersonian. Brennan walked in with her bag, heading towards her office.

"Dr. Brennan! Would you care to hug?" Cam asked meeting her and smiling.

"Why?" Brennan asked confused.

"Ok. I'm… good with that. Welcome home."

"Thank you. What did Booth do while I was gone, solve boring normal murders?" Brennan asked curiously.

Cam shook her head. "He hasn't been reinstated yet."

"The doctors told me that he'd be fine in a couple of days."

"Sweets is examining Booth today, fingers crossed." Cam said walking into her office.

Hodgins walks out of his office hugging Brennan happily.

"Oh, uh, I'm happy to see you too." Brennan said surprised.

"Oh, I'm happy personally and professionally. Unsolved murders have gone up a thousand percent since you've left." He said smiling widely.

"Well, I find that hard to believe."

"Rough estimate. Welcome back!" he nodded.

"thank you!" Brennan called as she walked into her office smiling.

Brennan leaves her suitcase by her desk and crosses to the couch, taking off her coat and scarf as she starts to sit down, unknowingly sitting on Booth. Booth jumps up surprised.

"Whoa! Oh! Booth!" Brennan turned looking down at him as he jumped up to his feet.

"Bones!" Booth said smiling as he hugs her. "I missed you." Brennan nodded and Booth pulls away awkwardly as the hug lengthens.

"Look at that, I'm reinstated on the day that you come home. That's the weirdest coinkidink ever."

"No, it's not even the weirdest… coinkidink today. …But if you were reinstated why are you dressed like a furniture mover?" She asked confused.

"Well Sweets he just, um, cleared me so I came straight over to tell ya the great news."

"What took you so long to recover?"

"Oh, um, don't worry, nothing wrong with me. I'm 110%." He said smiling lightly.

"you know there's nothing more than 100%, right?" Brennan pointed out as Angela walked in.

"…Hey, Brennan. Hey Booth."

"Hey." Booth said smiling at her.

"Listen guys, there are a bunch of bodies buried under the Taversham fountain."Angela said with a sigh.

"How do you know that?" Booth asked surprised

"Avalon told me."

"Who's Avalon?"

"Avalon is Angela's psychic." Brennan informed him giving him a look and an eye roll. Booth laughed. "See, even superstitious Booth doesn't believe in psychics."

"That's interesting because she says that you two were linked in a very profound and spiritual manner." Angela smirked.

Booth looks at Brennan, unsure how to react. And Brennan rolls her eyes again.

"Oh really, well she also says that in your weirdo-alternate-shared-life-experience-thing that Brennan was pregnant." Booth looks at Brennan again, then down at the floor. "It's… odd that neither of you mentioned that." She said raising an eyebrow. No answer. Angela laughed and walked out.

Brennan gives Booth a look, but Booth is still looking down. She looks away and Booth gives her a look. Brennan catches him this time.

"Let's go check it out." Booth said excitedly.

"What? No. Why?"

"eight weeks Bones, I'm going stir crazy here okay? Look, let me suit up."

"Can I at least take a shower?" She asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, I need to shave." He said talking to himself and noticing her bags. "…you need a ride?"

"sure." Brennan said smiling.

"ok." Booth smiled taking her bag over his shoulder.

An hour later.

Brennan sighed laying her head on Booth's chest, content. "I needed that" she smiled.

Booth laughed. "yeah me too."

"drinks tonight?" Brennan suggested. "we can… catch up"

"are we talking 'catch up' or '_catch up'_?" Booth asked waggling his eyebrows.

Brennan laughed. "what's the difference?"

"whether or not we have sex."

Brennan laughed kissing him. "depends on how well it goes."

"ooh I like the sound of that."

"I'll bet you do." She smiled kissing him.

Booth's phone vibrated and he sighed pulling away. "…we got the GPR… whatever that is. We have to meet Caroline in 15 minutes."

"ground penetrating radar. So we can see if there is anything there." Brennan said standing and pulling her jeans on.

"do you, uh, think there's anything there?" Booth asked buttoning his shirt.

"honestly? … not at all." She pulled her shirt on. "you?"

He shrugged grabbing his coat. "who knows?"

"…what are you wearing?" Brennan asked confused.

"What do you mean? This is regulation FBI."

"Well what about the garish socks and the gaudy tie? What, you don't remember? You resist regimentation with these tiny symbols of rebellion." Brennan explained.

"Nah, I remember. I remember, okay? Let me just re-acclimate myself at my own speed here, okay?"

Brennan nodded "ok. …we have to go."

15 minutes later. Booth and Brennan were scanning the ground.

"do you see anything?"

"Nothing. Because there's nothing here. Because there's no such thing as a psychic."

"In my coma dream you were pregnant."

"Sweets said that your dream was nothing more than your comatose brain processing what I read to you from my book." Brennan rationalized.

"…the point is how did the psychic know that if she isn't psychic?"

"Oh." Brennan said surprised when the GPR started beeping. "there's something here."

"What about us being linked in a very profound manner? No one knows about us except you and me" Booth whispered looking at Brennan seriously.

"she said we were linked not that we were involved." Brennan clarified looking at him then back to the screen as it beeped louder.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"human remains. …Lots of human remains."

"What's all the ruckus about?" Caroline asked walking up to them.

"Bones sees dead people."

"At least eight, maybe more." She said ignoring his reference.

"Is there any chance these are very old remains of settlers or Indians who should be left in peace?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"no" Brennan shook her head. "does that look like a CD to you?"

"…yeah …it does."

"I'll get the warrant." Caroline nodded walking away.

Brennan turned to Booth. "Seeley…" she sighed.

"I know. you've gotta work tonight." He nodded. "no biggie we'll do it tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

"don't worry. …you can make it up to me later." He said stepping close to her.

Brennan laughed pushing him away.

10 pm. Booth and Cam sat at the bar of the founding fathers,

"First drink since the brain operation?" Cam asked curiously.

"Yeah and since, uh, y'know getting back to work."

"I'm honored. An auspicious occasion." Cam laughed. "…So what do you want?"

"Just wanna share a drink, y'know, with one of my closest and dearest friends who I can trust, um, with certain things."

"Oh god. There's lasting brain damage isn't there? Something you haven't told anyone." She asked dreading what was coming.

"What?"

"Are you hearing voices?"

"No."

"Seeley if you're hearing voices that's really quite serious."

"That's not funny." Booth shook his head.

"Never said it was Seeley." She said sipping her drink.

"I'm not hearing voices Camille, all right. so you can relax. It's just… I forget that I wore goofy socks, …so we can do one for that huh?" Booth and Cam took a shot.

"The things that make you a good cop have nothing to do with the socks. What's really on your mind?" She asked seeing through the act.

Booth lets out a sigh."…All right, um, that place that, I went to, y'know, in my coma dream, it was just Bones and I…. It was so real."

"You're in love with Dr. Brennan." Cam nodded.

Booth stares at her for a long time. "What I'm wondering is… am I the same guy?"

"A sweet, kick-ass, FBI murder-solver with hard fists and a lion heart? Yeah, you're still him. My advice, for what it's worth: forget the bruised brain, and go with your lion heart." Cam said telling him what she knew he needed to hear.

"Right, yeah, and, uh, tell Bones how I feel."

Cam thought for a long moment about whether to tell him the truth or not. "Yes… except be sure about your feelings because if you crack that shell, and you change your mind, she'll die of loneliness before she'll ever trust anyone ever again." Cam warned.

Booth nodded. "Right." taking another drink then standing. "thanks Cam"

She nods and he leaves.

The shaft 3:30 am. Booth climbs down sitting on the ladder for a minute watching Bones work, completely oblivious to his presence.

"Hey Bones." He said smiling.

She jumped surprised and turned to him as he walked over to her."What time is it?"

"Oh it's early."

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking at his watch then up at him.

"couldn't sleep." He said smiling lightly. "thinking of you all alone underground. Thought I'd keep you company."

Brennan smiled. "thanks."

He nodded "Anytime. …y'know, I…I hate this part of the case, when you're doing stuff and I'm just at home doing nothing…"

"well when the sun comes up I have something for you do to."

"and what is that?" he asked curiously.

"the minidisk we saw on the GPR." Brennan said holding up an evidence bag. "you can bring it back the FBI crime lab."

"wow that's exciting." He laughed sarcastically.

"I know it's not very interesting." She nodded.

Booth nods watching her work and his mind begins wandering to the events of the afternoon then to wondering if what he felt for her was really real.

"well, a minidisk is definitely 90's technology." Booth said with a sigh. "I should get this in."

"don't you wanna go to breakfast?" Brennan asked smiling.

Booth shook his head. "No time, I gotta y'know… get this to my people so they can find out the manufacturer and all that hooey and get it to Angela so she has all the information she needs to…" he trailed off walking to the ladder.

"But no one is awake except you and me." She called after him as he climbed out. She stared watching where Booth had stood and felt the lonely emptiness in her reappear, stronger than it had been since she had left Booth in the hospital nearly 8 weeks ago.

9 am. Booth walks into his dark office turning on the lights to find Sweets sitting in front of his desk, playing with his bobble head.

"Whoa, easy, don't touch the bobble head." Sweets turned to him. "Hey, Sweets. I'm working. Everything's great, I'm fine, m-my brain's feeling good, so, uh, bye."

"Well I've been informed that your brain still thinks that it's in love with Dr. Brennan." He said standing and placing his laptop on the desk.

Booth sighed. "Great, Cam ratted me out." He guessed taking his golf club and walking behind his desk.

"No, I found out through Avalon. …You told Cam?"

"Oh, great, she finds your watch so now all of a sudden you believe everything that she says?" Booth rolled his eyes swinging his club.

"Ok, you just admitted that you told Cam you're in love with Dr. Brennan." Sweets pointed out, Opening his laptop on Booth's desk. "Do you know what you're looking at?"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure you haven't been this close to one in a long time." He said smiling and swinging again.

"It's a PET scan of your brain." Sweets informed him, ignoring the comment.

'Hmm, then I was wrong." He swung again.

Sweets pushes a button on the laptop. "This is called the ventral tegmental area. This is the dorsal caudate body. Now these two areas have been proven to be linked to romantic love and sexual arousal."

"Okay, if this is your version of dirty pictures, it's really not working for me right now." He said closing the laptop.

Sweets opens it again, continuing. "Now this," he brings up a picture of Booth's brain. "…this scan was taken before your operation. The green and blue colors indicate moderate activity but nothing that screams love." He pushes another button. "The same scan while you were in a coma. Just lit up like the 4th of July. You were dreaming of being in love, of being married, right?" Booth just stares at him. Sweets presses the button again. "Same scan. Three days ago. …Before your operation, you weren't anymore in love than a… horny love-struck teenager. After your operation it shows love. Conclusion: your feelings are not truly real and will fade away like every other symptom of your coma. Now, I think you and I both know that Dr. Brennan's hyper-rationality is really just a cover for a very vulnerable and sensitive core."

"Ok, great so we're talking about Bones's brain too here." He nodded looking from the screen to Sweets and back.

Sweets closed the laptop. "So, if you breach those defenses and it turns out you don't really love her…" he shook his head. "…I left you hard copies." He said pointing to the desk and walking out.

5 pm. Booth met with Avalon on the steps of her apartment to talk about the case.

"I always thought that Jenny was alive and happy somewhere. Some psychic I am." Avalon said with a sigh sitting on the steps.

"Look, I don't know if you're psychic or not."

"Then why would I send you to the fountain in the first place?" She questioned.

"Remorse." Booth said sitting next to Avalon on the stairs.

"But that's not really why you're here… is it agent Booth?"

He sighed and pulled out his brain scans. "The neurosurgeons tell me right here that this part of my brain shows love. And this…"

"Hmm." She nodded.

"…What?"

"Let the neurosurgeons have your brain. They know about your brain. They don't know jack about your heart." She pulled out her deck of cards. "Here, cut the deck."

"Come on, seriously?"

"Cut the cards."

"Alright, fine." He sighed and cut the deck.

Avalon turned over a card labeled 'The devil'. "She's in terrible danger. You gotta go to her now."

"Oh come on Avalon…"

"No, no. you gotta go to her."

"I'm still a cop, I know when someone's looking to escape." Booth said rolling his eyes.

"So chain me to the railing. Do what you gotta do." She shrugged. "But you better go to her now, Agent Booth. Go to her now. Go to her right now. Go to her now! Now! Right now!" She said growing hysterical.

"Bones…" he gasped realizing she wasn't faking and turning to go.

Brennan opens the door to the empty clinic.

"Hello?" She called stepping in. "Dr. Leacock, it's Dr. Brennan with the FBI."

"Dr. Brennan, come back to my office. Lock that door behind you please… this isn't the best neighborhood." He called back and she locked the door heading to his office.

"There's been an interesting development in the Harbinger case. It appears that the victims were poisoned. But is there any chance that what appeared to you to be MCS was actually the result…" she walked into his empty office pausing confused. She saw the files on his desk, some of the folders open and empty. "…You're shredding the Harbinger files?" she asked stepping closer and realizing what was really going on.

Leacock enters the office, holding a scalpel. Brennan turns just in time and throws the desk lamp at him and he falls to the ground. She runs out of the office into the hallway, but Leacock grabs her legs and trips her. Brennan scrambles to her feet with him right behind as she made a run for the door, pushing a cart in front of him hoping to slow him down.

She reaches the locked door, but Leacock catches up to her, knocks her to the ground and slashes at her with the scalpel, but misses. Brennan reaches for a nearby tray and hits him in the head knocking him off of her. Leacock quickly recovers as Brennan gets to her feet and knocks her down again slashing at her once more. Brennan raises her arm to defend herself and the scalpel embeds itself in her arm.

Booth breaks down the door at that moment and shoots Leacock multiple times in the chest. Booth watched as he crumbled to the ground, unable to move and mad that he had to kill the bad guy once again.

"Booth" Brennan pulls herself to the desk and Booth moves to her focusing on what was really important. He realizes shes hurt and kneels down behind her taking her arm. "oh my God. Bones. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all right, I'm okay."

"No you're not Bones, your arm. Look." He said holding her arm steady.

"Oh my god."

"No! Don't touch that!" he said watching her pull it out with a scream. "Easy, I gotcha. It's gonna be all right." he promised putting pressure on her arm.

"Thank you." Brennan nodded leaning back into him.

"the ambulance is on the way." He said resting his chin on her head.

"Don't let go Seeley. You have to keep the pressure on it."

"I got it. Just relax. …trust me, alright? I'll take care of you. …I've got you. Just breathe. I'll take care of you." Booth kisses her on the top of the head "…I'm right here. I've got you, baby."

6:30 pm. Booth sat in his office, covered in Brennan's blood, texting her.

'_how are you?_'

'_i'm ok. They're discharging me right now._'

"That's a lot of blood." Caroline observed walking in.

"I'm fine. This is Bones's blood." He sighed texting. '_I'll be there in 10. give you a ride.'_

"That supposed to be good?"

'_no. its ok. I'll take a cab. See you tomorrow Seeley.'_

"She's fine. They fixed her up and uh, she's home." He said tossing his phone onto his desk and staring down at his hands. "…I should've been there for her."

"You were there! You killed the bad guy dead. I know you hate that but it always makes me a little glad. Does that make me a bad person?" Booth gives her a slight smile. "…I guess that closes the case then."

Booth stands up. "no it doesn't."

8 pm. Brennan walked into Avalon's office.

"Hello? Miss Harmonia?"

"Dr. Brennan. How are you feeling?" She asked concerned for her well being.

"they gave me medication so I feel how I imagine people of average intelligence feel all the time. …I came here to see if you'd run away."

"No, I'm here looking for clues. Something I might've missed." She said gesturing to her 10 card layout infront of her.

"in your cards? …Because that is a waste of time." Brennan said taking a seat infront of her.

"You say that after I sent Agent Booth to save your life." Avalon pointed out smiling.

"you knew where the bodies were buried and you knew Dr. Leacock would attack me." Brennan rationalized.

Avalon shakes her head sadly and turns over a tarot card. The VIII of cups, depicting a man wanderer in a field. "You are an abandoned child." She flipped over a second not allowing Brennan to object to the reading. 'The Hanged Man.' "The world scares you, so you wrap it up neatly in bonds of reason, education, and proof. All riddles are solvable to you except for one. …The riddle you can't solve is how somebody could love you." She finished looking up at Brennan's face.

Brennan laughs uncomfortably. "Well, I'm beautiful and very intelligent."

"The answer to the question that you're afraid to say out loud is, Avalon draws another card. The sun. "yes, he does love you…but he is very conflicted whether or not it is real."

Brennan nods, considering the possibility that she may actually be right about some things. She stood and left pulling out her phone as she went. '_how about a walk?_'

'_meet you at your place in 15_'

9 pm. Booth and Brennan are walking to the diner.

"Fargood is going to get away with mass murder." Brennan sighed, annoyed that there was nothing else they could do.

Booth shook his head. "You know, I don't wanna talk about work."

"Well what do you want to talk about?" she asked chancing a glance up at him hopefully.

Booth stops at the street corner, followed by a curious Brennan.

"You all right?"

"Not really. I just… I have something that I wanna say to you from inside my heart."

"blood is in your heart." Brennan said nervously. "The idea that the heart is the seat of love and strength of character is ancient, but metaphoric. I mean, in reality these qualities are based in the amygdala, which is part of the brain."

"I mean, ever since I've woke up from my coma I've been wanting to say something to you… about you. …I- I just, I just wanted to finish this case. Y'know, to make sure that I'm really back, so that you know I'm… _me_ again."

"does the fact that we didn't close the case give you doubts?" Brennan asked beginning to walk again.

He shook his head following. "No, we did the best that we can. Hold on," he runs infront of her and stops her from walking. "…you don't, you don't think that I'm fully back?"

"No, I know you're fully back."Brennnan nodded.

"You do?" he asked almost surprised.

"Well… you're wearing your socks." She pointed out simply.

"Oh… yeah."

A briefcase lands noisily infront of Booth and he turns to see a clown standing infront of him.

"Oh no." she said as the clown sprays him in the face with water from a plastic flower."Oh, Booth, do not kill the clown." She said grabbing his arm as he straightened up. "Oh…"

Booth squeezes the clown's plastic nose and laughs as Brennan stares at him.

"Come here." Booth said squeezing the clowns nose again as he continued to laugh amused. The clown packs up the rest of his gear and leaves as Brennan continues to stare.

"…Booth, you hate clowns. You do not think they're funny."

"Right, oh, before my coma I shot a clown off an ice cream truck." He said remembering.

"Yeah. …Well I'm sure in a few weeks you'll hate clowns again. …Be back to normal."

"Yeah, a few weeks." He nodded as they began walking again.

"What did you want to tell me?" Brennan asked remembering their previous conversation.

"You two got a moment?" Caroline asked pulling up next to them in her little rabbit.

They turn. "yeah Caroline. What's up?"

A half hour later. Brennan and Avalon stand in the observation room as Booth talks to Fargood.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get him for killing your sister." Brennan apologized honestly.

"Sometimes you gotta just settle for the second best situation."

"I'm sorry too for how we manipulated you into scratching his face." She apologized again.

"It was rational" Avalon shrugged.

"Yes… and yet irrationally I still feel bad about it."

"The cards say only your top layer is rational. Underneath you're as crazy as I am. And that's a complement." Avalon said with a laugh.

"Doesn't sound like one." Brennan said confused as Booth walked out.

"You two are going to keep doing things as usual?" Avalon asked as Booth met them.

"Sometimes you gotta settle for second best." He said smiling.

Avalon nods. "By the way, my cards tell me this all works out eventually." She said exiting.

"What all works out eventually?" Brennan asked still confused.

"come on lets go get that drink." Booth said smiling and leading her out of the building.

11 pm. Booth and Brennan sit at the bar of the founding fathers.

Brennan smiles looking into his eyes for a long moment. "Seeley… there's a reason I asked you out for drinks, well a reason aside from sex." She admitted.

"really?" he asked smiling. "and what would that be?"

"I want to give it another shot."

And by 'it' you mean….?" He gestured between them and she nodded.

"yeah. …I wanna see where this goes. Give it a try."

"…oh." Brennan nodded knowing what he was going to say. "no Tempe. I-its not… like that… you were right I'm not completely myself again and I don't want to mess things up with us because my brain's still wonky. …do you get what I'm saying?" he asked looking her square in the eye.

She nodded. "…yeah. So …I should go then. …before I make things more complicated." Brennan said standing and walking out, the lump in her throat threatening tears if she didn't get out of there soon.

Booth sighed watching her go, knowing there was nothing he could do right now. He didn't know if the feelings were real or a consequence of what they had experienced together. And he wasn't about to risk it all to find out. Brennan was on the verge of losing herself to love and he didn't want to lose her. He did the only thing he could think of. Wait until he was certain.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. a night at the Bones museum.

Booth and Brennan are in Booth's office talking when Assistant Director Andrew Hacker enters the room.

"Hey! These are all the approvals that you asked for, Agent Booth. I- I think they're all in order." He said handing Booth a file.

"Right, you, uh, usually just e-mail me these, sir." Booth pointed out surprised.

"Yeah, well, since I heard Dr. Brennan was here, I thought I would say hello and ask her if there was anything she needed from us suits upstairs." Hacker said smiling at her.

"Oh, no, thank you, but it's nice to see you again, Agent Hacker." She said smiling back.

"It's Assistant Director Hacker, Bones." Booth corrected quietly.

"Andrew is fine." He offered.

"Andrew, cool." Boooth nodded.

"…For Dr. Brennan. I'm still your boss, Agent Booth, and since we're at work..."

"Sure." Booth nodded again.

Hacker looked to Brennan "I just want you to know I realize how busy you are being an author and scientist… I loved the last book, by the way. Not everyone can make crushing someone to death charming" he complimented her.

"Thank you." Brennan smiled.

"Well, the Bureau is grateful for all of your help and I hope that you're pleased with Agent Booth; he's the best we've got."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." booth said modestly.

"I agree that statement is impossible to quantify, since there are no other agents, partnered with forensic anthropologists let alone, one with my abilities."Brennan explained rationally.

"You know what, Bones? You're raining on my parade." Booth sighed giving her a look.

"Agent Booth, would you mind if I had a quick word in private with Dr. Brennan?" Hacker asked turning to him.

"Sure! No problem." He stood facing Brennan. "He probably wants a signed copy of your book." Then to Hacker. "Happens all time, no need to be embarrassed." He smirked walking out.

An hour later. Brennan and Booth get out of the car and are walking towards the crime scene.

"Director Hacker wants to have sex with me." Brennan said, striking up a conversation.

"what? …He said that….And it's _Assistant_ Director by the way."

Brennan ignored the correction. "he said he wanted to have dinner, but it was implied." She nodded remembering what happened every time they went out to dinner.

"right." Booth nodded uncomfortably. "well, all you gotta do is just turn him down. Y'know, be very polite and nobody gets hurt."

"Why would I turn him down? He's charming and very good looking and-"

"because he's my boss, ok? It'd just be awkward. I'm the guy who's gotta report to him, Bones." He explained.

"And you're jealous." Brennan said smiling.

"what?" booth laughed caught off guard. "I'm not—why would I be—you know what, never mind let's just focus on the dead guy huh?" he said walking over to the fence and meeting Cam.

Early morning. Brennan and Daisy were examining the remains of the mummy.

"There seems to be a separation between the C6 and C5 vertebrae. Some kind of wooden shaft is connecting the head to the spine." Brennan said examining the x-rays.

"Oh, let me see." Daisy said walking over excitedly.

Hodgins and Angela look at each other surprised, saying '_Are Brennan and Daisy seriously bonding?'_

Meanwhile. FBI Headquarters. Booth's Office. Booth is talking on the phone.

"Hi, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, Dr. Malloy. This may sound a little strange, but we recovered a mummy that may be evidence in a homicide investigation, and... Okay, um, and you're sure that one hasn't disappeared? …Okay, great, thanks." He said haing up as Hacker entered.

"Agent Booth."

"Assistant Director Hack-er." Booth said leaning back in his chair.

"I just got a call from a Nobel Laureate who claims you dragged him out of bed to ask if he's missing a mummy. I assumed it was a crank call."

"No, I'm just investigating a potential homicide, sir."

"And there's a mummy involved?" Hacker asked raising an eyebrow.

"Preliminary report." Booth nodded handing him a file.

"Huh. So there is a potential mummy-related victim out there." He said interested.

"Yeah, Bones is looking at the old guy for clues."

"A mummy." Hacker sighed. "Damn, you field agents have all the fun. Good luck." He said handing him the folder again. "Oh, by the way, did Temperance mention that I asked her out?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I think she may have said something like that." Booth said awkwardly.

"I just wanted to make sure there's nothing going on between the two of you. I wouldn't want to get in the middle."

"No, nothing whatsoever, sir. Strictly professional." Booth lied, wanting to slug him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

"All right, then. I'll let you get back to pissing off Nobel Laureates." Hacker said walking out.

"I appreciate that" Booth nodded picking up the phone, obviously annoyed that Hacker is going out with Brennan.

The lab. Angela's Office. Brennan and Daisy come running in excited.

"I identified the mummy."

"and I helped!" Daisy chimed in.

"It is a find that is certainly valuable enough to kill for."

"who is he Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked curious.

"…right. His name is Anok. He's known as 'the Boy with the Bleeding Heart'. He was the second son of the Pharaoh, and according to legend, Anok's older brother, Meti, fell off his horse and Anok trampled him to death to ensure that he would ascend to the throne. Anok insisted that his brother's injuries were the result of the fall, but the Pharaoh didn't believe him and he went into a rage and cut off Anok's head. He became known as the Boy with 'the Bleeding Heart' because his grief was two-fold. Grief for the death of his brother, and grief for the loss of his father's love." Brennan explained the lore excitedly.

"And what does this have to do with the murder?" Angela asked confused with its significance.

"Anok is supposed to be here at the Jeffersonian, on loan from the Egyptian government. He's going on exhibit Friday." Daisy explained. "…But I should have let Dr. Brennan tell you that." She said apologetically.

"Why wasn't he reported missing?" Cam asked surprised.

"I don't know. Booth and I are going to talk to the curator." She said as he walked in.

"Bones! Hey you ready to go?"

"yeah." Brennan nodded pulling her lab coat off.

"good luck" Angela called as Brennan hurried out.

12 noon. The platform. Cam, Hodgins and Brennan are examining Dr. Kaswell's body.

"Dr. Kaswell's blood's a match for the spray we found on the mummy." Cam informed them.

"The weapon appears to have penetrated the eye and then entered the frontal lobe. There's damage to the superior orbital fissure and sphenoid." Brennan said looking closely.

"It must have lacerated the internal carotid artery. That would be consistent with the arterial spurt." Cam nodded.

"Given the injuries, the killer must have used a narrow, blunt-edged instrument."

Daisy come ups behind them, quietly raising her hand and clearing her throat.

"Speak, Ms. Wick." Brennan said with a sigh.

"I used phenolphthalein and hydrogen peroxide in Anok's open chest cavity. You can see blood traces in the compaction and evidence of a blunt-edged instrument used to gouge out whatever was hidden in his chest. I extracted some metal shavings for Dr. Hodgins." She said in a rush of words.

"Perhaps the murderer used the same weapon that killed Dr. Kaswell to open Anok's chest." Cam suggested.

"Dr. Kaswell had been studying this mummy for weeks. She must have known what was inside his chest." Daisy pointed out.

"The Egyptian government wouldn't allow any invasive examination of Anok." Brennan added.

"And there was nothing in her notes?" Cam sounded surprised.

"Her notes were missing."

A couple hours later. The Autopsy Room. Cam is just finishing up the autopsy on Dr. Kaswell and talking to Angela.

"Heart like a marathon runner. She probably would have made it to 90 if this didn't happen." Cam said pulling her gloves off.

Angela frowns. "This poor woman. Y'know, she gave me a lift last month when my car broke down."

"Maybe there really is a curse. Messing with mummies...clearly not a good idea." Cam suggested with a small smile.

"When I was in Rio, some kid graffitied a mummy in the National Museum. The next day, choked on his own tongue."

"Seriously?" Cam asked surprised.

"'_Death shall come on swift wings to he who disturbs the peace of the mummy._'" Angela recited the well known warning with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'd be angry, too, if someone pulled my brain out through my nose and stuck it in a canopic jar." Cam joked and Angela laughs as Hodgins entered.

"The urine of a redheaded boy."

"We need so much more than that." Cam said looking to him.

"From the swab of Dr. Kaswell's eye." He explained.

"A redheaded boy peed on her eye?" Angela asked confused.

"Well, not exactly. See this? The tool used to stab Dr. Kaswell left traces of iron and carbon. And, to a lesser extent, silicon, manganese and phosphorous."

"Any of those things scream '_pee_'?" Angela asked looking to Cam.

"Not that I'm aware." She shook her head.

"Ancient metal workers turned iron into steel by accident. They accidentally carburized the iron while heating it over charcoal, thus turning it into low-grade steel. But they thought that it was the mode of quenching the molten metal that hardened it." Hodgins explained so they would actually know what he was talking about.

"The redheaded boy pees on the molten metal."

"The iron turns to steel and our ancient metal worker figured that the little redhead did the trick. It's an instant old wives' tale." Hodgins nodded.

"Wait. I didn't know they had redheads in Ancient Egypt." Angela asked confused.

"They didn't. It was Ancient Rome. Our murder weapon was forged in Ancient Rome." He said reaching his point.

3:30 pm. Booth's Car. Brennan is reading over a file while Booth is driving.

"Dr. Wheaton's department has a very extensive collection of Roman tools. Chisels, lathes, planes, files."

Booth shakes his head. "I don't get it. Eggheads killing each other over exhibits no one really wants to see."

"The King Tut exhibit was immensely popular." She said matter-of-factly.

"Look, Bones, the only thing that regular people learn from going to a museum is how to sleep standing up. All right?" he said smiling at her then back to the road. He clears his throat when she doesn't respond. "…So, I did a little checking on Hacker, by the way; 42, never been married. …Just in case you're interested."

"Late marriage is often an indicator of a discerning, goal-oriented individual." Again matter-of-factly. "Why is this a problem for you, Booth?" She asked mildly amused by his jealous snooping.

"because he's my boss. That's all. And if you're going to go out with Hacker, then you guys are going to talk about me." He said awkwardly and mildly paranoid.

"Why would I talk about you?" Brennan asked confused.

"Because I'm what you've got in common." He pointed out.

"If you're concerned that I'd discuss any perceived shortcomings-"

"shortcomings? What shortcomings?" majorly paranoid now.

"Honestly, Booth, Andrew and I are attracted to each other. I'm sure neither of us will think of you for a second." She sounded reassuring but she knew it only made Booth uncomfortable.

Back at the lab. Hodgins Daisy and Angela are on the platform contemplating what was placed in Anok's chest.

"something was painted. What would have been painted then placed in his chest?" Hodgins asked frustrated.

"And why?" Daisy asked confused.

Angela shook her head. "it must have been important and it needed to last forever. So, if I can scan the cavity and find out where the paint seeped into the different tissues, I might be able to reconstruct what was in Anok's chest."

"This is Azita Jabbari from the Egyptian National Museum" Cam said as she and Azita approach the platform.

"Turn off that light." Azita ordered as they walked up.

"What? Wait a minute. We just discovered..." Hodgins protested.

"We have not authorized any invasive or investigative procedures on Anok." She insisted.

"Ms. Jabbari wants her mummy back." Cam said giving them a look saying they didn't have a choice in the matter.

"'The Boy With the Bleeding Heart' goes back to Cairo. _Today. _Unless you would like to start a feud between our two governments." She threatened.

Brennan walked into the lab with Booth at that moment.

"whats going on?" Brennan asked surprised.

"Ms. Jabbari is here on behalf of the Egyptian Government" Cam informed Brennan giving her a look.

"my apologies. I'm Dr. Brennan." Brennan introduced shaking her hand.

"azita jabarri." She nodded.

"Can we talk in my office? I'd like to tell you what we have found out about Anok's body."

Azita nodded curtly and they headed to her office.

"Anok is a national treasure on loan to your country. According to our agreement, we can revoke the permit at any time." She said getting down to the point as soon as the office door was closed.

"I understand your government's concern, but he's safe in our Medico-Legal Lab. The low humidity and temperature in the lab are optimum conditions." Brennan explained, all business herself.

"Dr. Brennan, with all due respect, you have no legal grounds to keep him." She said impressed.

"Yes, we do." Cam said matter-of-factly. "Anok is evidence in a murder investigation. Whoever killed Dr. Kaswell stole something from inside the mummy. Any idea what was inside that was worth killing for?" Cam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have you examined the CAT scans?" Azita asked with a condescending look.

"What CAT scans?" Booth asked from the doorway.

She sighed "A few days ago, I granted Dr. Kaswell's request to perform CAT scans on Anok. The films should be in Dr. Kaswell's files."

"Dr. Kaswell's lab was searched. The files are missing." Brennan said matter-of-factly.

"Then ask the young man who worked for Dr. Kaswell. He sent the request." She said not enjoying being ganged up on.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other. "Ms. Jabarri if we agree not to touch Anok. Can you give us 24 hours before you make arrangements to send him back."

She thought for a moment looking between them. "24 hours and no one is allowed near him. I also want security on him every second. …You understand, Dr Brennan." She said seriously.

"yes I do ms. Jabarri. Thank you." Brennan nodded and they walked out.

20 minutes later. FBI interrogation room. Booth and Brennan are talking with Leland Frankel.

"'_I work for Dr. Kaswell at the Jeffersonian Institution, and I'm writing to request autobiographical information on the man who funded the exhumation of Anok's tomb'_" Booth read from the report. "I checked with the museum. You never worked with Dr. Kaswell." He said with a smirk. "and she was murdered, so I'd start talking if I were you."

"Okay, technically, I did not work for her but Dr. Kaswell did agree to be my doctoral advisor at the antiquities graduate program at Georgetown." He said defensively.

"Very impressive." Brennan said playing good cop.

"Thank you. I'm very bright."

Booth glared at her momentarily. "Okay, Bright Boy, let's just stay on point, shall we?"

"As soon as I got to D.C., Dr. Kaswell said that she did not have the time for me anymore, that she was too busy prepping the Anok exhibit but I knew all about Anok. I even wrote a paper on him as an undergrad."

"It pissed you off, didn't it, that she wouldn't let you help?" Booth accused slamming his hand onto the table.

"No." he shook his head violently.

"No?" Booth raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, yes" he confessed. "…but not enough to kill her." He sputtered. "I signed up as a museum intern so I could prove my value to her."

Brennan nodded understandingly. "You thought if you helped her with her work, she might change her mind about advising you."

"It was my idea to do the CAT scans on Anok. She thought it was an excellent suggestion." He said proudly.

"So, you saw the films?" Brennan asked hopreful.

"No, I didn't even know if she followed through but I would have killed to see those images."

"Excuse me?" A cold glare from Booth.

"But I didn't." he clarified scared.

"…we're going to need to know where you were the day Dr. Kaswell was killed." He stared at Brennan for a second then wrote it down and they left.

"wanna come with me to check out his alibi?" Booth offered smiling.

"I have to get back to the lab. I've got to get changed and meet Andrew in a half hour."

"you're still going on the date? What about the case?" Booth asked surprised.

"Daisy's got the lab work covered. Cam's working on Dr. Kaswell. And it's not like we can touch Anok anyways. So… why not?" she said walking towards the elevators.

"why not?" he asked, slightly mockingly. Brennan didn't notice.

The Founding Father's. Brennan and Hacker are on their date.

"so there was something hidden inside the mummy's chest?" Hacker asked curiously.

"yes." Brennan nodded animatedly. "Usually all you find in a mummy's torso are pounded perfumes."

"Yeah, that's all I've ever found. …Once a sandwich, but of course, it was stale." Hacker said smiling.

"You found a sand...? …Oh. You're joking." She laughed. "That's funny. A sandwich, because it's, it's highly unlikely to find one in a mummy. …Did I tell you that Anok has six fingers? Also highly unlikely, so perhaps there is a sandwich in him."

"You know, no joke, I have an uncle with four toes." Hacker said finding her rambling cute.

"Frostbite or lawnmower?" she asked curiously.

"You are good." He smiled. "Lawn mowing accident. He was watching a playoff game while cutting the lawn. He had no regrets, though. Said it was a great game."

Brennan laughed.

"So, uh, what do you want to eat after this appetizing conversation?" Hacker asked looking at the menu.

"…Booth likes to get the meatloaf. Although, He has them take out the hard boiled egg"

"why is that?"

"because his mother used to tell him it was a human eyeball."

"I got to say… you and Booth… it's a very unlikely partnership."

"I prefer not to talk about Booth, if you don't mind." Brennan said mildly annoyed that Booth was right, they did end up talking about him.

"That's fine by me. You're a far more interesting topic."

Brennan smiled. "I'd like to know the story behind your guitar. Not many FBI Directors have a Stratocaster in their office."

"I'm impressed. You know a Stratocaster."

"I once had a victim who was beaten to death with one but it still played. It is an excellent instrument." She explained her phone going off. "Oh. Sorry." She apologized checking it. "I'm so sorry. They need me back at the lab."

"You're investigating a murder. That tends to take precedence over meatloaf." He nodded understandingly.

She stands to leave. "Friday night dinner on me?" she suggested.

"Sure, and I will then reveal the secret of the Stratocaster." He said standing with a smile.

"allright" she smiled kissing him on the cheek "goodbye Andrew."

"goodbye Temperance."

10 minutes later. Brennan walked into Angela's Office.

"Hey. How come you didn't tell me that you were on a date when I texted you?"

Brennan shrugged. "It was just drinks."

"Celibate. Seeking crumbs. Spill." Angela said smiling.

"He's Booth's boss's boss. His name is Andrew." She said giving her the minimal amount of info possible.

"Wait… This is his boss's boss? Was Booth upset?"

"not that my dating life is any of his business but yes. ...although I don't understand why."

"Brennan, this could screw up the natural order of things." Angela informed her with a sigh. "Not to mention, Booth wishes that you were going out with him."

Brennan rolled her eyes wishing Angela knew how right she is. "Well, I drink with him all the time but with Andrew… there's the potential for sex."

"And not with Booth?" Angela asked with a disbelieving look.

Brennan avoids the question and changes the subject. "You said there was something important you wanted me to see?"

"Yes." Angela said amused by her reaction to that question. "The paint residue was found inside the compacted area in Anok's chest. I laid a grid over that area and had Hodgins inspect each section of the grid for chemical residue, assigning values based on our color differential. It was kind of like paint by numbers." Brennan looks at her, critically. "Don't worry as far as anyone knows this was done _before _Egypt interrupted. It just took a few hours to finish rendering."

"So what is it?"

"Okay. So bone was used for white, kermes insects for red, and wode for indigo. Now I reshaped, refined and cropped the edges. And finally, removed the grid. and was left with this."

"Hieroglyphs." Brennan said impressed.

"Yeah. Whatever was hidden in his chest left a negative impression."

"Wow Ange that's _very_ good."

"I know, right?" she smiled proudly. "Next, we take the object out and we look on the bottom and we have the positive image of the hieroglyphs. Unfortunately, some of the paint residue had faded too much and couldn't be retrieved."

"But if we can decipher this, it could tell us what was inside." Brennan said hopefully.

Angela nods "I know." she turns to Brennan and gives her a look "Sex?"

Brennan smirked amused. "Print this out and send it to Dr. Babajanian in Ancient Languages." Brennan heads to the door.

"Oh, come on, Brennan. Be a pal. I need a vicarious thrill. Please?" Angela called after her, really that desperate for something juicy.

Hodgins and Cam walked in past Brennan and she stopped, curious to see what they found out.

"what've you got Hodgins?" Cam asked as they reached Angela's screen.

He looks for a moment examining the scans. "Based on the density of the image, it's most likely Nile stone."

"but What's that in it?" Brennan asked walking back over to them.

"Can you enhance it?" Cam asked looking to Angela.

"yeah." She presses a few buttons and the screen zooms in and refocuses.

"…It's crystalline in structure. It's a corundum in the trigonal crystal system and the hexagonal scalenohedral class." He said in sciencese.

"and for those of us who speak English?" Angela asked confused.

"If the CAT scan were in color, it'd be red and really expensive."

"A ruby." Brennan informed them.

"wow." Angela said impressed.

"that's one big ruby."Cam agreed.

"It's right where Anok's heart would be." Angela pointed out.

"Anok's bleeding heart must refer to the ruby." Brennan said logically.

"A stone that size would be worth a fortune." Hodgins informed them.

"Only someone who saw the CAT scan would've known about this." Cam said certain.

"Dr. Kaswell's grad student?" Hodgins guessed. "... I mean, he's the one that requested the scans."

Cam shook her head. "Booth cleared him. He was working on dioramas at time of death …but Azita Jabbari, she knew about them, too. She gave permission to have them done."

"…_and_ she tried to get Anok taken away from us before we could finish investigating." Hodgins agreed.

"I'll call Booth. We'll go talk to her." Brennan said pulling out her phone.

"sweetie. Remember what I said. Go for it." Angela teased as Brennan walked out.

"what's up, Bones?" Booth asked answering the phone.

"we need to talked to Azita jabbari."

"what the Egyptian lady? Why?" he asked surprised.

"'Anok's bleeding heart' what was in his chest was a box with a priceless ruby in it."

"what does that have to do with her?"

"she authorized the scans, she gets copies of all the notes. She would have known about the ruby."

"And she tried to get the skeleton back before we found out." Booth nodded with a sigh.

"my thoughts exactly."

"is she still at the lab?"

"yeah. She hasn't moved since she got here."

"alright. I'll make the call, ask her to come down here and we can ask her a few questions."

"ok." Brennan hung up looking up at Azita who sat on the platform next to Anok. Then walked out.

A half hour later. Booth and Brennan are talking with Azita Jabbari in his office.

"This is insane. I have devoted my life to preserving my country's antiquities." She said defensively.

"You knew about the CAT scan. You had access to the mummy." Brennan pointed out.

"I didn't know about the ruby, and if I did, I would have insisted on additional security. That ruby is a national treasure. I am holding you responsible for losing it." She shot angrily.

"Where were you three nights ago when Dr. Kaswell was murdered?" booth asked curiously.

"In Los Angeles. There was a fund-raiser at The Egyptian Theatre. I know it's tacky, but the Ambassador wanted me there. I am sure that counts as an alibi?"Booth and Brennan look to eachother, they both know that she couldn't have done it. "You said you found hieroglyphs in his chest? I would like to see them." She offered.

"An expert from the Jeffersonian is studying them." Brennan informed her and showed her a copy anyways.

"I am one of the foremost scholars on ancient hieroglyphs." She countered. "…These are incomplete."

"We know. They are remnants from the paintings on the box that contained the ruby." Brennan explained.

"This is a signature." She said pointing to the picture. "This is a message from the Pharaoh's wife."

"Ah, a note from his mom." Booth smiled.

"Yes, exactly. _'My heart bleeds for my guiltless son._'" She reads slowly.

"Guiltless. She didn't think that Anok killed his brother, Meti?" Brennan asked, almost surprised by this new information.

"no mother wants to believe her son is guilty of murder. That hasn't changed in 3,000 years." Booth said looking up at Brennan.

"This could change history. We now have the ability to determine Meti's cause of death." Brennan said excitedly standing and gathering the file. "I can have his remains brought from the Natural History Museum in New York."

"I would like to assist." Azita offered.

"Of course." Brennan smiled.

"bones can I talk to you outside for a second?" bopoth asked giving her a stern look.

"yeah… excuse us." She said standing and walking out.

"how is this gonna help us catch Kaswell's killer?" Booth asked focused on the current murder instead of one that happened 3000 years ago.

"…Well, it won't," Brennan admitted. "but it could exonerate Anok. …There can be no time limit for justice, Booth. …remember you taught me that."

Booth ignored the urge to kiss her right then and continued with his lecture. "Bones, Dr. Kaswell's killer is out there now. And we're running out of suspects."

"You'll do it, Booth. You always do." She said smiling at him certain.

Booth nodded. "… is that a new dress?"

"no. it's angela's" she admitted, uncomfortably.

"oh… well you're really… its nice." He said taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"thanks. … I have to Call New York."

Booth nodded again. "right."

8 am the next morning. Booth's Office. Hacker walks into Booth's office right before Booth enters, holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey, boss." He greeted setting the cup down.

"How's the case going?" Hacker asked, mildly interested.

"Not solved yet but, uh, you're not here for that, are you?" Booth asked sitting.

"I just wanted to say you're doing a great job. Truly exceptional work." Hacker complimented, awkwardly.

"Sir, if we would just kill the compliments and just say what's on your mind, I'd appreciate that." Booth said overtired and not in the mood for all this polite crap. The truth is he just wanted to deck Hacker and make up with Brennan.

"Right. Let's drop the agent/boss thing for a minute." Hacker suggested sitting. Booth nodded. "It's been a while since I've met someone, y'know, special and, uh, …oh, hell, I just don't want to make a fool out of myself if Temperance is only going out with me 'cause I'm the boss." He admitted honestly.

Booth sighed. "Right. Listen, Sir, …Bones doesn't… she doesn't feel the pressure to act or do or say anything that she doesn't want to do and no one, and I mean _no one_ can make her. That what makes her... Bones." He said finishing with a thoughtful smile.

Hacker let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, thanks, really" he said greatful and standing to walk out.

"No problem." Booth nodded wondering, momentarily, why her boyfriends always come to _him _for advice on how to win her over.

Hacker turns back before he reaches the door. "oh and by the way, next time you're at the Founding Fathers, you should try the meatloaf with the egg. You'll like it, it tastes nothing like a human eye." He said smiling and walking out.

Booth leans back angrily. Brennan did exactly what he didn't want her to do, she talked to Hacker about him, and he hated it.

8:30 am. Booth walked into Brennan's office placing an egg on the desk infront of her, annoyed.

"oh…what's this?" she asked confused.

"What does it look like?"

"An egg." Still confused.

"And when was the last time you recently talked about an egg?" Booth asked not able to hide his annoyance.

Brennan's face fell in realization. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well, he asked me what was good to eat, and I mentioned that you liked the meatloaf." She defended.

"Stop right there. You said you weren't going to talk about me, and you talked about me." He said angrily.

"But I - I didn't mean to talk about you. I told him I didn't want to but, you know, I like that story and I guess it just… popped out."

"it Popped out? I don't need Hacker knowing about my mother's meatloaf."

"…this isn't just about the meatloaf is it? …you're afraid that I'll say something about us." She accused standing

Booth shook his head. "no. no I'm not."

"then why are you so upset?" she demanded growing frustrated herself.

"Because... what goes on between us is ours." He said leaning in over the desk, his eyes burning into her skull.

"Come on, Booth, you must've told a lot of people the meatloaf story, right?" she said lightly. Booth just stares at her and she realizes that this is something that he's only shared with her and that She's betrayed his trust. "oh." She looked down at the desk infront of her.

"yeah Bones. _You _are the only one I told about that, because I trust you." He said his voice softer now.

"I'm sorry." Brennan apologized genuinely.

Booth nodded. "Don't talk about me again. What I tell you is private ok?"

Brennan was about to respond when Hodgins enters and they both take a sep back from the desk.

"So, I got a print off the linen. Had your people run it through the database."

"You get a name?"

"Yeah, Alexander Wheaton."

"The Director of Roman Antiquities." Brennan said looking to Booth and they knew they had their guy.

Friday night. Anok and Meti Exhibit opening. The gang is dressed to kill and having a good time.

Brennan walks up behind Booth and whispers in his ear. "I want to show you something." She took his hand leading Booth down the stairs to the exhibit.

"Bones, we're not supposed to be down here yet." He said smiling.

"You're with me, Booth. This is my find. You're not gonna get into trouble." She reassured him looking into his eyes.

Booth stepped back and looked around. "God, this is so cool!" Brennan chuckles following him. "So, he wasn't trampled by his brother?' He asked looking back at her.

"No. Meti suffered from osteogenesis imperfecta." Brennan shook her head. "it's—"

"brittle bone disease." Booth stopped her smiling.

Brennan couldn't help but smile back with a nod. "Meti's fall from his horse killed him; Anok was innocent. His mother was right."

"So it only took 3,000 years for someone to hear her. …You know… If I was Egypt, I'd throw you a party, too." He said stepping closer.

She smiles up at him. Then after a beat. "…I have to speak. I hate these things."

"What are you talking about? You're great at these things. Listen, you changed history. How many people can say that?"

Brennan took a step this time. "You can. …Every arrest you make changes history. You make the world safer."

"With your help." He pointed out only about a foot away right now. "So, Andrew...I thought you were going to take him to this thing. …That's what he told me."

"I was, yes, but...you and I …this was our case and...what goes on between us, that should just be ours. Isn't that what you said?" she said her hand moving to his chest.

"Yeah." He nodded. "its between us." He said his lips meeting hers.

A moment later they hear the murmurings of Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets & Daisy and they pull apart, Brennan turned red and looked down as they appear at the top of the staircase.

"what are you two doing? Come on. The Ambassador is about to speak." Angela called out smiling and they all run back into the ballroom, leaving Booth & Brennan alone again. Brennan adjusts his bow tie and he tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek.

"Thanks."

Brennan nodded and they walk back up the stairs to the party.

2 am.

Booth pulls infront of Brennan's apartment, and opens her door for her.

"Thank you." She said smiling and taking his offered hand as she stepped out.

"anytime." He smiles closing the door behind her.

"thanks for the ride." She said still holding onto his hand.

he nodded. "no problem."

"…I'll see you tomorrow." She said kissing him on the cheek slowly.

Their eyes meet followed by their lips. Booth pulls her closer and her fingers lace in his hair.

"I …should… go." Booth said between kisses.

"you …don't …have to…" she said pulling him back in for another long kiss.

"no… I do…" he said pulling away with a sigh. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then circled the car to the driver's side.

Brennan went upstairs, a large smile on her face. She dropped down on the couch pressing the flashing button on her answering machine with a sigh.

"_Message 1. 6:45 pm.: hey Temperance, It's Andrew. I just wanted to say that I had fun the—" _Brennan hit the delete button her smile fading as she realized that was the reason Booth had left.

She picked up the remote and turned on her stereo hearing the beginning cord of "We Can't Be Friends" by Joanna Smith. Brennan rolled her eyes at the irony of the timing of the song, but didn't turn it off.

_We can't be friends, you can't drop by, If I run into your brother, can't tell him to tell you 'hi'. _

_You can't call, I can't pick up, We can't meet for margaritas_

_I can't wear that dress you love._

_Cause you'll look at me, like I want you to Then we'll brush hands like we accidentally always do _

_We'll stay too late, we'll laugh too hard, hug too long And that ain't too far _

_from waking up right where we've always been._

_We can't be friends, we both know that, _

_You can't tell me you don't love her and I've got no right to ask. _

_So I'll pretend like I don't care I won't send a birthday card and if you see me out somewhere_

_Don't look at me, like I want you to Cause we'll brush hands like we accidentally always do _

_We'll stay too late, we'll laugh too hard, hug too long _

_And that ain't too far from waking up right where we've always been._

_We can't be friends..._

_We can't be friends, it's just too tough _

_It's not that I don't love you, it's that I love you way too much_

_And we'll just end in pain again_

_We can't be friends..._

"yeah that makes me feel loads better." Brennan said aloud and realizing right then how alone she really felt even though she was _'with' _Hacker. She turned the radio off and went to bed, alone, her head was pounding and she knew what she needed to do.

Noon. Brennan and Hacker were at the diner having lunch.

"Andrew..." Brennan started slowly. "I don't think we should do this… I mean you're Booth's boss's boss. And I don't want this to end up awkward when it doesn't work out."

"and how do you know this won't work out?" he asked leaning in closer to her.

"I don't exactly have a good record for relationships working out." She pointed out with a laugh. "you can even ask Booth if you don't believe me. …and its not fair to you to lead you on when I already know how its going to end." She said honestly.

He nodded knowing that he was right the first time, there's more to their relationship then they let on. "I understand."

"thanks Andrew." She kissed him on the cheek and left.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. The Goop On the Girl.

"it's beautiful isn't it?" Max asked smiling as he moved the Christmas tree into place. "I, uh, got the employee discount. Good tips too. …should I get some tinsel?" he asked smiling.

"Wha- you can do whatever you want, it's your tree."

"it's ours, Honey, as in you _and_ me."

"dad. I'm going to do volunteer work in El Salvador." Brennan reminded him. "remember I told you last week."

"what?... that means I'm going to be alone for Christmas." He said sadly sitting in the armchair.

"what about Russ and Amy and the girls aren't they coming up?" Brennan asked confused.

"your brother is going to Orlando to spend the holiday with his in-laws" Max sneered bitterly. "and I will be alone and it will be pitiful."

"but if I stay it'll be just the two of us alone and wont that just be twice as pitiful." Brennan pointed out.

"well that's interesting math. … what if I could get someone else to share Christmas with us? That'd make it a real Christmas right?" he asked.

"Dad some reformed criminal pals of yours won't make a real Christmas." She said honestly leaning against the doorjamb.

Max shakes his head. "no, no I'm talking about real blood relatives. An aunt or one of your cousins from Minnesota." He suggested.

"you have contact with them?" Brennan asked surprised.

"…we're myspace buddies… look the point is i can get ahold of them if I really want to." Brennan gave him an unwilling look. "come on honey please?" he asked hopeful to change her mind.

Brennan sighed. "why do people hate to spend Christmas alone?"

"because it makes them feel like nobody loves them."

Brennan gave him a helpless look and Max knew he'd won.

Brennan's phone rings. It's Cam. "Brennan…" She answered pushing off the wall. "he what?... yeah. Ok. Does Booth know? …he was there?" she asked surprised. "is he ok?... yeah I'll be right there." She hung up and turned to her dad. "I've got to go. Santa blew himself up while robbing a bank."

Max nodded. "just think about it ok?"

Brennan gave a small nod and left.

20 minutes later Brennan and Cam stood examining Booth as he leaned against the hood of his SUV.

"can we please hurry this up? I have a witness over there that I need to talk to."

"well are you sure you didn't throw your back out?" Brennan asked concerned.

"no I didn't. I'm fine." He insisted.

"okay, do you have a medical degree?" Cam asked attempting, unsuccessfully to check his pupil dilation.

"no." he sighed annoyed.

"then we'll tell you when you're fine. Now sit still." She said trying again.

"fine." He gave in and let her finish.

"you're responses are normal. …you're fine." Cam said stepping back.

"ok. Well, see, there you go." Booth said standing "I'm gonna go talk to my witness now" he nodded heading in the direction of his witness.

"Booth!" Brennan called after him.

"what!? Bones I'm fine I swear."

"No." she hurried over to him. "spinous process."

"What? Where?" he looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing.

"oh yeah that is definitely a chunk of Santa." Hodgins nodded, amused.

"I'm sorry Booth but you're evidence now." Brennan apologized.

"but… my witness." He sighed giving her a kicked puppy dog look.

"Don't bother. We have to pack her up too. You can talk to her back at the lab." Cam said joining them and picking off the large chunks of Santa and bagging them.

"right now?"

"yes right now." Cam nodded.

Booth turned to the witness. "I know this is really hard for you and you're freaking out but what you have on you is evidence. Evidence that we need to get off of you." Booth said in as calming a voice as possible.

She nodded and they proceeded to prepare her to be taken to the Jeffersonian.

Back at the Jeffersonian. Booth is sitting on the Ookie room table while Brennan pulled the smaller bits out of Booth's jacket.

"…so, uh, have you heard anything back on the cabdriver?" he asked mildly curious, but mostly uncomfortable.

"…no but Cam is in touch with the hospital. When he's out of surgery we'll know." Brennan said carefully examining the jacket for more pieces. "…ok. That seems to be all of the larger pieces."

"great." Booth said moving to hop off but Brennan stops him.

"I have to remove your clothes now." She said taking his jacket by both sides of the collar and Booth straightened way up.

"why?"

"there may be particulates." She said pulling it off gently.

"…particulates?"

"evidence for Hodgins and flesh for Cam." She said simply and walked around to the front of him.

"you know back there Santa said something about 'answering the call'" he said changing the subject. "what do you think that means?" he asked as Brennan began carefully untying his tie.

"many terrorists feel their acting upon divine instruction." Brennan said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think he was a terrorist Bones. I think he was just a …a bank robber." He said watching her fingers work as she pulled the tie over his head.

"…there's spatter on the collar of your shirt." Brennan said placing his tie on the table next to his coat.

"spatter?" Brennan nodded. "…okay." Brennan reached up to the buttons of his shirt. "no, uh I can take it off." He said awkwardly reaching up to do it himself.

"no! don't." she took his hands placing them by his sides.. "…you'll… Compromise the evidence." She said taking a deep breath as she remembered all the times they'd been here before.

"….right." he took a deep breath watching her hands.

"I'm … having Christmas dinner at my place this year… with my Dad." She said awkwardly feeling his gaze on her. "considering you've been shunted by your family I'd like to invite you." She met his eyes for a moment and then focused on his buttons and keeping her hands from trembling.

"that's a sweet invitation." He said smiling as she peeled his button down off over his shoulders.

"so …will you come?" Brennan asked almost hopeful as she placed the shirt next to the tie and jacket.

"I don't know, I was thinking about going up to Quebec to see Parker."

"wont that cause problems with Rebecca?" She asked, grateful that he couldn't see the disappointment on her face.

He sighed. "yeah… but I really don't care what Rebecca thinks."

"wont she reciprocate by insisting on coming to all of your special times with Parker?"

"Well yeah." He nodded.

"have I ever told you that you have a perfect acromion." Brennan said impressed and running her fingers along his shoulder and around to the front.

Booth smiled. "…um thanks."

"Stand up" she said smiling lightly.

"ok." He said sliding off the table.

"wait." Brennan said grabbing the forceps again.

"oh. What…what? Is there stuff on my pants?" he asked looking down as Brennan knelt and began unbuckling his belt.

"yes. There's vascular tissue on your cocky belt buckle."

"oh right." He said looking straight ahead and trying to focus on something else as she worked at his belt. "whoa. Slides right off then." He said as he felt her pull it right off causing another stir below the belt. "And we're done." he said taking a deep breath relieved and looking down at her.

"no." she said placing the belt on the table too.

"huh? Wha-what do you mean 'no'?" he sputtered nervously.

"I have to …remove your pants." She said clearing her throat.

"…alright... um I'm-I'm just going to, you know, start reciting some saints now." He felt her fingers move to his pants. "Saint Joseph… Saint Paul…" he heard his zipper. "Saint John, Saint Peter." She pulls his pants down and he begins muttering quicker.

Cam opens the door to the Ookie room her jaw dropping.

Booth looked between Cam and Brennan and the awkward position they were in and struggles to find something to say.

"Anyone for mistletoe?" Cam asked smiling now.

"I-I'm recovering evidence" Brennan said looking up at Cam, her hands still on his pants.

"Just evidence." Booth clarified. "that's all."

"interesting evidence." Cam nodded.

"listen, I, uh, Bones I really gotta go… question the other witnesses, so uh, are we done here?" He asked stepping out of his pants and looking down at her.

"No. sit down" She said standing and pushing him down by his shoulders, a small smile on her face.

"there's something in your hair." Cam pointed out.

"where?" he asked again trying to look over his shoulder.

"oh." Brennan said examining to fragments.

"what?" he asked his hands instinctually reaching up to get it out.

"don't touch." She said swatting his hand. "its organic residue… I'll cut it out." She said reaching for the scissors.

"what do you mean 'cut it out' no. no scissors." He said blocking Brennan from getting to his head. "not the hair."

Cam laughed. "tox results show that out bomber had propranol in his bloodstream. It's a beta blocker common in soldiers, performers… and suicide bombers." Cam said matter-of-factly, watching Brennan pull at the fragment stuck in his hair.

"snipers also use it to calm their nerves." Booth pointed out. "ow." He complained.

"Don't be a baby." Brennan chastised smiling.

"alright. I'm gonna go. …don't make me come back in here." She joked walking out.

"Bones I really gotta go talk to my witnesses." Booth protested and Brennan pushed him back down.

"what are you afraid to be alone with me?" She joked smiling.

"no. its just… I'm sitting here in my underwear… and the way you're pushing me down like that… its gonna cause some… issues."

Brennan smiled getting another idea. "…ok you want to talk to your witness?"

"oh no. I know that look. That's a bad look. What are you thinking?"

"Come on." Brennan unlocked the table and began wheeling him onto the other room.

"oh man." He sighed pulling his legs up onto the table.

"hey are we experimenting on Booth? Because if we are I'd like to help." Angela said smiling and following.

"sure make fun of the naked guy. Why not." Booth rolled his eyes.

"your not naked." Angela pointed out. "…unfortunately." She smiled widely.

"Angela." Brennan shot her a look.

"sorry. I couldn't help myself." She smiled turning and walking back to her office.

The next day. Brennan is having dinner with her father and her cousin Margaret at the diner.

"this is fun. Isn't it fun to meet new relatives, girls?"

"…so you're my cousin, Margaret?"

"my mother is your mother's cousin. …according to uncle Max."

"it's an uncanny resemblance, you two could be sisters." Max said smiling.

Brennan turned to Margaret. "why aren't you home for Christmas?"

"this time of year I prefer to be in Philadelphia, away from my family and all those kids." She explained simply.

"you don't have any children?" Brennan asked curiously.

"'keep your eyes wide open before marriage, and half shut afterward.'" Margaret quoted. "I never got to the half shut part." She shrugged. "what's your excuse?"

"for not being married? I-I don't have an excuse. I just have a very good reason."

"like what?" Margaret asked flipping through her little book.

"…I think that marriage is something you need to have a reason to enter… I just haven't found that reason."

She nodded. "mmm. I totally agree. 'Experience keeps a dear school, but fools learn in no other.'"

"you see Margaret is a big fan of Benjamin Franklin." Max said proud of his work.

"yes. He's the smartest man who ever lived. His advice has… never failed me."

"Actually the person with the highest recorded IQ is Marilyn Von Savant."

"ooh. 'Tim was so learned that he could name a horse in nine languages. But so ignorant that he bought a cow to ride on.'"

"I don't think this is going to work." Brennan said looking to her father.

"listen, family reunions are always awkward." He said trying to level with her.

"what? Do you think this is going well?" Brennan asked turning to Margaret.

"not really. You seem like a bit of a know it all." Margaret said not even caring to look up from her little book of Franklin.

"nice to meet you but I'm going to El Salvador for Christmas." Brennan said standing. "you both are welcome to use my place over the holidays." She said walking out.

Brennan's phone rang as she reached the corner. "Brennan." She answered with a sigh.

"hey how's dinner going? Because if its not going well you could always use this as an emergency call to get away." He said with a smile. "you can ditch 'em and come have drinks with me." He suggested.

Brennan couldn't help but smile too. "Thanks but it's already over."

"ooh. That bad?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah. It was a disaster."

"well all the more reason to join me for drinks. I'm at the founding fathers right now. Say you'll join me? I'm buying."

"…ok. …but only one drink." She said sternly.

"deal." He said with a small laugh and he hung up.

30 minutes later they were seated at the bar and Booth looks up at her.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer."

"what offer?"

"Christmas dinner. …oh God don't tell me you forgot you invited me." He sighed.

"no it's not that… it's just… my dad and… her are going to be in town for the holidays and … I really don't like her."

Booth nodded. "well that makes sense."

"…um, h-how does that make sense?" Brennan asked confused.

"because she's family Bones, and 90% of the time, family just gets under your skin. That's the difference between family and friends."

"she lives her entire life based on quotations of Benjamin Franklin."

"…yeah that's weird." He nodded. "but… she probably feels the same about your mania for logic."

"mania?" Brennan asked giving him a look.

"…ok enthusiasm." He gave in. "but the point is… she's your family and the fact that she's driving you crazy … that's the whole big family package." He said smiling. "it just goes with the territory."

"that's true." Brennan nodded. "you and Jared can barely be in the same room together."

"well that a whole other can of worms, we really don't wanna open right now." He said smiling up at her.

"…thank you Booth….you're a good friend."

"friend? Oh come on Tempe that hurts." He said with a laugh.

She cracked a small smile. "fine you're a good whatever-the-Hell-you-are." she said kissing him on the cheek lightly. Then moving to his lips, unable to resist.

"mmmm… we should stop." He said smiling.

"Why?" Brennan asked confused and kissing him.

"because you're with… y'know."

Brennan laughed. "we broke up over a month ago."

"mmmm… I guess one more time couldn't hurt then." He said smiling and taking her hand then leading her outside to his SUV.

His phone rang as he kissed down her neck. He growled frustrated as he grabbed for his phone under the seat. "Booth." He sighed. "seriously? …now? … ok we'll be right there." He hung up.

Brennan sighed sitting up and pulling on her shirt. "We have to go in?"

Booth ran his fingers through his messed up hair leaning his head back over the seat and nodded. "yeah. Angela's drawing that was released to the media was apparently pretty accurate, Santa's mother is in my office now."

"…probably for the best anyways." Brennan said pulling her hair back. "…we don't wanna… confuse things."

"…right." he sighed again buttoning his shirt then climbing into the front seat followed by Brennan. "because _that_ would be bad."

The next morning. Brennan is talking to Margaret.

"so you're …_not_ going to El Salvador for Christmas?"

Brennan nodded. "yes."

"you don't strike me as the kind of person who's flexible about their schedule." She observed sipping her tea.

"well… I took some advice from a friend who has much more experience with families than I do." She explained.

"'he that raises a large family does stand a broader mark for sorrow, but then stands a broader mark for pleasure as well.'" Margaret quoted.

Brennan stood, hearing a knock on the door. "that's sort of what he said… except without the pleasure part." Brennan said opening the door. "Booth. … hi."

He smiled at her walking in. "so an explosives unit checked out Holden Chevaleer's garage and there was nothing. And this guy's name doesn't pop up _anywhere_ in the system. Not even a parking ticket." he said turning to her as she closed the door.

"th-that's very interesting but i—"

"but this just confirms that we have to find this accomplice Bones." He noticed the look on her face and realized they weren't alone and turned around.

Margaret waved awkwardly. "hi."

"oh wow. Who is this, your sister?" he asked stepping closer.

"no. uh… my second cousin."

"I'm Margaret." She nodded.

"there's… no resemblance." Brennan said awkwardly joining them by the couch.

"what do you mean? You're both very beautiful." Booth said smiling at her then looking back to Margaret.

"'beauty and folly are old companions'" she quoted.

"told you… Benjamin Franklin." Brennan said giving him a look.

"right… right." he looked back to Margaret again. "hey. Good ol' Ben, you know, he invented electricity _and_ the hundred dollar bill."

"neither of those things are true." She said humorlessly.

"you're right. there's no resemblance, whatsoever." Booth said sarcastically. "nice meeting you, Maggie." He turned gesturing to Brennan.

"…I'll be right back." She said excusing herself and following him out the door. "you came all the way down here to tell me that instead of calling." She said smiling.

He laughed. "well I didn't think you'd have company at 7 in the morning, I thought you'd still be in your nightie." He joked his hands on her hips.

Brennan gasped in realization smiling. "you came for a booty call." She accused.

"what? No… I would _never_." He lied with a wide smile.

"yeah. Okay." She rolled her eyes. "I thought yesterday was the last time?" she smiled looking down at his hands as they pulled her closer slowly.

"yeah but we didn't get anything done. …so it doesn't count." He said giving her a Boothy grin.

She smiled stepping back. "nice try."

"worth a shot." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. "dinner is at 5 on Friday by the way."

"oh so you decided to stay." He said smiling triumphantly.

She sighed. "yes. I decided you were right. so you better not be late." She said smiling widely.

"damn now I have to find you a present _before_ new years. " she smacked him in the arm. "Ow. I was kidding. I've had your present since October… you're gonna love it." He said softly.

"I better…. And thank you Booth… for everything." She kissed him on the cheek.

He laughed pulling her in for a real kiss. "see you at work."

"bye." She laughed turning and walking back in.

"is he your boyfriend?" Margaret asked with mild interest.

"who? Booth? No. …he's just my partner."

"hmmmm. His eyes are too small for him to be _really _handsome."

"well… I have to admit I find him… very pleasing to look at."

December 23. Brennan and Booth are in the car right after arresting the couple in charge of blowing up Santa.

Brennan looked to Booth who was looking out at the road. "people are terrible."

He looked at her then back with a sigh. "yeah. I know."

"Cam says that the victim's mother is going to bury him on Christmas Eve."

"I heard that." He nodded solemnly.

"it was just him and his mom right?"

"yeah, the guy worked alone. He never had any time for friends." Brennan nodded sadly looking out her window. "what's wrong?" Booth asked looking to her.

"… Max told me that being alone at Christmas means that nobody loves you." They looked at each other for a moment. "she's burying her son. Alone. The day before Christmas. … I think that's heartbreaking."

"you know when I say something is 'heartbreaking' you say the heart is a muscle… it can't break. It can only get crushed." He said in an effort to lift her spirits a little.

"then don't you think that's 'heartcrushing'?"

He looked at her seeing she really was serious. "do you want to go to his funeral?"

"yes. Then… she won't be all alone."

"you know Bones. Sometimes I think your heart muscle is bigger than people give you credit for." Booth said with a small smile.

December 24.

"_A man died this week. By all accounts he was a good man. …Loved his mother, worked hard, shouldered his responsibilities. He was a man that anyone of us would be proud to call 'friend'. I killed him with this microphone. …I killed him by going on these airwaves and sharing my rage with you. spreading my rage. Now you could say that it wasn't my fault… that it was a coincidence. I thought about that. Thought about it a lot. But the fact is…the fact is, if it weren't for me, he might still be alive. I'm so sorry for that…. And I remembered something that I forgot over the past few years, that god is not only a god of anger and vengeance. Now my religious beliefs tell me that Christ did not die in vein. That he died to redeem us all. And I intend to show that this good simple man also did not die in vein. That he redeemed one angry, shouting man. So these are the last word I will ever broadcast. And I hope they're the words you remember best. …peace on earth." _He closed and the line went quiet.

Booth and Brennan approached the snow-gathering casket, bundled in coats and scarves. They placed a bouquet of white roses on the grave, white for his innocence and roses because of Christ and God's protection.

Brennan feels a chill as they stand there and listen to the preacher speak about his life and Booth wraps his arm around her shoulder, her head leaning into him as the fresh snow melted on their warm bodies, and he leads her away, slowly. Silently. Grateful for the family they had waiting for them at home.

Back at Brennan's apartment. Cam, Michelle, Sweets and Daisy are standing around the Christmas tree.

"what happened to the 'down with Christmas, lets hump like bunnies' thing?" Cam asked with a smile.

"I'm not here for baby Jesus, I'm here for agent Booth." Sweets explained the bells on his Antler jingling.

"well that explains the antlers then." She nodded stifling a laugh.

"they look good on you Dr. Sweets." Michelle complimented sweetly.

"thank you." He nodded jingling again.

Hodgins walked up to Angela who was leaning in the doorway looking on at the group at the tree.

"hey." He smiled handing her some eggnog.

"hey" she smiled back at him taking it.

"so what's up?"

"working on my evil plan" she laughed.

"ooh. Care to share?" he asked curiously.

She pointed to the mistletoe above them. "Brennan's Christmas present."

"you are persistent aren't you?"

"oh yeah. I will make it happen."

They laughed as Max and Margaret walked into the apartment and began making the rounds.

"hey! Everyone's here." Max said smiling and patting Sweets on the shoulder then hugging Cam.

"well except Booth and Brennan." Angela pointed out getting her hug.

"where are they?" Max asked smiling.

"…not really sure actually." Hodgins shrugged.

"you must be Margaret." Angela said smiling and offering a hand.

"yes." She said looking at her hand.

"she's kinda…" Max gave her a look.

"…ok" Angela retracted it awkwardly.

Everyone looked to the door as it opened and they walked in.

"…I feel like me missed something." Booth whispered as they walked in.

"yeah. Me too." Brennan whispered back.

"wine anyone?" Booth asked holding up the bag.

"Welcome back!" Cam said raising her glass and everyone laughed.

"Merry Christmas Darling." Max said hugging her with a kiss on the cheek.

"merry Christmas Dad." She said smiling back.

"hey you two. I got a present for ya." Angela said smiling and pulling them towards the mistletoe.

"Angela!"

"oh come on Angie." They protested.

"shut up. It's just a little mistletoe." She said giving Brennan the last shove under the sprig.

They look at each other for a minute and Booth shrugs and gives her a small peck on the lips.

"Booo!" Angela laughs.

"come on man you can do better than that!" Hodgins heckled.

"kiss her!" Cam called.

"alright, alright. calm down." Booth laughed and Brennan gave him a smile and a small nod. He pulled her in giving her a real kiss.

Everyone cheered. "whooo!"

"easy tiger." Brennan mouthed as they pulled apart. "happy now Angela?" she asked shooting her a dirty look.

"ecstatic." Angela smiled pulling Brennan away into the kitchen. "so?" she asked hopping onto the counter as Brennan checked the turkey.

"what?" Brennan asked confused.

"where did you guys go?" Angela asked a wide smile on her face, loaded with a deeper meaning.

"to help Booth pick out some wine. He's clueless when it comes to that stuff." She lied expertly, glad that Angela can't see her face.

"yeah, okay." She laughed disbelievingly. "and what about that kiss? That sure was something."

"yeah? What about it?" Booth asked leaning against the doorway.

"I've had better." Brennan shrugged looking at him with a smile.

"really? Like who?" he asked pushing off and walking over to them.

"…ok that's my cue to leave." Angela said hopping down and walking out.

"well, Andrew was pretty good." She said smiling.

"ooh. You're hitting me where it hurts. …I like that." He said smiling and pulling her in by the hips.

"…I'm not interrupting anything… am I?" Cam asked raising an eyebrow.

They stepped back. "no. of course not." Brennan laughed.

"uh huh… I came in search of a corkscrew. …kinda hard to drink the wine if you can't open it."

"right." Brennan said handing it to her.

"let me help you." Booth offered following her out and shooting Brennan a wink.

She laughed lightly pulling the turkey out.

9:30 pm. The place had emptied out.

"merry Christmas baby." Max said kissing Brennan on the cheek as he and Margaret were leaving.

"Night Dad." She said smiling.

"watch yourself under the mistletoe Seeley." He warned Booth smiling.

"yes sir." Booth laughed.

"Goodnight Dad." He nodded amused and walked out with Margaret behind him.

Brennan sat down on the couch with a sigh and Booth moved from his seat next to Brennan. "hey baby."

Brennan laughed. "Don't. …Call me baby."

"Why? Could it be because your dad calls you 'baby'?" Booth hinted a wide smile on his face.

"maybe." She said with another laugh.

"well how about, 'darling'?" He asked inching closer, causing her to laugh harder. "'sweetheart'?" A little bit closer. "ooh I got it. 'Honey'."

"no!" Brennan laughed smacking his chest.

"…how about… 'sugar britches'?" he asked leaning in close.

"he definitely doesn't call me that." She said shaking her head.

"'sweet buns'?" she shook her head leaning back as he leaned over her. "…what about sugartits?"

she shook her head again kissing him. "Please don't call me sugartits?" She asked with a laugh.

"we'll talk." He laughed and she smiled kissing him again.

His phone began to ring from the pocket of his coat and he threw a pillow at it to muffle the sound. Brennan laughed pulling him back in.

Christmas day. 8:45 am.

They awoke to the sun shining off the newly fallen snow.

"morning." Booth said smiling.

"morning" Brennan said looking up at him. "…did we…?"

"oh yeah." He nodded.

"so much for not confusing things." She sighed. "…did you call me… sugartits by any chance?" she asked a hand on her throbbing head.

He laughed. "uh… yeah. …sorry."

She shook her head with a laugh. "it's ok."

"all in the holiday spirit huh?" he said with a Boothy grin and checking his messages.

"yeah. Merry Christmas." She said pulling her dress on over her head.

"…oh my God. …it _is _Christmas day."

"…yeah. so?" she said confused as he jumped up and pulled his jeans on.

"so… that call I got last night was from Rebecca. Their flight got cancelled because of the storm and I have to get home because Rebecca is dropping parker off at 9 and its…" he checks his watch and sighed. "10 of." He pulled on his shirt and headed for the door, stopping for a moment to kiss her on the cheek. "call you later."

"okay." She said watching as he walked out.

2 minutes later he reached his car to find a flat tire.

"that's great. Frickin' great" he said kicking the car and pulling out his phone.

Brennan unzipped her dress, about to get into the shower when her phone rang. She grabbed her phone looking at the ID and smiling. "you know you _can_ wait a few hours before calling Seeley."

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "you busy?"

"about to take a shower why?"

"… I need a ride."

"sure. Be right down." She hung up and pulled on clean jeans and a t shirt.

"thanks a lot Tempe." Booth said pushing off of Brennan's car as she reached him.

"it's nothing." She said smiling and unlocking the doors.

They reach Booth's apartment and he gets out leaning in Brennan's window with a smile.

"you're the best Brennan." He said kissing her.

"just go …before Rebecca gets here." She said smiling.

"ok." He said turning as Rebecca pulled in.

"or not." Brennan said getting out of the car.

"Daaaaaady" Parker said jumping out of the car and hugging him.

"hey Buddy." Booth said laughing.

"hey Seeley, …hi Dr. Brennan." Rebecca said smiling and handing Parker his backpack.

"hey Rebecca I was-"

"I… don't want to know." she said shaking her head. "Merry Christmas Seeley. Our rescheduled flight is at 3, so I'll be back tomorrow at noon. …Bye parker." She said kissing him on the cheek. "nice seeing you again Temperance."

"you too Rebecca." Brennan nodded, her arms crossed.

"alright have a great day buddy."

"Bye mom." He said smiling as she got in the car and left. He turned to Brennan. "hey Bones have you seen the Christmas tree? It's AWESOME!" he asked excited.

Brennan laughed. "no. I haven't."

"you should see it it's HUGE."

"uh, Parker I think Bones has stuff she has to do." Booth said getting down to his level.

"oh." He said sounding bummed.

"you know what Parker I'm all yours." Brennan said smiling. "how about you show me that amazing tree?" she suggested.

"Dad can I?" he asked excited again.

"of course." Booth said smiling and standing up straight.

"COOL!" he said running ahead of them.

"don't you have to pack for your trip?"

"I've got some time." She said smiling.

"you really are the best." He said as they started towards the elevator and Parker jumped hyperly.

"I know."

"dad can we open presents now?" Parker asked as they entered the apartment.

"yeah. Let's go." Booth said smiling as Parker ran into the living room. Brennan laughed following behind them.

6 pm. Parker was passed out on the couch after a long sugar-filled day.

"so… I realized I never gave you my present." Booth said sitting in the arm chair next to Brennan and handing her a small box.

"that's not fair I don't have my gift for you." Brennan said caught off guard.

He shrugged. "so you'll give it to me later. … open it."

Brennan looked up at him then back at the box, slowly opening it to find a silver charm bracelet. "oh my god….this is amazing." She said looking at the little silver skull and 5 little letters that spelt ou S.

"glad you like it." Booth said smiling. "…and, uh, I'm sorry you missed your flight."

Brennan smiled up at him. "I'm not." She said kissing him.

"ooooooooooh!" they hear from the couch and pull apart.

Booth chuckles and Brennan turns red. "I should go." Brennan said standing.

"stay." Booth said giving Parker a look and he smiled, as Booth followed Brennan out. "sorry about that. I thought he was asleep." Booth said smiling.

"don't be." Brennan said smiling. "I kissed you remember. …how about you come over tomorrow for lunch and I give you my present."

"sounds perfect." He said smiling.

"good" she said kissing him quickly then walking away with a smile.

The next afternoon. 3 pm.

"so are you ready for your present?" Brennan asked sitting across his lap.

"hmmm …is it you?" Booth asked smiling widely.

"…maybe." She said smiling coyly. "if you play your cards right. "

"ooh. Is that a challenge?" he asked kissing her.

She laughed. "shut up and open your present." She said handing him an envelope.

he opened it curiously and pulled out 2 rink-side, season tickets, to the flyers. "wow. Season tickets to the flyers." He said impressed. "how did you get these? they're soo hard to get."

"I pulled a few strings. …sent the manager an advanced signed copy of my next book." She shrugged.

"…you realize that this means you have to come with me, right?" he asked seriously.

"oh I'll take them back then" she said smiling and grabbing for them.

He pulled them away. "nice try. You're stuck with me." He laughed kissing her.

"I can deal with that." She pulled him back in for a long slow kiss. "And since I missed my flight you get to entertain me. …no strings attached of course." She said smiling.

"2 weeks. Me and you. alone. No strings …yeah no objections here." He shook his head smiling.

"I'll bet." She said pulling him back in.


End file.
